A Guerra Contra o Céu
by O Amalgama
Summary: A guerra contra o Olimpo terminou, mas a nova rainha dos deuses deve enfrentar um último inimigo: Caelum, um dos primeiros deuses. Para derrotá-lo novos guerreiros sagrados serão recrutados. Bleach, Sailor Moon, Guerreiras Mágicas e Cavaleiros do Zodíaco
1. Batalha Contra os Deuses: Karakura

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Prólogo**

Sete, este era o número de divindades que se encontravam agora naquele salão onde anteriormente se reuniam os Doze Olímpicos, mas as coisas haviam mudado. Agora, no trono do rei dos deuses se sentava a deusa Atena, que fitava fixamente todos ali reunidos com um olhar frio e desprovido de emoções, muito diferente daquele firme, porém amável e conciliador que tinha apenas um mês antes. Em seu belo rosto se formou uma expressão de surpresa por um instante, para então se dirigir aos presentes.

- Já começou. - declarou a deusa da sabedoria de forma sombria porém ansiosa. Ao ouvir suas palavras as outras divindades abandonaram uma a uma o salão deixando-a sozinha - Sim, enfim começou. – comentou enquanto um sorriso imperceptível se formava em seu semblante.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - A Batalha Contra os Deuses: Karakura<strong>

Raiva, desespero, impotência. Essas emoções dominavam a mente de Ichigo Kurosaki nos últimos minutos, minutos nos quais Yamamoto Genryusai, o atual Comandante do Gotei 13, havia declarado como traidora sua querida amiga Orihime Inoue.

- "Esse velho está louco!" - pensou o shinigami substituto pouco antes que a comunicação com a Soul Society fosse repentinamente interrompida.

-Matsumoto!- gritou impaciente o pequeno Capitão da Décima Divisão do Gotei 13, Toushiro Hitsugaya - Ainda não conseguiu restaurar o sinal?

-Lamento Capitão. - respondeu a voluptuosa Tenente enquanto examinava mais uma vez aquela estranha máquina sem encontrar nenhum defeito. Renji e Rukia, que não tinham muita experiência com esse tipo de aparelhos, apenas observavam - Nosso equipamento está em perfeitas condições. - assegurou Matsumoto - O mais provável é que seja alguma interferência ou uma falha na origem.

Mas os problemas técnicos foram deixados de lado com o surgimento de uma enorme e desconhecida reiatsu muito próximo dali, instintivamente todos os shinigamis saíram de seus gigais preparados para enfrentar o possuidor daquele enorme poder imaginando se tratar de um Arrancar enviado por Aizen. Ichigo liberou sua Bankai antes de seguir seus companheiros que saíram para encarar esse suposto inimigo.

Mal saíram e se depararam com um homem que flutuava tranquilamente sobre Karakura. De pele morena e físico esguio este homem usava uma máscara dourada que tentava imitar a cabeça de um águia, a qual cobria seu rosto. Seus trajes eram similares aos dos faraós do antigo Egito, por cima deles trazia uma armadura também dourada, assim como sua arma, uma lança cuja ponta tinha o aspecto de uma serra.

- Quem é você? – indagou o Capitão da Décima Divisão suspeitando que não fosse um enviado de Aizen, mas ainda sim sem baixar sua guarda. O desconhecido, porém, se limitou a observá-lo, apesar de ter sido cercado por Matsumoto, Renji e Rukia, após hesitar um pouco quando se preparava para responder a pergunta de Toushiro se viu obrigado a esquivar de uma onda de energia negra que ia direto contra ele.

-Que diabos vocês estão fazendo? - exclamou Ichigo após lançar um Getsuga Tensho contra aquele homem. Infelizmente para o shinigami substituto o estranho conseguiu aplicar-lhe um forte golpe depois de esquivar seu ataque derrubando Ichigo que se chocou violentamente contra uma das paredes do apartamento de Orihime.

-Meu nome é Hórus, o deus da vingança. - se apresentou aquele estranho personagem com uma calma e seriedade que lembrou os shinigamis da forma de falar do Capitão Byakuya Kuchiki – Fui enviado por meu pai Rá com a única missão de matar a mulher conhecida como Orihime Inoue.

As palavras do egípcio deixaram perplexos todos ali, os shinigamis não sabiam se acreditavam ou não, mas para o Capitão Hitsugaya tudo estava claro, deus ou não ele não podia permitir que um ser com tanto poder caminhasse livremente pelo mundo dos vivos. O pequeno Capitão sinalizou para Matsumoto, Renji e Rukia cercarem Hórus que continuava flutuando calmamente. Toushiro aproveitou isto para liberar sua Bankai e dar a ordem de atacar, porém nenhum deles foi capaz sequer de tocá-lo, pois mal sacaram suas Zanpakutous e a lança de Hórus já os havia atravessado devido à velocidade da luz com a qual o egípcio se movia.

-Foram muito imprudentes ao tentar lutar contra um deus. - declarou Hórus com um ar de arrogância em suas palavras - Mas por serem apenas simples mortais nunca tiveram chance sequer de me arranhar.

O shinigami substituto mal havia recuperado a consciência quando viu seus amigos caírem parecendo gravemente feridos. Cheio de ira Ichigo fez aparecer sua máscara Hollow para aumentar seu poder.

-MALDITO! - vociferou Kurosaki investindo contra Hórus com sua Zangetsu, mas o egípcio nem se preocupou em esquivar e o shinigami substituto logo descobriu porque, um poderoso campo de força o protegia e nem mesmo Zangetsu com todo seu poder podia atravessá-lo - Getsuga Tensho!- gritou o shinigami de cabelo laranja ao lançar seu ataque que, mesmo com seu poder destrutivo muito enfraquecido conseguiu atravessar a férrea defesa de Hórus chegando a ferir um de seus braços.

- O que disse sobre nem um arranhão? - perguntou o shinigami substituto com um sorriso zombeteiro, embora Hórus usasse uma máscara que escondia sua face Ichigo podia jurar que era capaz de ver a expressão de fúria em seu rosto. Embora o ferimento de Hórus fosse apenas um leve corte, Ichigo tratou de repetir sua proeza.

- Vai pagar caro por ter ferido meu corpo, shinigami! - declarou Hórus recuperando a calma, em um movimento veloz demais para Ichigo o egípcio lançou uma rajada de energia de sua mão, o ataque foi tão rápido e preciso que atingiu em cheio o corpo do shinigami substituto sem lhe dar a menor chance de se defender.

-Arghhh! – gritou Ichigo, o ataque de Hórus o machucou muito, inclusive sua máscara havia sido destruída, mas felizmente seu corpo espiritual era muito resistente e conseguiu sobreviver. Sabendo disso Hórus desceu frente a ele apontando com a palma de sua mão para dar o golpe final.

-Morra shinigami. - sussurrou o deus, porém ele não pôde lançar seu ataque, pois teve que se defender de uma estranha foice de cor verde. Ichigo arregalou os olhos ao ver sua salvadora, era Orihime que agora era protegida por uma armadura esverdeada com várias gravuras de ramos e folhas, mas isso não era tudo, pois essa mesma armadura possuía um par de asas, que embora fossem obviamente metálicas eram desenhadas de forma a parecer serem feitas dos galhos de uma frondosa árvore.

- Vejo que conseguiu despertar, Deusa da Primavera e Rainha do Submundo, Perséfone. - disse Hórus com respeito e até mesmo um pouco de medo, entretanto acrescentou de forma ameaçadora - Mas isso não me impedirá de levar sua cabeça para Caelum.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou Orihime/Perséfone que mostrava muita confiança em seu rosto. Essa confiança foi justificada com a chegada de dez figuras vestidas com hakamas brancos, cada uma com uma espada em mãos com as quais atravessaram o corpo de Hórus, mas para sua surpresa o corpo do egípcio se transformou em areia enquanto sua armadura o abandonava para logo tomar a forma de um falcão se perder no céu.

- Escapou. - declarou Orihime/Perséfone.

- Senhora Perséfone - disse Grimmjow ajoelhado perante a jovem – O que faremos com os shinigamis?

- Eu cuidarei disso, vocês retornem para o Hueco Mundo. - respondeu Perséfone com um cálido sorriso.

-Sim, minha senhora.

Ichigo assistia essa cena sem poder acreditar, nem em seus mais loucos sonhos poderia imaginar que Grimmjow, Ulquiorra e Yammy - os únicos Arrancar presentes que conhecia - o salvaram e que agora serviam a Orihime, a quem por alguma razão que ele ainda não entendia chamavam de Perséfone. Mal os Arrancar se foram Orihime voltou-se para ele com um sorriso tranqüilizador, essa foi a última coisa que Ichigo pôde ver antes de perder novamente os sentidos.

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada, Sailor Moon pertence a Naoko Takeuchi, Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo e Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth pertence ao grupo CLAMP. E esse fanfic pertence a Jossif-kun.<em>

Como podem ver a história começa um dia após o seqüestro de Orihime, a partir daqui o universo de Bleach será o mais afetado nessa história.


	2. Batalha contra os Deuses:Torre de Tóquio

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 2 - A Batalha contra os Deuses; Torre de Tóquio**

A Torre de Tóquio, um símbolo do progresso do país do sol nascente, mas para um grupo de três jovens significa mais que isso, pois nesse local foram transportadas até o mundo mágico de Zefir, onde se conheceram e forjaram uma forte amizade, além de se transformarem em Guerreiras Mágicas salvando esse mundo em duas ocasiões. Hoje elas se reúnem neste mesmo lugar para lembrar suas aventuras, amigos e até amores que deixaram em Zefir. Desejavam voltar a esse mundo que significa tanto para elas, e nesse mesmo instante, como se alguém quisesse realizar seu desejo, uma luz as envolveu, mas o resultado não foi o esperado, pois apenas receberam suas armaduras de Guerreiras Mágicas, e isso não era o pior, todas as pessoas dentro da torre presenciaram esse estranho fenômeno! Se pelo menos ninguém tivesse visto como suas armaduras surgiam em um clarão de luz poderiam passar por cosplayers, mas não foi o caso. Anne, consciente desse problema tomou suas atônitas amigas pelas mãos e as levou até o elevador, uma vez dentro Lucy e Marine começam a sair de seu assombro.

- O-o que houve?- perguntou Lucy ainda chocada.

- Por acaso você está cega? - gritou Marine em resposta – De algum jeito estamos com nossas armaduras de Guerreiras Mágicas, e o pior é que todo mundo viu como essa luz as fez aparecer!

- Mas por que fugimos? - perguntou novamente a jovem de cabelos vermelhos.

- Porque senão todos fariam muitas perguntas ou talvez até chamassem a polícia. - respondeu Anne antes que Marine voltasse a gritar com sua pequena amiga e aproveitou para apertar o botão para ir ao primeiro andar da torre.

Enquanto o elevador descia as garotas permaneciam em silêncio, mergulhadas em seus próprios pensamentos, embora se fizessem a mesma pergunta: Por acaso Zefir estava novamente em perigo? Anne supunha que se esse fosse o caso quem tentou convocá-las desta vez falhou, o que a levou a se fazer outra pergunta: Por que trajavam suas armaduras de Guerreiras Mágicas? No passado apenas o Guru Clef podia invocar essas armaduras, mas todas foram arrancadas de seus pensamentos quando o elevador parou bruscamente e alguém abriu as portas à força. Logo em seguida as três amigas viram surpresas a pessoa que forçara as portas do elevador, era uma jovem de pele clara, longos e lisos cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos da mesma cor. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era a armadura a qual vestia, vermelha com gravuras que davam a impressão de que sua portadora estava envolta por chamas. Atrás dela, na altura da cintura, se sobressaíam as empunhaduras de duas pequenas adagas.

- Olá meninas. - disse a mulher com uma voz doce e um belo sorriso em seu rosto, porém seu olhar, embora também mostrasse essa amabilidade tinha algo aterrorizante no jeito como as encarava – Fariam a gentileza de me responder uma pergunta?

- C-claro que sim. - gaguejou Anne tentando aparentar naturalidade, embora não seja todo dia que se encontra uma mulher de armadura que pode voar. Anne tinha que considerar a possibilidade de que ela fosse a pessoa que tentou invocá-las ou que fosse ela quem ameaçava Zefir, de qualquer forma o melhor seria tratá-la com educação.

- Então, qual de vocês é a Princesa da Lua? - perguntou a estranha. Anne, que não sabia do que ela falava, virou-se para suas amigas em busca de alguma resposta, mas estas tinham a mesma expressão confusa, instantes depois respondeu - Desculpe, mas não temos idéia do que está dizendo, senhora...

- Oh! Que bobagem a minha. - disse a mulher- Meu nome é Héstia, sou a Deusa do Fogo. - Se antes as garotas estavam confusas estas palavras as deixaram realmente estupefatas - Mas então, se nenhuma de vocês é a Princesa da Lua, então, por favor, me digam onde ela está.

- Já disse que não sabemos nada dessa Princesa não sei de que! - exclamou Marine perdendo o controle diante da insistência daquela suposta deusa. Mas imediatamente se arrependeu de falar assim ao ver os olhos de Héstia sobre ela, esses olhos embora parecessem bondosos lhe diziam que após a menor provocação ela atacaria.

- Hihihihi... - Héstia deu uma risadinha - Creio que não me expressei bem. - sua voz assumiu um tom um pouco mais sério – Onde está Ártemis?

- Também não sabemos, senhora Héstia. - respondeu Anne visivelmente nervosa.

-Sei que estão mentindo, meninas. - disse a suposta deusa sem alterar sua expressão - E por mentirem para uma deusa devem receber um castigo exemplar.

Héstia atacou repentinamente lançando chamas, porém Anne já pressentindo o perigo reagiu rápido.

- Escudo de Vento! - exclamou a Guerreira de Widom torcendo para que sua magia funcionasse em seu mundo. E funcionou, uma barreira de vento mágico protegeu prontamente as três amigas do ataque de Héstia. Lucy e Marine já convencidas de que sua magia funcionava e de que a deusa era sua inimiga atacaram com seus próprios poderes.

- Flecha de Fogo!

- Dragão de Água!

Os ataques investiram contra Héstia, mas não a atingiram, em vez disso se chocaram contra uma espécie de barreira ou escudo e foram repelidos de volta para elas, felizmente Anne manteve seu Escudo de Vento detendo as duas magias.

- Então as meninas querem brincar com magia, não é? - disse a deusa enquanto elevava seu cosmo - Então vamos brincar. - Héstia ergueu sua mão direita e apontou um dedo para as Guerreiras Mágicas sussurrando - Hadou Nº 1. Sho.

Pressentindo que a deusa atacaria novamente Anne manteve seu escudo, tendo uma grande surpresa quando este foi facilmente superado pelo feitiço de Héstia, o qual atingiu a ela e suas amigas jogando-as violentamente contra uma das paredes do elevador.

- Já tiveram o suficiente, meninas? - perguntou Héstia – Ou será que querem brincar mais? - a deusa se aproximou lentamente das jovens – Vão me responder?

- Não sabemos do que está falando. - respondeu fracamente Lucy ainda no chão.

- Pensei que tivessem aprendido a lição, mas parece que precisam de outra aula. - disse isso formando uma bola de fogo em sua mão direita e já ia atacar novamente quando sentiu um cosmo familiar – Pare de brincar de esconde-esconde irmãozinho, lembre que você não é mais criança.

Mal Héstia disse isto uma espécie de cristal de invisibilidade se quebrou revelando Hades, que ao se ver descoberto foi encarar Héstia.

-Que surpresa Héstia, pensei que tivesse morrido na Batalha do Olimpo. - disse Hades sem mostrar qualquer emoção em sua voz ou fisionomia – Suponho que foi revivida por Caelum, ou estou enganado?

- E você por Gaia, certo? - Héstia esperou uma resposta, mas ao não consegui-la prosseguiu - Para estar tão bem informado deve ter se aliado com aquela bruxa da Atena. - a Deusa do Fogo disse este nome com claro desprezo, porém sem alterar sua fisionomia – Achei que fossem inimigos, que tal me ajudar a vingar a morte de nosso irmão?

- Não tenho por que vingar aquele que me separou de minha esposa por tantos milênios. - respondeu Hades conservando sua frieza. Héstia por outro lado mudou radicalmente sua expressão mostrando muita raiva.

- COMO OUSA ACUSAR NOSSO IRMÃO? - o grito da deusa do fogo estremeceu as Guerreiras Mágicas que assistiam a cena em silêncio, Hades, porém, não se abalou diante disso, apesar de que Héstia elevou perigosamente seu cosmo – Já entendi, você é mesmo leal a Atena. – em seguida levou suas mãos às adagas em suas costas – Sendo assim não tenho outra escolha a não ser te matar.

A deusa do fogo sacou rapidamente suas adagas, que imediatamente criaram chamas aumentando consideravelmente seu tamanho transformando-se em duas espadas de fogo com as quais investiu contra Hades que se defendeu com sua própria espada.

- Acredita mesmo que pode me matar nestas condições? - perguntou o deus do submundo que esquivava e bloqueava os ataques de Héstia com espantosa facilidade. - Atena criou uma barreira ao redor desta dimensão que evita a entrada de qualquer deus, a única forma de ter entrado é assumindo o controle de um corpo mortal e dando-lhe sua armadura, mas ao fazer isso fica limitada a poder utilizar apenas 10 por cento de seu cosmo. Foi isso mesmo ou estou enganado?

Héstia deteve sua ofensiva e fitou seu irmão com uma mistura de ódio e impotência, tudo o que ele disse era verdade, com seu cosmo limitado por causa desse corpo mortal lutar com Hades só colocava sua armadura em risco de ser capturada.

- Odeio admitir, mas tem razão. - disse a Deusa do Fogo - Mas ouça bem, Caelum, nosso avô, reuniu um grande exército com vários deuses de toda a Criação, inclusive com os que caíram na Batalha do Olimpo. Pense bem e una-se a nós enquanto ainda tem chance. - dito isso o domínio da deusa e sua armadura abandonaram esse corpo deixando apenas uma mulher inconsciente que foi salva por Hades antes que despencasse para a morte. Em seguida o deus se aproximou das Guerreiras Mágicas transportando-as para fora da Torre de Tóquio e deste mundo.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Como puderam ver surge um personagem de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, Hades. Já disse quando se passa este fic no universo de Bleach, já em Sailor Moon e Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth ele se passa um ano após o final de ambas as séries. Já no universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco estou usando a cronologia da série original, desde o Torneio Galáctico até Hades. Também levo em conta o filme Tenkai Hen Overture – Prólogo do Céu, (o fic se passa depois deste filme), mas não usarei Lost Canvas nem o Episódio G ou o Next Dimension, embora use alguns de seus conceitos ou técnicas.<p> 


	3. Batalha contra os Deuses: Juuban

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capitulo 3 - A Batalha Contra os Deuses: Distrito Juuban**

Entre as ruínas do que parecia ser um palácio ou templo da Grécia antiga, Rei Hino encontrou um homem moribundo, de cabelos ruivos, pele clara e protegido por uma armadura dourada. Este homem carregava em seus braços o corpo aparentemente sem vida de uma mulher vestindo uma armadura prateada. Por algum motivo, Rei decidiu se aproximar daquele estranho e quando estava bem perto, este lhe entregou o corpo daquela mulher. Rei observou os longos cabelos daquele corpo, que surpreendentemente continuava com vida, mas quando ia dizer algo viu como o homem desaparecia enquanto ouvia o que pareciam ser suas últimas palavras: "Vou deixá-la em suas mãos, cuidem dela." Rei, desconcertada por essas palavras, olhou em volta e com grande surpresa se viu cercada por suas companheiras Sailor Senshi, exceto por Serena. Quando voltou a olhar aquela jovem moribunda teve outra surpresa ao encontrar em seus braços a Sailor que faltava, sua amiga e companheira Serena Tsukino.

Este havia sido um sonho recorrente para Rei durante os últimos dias. Guardara silêncio sobre ele até então por não encontrar seu significado. Mesmo após passar noites inteiras frente ao Fogo Sagrado, este não lhe deu nenhuma resposta. Logo chegariam suas amigas e companheiras Sailors, já havia passado muito tempo sem respostas e ela decidira lhes contar sobre este estranho sonho.

-Rei? - perguntou uma jovem de cabelo curto azul arrancando a sacerdotisa de seus pensamentos.

-Algo errado?- perguntou outra jovem, uma mais alta, de cabelo castanho preso num rabo de cavalo - Te cumprimentamos já faz alguns momentos e você não respondeu.

- Hã, ah, sim, lamento. - se desculpou Rei – Acontece que eu estava pensando em algo.

- Em algo? Não será em alguém? - disse com malícia uma quarta jovem, esta era loira, de olhos azuis e pele clara.

-Mina!- exclamaram as demais ao ouvir sua amiga.

-E então, Rei - disse Mina – Por que nos chamou? Não me diga que quer conselhos amorosos? Por que nesse caso...

-Não é isso! - exclamou Rei zangada.

-Então, de que se trata?- perguntou Ami.

-Desculpe Ami, mas prefiro dizer quando estivermos todas juntas. - respondeu a sacerdotisa.

-Não vejo por que não diz logo. - interveio Lita- A única que falta é Serena, e ela sempre chega tarde.

-Está bem- aceitou Rei. Mas antes que pudesse falar sobre sua preocupação com seus sonhos, sentiu uma energia esmagadora e agressiva se aproximando rapidamente delas.

-Rei!- exclamou Mina preocupada ao ver como sua amiga de repente ficou pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

-A-a-algo se aproxima. – balbuciou a sacerdotisa deixando suas amigas preocupadas, pois Rei era a única entre elas que podia sentir energias. Ao se recuperar do choque, a jovem se transformou imediatamente em Sailor Marte- Vamos meninas, transformem-se!

As outras obedeceram embora ainda sem saber por que.

- O que está havendo, Rei?- perguntou Lita angustiada com a atitude de sua amiga que num ato imprevisível para suas companheiras saiu rapidamente do templo e lançou um de seus ataques a um lugar aparentemente vazio do céu.

-São mais espertas do que imaginava- disse um homem que saiu aparentemente do nada. De cabelo curto e arroxeado usava trajes gregos, sobre os quais era protegido por uma armadura negra com detalhes prateados, num piscar de olhos o estranho surgiu frente a elas flutuando no ar - Meu nome é Odisseu, - começou- sou um Anjo, um enviado dos deuses, e minha missão é encontrar a Princesa da Lua.

- E o que quer com nossa princesa?- perguntou Mercúrio desconfiada, apesar das palavras de Odisseu ela não confiava nele, principalmente pela maneira como descobriu suas identidades secretas e o lugar onde se reuniam. Também era estranho que o Anjo já conhecesse suas identidades mas não pôde descobrir a verdadeira identidade de Sailor Moon, esse fato a fazia desconfiar dele ainda mais.

Rei por outro lado estava muito nervosa, era a única podia sentir o enorme poder do Anjo. Além disso, dentro de sua cabeça ouvia uma voz que lhe repetia constantemente que Odisseu era seu inimigo.

-Os deuses solicitam uma audiência com a Princesa da Lua. - disse o Anjo tentando conseguir a localização ou identidade da princesa.

-Se são deuses que querem se reunir com nossa princesa então eles já deveriam saber quem é ela e onde está. - a resposta de Mercúrio deixou o Anjo encurralado, percebendo que não seria capaz de conseguir a informação pela astúcia decidiu recorrer à força.

-Tem razão, Mercúrio. - disse Odisseu descendo lentamente ao solo- Minha verdadeira missão é matá-la.

-Flecha Flamejante de Marte!- bradou Marte em resposta à declaração de Odisseu, sendo logo seguida por suas companheiras.

-Fulgor da Água de Mercúrio!

-Ataque de Folhas de Carvalho de Júpiter!

-Beijo de Amor e Beleza de Vênus!

Os ataques se dirigiram velozmente contra Odisseu, mas este não saiu do lugar. Usando seus braços redirecionou os ataques de Marte e Mercúrio, fazendo uma receber o ataque da outra. Ao mesmo tempo, tanto os ataques de Vênus quanto de Júpiter ficaram suspensos no ar ao redor do Anjo, que juntou os dois numa esfera de energia que lançou contra as outras duas. Pegas de surpresa todas as Sailors receberam seus ataques sem a menor chance de evitá-los.

-Isso foi fácil demais. - declarou Odisseu- E pensar que já foram consideradas como um exército de elite.

Porém as Sailor Senshi não se dariam por vencidas tão facilmente. Uma a uma voltaram a se erguer encarando Odisseu desafiadoramente. Este, impressionado pela determinação daquelas jovens lembrou-se de sua recente batalha contra os Cavaleiros de Dragão e Cisne que conseguiram derrotá-lo. Com isso em mente o Anjo decidiu ser mais cauteloso com elas, apesar de seu baixíssimo nível de poder.

-Esta será a última vez que perguntarei. - advertiu Odisseu- Onde está a Princesa da Lua?

Escondida entre os arbustos Serena via como aquele homem perguntava por ela e se preparava para atacar suas amigas com essa bola de energia em suas mãos, ainda há pouco Lua e Artemis estavam junto com ela, mas decidiram ir em busca de Darien e das Outer Senshi após dizerem a Serena que esperasse os reforços. Porém, ao ver como suas amigas estavam em perigo desobedeceu esta ordem se transformando e indo ajudá-las.

- Estava me procurando? Pois aqui estou eu!- disse Serena já transformada em Sailor Moon- Como se atreve a machucar minhas amigas assim? Eu sou Sailor Moon e vou castigar você em nome da Lua!

-Aí está você, Princesa da Lua. - disse Odisseu ao vê-la e imediatamente lançando a esfera de energia de suas mãos. Esta, porém, nunca alcançou seu objetivo, pois Júpiter se colocou diante de Sailor Moon protegendo-a do ataque e saindo seriamente ferida.

-Júpiter!- gritaram quase ao mesmo tempo as Sailor Senshi ao ver sua amiga cair.

-Fogo de Marte, acenda-se!- Marte lança outro ataque de fogo contra o Anjo distraindo-o momentaneamente – Agora, Sailor Moon!

A Princesa da Lua concordou e o ataque de Marte foi redirecionado por Odisseu tentando atingir Vênus, porém esta conseguiu esquivá-lo a tempo.

-Sublime Meditação Lunar!- bradou Sailor Moon ao realizar seu ataque mais poderoso.

-Corrente do Amor de Vênus! - imaginando que o Anjo tentaria desviar a Sublime Meditação Lunar, Mina tentou imobilizá-lo, mas sua estratégia não funcionou e sua corrente foi controlada por Odisseu.

- O que? - exclamou surpreso o Anjo ao notar como suas pernas haviam sido congeladas por obra de Mercúrio dificultando-lhe os movimentos e evitando seu pleno controle sobre a Corrente de Amor de Vênus e permitindo que a Sublime Meditação Lunar o atingisse em cheio fazendo-o cair de bruços aparentemente derrotado.

-Muito bem, meninas!- festejou Mina ao ver o impacto, mas sua felicidade não durou muito. Odisseu se levantou mostrando que o ataque de Sailor Moon não lhe fez praticamente nada e lançou uma de suas esferas de energia contra ela.

-Ahhhhh!- gritou Sailor Vênus.

-Vênus!- gritaram as garotas.

-Maldito!- vociferou Marte antes de lançar seu ataque- Flecha Flamejante de Marte!

-Parem de me aborrecer! - exclamou o Anjo golpeando Marte antes esta que pudesse lançar seu ataque, a força do golpe foi tanta que jogou o corpo da Sailor por vários metros além de deixá-la desmaiada.

-Borbulhas de Mercúrio, explodam!- ficando praticamente sozinha para defender suas amigas, Mercúrio tentou pelo menos de garantir a fuga de Sailor Moon cobrindo a entrada do templo com névoa - Sailor Moon fuja! Ahhhh!

-Mercúrio!- gritou com desespero a Princesa da Lua ao ouvir o grito de sua amiga e tentou ir ajudá-la, mas ficou paralisada quando viu Odisseu frente a ela com uma esfera de energia em suas mãos – Por que está fazendo isso? -perguntou Sailor Moon com lágrimas nos olhos ao não poder fazer mais nada.

-Lamento, mas é o desejo dos deuses. - sussurrou Odisseu antes de finalizar seu ataque, mas apenas milésimos de segundos antes que a esfera tocasse Serena, uma outra presença tomou o controle de seu corpo, e num rápido movimento agarrou o pulso do surpreso Anjo, que ao reconhecer o olhar que Sailor Moon lançava sobre ele reconheceu sua antiga senhora, Ártemis, Deusa da Lua. E para confirmar suas suspeitas, o céu da tarde sofreu uma mudança inesperada ao rapidamente dar lugar à noite, onde a Lua brilhava com uma luz capaz de competir com a do Sol.

-Traidor. - sussurrou Ártemis, e imediatamente quatro flechas prateadas surgiram do nada se cravando nas pernas do Anjo.

- Aghhh!- gritou Odisseu enquanto as flechas atravessavam seu corpo e se cravavam no chão impedindo-o de se mover. Quando se voltou a para Serena/Ártemis, esta já estava vestida com sua armadura divina e armada com seu báculo, da mesma cor prateada que sua armadura e com uma lua crescente na ponta.

-Como se atreve a me trair, como se atreve a erguer sua mão contra mim? - disse Serena/Ártemis de maneira fria e indiferente enquanto se aproximava do corpo ferido do Anjo- Mesmo sabendo qual é o castigo por trair um deus. - Serena/Ártemis apontou seu báculo contra Odisseu - Desapareça, Tumba do Silêncio, Ata...

-"Pare!"- gritou uma voz dentro de sua cabeça detendo seu ataque. Era a voz de Serena Tsukino que tentava recuperar o controle de seu corpo, mas sua tentativa selou temporariamente o cosmo de Ártemis, fazendo o céu voltar ao normal, além de deixar seu corpo vulnerável. Depois disso ela cai de joelhos agarrando sua cabeça.

Odisseu que havia presenciado tudo isso se recuperou e caminhou lentamente até Serena/Ártemis, agora tinha a chance de matá-la sem que ninguém interferisse.

Enquanto isso, dentro da mente de Serena/Ártemis, se travava uma batalha pelo domínio desse corpo.

-Pare, por favor!- gritou angustiada a mente de Serena representada por seu corpo - Por que quer me obrigar a matá-lo?

- Você sabe muito bem. - respondeu a mente de Ártemis representada na forma de seu corpo anterior - Agora somos uma só pessoa, somos a Deusa da Lua, e como divindades nossa palavra é lei e todo aquele que levante sua mão contra nós deve morrer.

-Não se lembra que ele foi um de seus guerreiros?- suplicou a mente de Serena- Não se lembra do carinho que tinha por seus queridos Anjos?

-Isso não importa. - respondeu a mente de Ártemis com frieza - Regras são regras, e meu dever como deusa é cumpri-las, especialmente numa situação como esta.

-Não aprendeu nada com Atena?- voltou a replicar a mente de Serena depois de ver as lembranças que agora dividia com a deusa- Ela sempre teve o poder para destruir seus inimigos, mas nunca o usou porque preferia a paz à violência, apesar de ser a Deusa da Guerra.

-E veja onde nos levou sua estúpida piedade!- exclamou a mente de Ártemis- Nos levou a esta situação tão difícil, foi por sua piedade que nossas irmãs e irmãos...

-Isso não é verdade!- exclamou por sua vez a mente de Serena - Foram aqueles que pensavam como você que os mataram.

Essas palavras fizeram Ártemis lembrar sua agora quase extinta família; Zeus, seu pai, lhe concedeu todos os caprichos que anotara em sua lista quando ainda tinha três anos, nessa época parecia um pai amoroso que se preocupava com seus filhos, mas recentemente esta imagem se desfez revelando seu verdadeiro ser, um deus mesquinho e egoísta que cometeu os mais horríveis crimes para preservar seu titulo como Rei dos Deuses; Apolo, seu irmão gêmeo, mais parecia seu irmão mais velho, pois sempre cuidou dela, inclusive morreu protegendo-a; também lembrou-se de Leto, sua mãe, que morrera pelas mãos de Hera quando tentou avisar a eles e os outros deuses sobre os crimes de Zeus; e como esquecer o resto de seus irmãos e irmãs, Ares, Hermes, Afrodite, Hefesto, e todos os outros, todos eles mortos na Batalha do Olimpo, todos mortos pela ambição de Zeus e alguns por sua cega obediência ao Deus do Raio e por ignorar as palavras de Atena.

-Irmão, mãe... - sussurrou a mente de Ártemis – Ah, cale-se, se não fizermos alguma coisa seremos destruídas! – após isso a Deusa da Lua retomou sua tranqüilidade habitual e contra-atacou - Se não fizermos algo, nossas queridas amigas também serão destruídas- fez uma pausa e exclamou enquanto apareciam imagens das batalhas em que Serena e seus amigas lutaram como Sailor Senshi- É isso o que quer!- surgiram as lembranças de suas batalhas contra Beryl e Galáxia – Quer ver como todas morrem outra vez?- agora apareciam imagens da família de Serena, junto a imagens da família de Ártemis durante a Batalha do Olimpo – Ou por acaso quer reviver meu sofrimento, quer ver como sua mãe, seu pai e todos os nossos entes queridos são mortos?

-Eu, eu...- a mente de Serena ficou sem palavras, vira e experimentara todo o sofrimento e impotência de Ártemis graças a suas lembranças, além de seu próprio sofrimento e impotência durante aquelas terríveis batalhas contra Beryl e Galáxia, e agora que tinha o poder para salvar suas amigas não o usava por causa daquela "estúpida" piedade.

Enquanto isso, Odisseu se encontrava frente a Serena/Ártemis que continuava ajoelhada e segurando a cabeça com as duas mãos. O Anjo tinha uma bola de energia em sua mão, mas ainda não se atrevia a ferir sua antiga senhora. Há apenas um mês ele a idolatrava, ela havia sido como uma mãe para ele e para Teseu, protegendo-os até dos outros deuses quando faziam alguma travessura, mas então chegou Ícaro, esse simples humano rapidamente tomou o lugar de ambos se tornando o favorito da deusa, isso o fez se perguntar: O que os humanos tinham de especial? E lembrou a resposta que Caelum, seu novo senhor, lhe deu: "Tudo que os humanos têm de especial é a habilidade de corromper, podem chegar a corromper até os próprios deuses", aquelas palavras serviram para eliminar suas dúvidas, Ártemis era uma deusa corrompida, e sendo assim seu dever era eliminá-la.

-Lamento... – murmurou antes de lançar a mortal bola de energia, mas não pôde fazê-lo a tempo.

-Ataque... - sussurrou Ártemis, e de seu báculo saiu uma poderosa rajada de energia que pulverizou o corpo e inclusive a alma do Anjo sem deixar nenhum rastro de sua existência.

-O-odisseu...- balbuciou a deusa antes de desmoronar sobre o lugar onde se encontrava o agora extinto Anjo. Poseidon, que acabara de chegar manteve silêncio, inclusive quando tele-transportou os corpos feridos das Inner Senshi. Algum tempo depois, tempo que considerou prudente, o Imperador dos Mares se aproximou da Deusa da Lua e atraiu sua atenção tocando seu ombro. - Já é hora de irmos.

Ártemis apenas concordou em silêncio enquanto se dirigiam a seu destino.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Como puderam ver foram feitas muitas referências à Batalha do Olimpo e foi mostrado que Serena é a encarnação de Ártemis na Terra, mas as explicações sobre isto e outras coisas virão nos próximos capítulos, (boa parte virá já no próximo capitulo). Também quero deixar claro que este fic é em parte um UA (universo alternativo) e por isso haverá algumas diferenças das séries. Sobre por que Ártemis pode usar a Tumba do Silêncio, que é uma técnica de Sailor Saturno, é por que como deusa conhece todas as técnicas e ataques de suas guerreiras. Então isso é tudo, até a próxima e não deixem de comentar.<p> 


	4. Batalha Contra os Deuses:As Outer Senshi

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 4 - Batalha Contra os Deuses: As Outer Senshi**

* * *

><p>Num local de Juuban, Haruka e Michiru conversavam tranquilamente, era um desses dias em que tudo parecia normal, dias nos quais elas pareciam ser duas simples mortais com os mesmos problemas que as pessoas comuns. Lamentavelmente isso era apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade.<p>

-Vai comer isso? - perguntou Haruka sobressaltando Michiru, que estava perdida em seus pensamentos.

-Não, pode comer se quiser. - respondeu a jovem de cabelos verdes.

-Michiru, tudo bem com você?- indagou preocupada a loira.

-Estou bem, não é nada. - disse Michiru sem se atrever a olhar nos olhos de sua companheira e juntando suas coisas para ir embora.

-Continua pensando nesse sonho. - afirmou a corredora interrompendo Michiru.

-Isso mesmo, mas o Espelho de Netuno não mostra nada incomum. - a violinista fez uma pausa para encarar Haruka – Além disso, tenho uma estranha sensação já faz alguns dias e... não sei o que pensar.

-Talvez só esteja cansada. - disse a loira levantando de seu assento – Melhor voltarmos para casa, o que me diz?

Michiru ergueu os olhos e viu como Haruka lhe oferecia a mão, ela a tomou com um sorriso e se levantou junto com ela. Enquanto sua companheira pagava a conta a jovem violinista tentava se tranquilizar - "Talvez Haruka tenha razão e seja apenas cansaço."- pensou.

Ambas saíram dali e entraram no carro da loira rumo a seu lar. Mas quando estavam a ponto de chegar uma explosão sacudiu o edifício onde viviam. Surpreendida por isso Haruka perdeu momentaneamente o controle do carro, porém o recuperou rapidamente parando no meio da rua. Michiru foi a primeira a sair do veículo e abafou um grito ao ver a origem da explosão, havia sido em seu apartamento.

-Michiru!- esta reagiu e virou-se para sua amiga. Esta trazia Hotaru já transformada em Sailor Saturno em seus braços, estava ferida. Michiru quis ir ajudar, mas a voz de Haruka a deteve.

-Transforme-se Michiru! - a jovem violinista não pensou duas vezes e sacou sua caneta transformadora tornando-se Sailor Netuno. Haruka fez o mesmo e se aproximou de Netuno entregando-lhe a amiga ferida - Leve Saturno para um lugar seguro. Eu tentarei distrair quem quer que queira nos atacar.

-Urano...

-Não diga nada. - interrompeu a Sailor do Vento enquanto observava atentamente a sua volta em busca do inimigo – Apenas leve-a e tente se comunicar com as outras. Diga que nos veremos no Templo Hikawa.

-Não demore. - respondeu Sailor Netuno brevemente e com um sorriso, ela confiava plenamente em Urano e sabia que cumpriria sua palavra. Sacou seu comunicador enquanto corria até o templo de Rei quando um homem loiro trajando uma armadura negra apareceu do nada a interceptando. A Sailor das Profundezas Marinhas tentou reagir, mas seu agressor foi muito mais rápido. O misterioso inimigo apontou para ela com a palma de sua mão da qual saiu uma rajada de energia que a empurrou violentamente para trás até se chocar com um automóvel abandonado após a explosão. Em nenhum momento soltou Saturno apesar de ter perdido a consciência.

-Netuno!- gritou Urano desesperada - Maldito! Tome isto! - Haruka sacou sua espada erguendo-a sobre sua cabeça - Espada de Urano, elimina!

Um arco de energia saiu da arma da Sailor Senshi e atingiu seu inimigo levantando uma nuvem de poeira, porém Urano sabia que seu oponente não estava derrotado, já que nem mesmo tentara evitar seu ataque. Sua teoria se viu confirmada quando o misterioso loiro se aproximou na velocidade da luz e pousou sua mão no ventre da Sailor Senshi empurrando-a com sua técnica. O corpo de Urano saiu disparado como uma bala de canhão contra uma sólida parede. O impacto foi brutal, mas a Sailor do Vento conseguiu se manter consciente. Seu atacante se aproximou lentamente dela, que tentou se levantar e continuar a batalha, mas seu corpo ficara bastante machucado, se fosse uma pessoa normal já teria morrido.

-Se quer salvar sua vida diga onde está a Princesa da Lua! - Urano não se surpreendeu ao ouvir isso. Se alguém as atacava era bastante óbvio que seu verdadeiro objetivo era sua Princesa, mas o fato de desconhecerem sua identidade a tranquilizava um pouco.

-Vai pro Inferno! - respondeu Urano com um sorriso de desdém. O guerreiro misterioso já esperava por isto e então se aproximou para matá-la. Porém nesse mesmo instante pressentiu um perigo e saltou para trás esquivando uma série de raios vermelhos que só atingiram o solo. A Sailor Senshi virou-se para a origem desse ataque e se surpreendeu ao ver ali Plutão e Tuxedo Mask. Mas o que mais lhe espantou foi que Tuxedo Mask não vinha vestido com seu típico smoking e cartola. No lugar disso vestia uma armadura azulada com detalhes brancos. Além disso, sua mão direita estendida mostrava que o ataque que mirou o guerreiro loiro partira dele.

-Há quanto tempo, Teseu. - disse Darien dirigindo-se ao guerreiro misterioso - Vejo que decidiu trair a Senhorita Ártemis. - o recém-chegado elevou seu cosmo até alcançar o oitavo sentido - E por isso deve pagar com sua vida.

-Ícaro. - sussurrou o Anjo loiro – Então decidiu utilizar o corpo de sua contraparte, quer dizer que você também não sobreviveu à batalha com os Cavaleiros de Bronze.

-Darien Chiba já não é minha contraparte, Teseu. - respondeu tranquilamente Darien/Ícaro - Agora somos um único ser.

-Bom, mas isso não mudará seu destino. - o Anjo traidor se aproximou rapidamente de seu oponente tentando surpreendê-lo, mas Darien/Ícaro já esperava por isso e pôde evitar o ataque elevando-se no ar. Teseu o seguiu e ambos começaram uma luta nos céus que se via cortada diversas vezes por rajadas de energia e raios escarlates.

-Deixe-me te ajudar. - disse Plutão que se aproximara silenciosamente de sua colega caída – Temos que ir a um lugar seguro.

-Eu consigo sozinha. - respondeu Urano levantando-se com dificuldade – Cuide de Netuno e Saturno.

-Está bem. - respondeu Plutão laconicamente - Será mais seguro nos escondermos atrás daquele edifício. - a Sailor da Mudança apontou para um dos poucos prédios que não haviam sido atingidos pela batalha travada nos céus – Você consegue chegar até ali?

-Pode apostar. – sorriu a Sailor do Vento, sua companheira imediatamente foi em busca das Sailor Senshi caídas, e apesar da dificuldade em despertar Netuno foi capaz de tirá-la do campo de batalha junto a Saturno.

-Você tem muito a nos explicar, Plutão. - disse Urano severamente. Plutão permaneceu em silêncio pensando no que devia dizer quando uma explosão interrompeu seus pensamentos, a violência da batalha aumentava e logo nem esse lugar seria seguro.

-Responda! - exigiu a Sailor loira sobressaltando Plutão, mas esta retomou sua serenidade habitual e disse:

-Não temos tempo para isso, temos que sair daqui e cuidar de seus ferimentos.

-Sinto muito, mas na situação atual não acho que sejamos capazes de nos afastar muito do perigo. - interveio Netuno, Plutão hesitou alguns instantes antes de dar sua resposta.

-Está bem, o que querem saber?

-Em primeiro lugar explique o que está havendo!- gritou Urano.

-Estamos sob ataque, os Anjos traidores vieram pela cabeça de Ártemis.

-O que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Netuno – Quem é Ártemis e o que ela tem a ver conosco?

-Ela é nossa princesa. – fez uma pausa para verificar a situação da batalha, que aparentemente se afastava. Após um suspiro de alívio ela continuou - Ouçam, isto remonta ao nascimento de Ártemis e às próprias origens do Milênio de Prata. - Urano e Netuno a encaravam surpresas e confusas, uma vez que sua princesa nascera quase no final do Milênio de Prata – Conta-se que aos três dias de nascida Ártemis entregou a Zeus uma longa lista com todos os seus desejos. Não conheço os detalhes exatos, mas pelo que tenho entendido entre eles estava o domínio do Sistema Solar e um pequeno exército a suas ordens para defender seus domínios, esse exército somos nós, as Sailor Senshi. – fez outra pausa para que suas companheiras assimilassem suas palavras - Mas isso não agradou o resto dos deuses que exigiam o domínio dos diversos planetas do Sistema Solar. Zeus, o antigo rei dos deuses decidiu então dar-lhes o controle dos diferentes planetas sempre e quando seus habitantes se submetessem ao reino que obedecia a Ártemis, por isso o Milênio de Prata foi fundado. Passado o tempo os diferentes reinos do Sistema Solar alcançaram certa estabilidade e prosperidade, momento este em que Ártemis decidiu reencarnar como a próxima soberana do Milênio de Prata. Esse momento foi pouco antes do nascimento de nossa princesa. Entretanto Ártemis decidiu não ocupar diretamente seu corpo até que esta alcançasse a maioridade e fosse capaz, aos olhos dos nobres, de governar o reino sozinha. Infelizmente, como todos sabemos, Beryl matou nossa princesa antes que isso ocorresse.

-E agora a deusa Ártemis quer seu corpo de volta, não é? - perguntou Netuno, a Sailor da Mudança assentiu antes de acrescentar:

-É provável que já tenha ocupado o corpo da princesa.

-E isso não afetará a Princesa de alguma forma? - indagou Urano friamente.

-É possível, mas não podemos nos opor à vontade de Ártemis.

-E onde estava Ártemis quando Beryl apareceu novamente? - Haruka finalmente explodiu - Ou quando fomos atacadas pelos Caçadores da Morte, Faraó 90, Zircônia, Neherenia ou Sailor Galáxia?

Plutão permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Netuno se aproximava de sua amante para acalmá-la um pouco.

-Ela não podia interferir, a Terra estava sob a proteção de outra deusa e era impossível para ela nos ajudar.

-E por que não apareceu quando Beryl atacou o Palácio Real?

-Por que Atena a impediu. - antes que Urano explodisse novamente Plutão continuou - Atena era a deusa protetora da Terra e seu dever era protegê-la. Se os deuses tivessem intervindo em favor do Milênio de Prata a Terra teria sido destruída. Por isso Atena convenceu seu pai Zeus para que proibisse os deuses de interferir.

-E quanto ao Príncipe Endymion? - perguntou Netuno tentando mudar de assunto - Por que aquele sujeito o chamou de Ícaro? E por que disse que Darien Chiba já não era sua contraparte?

-Contraparte. - sussurrou Plutão – Quer dizer uma duplicata de um ser, em outras palavras se refere às verdadeiras almas gêmeas. Em nosso caso em especifico nenhuma das Sailor Senshi possui uma contraparte em qualquer lugar da Criação, porém o Príncipe Endymion... ao morrer no final do Milênio de Prata, tanto Atena quanto Ártemis disputaram sua alma. Ele era o príncipe da Terra e por isso Atena o queria de volta como o primeiro de seus cavaleiros. Ártemis, porém, o havia tomado como membro provisório das Sailor Senshi até que a Família Real da Terra tivesse uma descendente feminina. No final se chegou a um acordo: criariam uma contraparte do Príncipe e enquanto Ártemis tomasse o Endymion original como um de seus Anjos, Atena permitiria que a contraparte reencarnasse na Terra embora não o tomasse como parte de seu exército.

-Outra vez Atena. - disse Urano revirando os olhos, ia fazer outro comentário quando repentinamente a noite caiu e surgiu a Lua com um resplendor maior que o do próprio Sol.

Enquanto isso nos céus de Tóquio a feroz batalha foi interrompida pelo estranho fenômeno, embora não fosse nada estranho para os dois combatentes.

-Agora é tarde Teseu, a senhorita Ártemis despertou e será impossível para você matá-la.

O Anjo traidor assistia com raiva e impotência, mas o fenômeno não durou muito e o poderoso cosmo de Ártemis desapareceu gradativamente.

-Parece que a mente da Princesa da Lua é tão forte que pode resistir a Ártemis. – rebateu Teseu com um sorriso irônico para logo reunir uma enorme quantidade de cosmo-energia e lançá-la contra Ícaro que se defendeu fazendo com que o ataque explodisse frente a ele – Queria terminar esta luta, mas tenho algo mais importante a fazer.

O Anjo traidor tentou fugir para acabar com a vida da Deusa da Lua quando Ícaro atravessou seu caminho. Teseu surpreendido reagiu com um ataque de energia que incrivelmente foi repelido antes de tocar seu oponente, Darien/Ícaro aproveitou para lançar um de seus próprios ataques.

-Argh! – gemeu o loiro, ao entender o que ocorrera encarou perplexo seu inimigo - Não pode ser! Por acaso você...

-Esta é sua última oportunidade, a senhorita Ártemis é piedosa e está disposta a perdoá-lo se voltar a lhe jurar lealdade.

Teseu sentiu como o cosmo de Ártemis começava a aumentar novamente. Mas ainda tinha tempo, sem se voltar para Darien/Ícaro ele se recompôs e começou a correr rumo ao Templo Hikawa usando sua velocidade da luz, mas não deu nem dois passos quando foi fulminado por inúmeros raios vermelhos que o castigaram duramente destroçando sua armadura. Ao cessar o ataque, o corpo sem vida de Teseu caiu ao solo.

-Já é hora de irmos. – disse Plutão logo que Darien/Ícaro apareceu vitorioso ante as Outer Senshi.

-Irmos? Para onde? - pergunta Urano com desconfiança.

-Para Zefir.

* * *

><p>O que acharam? Como puderam ver foram resolvidos alguns mistérios e terminaram as primeiras batalhas, nos próximos capítulos a ação será deixada de lado por algum tempo. Talvez algumas pessoas não gostem que Darien se torne Ícaro, o que é mesmo meio forçado, mas era a única maneira dele entrar na história, já que os deuses do fic serão mais parecidos com os da mitologia, e como Ártemis fez um voto de castidade e Endimyon apenas ajudava as Sailors era a única forma de que entrasse na história. Agora já sabem para onde foram todos, para Zefir, mas lá também haverá muitas mudanças. Peço aos fãs de Rayearth que sejam tolerantes, por favor. E para os que não reconhecem o nome Caelum, é outro nome de Urano, marido de Gaia e um dos primeiros deuses da mitologia grega.<p>

Este capítulo foi reescrito porque o Jossif não estava muito contente com a versão anterior, mas os que leram a primeira versão viram que esta não chegou a alterar a história, apenas melhorou a narrativa. Sobre o termo "contraparte", na versão original em espanhol foi usado o termo _doppelgänger_, uma palavra alemã que se refere ao "gêmeo" ou a "sombra" de alguém, geralmente se usa para descrever o gêmeo malvado. A ideia partiu de X/1999, onde o protagonista tem o seu. Até a próxima!


	5. Despertar

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 5 - Despertar**

Uma jovem ruiva despertava tranquilamente dentro de um aposento numa edificação que parecia um enorme templo da Grécia Antiga, esta jovem não era outra senão Lucy Shidou. Quando percebeu que não estava em seu quarto, imediatamente lembrou-se do que se passara na Torre de Tóquio, a luz que lhes devolvera suas armaduras e seus poderes de Guerreiras Mágicas, o impiedoso ataque de Héstia e a intervenção de Hades, até que um grito no quarto ao lado a arrancou de seus pensamentos.

-Ahhhhh! - Lucy correu na direção do grito só para encontrar uma histérica Marine sentada em sua cama.

-Marine!- exclamou a ruiva se aproximando de sua amiga preocupada. – Está tudo bem, não está ferida?

-Lucy! O que está fazendo aqui? O que houve? – indagou Marine bastante confusa.

-Não se lembra? - perguntou a Guerreira do Fogo fazendo sua amiga tentar se lembrar.

- A última coisa de que me lembro é que você, Anne e eu estávamos na Torre de Tóquio e então... - Marine se interrompeu ao recordar os eventos ocorridos na Torre de Tóquio - Então aconteceu mesmo, pensei que tinha sido só um sonho, mas onde estamos?

-Isso é o que eu gostaria de saber. - disse um jovem de cabelo laranja entrando no quarto - A última coisa de que me lembro é que fui atacado por um idiota que dizia ser um deus e então acordei aqui.

-Ei, quem é você e porque entrou sem permissão neste quarto? Por acaso não tem modos? - questionou Marine muito irritada.

-Em primeiro lugar a porta estava aberta e em segundo lugar vim aqui por que ouvi um grito. - replicou Ichigo – Além do mais, se nem mesmo sabe onde está tem sorte por ter sido eu e não um ladrão ou um tarado.

- Você pode não ser um ladrão, mas tarado... – intrometeu-se um ruivo com uma expressão zombeteira.

-Renji! - exclamou Ichigo surpreso - Mas o que... Espera aí, você me chamou de tarado!

-Nossa, parece que você não é tão tonto, percebeu sozinho. - respondeu Renji conservando sua expressão de deboche, o que começou uma discussão entre os shinigamis onde eram trocados todo tipo de insultos e uma referência a um certo incidente na primeira aula de Renji no mundo humano.

-CALEM A BOCA, DUPLA DE IDIOTAS! - berrou Marine já farta daquela briga.

Diante desse grito os shinigamis pararam de discutir, mas começaram a sussurrar em voz um pouco alta coisas como "Que menina escandalosa" e "É pior que a Rukia", embora Marine não soubesse quem era essa tal de Rukia os comentários foram ficando mais ofensivos e ela terminou expulsando Ichigo e Renji.

-Não precisava tratá-los tão mal. - disse Lucy que até então havia sido apenas uma espectadora – Só queriam saber onde estão, talvez tenham sido trazidos aqui como nós, pelo menos...

Porém Lucy foi silenciada por batidas na porta.

-Vão incomodar em outro lugar! - gritou Marine ainda irritada assim que abriu a porta.

-Não precisava ser tão grosseira. - disse uma jovem loira de óculos - Se queria ficar sozinha não precisava gritar.

-Anne!- alegrou-se Lucy ao reconhecê-la.

-Anne, n-n-não é isso... – gaguejou Marine muito embaraçada por ter gritado com sua amiga – Desculpa, é que pensei que fossem aqueles dois garotos barulhentos e...

-Está bem Marine, te perdôo, mas só porque é minha amiga - respondeu Anne para a tranqüilidade da Guerreira da Água.

-Anne, sabe onde estamos? - perguntou Lucy.

-Isso é o que vim dizer. - respondeu a Guerreira do Vento - Estamos em Zefir.

...

Em outro lugar, Ichigo e Renji eram repreendidos por Rukia, já que por suas estúpidas discussões não conseguiram nenhuma informação sobre onde estavam ou de quem os trouxera. Ichigo continuava insistindo que foi Orihime, mas a idéia dela salvando Ichigo com a ajuda de Grimmjow e outros Arrancar era ridícula para os shinigamis.

-Não acredito que ficaram brigando em vez de perguntar algo útil! – repreendia Rukia muito brava.

-Foi culpa do Renji por me chamar de tarado! – defendeu-se o shinigami substituto.

-Não é verdade! - rebateu o ruivo - Foi sua culpa por entrar no quarto sem permissão!

-Mas não precisava dizer aquilo! - exclamou Ichigo – E já disse que entrei porque ouvi alguém gritar!

-Claro, e logo a chamou de escandalosa! – tornou a responder Renji.

-Pelo menos não disse que ela era pior que a Rukia! – após as últimas palavras de Ichigo, Rukia que já estava bastante irritada com a discussão explodiu.

- O que foi o que disse! - gritou Rukia muito irritada.

-Acho que ele te chamou de escandalosa, Rukia. - disse Orihime que estava no quarto sem que ninguém notasse sua presença. Sua repentina "aparição" fez com que Rukia pulasse de susto e surpreendeu os outros shinigamis.

-Orihime. - disse Rukia saindo de seu assombro – O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim avisar que o café da manhã está servido, é melhor que se apressem antes que ele esfrie. - disse a ruiva para logo depois se retirar.

-Não falei? - exclamou Ichigo triunfante - Foi Orihime quem nos trouxe aqui!

-É melhor não tirarmos conclusões precipitadas. - disse Rukia seriamente - Por enquanto vamos tomar o café, talvez possamos descobrir algo no caminho.

-Está bem. - concordou Renji - Mas algum de vocês sabe onde fica a sala de jantar?

...

Em outro lugar, todas as Sailors, inclusive Mina, já haviam se levantado e escutavam Setsuna atentamente.

-Não posso acreditar. - disse Mina - Quer dizer que somos princesas.

-Mina, pare de dizer essas coisas, agora não é hora pra isso! - reclamou Rei.

-É realmente incrível. - interveio Ami- Então Serena é a reencarnação de Ártemis, a deusa grega da Lua, e todas nós somos princesas dos diferentes planetas do Sistema Solar. Além disso, Darien agora é também o anjo Ícaro e estamos em outra dimensão, num planeta chamado Zefir. Mas o que não entendo é por que fomos atacadas pelos anjos que diziam servir a Ártemis e porque fomos trazidas a este lugar.

-Isso é porque eles são traidores. - disse Haruka – Ao que parece eles já morreram e foram revividos por um tal de Caelum.

- Entendi, então esse Caelum é nosso inimigo. - concluiu Lita- Mas ainda não nos explicou por que nos trouxeram aqui.

-Para treinarem. - respondeu um homem de longos cabelos verdes vestido com uma túnica.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Haruka se preparando para transformar-se.

-Meu nome é Shion e sou o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena. - respondeu o lemuriano.

-Olhem, ele tem pintas em vez de sobrancelhas. - sussurrou Mina apontando o rosto do Grande Mestre.

-Disse algo, senhorita Mina? - questionou o Grande Mestre levemente irritado.

-N-n-não, não disse nada. - respondeu Mina gaguejando enquanto pensava - "Que boa audição ele tem."

-O que quer dizer com treinar? - disse Haruka agressivamente- Se é assim, podíamos muito bem ter feito isso em Tóquio, não precisavam nos levar a outra dimensão.

-Talvez, mas desse jeito não teriam conseguido grandes progressos. - respondeu Shion sem perder sua calma habitual – Saibam que vocês enfrentaram simples servos, a verdadeira batalha será contra deuses que são incomparavelmente mais poderosos.

Estas palavras fizeram as meninas suarem frio, se esses simples servos as haviam derrotado de forma humilhante, agora este homem lhes dizia que deveriam enfrentar deuses, muitas delas pensaram que nem com todo o treinamento do mundo seriam capazes de enfrentá-los.

-Sei o que estão pensando. - disse o Grande Mestre arrancando-as de seus pensamentos – Acham que as teríamos trazido aqui se não tivessem chance contra nosso inimigo? Devem saber que seu nível de poder atual não é nada comparado com o que podem alcançar, posso dizer com toda segurança que com o treinamento adequado vocês podem chegar a superar à própria Sailor Galáxia.

As palavras do Grande Mestre deram novas esperanças às Sailors, porém Haruka ainda desconfiava de Shion.

-Disse que era o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena. - disse Haruka em tom ameaçador - Porque deveríamos confiar em você se foi sua deusa quem evitou que os outros deuses interferissem a favor do Milênio de Prata?

As palavras de Haruka indignaram o Grande Mestre, mas ele soube conservar a compostura e respondeu sem mostrar sinal algum de raiva.

-Sua Majestade Atena não agiu contra o Milênio de Prata. - respondeu Shion - Ela agiu a favor dos habitantes da Terra, ela sabia que se os deuses entrassem nessa guerra dizimariam toda a vida do planeta, além do mais agora sabemos que toda essa guerra foi planejada por Zeus para que como você, o resto dos deuses ficasse contra Atena.

-Não acredito. - interferiu Michiru imitando a atitude de sua companheira - Zeus era o rei dos deuses, se dizia até que era mais poderoso que todos os outros deuses juntos, não entendo porque teria tentado virar o resto dos deuses contra Atena.

-Vejo que conhece bastante de mitologia grega. - disse Shion - Também deve conhecer a história de nossa deusa, a mãe de Atena foi devorada por Zeus porque foi profetizado que daria à luz um filho homem que o destronaria, e logo Atena nasceu da cabeça de Zeus.

-E o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou Michiru- Ainda que essa história seja real não havia ninguém que tivesse esse poder.

-É aí que se engana. - tornou a responder o Grande Mestre - Essa história apenas se aproxima da verdade, a verdade é que a mãe de Atena foi assassinada por Zeus após o nascimento de Atena, e a parte do filho homem foi inventada pelo próprio Zeus, em outras palavras, o deus que deveria destronar Zeus era Atena.

-Então por que Zeus não a matou quando podia? – voltou a questionar Michiru.

-Por que tinha medo. - disse Shion – Tinha medo de que se enfrentasse Atena ela o derrotaria.

-Como vamos saber que você não inventou essa história? - perguntou Haruka fazendo com que o Grande Mestre começasse a perder a paciência. Sentindo a tensão Ami se manifestou oportunamente.

-Com licença, Grande Mestre. - disse Ami respeitosamente - Quando serão os treinamentos?

-Os treinamentos começam amanhã de manhã, hoje se reunirão com sua Majestade Atena quem lhes dará mais detalhes do que enfrentaremos e indicarão seus mestres. Agora se me dão licença tenho assuntos a tratar. - disse Shion para em seguida desaparecer de vista usando sua velocidade da luz.

-Incrível. - disse Mina.

-É mesmo. - concordou Ami - Não sei se ele se tele-transportou ou talvez se moveu tão rápido que...

-Não estou falando disso. - interrompeu a loira - Ele disse que teríamos mestres, me pergunto como serão, tomara que sejam bonitos.

-Ah Mina... - disseram as garotas ao escutar as idéias de Mina.

...

No Templo de Perséfone os shinigamis finalmente chegavam à sala de jantar depois de terem se perdido várias vezes no enorme templo.

-Estávamos esperando. – saudou-os Orihime sorrindo. Agora, porém não estava vestida com uma túnica e sim trazia sua armadura além de estar no centro da mesa. Ao ver isto Ichigo simplesmente olhou para Renji e Rukia uma expressão de "Não falei?"

-Além de tarados e escandalosos não chegam na hora, não me admira que a Soul Society esteja sempre à beira do caos com esse tipo de shinigamis. - provocou Marine já que Orihime/Perséfone já havia contado toda a história de Ichigo e da Soul Society enquanto esperavam.

Isto irritou os três shinigamis, antes que Ichigo argumentasse que era apenas um shinigami substituto Rukia se pôs a defender a imagem dos shinigamis.

-O que você pensa que sabe, é apenas uma garotinha malcriada!- exclamou Rukia.

-Garotinha! A única garotinha aqui é você! Quantos anos você tem, onze ou doze? - caçoou Marine.

-Fique sabendo que sou muito mais velha que você! - gritou a shinigami.

-Silêncio!- disse o homem que estava ao lado de Perséfone, que não era outro senão seu esposo Hades - Como se atrevem a discutir coisas tão vulgares em nossa presença?

Ante as palavras do Deus do Submundo as duas jovens se calaram e tomaram seus lugares na mesa, mas tanto Rukia como Marine ainda trocavam olhares em desafio, o resto da refeição foi tranqüilo e silencioso já que ninguém queria irritar Hades, embora os shinigamis não entendessem muito bem o porquê.

-Creio que temos muitas coisas para explicar a vocês. - disse Perséfone ao terminar de comer. – Bom, em primeiro lugar permitam que me apresente, meu nome é Perséfone e sou a Deusa da Primavera. Este é Hades, meu querido esposo e o rei absoluto do Submundo.

Esta última parte ela disse abraçando Hades, as Guerreiras Mágicas se espantaram ao saber que estavam diante de deuses embora fosse algo previsível depois de seu encontro com Héstia, mas para os shinigamis a surpresa foi muito maior, já que nunca poderiam imaginar que Orihime era uma deusa e muito menos que estivesse casada.

-Querida, creio que você se esqueceu de apresentar nossos Conselheiros e os Juízes. - disse Hades que continuava abraçado a sua esposa.

-Ah, é mesmo, esqueci de apresentar Thanatos, o Deus da Morte e Hypnos, o Deus do Sono, nossos conselheiros. E estes são os três Juízes do Submundo, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Minos de Grifo e Aiacos de Garuda. - cada vez que dizia um nome o mencionado se levantava.

-Ei Orihime diga por... Aghhh – Ichigo tentou fazer uma pergunta, mas foi calado por Radamanthys que o agarrou pelo pescoço e o pressionou contra a parede da sala de jantar.

-Radamanthys, solte-o! - ordenou a Deusa da Primavera.

-Ouça bem, nunca volte a chamar a Senhora Perséfone dessa maneira, entendeu? - disse o Juiz de Wyvern antes de soltá-lo ganhando um olhar de repreensão de sua deusa, apesar da dor Ichigo se levantou e voltou a seu lugar.

-Ichigo, você está bem? - perguntou Perséfone preocupada enquanto Ichigo simplesmente balançou a cabeça. Marine e Rukia estavam bastante assustadas, se não fosse pela intervenção de Hades mais cedo elas poderiam ter sido vítimas do irritado Juiz. Renji também estava espantado, mas principalmente pela velocidade de Radamanthys, pois segundo sua percepção era muito mais rápido que seu Capitão, o que era impressionante.

-Ichigo, o que queria me perguntar? - disse Perséfone ao ver que Ichigo estava bem.

Antes que Ichigo pudesse formular sua pergunta um Espectro adentrou a sala de jantar.

-Meus senhores. - disse o espectro enquanto se ajoelhava em sinal de respeito - Sua Majestade a Rainha Atena acaba de decidir que a reunião no castelo de Zefir com os novos aprendizes começará imediatamente.

-Muito bem. - disse Hades enquanto se levantava- Pode se retirar.

-Será melhor irmos. - disse Perséfone imitando seu esposo - Lucy, Marine, Anne, fariam a gentileza de mostrar o caminho para Ichigo, Renji e Rukia?

As três obedeceram um pouco receosas, já que não queriam provocar a ira do Juiz de Wyvern.

* * *

><p>Bom, aqui temos outro capítulo, embora seja maior que os anteriores (mas de 2500 palavras e os anteriores tinham de 1000 a 1200, eu acho). Este será o tamanho médio dos próximos capítulos, já que os anteriores eram apenas um tipo de prólogo, quanto ao capítulo em si, já viram que estou usando mais da Mitologia Grega, além de mais interação entre as Guerreiras Mágicas e os Shinigamis. Os fãs de Cavaleiros tenham um pouco de paciência, já viram que apareceu o Grande Mestre, nos próximos capítulos aparecerão outros cavaleiros incluindo os Cavaleiros de Ouro.<p> 


	6. Revelações

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 6 - Revelações**

No templo de Ártemis foi recebida a mesma mensagem de ir ao castelo de Zefir, as Sailors foram guiadas por um dos cavaleiros de bronze e assim que chegaram ao castelo foram levadas a um salão onde já se encontravam todos os presentes. Como Setsuna explicara às Sailors no caminho e Perséfone aos Shinigamis e às Guerreiras Mágicas antes de partir, ali se encontravam oito deuses com seus respectivos guardiões.

No centro da mesa se encontrava Atena, agora Rainha dos Deuses, e de pé atrás dela estava o Cavaleiro Divino de Pégaso portando sua armadura. À sua direita estavam, em primeiro lugar, Hilda de Polaris, que era resguardada por Siegfried de Dubhe, Ártemis, resguardada por Darien/Ícaro também de armadura e finalmente Poseidon assistido por seu fiel General Marina Sorento de Sirene. À esquerda de Atena se encontravam Hades, sua esposa Perséfone e seus Conselheiros sendo acompanhados pelos três Juízes do Submundo. Por último, estava Febo Abel que não possuía nenhum guardião.

-Já que todos estão presentes creio que é hora de começar a reunião. - disse Atena tomando a palavra - Em primeiro lugar gostaria de pedir-lhes desculpas por trazê-los aqui sem dar explicações, mas entendam que era necessário devido às circunstâncias atuais, agora explicarei o motivo de serem trazidos aqui e a razão de terem sido atacados. Há cerca de um mês, Zeus, apoiado por outros deuses, decidiu exterminar a humanidade e como deusa protetora da Terra me opus aos planos de meu pai. Com a ajuda de alguns de meus irmãos e outros deuses consegui impedir os planos de Zeus. Porém, essa vitória teve como resultado a morte da maioria dos deuses e a libertação de Caelum.

Este nome chamou a atenção de Haruka e Michiru que já o haviam escutado quando Darien/Ícaro enfrentou Teseu.

-Caelum é um dos Protogenos ou Primordiais, um dos primeiros deuses que existiram. – prosseguiu Atena - Mas também era um deus cruel, acreditava que apenas os deuses eram dignos de existir e por isso destruía todos os mundos que Gaia criava, mas foi vencido e aprisionado por seu filho Cronos. Infelizmente o tempo que passou aprisionado não o fez mudar de idéia e agora que foi libertado busca destruir todos os seres que não são deuses para tornar seu desejo realidade.

-Se Caelum é tão poderoso então por que não destruiu tudo assim que se libertou? - interrompeu Haruka alarmando Setsuna que lhes advertira a não aborrecerem os deuses, principalmente Atena.

-É por que quando foi aprisionado na primeira vez recebeu um selo que o enfraquecia, por isso quando foi libertado não tinha o mesmo poder que antes. - respondeu Atena amavelmente - Mas ele conseguiu escapar para outro Multiverso com o intuito de formar um exército e recuperar seus poderes.

-Desculpe sua Majestade Atena, mas o que quer dizer com outro Multiverso? - perguntou Anne respeitosamente.

-Acontece que a Criação é tão grande que não compreende apenas um universo ou Multiverso, mas sim uma infinidade de Multiversos. - respondeu a rainha dos deuses – Na verdade essa é uma das razões por que não podemos atacar Caelum diretamente, pois vasculhar completamente apenas um Multiverso com todos os seus universos e dimensões levaria muito tempo.

-E em quanto tempo acham que esse deus recuperará seus poderes? - perguntou Ichigo já mais confiante.

-Calculamos que levará de seis a nove meses. - a resposta de Atena foi como um balde de água fria para o shinigami substituto, de seis a nove meses! Isso queria dizer que o ataque de Caelum era iminente.

-Mas não há necessidade de nos preocuparmos com o tempo estando aqui em Zefir. - disse Atena adiantando-se aos pensamentos de Ichigo - Já que em Zefir qualquer um com o poder necessário pode deter completamente o avanço do tempo em toda a Criação.

As Guerreiras Mágicas então compreenderam porque quando viajavam a Zefir o tempo parava em seu mundo, se uma só pessoa podia deter o tempo em todos os Multiversos então era muito fácil detê-lo apenas em seu mundo.

-Isso não responde por que nos trouxeram. - interveio novamente Haruka.

-Os trouxemos por que vocês foram selecionados para se tornarem guerreiros sagrados. - respondeu a deusa.

-Em outras palavras para que nos juntemos ao seu exército. - interrompeu novamente Haruka.

-Não. - respondeu Abel – Vocês, as Sailor Senshi, já são parte do exército de Ártemis, e as Guerreiras Mágicas são na realidade a reencarnação das guerreiras de Hypnos, vocês apenas se "atualizarão" já que seu nível mudou desde a última vez que lutaram sob as ordens de um deus. Os únicos que foram realmente selecionados são os Shinigamis que formarão parte junto às Guerreiras Mágicas do exército que Perséfone acaba de criar.

-Então se nos unirmos a seus exércitos vocês nos darão o poder necessário para lutar contra Caelum, não é? - Rukia tomou a palavra pela primeira vez - E se recusarmos?

-Nesse caso ficarão em Zefir para sempre. - respondeu Atena de forma sombria.

-O que! - exclamou Rukia - Mas...

-Calma Rukia. - disse Perséfone interrompendo os protestos da shinigami. - Zefir é o mundo mais antigo que existe, foi criado por Gaia oculto de Caelum, ele não sabe de sua existência. Por isso Ártemis e eu pedimos que se algum de vocês se recusasse a tomar parte de nossos exércitos pudesse ficar em Zefir, pois se formos derrotados este seria o mundo mais seguro para sobreviver às ambições de Caelum. Além do mais, vocês foram escolhidos para ser comandantes do meu exército.

-É hora de decidir. – manifestou-se Hades – Embora tenhamos tempo de sobra não desperdiçaremos nem mais um segundo, o treinamento começará amanhã e depois de começar não haverá volta, então decidam se preferem ser Guerreiros Sagrados ou se irão se conformar em passar seus últimos dias neste mundo.

Ichigo foi o primeiro a decidir, após a surra que levou de Hórus em Karakura sabia que precisava desse treinamento, e ao olhar para Hades desistiu da idéia de usar o mesmo método que usou com os Vaizards. Lucy, Marine e Anne foram as próximas, elas já haviam defendido Zefir no passado e agora que seu mundo também estava em perigo não ficariam para trás. Renji, que nunca fugira de uma batalha, também decidiu ingressar no exército de Perséfone, além do mais isso seria como uma promoção para ele. Rukia que não tinha outra escolha também aceitou a oferta. As Sailors também aceitaram já que não queriam que todas as batalhas e o sofrimento que passaram para salvar a Terra tivessem sido em vão.

-Me alegra que todos tenham decidido aceitar nossa oferta. - disse Atena - Agora deixo tudo em suas mãos, Shion. Com sua licença nos retiramos.

Assim que os deuses e suas escoltas deixaram a sala de reuniões o Grande Mestre se dirigiu aos agora aprendizes.

-Como disse sua Majestade Atena o treinamento começará amanhã, então será melhor que lhes mostre onde ficarão. – após dizer isso o Grande Mestre os tele-transportou frente a algumas cabanas rústicas e maltratadas no meio do bosque – Muito bem, aqui estão, vocês viverão aqui enquanto durar seu treinamento, encontrarão roupa para treinar dentro das cabanas.

-Um momento!- exclamou Marine muito brava – Pensei que ficaríamos no templo ou no castelo!

-Lamento, senhorita Ryuuzaki. - disse Shion com toda calma - Mas todos os aspirantes a Guerreiros Sagrados viveram nessas mesmas condições. Na verdade deveria agradecer que o clima de Zefir é ameno em todo o planeta, se estivéssemos na Terra talvez tivesse que viver na Sibéria ou em algum deserto.

Resignando-se ante as palavras do Grande Mestre Marine entrou para examinar as cabanas, porém saiu imediatamente ao ver o que havia sobre sua cama. Haruka também queria protestar já que Hotaru não podia viver nessas condições.

-Sei o que dirá. - disse o Grande Mestre surpreendendo Haruka – Deixe-me dizer que eu treinei em Jamiel sob estas mesmas condições desde meus 8 anos como a maioria de meus companheiros.

-Ahhh! - gritou Marine segurando uma peça de roupa – O que significa isto?

-Este é o traje que usarão em seu treinamento. - disse Shion com toda naturalidade enquanto Marine lhe mostrava vestes idênticas às usadas pelas aspirantes a amazonas do Santuário de Atena.

-De jeito nenhum vou vestir isto! - protestou Marine novamente.

-Você aceitou ser uma aprendiz de Guerreira Sagrada. - disse Shion se irritando – E até que se torne uma você viverá, se vestirá e agirá como qualquer aprendiz, entendeu?

-Ei meninas, viram minha caneta transformadora? - perguntou Mina enquanto buscava sua caneta nos bolsos.

-Esqueci de dizer que tomamos suas canetas transformadoras, as luvas de batalha das Guerreiras Mágicas e as Zanpakutous dos Shinigamis. - disse o Grande Mestre para logo se tele-transportar, deixando os aprendizes com muitas dúvidas, principalmente os Shinigamis que não entendiam como lhes haviam tirado suas Zanpakutous se desde que chegaram a Zefir estavam em gigais e Ichigo em seu corpo.

-Olá meninos, meu nome é Mina Aino e sou a Sailor do amor. - se apresentou a Sailor com um sorriso aproveitando que suas amigas entraram para examinar as cabanas.


	7. Os Mestres

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 7 - Os Mestres**

O que Ascot disse impressionou ainda mais as meninas, haviam se passado 300 anos em Zefir e apenas um ano para elas, isso explicava muitas coisas. Até mesmo Rukia se mostrou surpresa já que nunca havia visto nada parecido.

-Como vocês sabem a idade e aparência das pessoas aqui em Zefir depende de sua vontade. - fez uma pausa - Exceto por Lantis e Fério, os outros viveram uma vida normal, eles resistiram um pouco mais acreditando que vocês voltariam, mas no fim perderam as esperanças e também faleceram. - fez uma nova pausa esperando que as meninas assimilassem suas palavras- Por outro lado, Guru Clef, ao ser o novo protetor de Zefir e eu por ser seu aprendiz, pudemos continuar com vida. Também as princesas Tetra e a agora rainha Tatra de Tchizeta e os agora imperadores Aska e Sanyung de Faren também continuam com vida, na verdade os deuses lhes deram o dom da vida eterna com a condição de treinar sob a orientação de seus guerreiros e se tornar os protetores desta dimensão.

Saber que as princesas de Tchizeta e a agora Imperatriz Aska estavam vivas aliviou um pouco a tristeza de Marine e Anne que as conheceram melhor, mas para Lucy não foi suficiente, ao ver isto Ascot disse algo que esperava que diminuísse sua dor.

-Ah, e também fiquei sabendo que clonaram o Águia, e os deuses também o nomearam protetor desta dimensão. – ao ouvir o nome de Águia Lucy parou de chorar, mas não foi suficiente, embora não soubesse quase nada sobre clonagem, sabia que não seria o mesmo Águia que sacrificou sua vida na batalha contra Debonner, fazendo com que ela chorasse com ainda mais força.

Na cabana das Inner Senshi todas elas estavam reunidas, depois que Renji e Ichigo saíram para buscar Rukia e que Ascot as ignorou ao ver Marine, Lita e Mina se juntaram a suas amigas.

-Ei, por que demoraram tanto? Não me digam que estavam atrás daqueles rapazes. - disse Rei se referindo a Renji e Ichigo.

-Estávamos. - disse Lita - Até que alguém os espantou.

-Não é minha culpa que Ichigo seja tão antipático. - respondeu Mina.

-Bom, que eu me lembre foi porque você enfiou um dedo no olho dele. - disse Lita.

-E Ascot nos deixou por essa menina de cabelo azul. - disse a loira.

-Meninas, em vez de andar paquerando deveríamos analisar melhor nossa situação. - declarou Ami seriamente - Não sabemos muito sobre este mundo nem sobre quem nos trouxe aqui, acredito que não deveríamos ser tão confiantes, inclusive...

-Ah Ami, você não muda nunca. - disse uma voz atrás das meninas sobressaltando-as.

-S-senhorita Ártemis. - disse Ami bastante nervosa por não saber como se dirigir ou agir apropriadamente frente à deusa enquanto se inclinava sendo imitada pelas outras Sailors.

-Não precisam ser tão formais. - disse Ártemis com um sorriso - Embora seja uma deusa agora vocês sempre serão minhas amigas. – após ouvir suas palavras as Inner Senshi não sabiam como reagir até que Rei quebrou o silêncio.

-Devia bater antes de entrar. - recriminou Rei ainda nervosa.

-Rei, até aqui em Zefir você não para de me criticar. - disse Serena/Ártemis com a personalidade que suas amigas lembravam, diante disso os rostos das Sailors se iluminaram com sorrisos e ficaram mais confiantes. Rei deu um suspiro de alívio.

-Que alívio, pelo menos Serena continua a mesma de antes e não uma deusa convencida, mandona e arrogante. - disse Mina mais relaxada.

-Mas Setsuna nos disse que como Ártemis tomou seu corpo então sua personalidade mudaria já que se fundiria com a dela. – observou Ami.

-Acontece que sou mais forte do que pareço. - respondeu Ártemis. A verdade, porém, era que isso havia realmente acontecido, mas graças às lembranças de Serena Tsukino a Deusa da Lua deixou de considerar os humanos como uma raça inferior e compreendeu o que Atena via neles, além de também conservar o carinho de Serena por suas amigas, por isso deixou que grande parte da personalidade da Princesa da Lua permanecesse. Mesmo assim vários aspectos de sua personalidade mudaram, principalmente sobre lutar com seus inimigos.

-Estou vendo. - disse Lita muito contente por ter recuperado sua amiga.

-Mas me chamem de Ártemis. - disse a deusa com uma voz séria para logo adotar um tom mais afável - Já que todos os outros deuses e seus guerreiros me chamam assim, me confundiria se me chamassem de Serena.

-Ei Sere...- disse Mina chamando a atenção da deusa para logo se corrigir - ...quer dizer, Ártemis, pode arrumar outra roupa pra nós?

A pergunta da loira fez aparecer uma gota nas cabeças de suas amigas, embora concordassem que sua roupa de treinamento não era muito "apropriada" para elas.

-Lamento Mina, mas o Grande Mestre convenceu minha irmã de que usassem isso. - respondeu Ártemis - E como ela é a rainha dos deuses não posso fazer nada.

Nos aposentos das Outer Senshi, Haruka e Michiru interrogavam Setsuna já que apesar das explicações dos deuses e do Grande Mestre ainda tinham muitas dúvidas.

-Responda Setsuna. - exigiu Haruka- Se Atena era a protetora da Terra por que nunca nos ajudou em nossas batalhas?

-Porque ela e seus cavaleiros tinham seus próprios inimigos. - respondeu Setsuna - Na batalha contra Beryl, Atena e seus cavaleiros estavam envolvidos numa espécie de guerra civil. Como as batalhas contra a família Black Moon e os Caçadores da Morte não se estenderam para fora de Tóquio, o Santuário enfraquecido nunca chegou a tomar conhecimento delas. Na batalha contra Neherenia, Hypnos o deus do sono, os fez dormir temporariamente, e na batalha contra Galáxia eles estavam no Mundo dos Mortos enfrentando Hades.

-Um momento. - interrompeu Michiru – Disse que Atena e Hades eram inimigos, se isso é verdade por que agora estão do mesmo lado se apenas um mês se passou desde essa batalha?

-Isso eu não sei. - respondeu a guardiã do tempo - Foi algo que aconteceu no Olimpo.

-E quanto a Rini? - perguntou Hotaru, que até então se mantivera fora da conversa - Se a Princesa agora é Ártemis, isso não afetará seu nascimento ou a existência de Tóquio de Cristal?

-Não. - respondeu Setsuna prontamente - Ela pertence a outro universo, não importa o que aconteça nesse mundo ela não desaparecerá.

-Mas como isso é possível? - perguntou Michiru tentando esconder seu espanto - Se isso fosse verdade ela não teria desaparecido quando Darien estava sob o feitiço de Neherenia.

-Isso foi apenas uma ilusão que eu criei. - respondeu Setsuna.

-Mas por quê? - perguntou Haruka que já começava a se irritar com os segredos e farsas de sua companheira.

-Porque prometi isso à Sailor Plutão do universo dela. - respondeu a Sailor da Mudança.

-Um momento. – interrompeu Michiru novamente- Primeiro explique sobre isso dela ser de outro universo.

-Está bem. - concordou Setsuna - Este universo se encontra no centro de toda a Criação e é a morada dos deuses. Zefir é a primeira dimensão que foi criada e a dimensão de onde viemos é a segunda, devido a isso é impossível viajar no tempo aqui ou em nossa dimensão.

As palavras de Setsuna chocaram suas companheiras já que sempre acreditaram que ela tivesse essa habilidade.

-Cada vez que se tenta viajar no tempo se cria um universo com base nas recordações das pessoas que tentaram. - continuou com sua explicação - No caso do universo de Rini, ele foi criado quando um dos generais de Beryl tentou se livrar das meninas mandando-as a outra época e lugar, mas nesse universo minha contraparte tinha minhas lembranças, então me contatou e sacrificando sua vida criou a porta e o corredor do tempo e me confiou Rini.

-Por que não nos disse nada? - gritou Haruka - Todo este tempo Tóquio de Cristal nunca nos pertenceu, até nos fez pensar que essa menina era filha da nossa princesa!

-Foi por isso que não disse. - respondeu Setsuna sem se abalar com a reação de sua companheira - Sabia que cedo ou tarde vocês despertariam e essa seria sua reação.

-Pois eu fico feliz que Rini não seja deste universo, Papai Haruka. - interveio Hotaru - Assim não importa o que aconteça agora ela continuará existindo, e mesmo que não seja a futura princesa ela continuará sendo minha melhor amiga.

-Tem razão. - disse Michiru apoiando sua filha adotiva - Sem Rini provavelmente teríamos sido derrotadas pela Dama 9 e Faraó 90.

-É verdade. - disse Haruka já mais calma. – Desculpe por reagir assim, acho que é melhor descansarmos, amanhã começa o treinamento e devemos estar em boas condições.

Mal terminou estas palavras e a porta da cabana se abriu deixando entrar as Inner Senshi acompanhadas de Ártemis. Ao verem a deusa, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru e Setsuna se inclinaram em sinal de respeito.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Ártemis. - saudou Setsuna com reverência- Desculpe, mas não a esperávamos.

-Setsuna, como já disse às meninas mesmo que seja uma deusa continuo sendo sua amiga e não é necessário que façam isso toda vez que me virem, quero que me tratem como sempre. - respondeu Ártemis - Mas quero que continuem se dirigindo a mim como Ártemis porque já me acostumei com o nome.

-E a que devemos sua presença, bombom? - perguntou Haruka que já havia levantado.

-Bom, já que têm que viver aqui enquanto durar seu treinamento... - disse a Deusa da Lua - ...me perguntava se vocês gostariam de dormir em meu templo esta noite.

-Lamento - respondeu Haruka - Mas...

-Vamos Haruka, por favor.- interrompeu a Deusa da Lua com uma expressão de súplica.

-Está bem. - se deixou convencer a Sailor do Ar.

-Bom então está decidido. - disse a deusa com entusiasmo ao ver que as outras Outer Senshi concordavam, mas para surpresa das meninas Ártemis as tele-transportou até seu templo.

...

No bosque que cercava as moradas dos aprendizes dois shinigamis corriam se afastando cada vez mais delas.

-Ufa, acho que já as despistamos. - disse Ichigo muito cansado se apoiando numa árvore.

-Ei!- exclamou Renji que seguia Ichigo – Pensei que estávamos procurando Rukia, não fugindo dessas meninas, por acaso não agüenta um par de garotas? -disse esta última parte com um tom de deboche enquanto se deitava no chão.

-Você fala isso por que não ficou com a louca!- exclamou Ichigo.

-Ha! - Renji soltou uma gargalhada - Qual é, ela só te cutucou no olho.

-Não é só isso. - disse Ichigo que já começava a se zangar – Conheço esse tipo de garotas. Acredite, o melhor que podemos fazer é nos afastar.

-Não seja tão exagerado. - respondeu Renji enquanto se levantava – Bom, acho que será melhor voltarmos. Ei Ichigo, pra que lado ficam as cabanas?

-Eu pensei que você soubesse. - respondeu Ichigo - Por que não sente a reiatsu de alguém e voltamos?

-Idiota!- esbravejou Renji batendo no outro olho de Ichigo – Caso não tenha notado há oito deuses perto daqui, sua reiatsu está saturando todo o ambiente e não me deixa encontrar ninguém. Além disso, só conheço sua reiatsu e a de Rukia, se nem ela nem você estão lá como espera que eu saiba o caminho?

-Você é o idiota por me seguir! - respondeu o shinigami substituto batendo em seu companheiro - Se não sabe aonde ir então o que sugere?

-Acho melhor começarmos a andar antes que anoiteça.

Depois disso os shinigamis se puseram a caminhar sem rumo pelo bosque até que anoiteceu e não tiveram outra escolha senão dormir ao relento esperando que alguém notasse sua ausência e fosse procurá-los, porém ninguém veio. Só no dia seguinte quando já amanhecia alguém os encontrou.

-Ei, acordem! – ouviu-se uma voz masculina- Acordem!

Ao ouvir o grito os dois jovens acordaram imediatamente.

-Não precisava gritar! - disse Ichigo mal-humorado.

-Isso é jeito de falar com um Juiz do Mundo dos Mortos? - ao ouvir isso os shinigamis se viraram e viram que era Radamanthys quem os acordara - Não passaram nem 24 horas e vocês já estão causando problemas. Levantem logo, lembrem que devem estar no castelo às 6 da manhã.

Isto fez os shinigamis pularem de pé, percebendo que já começava a amanhecer.

-Desculpe Juiz Radamanthys. - disse Renji tratando de não irritar o Juiz de Wyvern - Mas que horas são?

-Devem ser 5:30. - disse com calma - Se querem chegar a tempo será melhor correrem, o castelo fica a cerca de 5 quilômetros daqui.

Ao ouvir a advertência do Juiz os dois shinigamis começaram a correr sem rumo.

-Esperem, é por ali! - disse Radamanthys apontando para onde se podia ver o enorme castelo, os shinigamis então se dirigiram para onde apontava o Juiz.

Renji e Ichigo chegaram ao castelo bem na hora, parecia que todos haviam chegado antes deles. Assim que chegaram caíram no chão muito cansados, nesse momento porém o Grande Mestre e outros guerreiros sagrados entraram.

-Bom dia, aprendizes. – cumprimentou Shion como se fosse um general falando.

-Bom dia, Grande Mestre. – responderam os aprendizes cada um à sua maneira, embora não fosse a saudação que o lemuriano esperava. Este imediatamente dirigiu sua atenção aos shinigamis que permaneciam descansando no chão.

-Levantem-se. - ordenou Shion ao ver os shinigamis deitados - Não posso acreditar que tenham uma resistência tão fraca. Vejam só, as meninas percorreram a mesma distância e não estão nesse estado.

Os rapazes então se levantaram como puderam, ao vê-los de pé o Grande Mestre tomou a palavra novamente.

-Escutem aprendizes. - começou Shion atraindo sua atenção – A partir de agora começa seu treinamento como guerreiros sagrados, saibam que ao se tornarem guerreiros sagrados seu dever é defender e jurar total obediência a seu deus e...

Enquanto o Grande Mestre seguia com seu discurso podia-se observar que as únicas que estavam prestando atenção eram Rukia, Anne, Michiru, Ami e Rei. O resto estava distraído em seus próprios pensamentos, como Marine e Lucy, ou observavam os acompanhantes do Grande Mestre, como Mina e Lita.

-Acho melhor pular a parte do discurso ou vai acabar entediando-os. - disse Dohko, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Libra que acabara de chegar.

-Dohko. – sussurrou o Grande Mestre – Por que interrompe meu discurso, Cavaleiro de Libra?

-Desculpe Grande Mestre. - disse Dohko fazendo o jogo de seu velho amigo- Mas embora em Zefir tenhamos tempo ilimitado creio que devido às circunstâncias deveríamos deixar as formalidades e começar imediatamente com o treinamento destes jovens.

-Está bem. – concordou Shion – Então começarei por indicar seus mestres.

Ao ouvir o lemuriano dizer isso os olhares de todos se dirigiram a seus acompanhantes.

-Como já conhecemos todos os seus poderes e habilidades assim como sua forma de lutar escolheremos os mestres mais adequados. - disse o Grande Mestre - Em primeiro lugar as aprendizes Marine Ryuuzaki, Michiru Kaiou, Rukia Kuchiki e Ami Mizuno serão treinadas por Camus, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário. As indicadas, por favor, queiram se reunir.

As meninas obedeceram e uma vez reunidas Camus se apresentou.

-Meu nome é Camus e sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário da Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Atena. – apresentou-se Camus sem alterar sua fria expressão – Desde já aviso que seu treinamento será um inferno e é possível que morram, então não esperem nenhum tipo de tratamento especial por serem mulheres, se alguma de vocês se sentir incapaz de suportar meu treinamento é livre para desistir mas deve esquecer completamente de se tornar uma guerreira sagrada.

Shion sabia que Camus tinha objeções em treinar guerreiros de outros deuses, e menos ainda estas meninas que não pareciam muito fortes, mas já que era uma ordem de sua deusa não podia recusar-se, por isso tentava desencorajá-las mostrando logo a dura realidade por trás de seu treinamento. Entretanto, em vez de assustadas suas aprendizes permaneciam determinadas fazendo Camus pensar que talvez pudessem se tornar verdadeiras guerreiras.

-Com licença, Grande Mestre, mas quando nos devolverão nossas canetas de transformação? - perguntou Ami.

-E nossas luvas de batalha? – emendou Umi.

-E quando poderemos sair destes gigais? - perguntou também Rukia.

-Não o faremos. - respondeu Camus antes do Grande Mestre - As canetas de transformação das Sailor Senshi e as armaduras das Guerreiras Mágicas que vocês acreditam ser a fonte de seu poder, na realidade são instrumentos para liberar seu poder. As Sailor Senshi têm conhecimento do Cosmo e o desenvolveram até chegar a um nível próximo ao de um cavaleiro de prata, mas são incapazes de usar seu poder sem se transformar perdendo certas habilidades como a de se mover à velocidade do som.

As palavras do Cavaleiro de Ouro fizeram as Sailors lembrar como muitos dos inimigos que haviam enfrentado eram muito superiores em velocidade, mas vinham um de cada vez, no caso de uma guerra total teriam sido derrotadas.

-As Guerreiras Mágicas- prosseguiu Camus com sua explicação – Têm um grande poder mágico e por isso são capazes de executar feitiços sem precisar saber nenhum encantamento, mas não sabem usar essa energia a menos que vistam suas armaduras. E finalmente os shinigamis que embora possuam uma reiatsu elevada continuam sendo espíritos, sendo muito fáceis de selar ao não ter um corpo físico, além de dependerem muito de suas Zampakutous. Um guerreiro sagrado, porém, é perfeitamente capaz de usar seus poderes sem necessidade de nenhum acessório ou armadura, além de poder usar suas habilidades sem ter que se transformar ou sair de seu corpo físico, é por isso que treinarão sem nenhuma arma ou objeto que aumente seus poderes, agora vamos.

Uma vez dito isto um portal se abriu frente às aprendizes do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

-Uma Garganta. - Rukia pensou em voz alta.

-Isso mesmo. - disse Camus com seu semblante sério - Descobrimos este tipo de portais graças a Perséfone, embora não seja muito seguro é fácil de criar, agora vamos.

-Um momento. – interrompeu Umi- Pensei que treinaríamos em Zefir.

-Em Zefir o clima é ameno. - respondeu Camus, causando mais dúvidas em suas aprendizes – Vou treiná-las como treinei todos os meus aprendizes, geralmente os treino na Sibéria mas desta vez será num planeta de gelo eterno, agora vamos, se tiverem mais perguntas responderei quando começarmos, eu entrarei primeiro.

Sem mais interrupções Camus adentrou o portal, mal deu o primeiro passo e surgiu um amplo caminho branco, era como se o piso se formasse a cada passada do cavaleiro.

-Agora podem entrar e lembrem, haja o que houver não saiam do caminho branco. - advertiu seu mestre.

As aprendizes obedeceram e assim que todas entraram o portal se fechou.

-Bem, o segundo grupo será formado por Lucy Shidou e Rei Hino. - disse o Grande Mestre - Seu mestre será o Guerreiro Deus Hagen de Merak, a estrela Beta.

Logo que Shion disse isso um de seus acompanhantes se dirigiu aonde se reuniram as meninas, este era um jovem loiro com um semblante não tão duro como o de Camus para alívio de suas aprendizes.

-Eu sou Hagen e serei seu mestre. - disse o asgardiano se apresentando – Ao contrário de Camus nós treinaremos em Zefir. Grande Mestre, com sua licença nos retiramos.

Assim as aprendizes de Hagen se retiraram seguindo seu mestre.

-Estes são os dois únicos grupos. - disse Shion - O resto terá mestres individuais. Para Ichigo Kurosaki será o Cavaleiro de Ouro Shura de Capricórnio, para Renji Abarai será Minos o Juiz de Grifo, para Lita Kino será o Cavaleiro de Ouro Aioria de Leão, para Mina Aino será o Cavaleiro de Ouro Milo de Escorpião, para Haruka Tenou será o Cavaleiro de Ouro Aldebaran de Touro, para Setsuna Meioh será o Cavaleiro de Ouro Saga de Gêmeos, para Hotaru Tomoe será o Cavaleiro de Ouro Shaka de Virgem, e finalmente para Anne Hououji será o General Marina Bian de Cavalo Marinho.

Tão logo o Grande Mestre terminou de nomear os mestres estes levaram seus aprendizes para treinar em diferentes lugares de Zefir.

-Um longo treinamento espera por eles. - comentou Dohko que permanecera junto a Shion – Acha que resistirão, Shion?

-Não lhes resta outra escolha. - respondeu Shion de forma lúgubre - Sua existência depende disso.


	8. Treinamento, dia 1

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 8 - Treinamento, dia 1**

Logo que seu mestre lhes foi designado, Lucy e Rei o seguiram até uma clareira perto de um frondoso bosque.

-Como vocês já sabem meu nome é Hagen e sou o Guerreiro Deus de Merak. - se apresentou o asgardiano - E a partir de hoje serei seu mestre, agora é sua vez de se apresentarem.

As duas guerreiras do fogo se tranqüilizaram ante a atitude cordial do Guerreiro Deus e Rei foi a primeira a se apresentar.

-Meu nome é Rei Hino e sou Sailor Marte, uma das Sailor Senshi.- se apresentou ela com um sorriso.

-Meu nome é Lucy Shidou, muito prazer. - disse Lucy um pouco desanimada.

-Bem, agora que já nos apresentamos é hora de ir ao nosso local de treinamento. - disse Hagen retomando a palavra - Nos veremos no vulcão de Zefir, Lucy conhece o caminho.

Uma vez dito isto Hagen usou sua velocidade e desapareceu de vista deixando as garotas perplexas.

-Incrível. - sussurrou Lucy.

-Então Lucy, pra que lado vamos? - disse Rei resignada a ter que caminhar.

-Não sei. - respondeu a garota ruiva.

-Mas ele disse que você sabia!- exclamou Rei irritada.

-Desculpe, mas faz um ano que vim a Zefir que na época estava a ponto de ser destruída, além do mais aqui se passaram 300 anos. - disse a última parte um pouco deprimida, já que se lembrou de Lantis.

-Oh, sinto muito, eu não sabia. – desculpou-se Rei, já que ouvira que o tempo corria de forma diferente em Zefir.

-Está tudo bem. - respondeu Lucy- Acho melhor sairmos do bosque, talvez assim possamos ver o vulcão.

Rei balançou a cabeça concordando e seguiu Lucy para sair do bosque, mas infelizmente as jovens se perderam na mata.

-Acho que estamos no caminho certo. - disse Lucy – Veja, pegadas.

Rei viu as pegadas, mas então reconheceu as marcas de seus próprios calçados, como Zefir continuava numa época similar à Idade Média era pouco provável encontrar marcas de calçados como essa.

-Essas são nossas pegadas!- gritou Rei mais irritada pelo cansaço. – Você nos fez andar em círculos!

-Perdão. - se desculpou novamente Lucy, mas se paralisou quando viu um feroz lobo se aproximando delas. Rei, ao perceber a expressão de temor no rosto da outra garota viu surgir não apenas um, mas sim uma matilha de lobos que as cercavam lentamente. Rei maldizia a hora em que lhe tiraram sua caneta de transformação, porém antes que as feras famintas as atacassem foram detidas por uma voz.

-Alto! - ordenou um jovem de pele clara e longo cabelo cinza azulado que apareceu atrás dos lobos que o obedeceram imediatamente - Já lhes disse para não atacar as pessoas e que se tivessem fome viessem me procurar no castelo. - os lobos então se afastaram e o jovem se dirigiu a Lucy e Rei - Suponho que vocês sejam as discípulas de Hagen, pensei que ele já as havia levado para treinar.

-Conhece nosso mestre? - perguntou Lucy ao ouvir a menção do Guerreiro Deus de Merak.

-Sim. - respondeu o rapaz que afugentou os lobos - Meu nome é Fenrir e sou o Guerreiro Deus de Alioth, a estrela Épsilon.

-Ei, você nos deve desculpas. - ralhou Rei - Deveria controlar melhor suas mascotes.

-Não são mascotes. - disse Fenrir irritado – Eles são minha família e além do mais a culpa é de vocês, deveriam estar treinando com Hagen.

-E o que aconteceria se alguém mais entrasse neste bosque? - rebateu Rei.

-Neste bosque só são permitidos os Guerreiros Deuses e a senhorita Hilda. - respondeu Fenrir com toda calma - E eles não seriam atacados por meus lobos.

-Desculpe, mas poderia nos dizer como chegar ao vulcão?- perguntou Lucy ante o silêncio de Rei.

-Está bem. - respondeu finalmente o Guerreiro Deus depois de pensar um pouco - Sigam direto por essa direção.

-Obrigada. - agradeceu Lucy para logo seguir na direção indicada pelo Guerreiro de Alioth, algum tempo depois conseguiram sair do bosque e finalmente chegar a seu destino, onde seu mestre as aguardava.

-Demoraram muito. - disse ele ao vê-las chegar. - Por isso darão cem voltas ao redor do vulcão.

As ordens de Hagen e a tranqüilidade com que as dava irritaram Rei que finalmente explodiu.

-Como se atreve a nos dizer isso logo depois de nos abandonar num bosque cheio de lobos famintos!- exclamou Rei soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.

-Lobos? - perguntou o Guerreiro Deus de Merak – Entendi, então Fenrir as ajudou a sair do bosque, não é?

Rei se calou envergonhada por ter se denunciado a seu mestre.

-Por isso serão 200 voltas. - disse Hagen aumentando o castigo, o qual foi começado imediatamente por suas aprendizes, que terminaram muito cansadas.

-Como demoraram muito a chegar e a terminar seu castigo não há mais tempo para o treinamento físico, por isso agora lhes ensinarei sobre como controlar o Cosmo. - disse o Guerreiro Deus loiro.

-Cosmo?- se perguntaram Lucy e Rei- O que é o cosmo?

-O cosmo é o poder do universo que está em nosso interior- explicou o Guerreiro Deus.

-O poder do universo?- perguntou Lucy intrigada.

-Isso mesmo, - respondeu Hagen – Embora também possa ser definido como um universo de energias em nosso interior.

-Um universo de energias. - repetiu Rei pensando no que seu mestre dizia.

-O universo é composto totalmente por energia. – continuou explicando o asgardiano - A matéria é apenas energia ordenada; mas existem muitos tipos de energia. Por exemplo, a energia proveniente da magia, a reiatsu, e muitas outras, estas energias formam o universo e o cosmo é isso mesmo, o poder de todas estas energias que explodem em nosso interior. Lucy por exemplo possui uma grande energia mágica, mas não sabe como canalizá-la e por isso precisava usar seu traje de batalha para poder usar sua magia. Rei por outro lado já domina o cosmo, mas assim como Lucy não sabe como usá-lo e apenas o canaliza quando se transforma em Sailor Marte. Meu trabalho é ensinar-lhes a usar o cosmo sem necessidade de nenhum item ou transformação, logo lhes ensinarei a dominar o sétimo e o oitavo sentidos para que sejam capazes de enfrentar os próprios deuses.

-Um momento, eu pensei que só houvesse cinco sentidos. - interrompeu Rei.

-Isso não é verdade. - disse Hagen – Além dos cinco que já se conhecem estão o sexto sentido, que é a intuição; o sétimo sentido, que te permite alcançar o máximo cosmo e o oitavo sentido, que lhe permite transcender a morte e em caso de dominá-lo lhe permite elevar seu cosmo ao nível dos deuses.

Estas palavras impressionaram as duas aprendizes, mas também lhes deram um pouco de esperança já que lembraram como foram facilmente derrotadas, por Héstia no caso de Lucy e Rei por Odisseu. Após a pequena explicação de Hagen ambas começaram seu treinamento para dominar a força do cosmo, nesse momento entenderam porque ele era seu mestre, já que dominava perfeitamente o cosmo de fogo e também já conhecia muito bem todos os seus ataques. Mas por ser sua primeira vez as garotas não fizeram grandes progressos, porém isso não as desanimou e continuaram tentando, até que começou a anoitecer.

-Flecha de Fogo! - bradou Lucy enquanto tentava executar seu ataque pela enésima vez, e como em suas outras tentativas não aconteceu nada, porém ela sempre voltava a tentar.

-Já chega. - disse Hagen interrompendo Lucy – Logo anoitecerá e é melhor que vão descansar.

-Mas...

-Nosso mestre tem razão, Lucy. - interveio Rei que já estava pronta para ir - Será melhor irmos antes que escureça ou nos perderemos.

-Está bem. – concordou a garota de cabelo vermelho enquanto se despedia do Guerreiro Deus – Até amanhã, Mestre.

- Até amanhã, Mestre. - disse Rei imitando o gesto de Lucy.

-Esperem! - exclamou o asgardiano - Sabem o caminho de volta?

As duas balançaram a cabeça em resposta à pergunta de seu mestre, que lhes deu instruções para que não se perdessem como mais cedo.

-Sei que está aí, Alberich. - disse Hagen após as meninas se retirarem.

-Parece que não dá pra te enganar, Hagen. - disse um homem de baixa estatura e cabelo ruivo que descia do alto de uma árvore.

-O que faz aqui?- questionou o Guerreiro Deus de Merak com um tom nada amistoso.

-Apenas observava o desempenho de minha futura discípula. - disse Alberich com naturalidade – Apesar de não parecer conseguir grandes progressos, será que é por que você não é um bom mestre, Hagen?

-Cale-se!- exclamou o Guerreiro Deus loiro irritado com o último comentário de seu companheiro - Não tem direito de questionar meu método de ensino, principalmente você Alberich, não entendo por que a senhorita Hilda permitiu que continuasse a ser um Guerreiro Deus depois de sua traição.

-Não sei por que todos acreditam nas mentiras do Dragão. - replicou Alberich - Já disse que nunca pensei sequer em ferir a senhorita Hilda.

-Não me engana, Alberich. - disse Hagen - Todos sabemos o quanto desprezava a senhorita Hilda nessa época e também sabemos do trato que fez com os deuses por sua lealdade.

Esta declaração deixou o asgardiano ruivo em silencio, ele não sabia como os outros ficaram sabendo desse trato.

-Bom, então não preciso mais fingir. - respondeu Alberich sem perder a calma- Agora se me dá licença tenho outros assuntos a tratar.

-Estarei te vigiando Alberich. - disse Hagen com um olhar de desconfiança enquanto observava seu camarada se afastar.

...

De volta à clareira do bosque onde se encontravam as moradas temporárias dos aprendizes, a maioria deles estava reunida jantando ao redor de uma fogueira, já que não haviam comido nada todo o dia.

-Finalmente comida! - exclamou Mina para logo devorar tudo que havia na sua frente.

-Ei, vai com mais calma! - disse Ichigo fora arrastado a seu lado vendo a cena.

Enquanto isso Renji estava no terceiro prato da noite enquanto era observado por uma sorridente Lita.

-Uff, estava delicioso, mas já não agüento mais. - disse o shinigami ruivo ao terminar de comer.

-Me alegra que tenha gostado. - disse Lita ainda com um sorriso.

-Só espero que não me cobre pela comida. – brincou Renji.

-Não se preocupe. - respondeu Lita- Mas se quiser pode me pagar de outro jeito.

Renji se assustou com a insinuação da garota, principalmente ao lembrar da sua nada agradável experiência na Loja do Urahara.

-Só estava brincando. - a jovem tratou de tranqüilizar o shinigami - Nunca cobraria de meus amigos.

Enquanto isso Lucy, Marine e Anne conversavam calmamente sobre seu primeiro dia de treinamento.

-Quer dizer que abandonaram vocês num bosque cheio de lobos? - perguntou Marine chocada ao ouvir o relato de sua amiga ruiva.

-Sim, mas não nos aconteceu nada. - garantiu Lucy.

-Marine, por que não nos conta como foi com seu mestre? - interveio Anne mudando o assunto.

-Não quero nem lembrar. - se queixou a aprendiz de Camus - Meu mestre é um rabugento e além do mais...

-Sou sua mestra. - interrompeu Rukia entrando na conversa.

-Mestra?- sussurraram Anne e Lucy- Mas como?

-Acontece que como fui treinada em Hakuda na Academia Shinigami e como posso usar Kido mesmo com meu gigai a partir de agora serei como sua segunda mestra. - disse Rukia com certo ar de presunção, porém nem Anne nem Lucy entenderam uma única palavra do que disse a shinigami.

-O que ela quer dizer é que como ela sabe lutar melhor e também fazer feitiços sem nenhum acessório ou armadura meu mestre Camus lhe deu o trabalho de "nos equiparar." - esclareceu Marine ao ver a expressão confusa de suas amigas.

Por falar nas discípulas de Camus, uma delas em particular não estava tão animada como o resto de suas colegas.

-Ei Ami, algo errado? – perguntou Lita preocupada com sua amiga- Nem sequer provou sua comida.

-Hã? - disse Ami despertando de seus pensamentos - Não, não tem nada errado Lita.

-Não minta pra mim Ami, sei que tem algo acontecendo. - replicou Lita- Agora conte tudo, é pra isso que servem as amigas.

Então Ami explicou a Lita a razão de sua falta de ânimo.

Nesse mesmo dia no lugar de treinamento das aprendizes de Camus.

As alunas do Cavaleiro de Aquário estavam exaustas, seu mestre lhes impusera um terrível treinamento físico nas terras geladas desse chamado planeta de gelo que, de acordo com ele, havia sido criado especificamente para seu treinamento. Mas não houve descanso, em vez disso seu mestre começou com sua "avaliação" num combate corpo a corpo. Rukia foi a primeira e a melhor, já que pôde resistir e até contra-atacar ao lutar com Camus, (que obviamente não utilizou seu cosmo) mas no final foi derrotada. Em seguida foram Marine e Michiru que tiveram um desempenho regular, mas quando finalmente foi a vez de Ami ela estava muito nervosa por não ser muito boa nesse tipo de luta. Assim como suas companheiras aprendizes ela se posicionou em um lado da improvisada arena de combate, que era apenas um círculo traçado no gelo, mas antes que pudesse sequer se preparar Camus lhe acertou um golpe no rosto fazendo-a cair e dando a luta por terminada.

-É patética. - disse Camus ao ver sua discípula caída. - Nem mesmo conseguiu deter ou esquivar um golpe com a velocidade e força de uma pessoa normal.

Ami que continuava caída no chão se colocou de pé sem dizer uma só palavra disposta a lutar novamente.

-É inútil. - disse o Cavaleiro de Aquário derrubando novamente sua aprendiz - Ami Mizuno, conheço perfeitamente o papel que teve como Sailor Senshi, era o cérebro do grupo, suas ações consistiam basicamente em descobrir os pontos fracos do inimigo, mas para um Guerreiro Sagrado isso não é suficiente. – em seguida se dirigiu ao resto de suas discípulas. – Vocês devem ter em mente que enfrentarão deuses que possuem milhares e até milhões de anos com vastos conhecimentos e grande experiência, e desde já aviso pelo menos às guerreiras de Ártemis, suas batalhas serão geralmente de um contra um, não esperem contar com nenhum tipo de ajuda, se forem apenas unidades de apoio então serão as primeiras a morrer. - logo se dirigiu à shinigami – Rukia, devido ao baixo nível de luta de suas companheiras você será a encarregada de nivelá-las quando terminarem seu treinamento comigo.

Assim que Ami terminou seu relato Lita então começou a pensar em dizer algo para animar sua amiga, porém nada lhe ocorreu, enquanto isso todos começavam a se retirar para dormir.

-Não precisa se preocupar. – intercedeu Marine - Em Zefir o que realmente importa é a força de vontade, eu garanto que se tivermos força de vontade suficiente seremos capazes de melhorar muito amanhã, agora vamos chamar Rukia para continuar com nosso treinamento.

Assim Ami, Rukia, Marine e Michiru se retiraram para um lugar afastado do bosque para não incomodar os outros aprendizes, enquanto o resto entrava para descansar já que um dia duro os esperava amanhã.

...

Por outro lado, no castelo de Zefir, os Cavaleiros de Atena estavam bem acordados montando guarda, entre eles estavam os Cavaleiros de Ouro que apesar de ser a Elite se ofereceram para serem as sentinelas dessa noite.

-Parece que teve um dia duro, Milo. - comentou Camus vendo o cansado Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

-Tente treinar uma aprendiz que fica te paquerando a cada 5 minutos. - respondeu o grego mostrando uma expressão de fadiga.

-E eu pensando que você gostava da atenção que recebia das damas desde que chegamos a Zefir. - disse Camus ao lembrar a popularidade de Milo com as mulheres.

-Mas não é a mesma coisa de ter uma aprendiz lançando sorrisos enquanto você tenta lhe ensinar alguma coisa. - disse Milo zangado só de pensar nisso – Além disso, você sabe que como Cavaleiros de Atena não podemos nos dar o luxo de criar laços afetivos com as guerreiras de Ártemis, é possível que no futuro tenhamos que nos enfrentar como inimigos.

-Acha mesmo isso?

-Aldebaran. - sussurrou o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião ao reconhecer a voz de seu camarada.

-Sua Majestade Atena agora é a rainha dos deuses e assim que acabarmos com Caelum uma nova era de paz terá início. - afirmou o Cavaleiro de Touro – Além do mais, assim que as conhece melhor, as guerreiras de Ártemis são bastante agradáveis, embora no início possam ser muito desconfiadas.

-Por acaso o grande Cavaleiro de Touro está se apaixonando? - insinuou Milo.

-Não fale bobagens! - respondeu Aldebaran – E também, não acho que eu seja seu tipo, nem nenhum dos homens.

-Do que está falando? - perguntou o grego.

-Parece que ela vem de uma certa ilha do norte do Mar Egeu. - disse o brasileiro um pouco encabulado.

-Já entendi, amigo. - disse Milo ao entender de que ilha ele falava.

Em outra parte do castelo se encontravam outros dois Cavaleiros de Ouro que, diferente de Camus e Milo, se mantinham em silêncio.

-Tudo está muito tranqüilo esta noite. - disse Shaka de Virgem.

-Sim. - respondeu Saga de Gêmeos, frustrando a idéia de uma conversa com Shaka.

-E como foi com sua discípula? - perguntou Shaka novamente.

-Bem. - disse Saga. E acrescentou: - Ela já sabia como usar seu cosmo então nos concentramos mais em aumentá-lo. Soube que você ficou encarregado de treinar uma criança, espero que não tenha lhe causado nenhum problema.

-De jeito nenhum. - respondeu o indiano - Hotaru é uma menina com uma grande força de vontade, se continuar assim conseguirá dominar o Sétimo Sentido em muito pouco tempo. Só espero que a paz entre os deuses perdure e não tenhamos que enfrentar nossos novos aprendizes.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro, porém não eram os únicos acordados. Dentro do castelo, por exemplo, estavam reunidos os três Juízes do Mundo dos Mortos vigiando os aposentos de seus senhores.

-Ahhhham... – bocejou Minos de Grifo cansado por ter passado todo o dia tentando treinar Renji.

-Dia duro, hein Minos? - disse Aiacos - Não me diga que esse garoto ruivo te deu problemas.

-Fala de Renji? - respondeu o Juiz de Grifo - Não me causou nenhum problema, claro até que lhe ensinei como usar os fios de cosmo, o pobre coitado ficou a tarde toda tentando juntar uma espada de madeira parecida com sua Zampakutou com eles.

-E conseguiu? - perguntou Aiacos curioso.

-Sim, mas... - começou Minos tentando conter o riso e aumentando a curiosidade de Aiacos - Só o que conseguiu foi unir uma única parte, hahaha... que saiu disparada pelos ares e o acertou na cabeça, hahahaha.

Então os dois Juízes do Inferno começaram a dar gargalhadas, até mesmo Radamanthys que se mantivera fora da conversa começou a rir contagiado por seus camaradas.

-Dá pra fazer silêncio, Radamanthys! - gritou Perséfone que fora acordada pelas risadas dos três espectros, para logo voltar a seu quarto. Após esse susto os espectros fizeram silêncio e se perguntaram como era possível que fosse a mesma Perséfone de temperamento tão doce e ingênuo.

...

Nas praias de Zefir também se podia ver uma figura que não conseguia conciliar o sono, embora por razões muito diferentes.

-Até quando pretende ficar aqui, Ascot? - disse outra figura que acabara de chegar.

-Bian, eu deveria perguntar o mesmo. - respondeu o jovem de cabelo castanho.

-Continua pensando nessa garota, não é? - disse Bian mudando de assunto - Na primeira vez que a vê em 300 anos a única coisa que lhe diz é que a maioria de seus amigos já morreu, você não tem jeito mesmo com as mulheres.

-Tinha que dizer. - replicou Ascot – Era melhor que soubessem por mim e não por seus mestres que as teriam repreendido por suas lágrimas.

-Quer dizer que Camus a teria repreendido por suas lágrimas. - disse o General Marina - Mas mesmo assim deveria ter dito o que sente por ela ou pelo menos seu posto atual, General Marina do Mar de Zefir.

* * *

><p>Espero que já tenham se dado conta de que a protagonista será Lucy, mas sem negligenciar dos outros personagens, embora seja muito difícil. Outra coisa, como já viram Ascot agora é um General Marina, depois explicarei isso. Por enquanto é só, até o próximo capítulo.<p> 


	9. O Segredo do Dunamis

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capitulo 9 - O Segredo do Dunamis**

* * *

><p>Já haviam se passado seis meses desde que os futuros Guerreiros Sagrados começaram seu treinamento e seus progressos foram impressionantes, uma vez que todos já dominavam o oitavo sentido. Obviamente grande parte desse surpreendente avanço se devia à forte vontade dos aprendizes e ao poder que esta possuía no planeta Zefir, de qualquer forma todos já dominavam perfeitamente as técnicas ensinadas por seus mestres e pouco lhes restava a ensinar. Além disso, a relação entre alunos e mestres melhorou muito nesse espaço de tempo assim como a relação entre os próprios aprendizes, os quais começavam a sentir um pouco de nostalgia ao se despedir das cabanas que os abrigaram embora também se sentissem apreensivos uma vez que em breve teriam que enfrentar Caelum e os temíveis deuses que o apoiavam.<p>

- Sentirei falta deste mundo. - disse Rukia enquanto se preparava para deixar Zefir.

-Nós também. - disse Lucy que estava nesse quarto junto com Anne e Marine - Mas nossos mestres disseram que depois de vencermos poderemos voltar a Zefir quando quisermos.

-Isso se vencermos. - interveio Anne - Embora nossos poderes tenham alcançado um nível excepcional não sabemos exatamente contra quantos deuses lutaremos, e como disse meu mestre é provável que tenhamos que enfrentar dois ou mais oponentes ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos Anne, não seja tão pessimista. - disse Marine tratando de espalhar seu otimismo - Não acredito que existam tantos deuses assim para enfrentarmos.

-Talvez tenha razão, Marine. - respondeu Anne com um sorriso.

-Claro que tenho razão. - exclamou Marine - Mas me pergunto quando nos devolverão nossas luvas de batalha.

-É mesmo. - disse Rukia pensativa - O Grande Mestre disse que nos devolveria nossas armas quando terminássemos o treinamento.

-Acho que será melhor ir ao castelo e perguntar. - disse Marine enquanto se preparava para sair apressada.

-Podemos ir com você? - pediu Mina que acabava de chegar acompanhada por suas amigas - Como já acabamos nosso treinamento estávamos pensando em fazer um pouco de turismo, mas talvez você possa ser nossa guia.

-Está bem, me acompanhem. - respondeu Marine - Mas não pensem que serei sua guia!

-Estava só brincando! – desculpou-se Mina para logo partir com resto das garotas.

-Já foram? - perguntou Ichigo que havia aparecido de repente junto com Renji - Que alívio.

- Não entendo porque se escondem dessas garotas. - disse Rukia sem se virar para eles - Não acho que seja algo tão ruim assim.

-Não é tão ruim? - reclamou Ichigo - Não sabe o que é ter alguém como Mina te perturbando o tempo todo.

-O que foi, Ichigo? - disse Renji zombando do rapaz de cabelo laranja- Por acaso você não gosta de garotas? Sempre te achei meio "diferente".

-Claro que gosto de garotas! – voltou a reclamar Ichigo enquanto batia em Renji por esse comentário – Só não gosto desse tipo de garotas. E olha só quem fala, você também se escondeu e Lita não te trata tão mal, se alguém é "diferente" aqui é você.

-Não é nada disso. - respondeu Renji devolvendo o golpe - Acontece que gosto de outra pessoa. - disse ele encabulado.

-Parem de brigar. – interrompeu Rukia tomando distância dos dois - Não sei como sobreviveram se dormiam na mesma cabana.

-É que por causa dos treinamentos não nos restava força para brigar. - confessou Ichigo - "Além do que assim evitaria Mina de noite" - pensou o rapaz de cabelo laranja.

-Ei Ichigo. - chamou Renji com um olhar desafiador - Já que está com toda sua energia, por que não vemos quem é o mais forte agora?

-Pensei que nunca fosse pedir. - respondeu Ichigo erguendo seu braço como se fosse uma espada.

-Pó de Diamante! - Rukia usou a técnica de seu mestre congelando seus amigos – Ei, dupla de idiotas, se querem se matar façam isso onde não incomodem ninguém.

-Me alegra ver que usam suas habilidades com responsabilidade. - disse com ironia o Grande Mestre que acabara de entrar na cabana.

-Grande Mestre Shion. - disse Rukia envergonhada - Eu... acontece que...

-Não se preocupe Rukia, pela informação que tenho deles tenho certeza de que teve uma boa razão para fazê-lo. - respondeu Shion interrompendo o balbuciar da garota de cabelos negros - Mas será melhor que os descongele, temos uma reunião importante.

Deixando de lado os rebeldes Guerreiros de Perséfone, Marine e as Guerreiras de Ártemis que já haviam chegado ao castelo em muito pouco tempo graças a sua velocidade da luz não encontraram o Grande Mestre uma vez que este havia saído a sua procura.

-Onde está todo mundo?- se perguntou Marine enquanto buscava o Grande Mestre ou algum deus ou guerreiro sagrado – Nem mesmo posso sentir seus cosmos, e vocês garotas... garotas?

Mas para surpresa de Marine suas acompanhantes também haviam desaparecido, embora ainda pudesse sentir seus cosmos se afastando.

-Parece que fiquei sozinha. - suspirou Marine ao se dar conta da situação.

-Marine? É você?

-Guru Clef! - exclamou a garota de cabelo azul ao reconhecer seu velho amigo e logo ir abraçá-lo. – Há quanto tempo não te vejo, apesar de terem passado 300 anos você não cresceu nada.

-Eu também fico feliz em te ver, Marine. - disse o protetor de Zefir um pouco irritado por esse último comentário.

-Guru Clef, por que não nos visitou? - perguntou a Guerreira de Perséfone- Nós sentimos muito sua falta e nem mesmo nos enviou uma mensagem.

-Lamento Marine, mas sua Majestade Atena nos proibiu de manter contato com vocês antes de completarem seu treinamento. – explicou o Guru para logo mudar sua expressão para uma mais séria – Marine, temos que conversar.

-Guru Clef, tem algo errado? - perguntou Marine intrigada com a atitude do feiticeiro de Zefir, até que sentiram o cosmo de um Cavaleiro de Ouro junto ao das Guerreiras de Ártemis.

-Esconda seu cosmo. - disse o pequeno feiticeiro como uma ordem.

-Mas...

-Apenas faça. - Marine obedeceu à ordem de Clef, mas não deixava de se perguntar o porquê da atitude do feiticeiro.

Enquanto isso as Guerreiras de Ártemis se encontravam num belo jardim cheio de toda espécie de flores e das rosas mais lindas que já viram em suas vidas.

-Zefir é mesmo um lugar incrível. - disse Rei maravilhada com a beleza das flores que a rodeavam.

-Tenho que admitir que é realmente bonito. - comentou Haruka ante essa maravilhosa vista, e o resto das garotas não pôde discordar. Lita se aproximou para sentir o perfume das rosas, mas antes que pudesse tocá-las alguém a deteve agarrando-a pelo braço.

-Não acho que queira tocar nessas rosas envenenadas. - disse o recém-chegado Cavaleiro de Câncer - A menos é claro que queira morrer.

-Quem é você? - perguntou Lita se soltando do aperto do Máscara da Morte.

-Por acaso não está vendo minha armadura, menina tonta? – zombou o Cavaleiro de Atena - Sou o Cavaleiro de Ouro Máscara da Morte de Câncer, e vocês não deveriam estar aqui, este é um jardim particular.

-Se este é um lugar proibido então deveria estar fechado ou pelo menos ter uma placa de aviso não acha, Cavaleiro de Atena? - disse Haruka em tom de desafio – Além do mais, não sei que tipo de louco ou idiota deixaria rosas envenenadas ao alcance de qualquer um.

-Ora, ora, parece que as Guerreiras de Ártemis têm uma boca muito grande. - disse Máscara da Morte elevando seu cosmo. - Talvez um tempo na entrada do Submundo lhes ensine um pouco de respeito.

-Por que não tenta, cavaleirinho? - provocou Haruka se preparando para enfrentar o Cavaleiro de Ouro.

-Já chega vocês dois! – bradou uma terceira voz pertencente a Afrodite de Peixes que também portava sua armadura - Máscara da Morte, sua Majestade Atena nos ordenou levar as Guerreiras de Ártemis a sua presença, não ao Yomotsu.

-Afrodite. - sussurrou o Cavaleiro de Câncer – Só estava ensinando essas pirralhas a terem mais respeito, além disso só protegi seu precioso jardim dessas intrusas.

-O único intruso aqui é você. - respondeu o Cavaleiro de Peixes – Caso não saiba este jardim pertence a Zefir e todos podem entrar aqui, de nada serviria tanta beleza se ficasse escondida de todos.

-Mas na última vez que vim aqui você me expulsou e me disse que nunca mais voltasse a entrar. - replicou Máscara da Morte - E se este é um lugar público não deveria deixar suas rosas envenenadas ao alcance de qualquer idiota.

-Em primeiro lugar te expulsei por que você só me incomodava enquanto eu trabalhava, e em segundo lugar nem todas as rosas que planto são venenosas! - exclamou Afrodite.

-Não sabia que havia mulheres entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro. - comentou Mina ao ver o Cavaleiro de Peixes, mas seu comentário foi ouvido pelos dois Cavaleiros de Atena, fazendo Máscara da Morte cair na gargalhada enquanto um irritado Afrodite se aproximava dela.

-Olhe menina, eu sou homem. - disse Afrodite com uma expressão que realmente inspirava medo, para logo passar para uma mais sedutora, abraçando Mina e puxando-a para ele, fazendo a garota se ruborizar – Acontece que os deuses me deram tanta beleza que parece que até garotas lindas como você têm inveja de mim.

-Chega Casanova, melhor irmos antes que Milo chegue e te dê uma lição por paquerar sua namorada. - disse Máscara da Morte abrindo uma Garganta.

-Namorada? - se perguntou Mina ao ouvir as palavras do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

-Tem razão, é melhor irmos logo. - disse Afrodite enquanto soltava a jovem loira – Bem, já ouviram, vamos.

Todas as Guerreiras de Ártemis então assentiram e seguiram em silêncio os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro tomando uma nota mental de se cuidarem perto dos dois, enquanto no castelo Guru Clef deu um suspiro de alívio ao notar o desaparecimento dos Cosmos dos Cavaleiros de Atena e das Guerreiras de Ártemis.

-O que está acontecendo, Clef? - exclamou Marine diante da atitude suspeita do pequeno feiticeiro.

-Sinto muito Marine, mas temos que conversar sobre algo muito importante. - disse Clef com uma voz séria- É melhor sairmos do castelo antes que alguém venha te buscar.

Uma vez dito isto ele deixou o castelo junto a Marine a uma grande velocidade, parando numa praia próxima ao Templo do Mar.

-Agora pode me explicar o que está havendo? – tornou a exigir Marine ainda mais confusa.

-Está bem. – concordou o feiticeiro - Marine, você sabe qual é o verdadeiro poder dos deuses?

-Sim. - respondeu a garota de cabelo azul - É o domínio do oitavo sentido, que te permite ultrapassar qualquer lei da natureza ou do universo, até mesmo a morte, mas por que pergunta isso?

-Então ainda não sabe. - disse Clef confundindo Marine ainda mais - Isso não é verdade, o oitavo sentido pode ser alcançado pelos mortais, mas não é exclusivo dos deuses, o verdadeiro poder dos deuses é o Dunamis.

-Dunamis?- repetiu Marine.

-Isso mesmo. - afirmou Clef - O Dunamis é uma energia exclusiva dos deuses superior ao Cosmo, apenas aqueles que possuem sangue divino podem criar esta energia, e todos os deuses que apóiam Caelum a possuem.

Essa informação chocou Marine, se os deuses que enfrentariam eram tão poderosos então porque lhes deram esperanças? De que serviu o rigoroso treinamento se não seriam capazes de enfrentar os deuses malignos? Ou será que eles eram apenas sacrifícios para preservar a existência das divindades que haviam apoiado?

-Por isso é que os deuses lhes oferecerão ser parte deles. - prosseguiu Clef tirando Marine de seus pensamentos.

-Um momento, quer dizer que nos pedirão para sermos deuses! - exclamou novamente Marine enquanto se imaginava como uma poderosa deusa - Então por que diabo pediu para me esconder com você!

-Se não me interrompesse te explicaria! - gritou Clef - Ser uma divindade não é como você imagina, é mais como uma maldição.

-Do que está falando? - perguntou Marine pensando em como algo assim poderia ser ruim.

-Da grande responsabilidade que pesa sobre os deuses. - respondeu o feiticeiro - O trabalho dos deuses consiste em velar por todos os seres da Criação, na verdade é como ser parte do pilar da Criação.

-Parte do pilar da Criação?- perguntou Marine sem entender as palavras do Guru.

-O que estou dizendo é que vocês entre todos os deuses seriam como o pilar de Zefir.

As palavras do feiticeiro então fizeram sentido para a jovem, era algo óbvio que ao ser deuses eles velariam pelos seres vivos, mas e quanto a Hades e Perséfone? Apesar de serem deuses eles eram muito felizes e se amavam, se ser um deus na verdade era como ser o Núcleo de Zefir então seu amor deveria ser proibido.

-Então este é o famoso planeta de Zefir. - disse descendo do céu um homem de trajes similares aos de um faraó, portando um machado egípcio e com seu rosto oculto sob uma máscara dourada que imitava o focinho de um cão - Não parece mais que um simples planeta capaz de abrigar vida.

-Quem é você e o que quer aqui? - perguntou o Guru Clef chamando a atenção do mascarado.

-Se dirige a mim, mortal? - contestou o egípcio - Se quer tanto saber então direi, meu nome é Seth e sou o deus egípcio do deserto e do caos, vim destruir este planeta.

-É mentira. - afirmou Clef - Você não é um deus, apenas leva uma armadura divina, isso não te torna um deus.

-Pagará por esta insolência! - gritou o suposto deus do caos para imediatamente atacar o feiticeiro com uma rajada de energia.

-Escudo Protetor! - gritou Clef criando um escudo mágico diante dele que bloqueou o ataque de Seth sem dificuldades e logo contra-atacou – Relâmpagos, ataquem!

A investida do feiticeiro acertou em cheio o egípcio causando uma grande explosão, mas para seu horror Seth continuava ileso e nem mesmo havia se protegido do ataque.

-Impossível! - exclamou Clef que tinha certeza de que seu ataque deveria ter sido capaz de ferir mortalmente o inimigo, mas então viu seu báculo - "Droga!" - xingou mentalmente o feiticeiro, ao sair do castelo esquecera o báculo divino que havia tocado o sangue de Atena, sem ele seus ataques eram enfraquecidos pela aura divina emitida pelas armaduras divinas como a que Seth usava.

-Ha! Foi sua melhor tentativa, feiticeiro? – zombou a suposta divindade - Agora veja um ataque de verdade.

-Dragão Marinho! - gritou Marine atacando Seth com um dragão mágico de água, o qual, porém, foi detido pela palma da mão de seu inimigo - Execução Aurora! - exclamou Marine que apareceu por trás do faraó pegando-o de surpresa.

-Não foi tão difícil vencê-lo. – comemorou a jovem ao ver o corpo congelado do egípcio cair ao solo, mas então foi surpreendida por Seth que a atacou pelas costas.

-Tempestade de Areia! - gritou ele provocando uma violenta tempestade de areia que engoliu Marine, dentro da tempestade ela sentia como a areia a cortava como navalhas para finalmente arremessá-la contra o chão levantando uma grande quantidade de pó.

-Marine!- gritou Clef enquanto corria para ajudar a jovem, mas assim que a poeira baixou o feiticeiro se surpreendeu ao ver seu antigo aprendiz pela primeira vez em dez anos trajando as Escamas de um General Marina, as quais eram muito parecidas com as de Io de Scylla, e com Marine em seus braços - Ascot? Mas como?

-A-ascot... – foi tudo que Marine pôde balbuciar ao reconhecer seu salvador - Você...

-Está tudo bem Marine. - disse Ascot preocupado com o bem-estar da jovem, ao vê-la assentir ele a deixou com Clef - Cuide dela, por favor.

-Nunca imaginei ver um General Marina neste planeta. - disse Seth – Vejamos do que é capaz.

-Cale-se! - gritou Ascot enfurecido – Você machucou uma pessoa muito especial para mim e agora vai pagar!

Nesse instante uma lagarta gigante rodeou o egípcio que logo foi atacado por uma rajada de fogo saída da boca de um enorme lobo.

-Bom trabalho, Vigor e Atalante! - disse Ascot parabenizando suas criaturas que então desapareceram.

-Um momento, pensei que essas criaturas tinham morrido! - disse Marine já curada por Clef ao reconhecer os monstros contra os quais ela e suas amigas haviam lutado na primeira vez que chegaram a Zefir.

-Isso mesmo, mas agora são parte de minhas Escamas Divinas. - explicou Ascot para imediatamente deter com as mãos o fio de um machado que se dirigia a seu rosto - Um clone de areia, bom truque.

-É muito observador, General Marina. - disse Seth travando um duelo de forças com Ascot.

-Nada disso. - respondeu Ascot fazendo uma ferida em seu polegar e desconcertando Seth – Apenas vi a areia congelada no chão – e sussurrou – Se não fosse por Marine... agora como disse vou fazê-lo pagar por feri-la, Marionete Sangrenta!

Da ferida de Ascot saiu um jato de sangue no formato de um fio vermelho que abriu um corte num dos braços do egípcio e logo se distribuiu entre os dedos do General Marina.

-O que fez comigo? - exclamou Seth ao perceber que não tinha controle sobre seu corpo - Não consigo me mexer!

-Simplesmente usei meu sangue para controlar seu fluxo sanguíneo. - respondeu Ascot - Não se preocupe que meu sangue não se unirá com o seu, estão perfeitamente separados, agora diga quem te mandou ou farei seus órgãos internos explodirem.

-Jamais saberá. - sussurrou o egípcio concentrando seu cosmo a níveis perigosos - Agora morra!

Seth então fez seu cosmo explodir esperando destruir Zefir no processo.

-Bakudo Nº 79, Tozansho! - gritou Ascot, fazendo com que ele e Seth fossem encerrados numa pirâmide invertida que conteve a explosão do cosmo do suposto deus egípcio.

-Ascot, não! - gritou Marine ao ver como a pirâmide desaparecia permitindo ver apenas a fumaça da explosão, mas nesse instante pôde sentir o poderoso cosmo do General Marina e também como um par de asas saía da fumaça para logo ver Ascot sem nenhum arranhão.

-O poder do Dunamis. - sussurrou o Guru Clef ao sentir o verdadeiro poder de Ascot - Então foi por isto que recusou ser meu sucessor há dez anos.

-Ascot, você está bem! – alegrou-se Marine se aproximando dele – Foi incrível, não sabia que você era um General Marina, que surpresa, mas por que não me disse?

-Ah, bom, a verdade é que era um segredo, e na verdade eu tinha vindo para contar. - disse Ascot ficando nervoso por estar tão perto de Marine.

-Ei, pombinhos. - disse Kanon de Dragão Marinho saindo de uma Garganta fazendo os dois corar – Deixem isso para mais tarde, vocês são os únicos que faltam, vamos logo.

-Esperem! – gritou o Guru Clef, mas já era tarde, a Garganta se fechara – Só espero que tomem a decisão certa.

* * *

><p>Notas do autor: Primeiro desculpem por avançar o tempo em seis meses, mas com tantos personagens a parte do treinamento teria se prolongado desnecessariamente se descrevesse cada um deles, se bem que ainda não acabou. Aos fãs de Rayearth espero que me perdoem se Clef ficou um pouco OOC, mas tinha que ser assim, e aviso que aqui Marine e Ascot serão um casal. Para os fãs dos Cavaleiros quero adiantar que este Dunamis não é o mesmo mencionado no Episódio G apenas usarei o mesmo nome, e quanto ao comportamento de Afrodite, ele será mais conquistador aqui para não entrar em clichês dos fics, e desde já aviso que neste fic não haverá yaoi, só aceito o yuri pela relação canon de Haruka e Michiru. Quanto a Bleach, como já viram a maioria dos personagens sabe usar Kido, isso se explica porque ao ser quase deuses podem dominar o Kido facilmente, mas só alguns personagens o usarão, e se até agora não há muita participação das Sailors isso mudará mais adiante. Isso é tudo, até a próxima<p> 


	10. Mortal ou Semideus?

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 10 - Mortal ou Semideus?**

**A Decisão dos Aprendizes**

* * *

><p>O céu, essa era a única forma de descrever este lugar, ou melhor, o céu dos deuses gregos, já que o panorama estava repleto de gigantescas edificações no estilo da Grécia Antiga. No centro de tudo isso se encontrava o majestoso Templo de Gaia, o local onde todos os deuses e seus guerreiros se encontravam reunidos para um importante evento.<p>

-Agora que todos estão aqui reunidos, faremos a entrega de suas armaduras divinas como prova de que vocês se tornaram verdadeiros Guerreiros Sagrados Divinos. - disse o Grande Mestre ao mesmo tempo em que diante dele apareciam 14 diferentes armaduras, as quais imediatamente reconheceram seus donos e os vestiram. Ichigo vestia uma armadura negra parecida com uma Sapuris qualquer exceto pelo elmo, as ombreiras e um saiote que pareciam pertencer à armadura de um Samurai, além da espada que trazia na cintura, a qual era idêntica à Zangetsu em sua forma Bankai, mas esta tinha sua própria bainha que também era negra.

-Zangetsu? - perguntou o rapaz de cabelo laranja ao ver sua espada.

-"Isso mesmo, Ichigo." - respondeu o espírito dentro da mente de Ichigo.

-É mesmo você. - disse o ex-shinigami substituto a sua espada aproximando-a de seu rosto, para os shinigamis não era nada estranho, mas as Guerreiras de Ártemis e as ex-Guerreiras Mágicas observavam intrigadas porque ele conversava com uma espada.

-Ei, por que fala com uma espada? - perguntou Rei olhando Ichigo como se ele estivesse louco.

-Não está falando com a espada e sim com sua armadura. – explicou o Grande Mestre – Na verdade eu também posso ouvi-la, assim como suas armaduras.

-Por acaso nossas armaduras estão vivas? – espantou-se Marine que havia ouvido o Grande Mestre.

-Sim, de fato vocês conhecem muito bem suas armaduras. - disse Shion dirigindo-se às ex-Guerreiras Mágicas.

-Não entendi. - disse Lucy muito confusa.

-Deixem-me explicar. - disse Shion - Suas armaduras têm sua própria alma e consciência, por isso dizemos que estão vivas, mas os espíritos das armaduras não aparecem do nada. Por exemplo, para suas armaduras utilizamos a alma dos Gênios.

-Desculpe Grande Mestre. - interveio Anne - Se suas almas estão aqui, o que houve com seus corpos?

-Eles se ofereceram. - respondeu Shion interrompendo a jovem – Assim que souberam que as treinaríamos como Guerreiras Sagradas Divinas eles se ofereceram para se tornarem suas armaduras, mas não se preocupem, eles continuam vivos só que dentro das armaduras.

Por falar em Lucy, Marine e Anne, suas armaduras não diferiam muito das que usavam quando estavam dentro dos Gênios, exceto que agora eram metálicas e Marine usava uma saia como suas amigas, além do que a proteção de seus braços e pernas se entendia mais, como as dos Cavaleiros. Renji usava uma armadura também negra só que com o capacete com a forma da cabeça de um babuíno e a proteção de seus braços e antebraços imitava uma serpente, e assim como Ichigo também trazia uma espada, mas esta era como sua Zampakuto em sua forma selada. Achando isso estranho ele resolveu tentar liberá-la.

-Uive, Zabimaru! - gritou o ex-Tenente conseguindo dar a sua Zampakuto a forma de sua shikai, porém com a diferença de que esta não se manteve unida e suas lâminas saíram voando com direção a Ichigo.

-Olhe onde ataca, imbecil! - exclamou Rukia desviando com sua espada as lâminas da arma de Renji. Rukia estava vestida com uma armadura branca que parecia feita inteiramente de gelo e neve. Sua espada, assim como a dos rapazes tinha a forma de sua Zampakuto só que em seu caso era sua forma shikai e tinha uma bainha de sua mesma cor. Na cabeça, em vez de um elmo, levava uma tiara que lhe dava o aspecto de ser a rainha das neves, e sua saia só era um pouco mais longa que as usadas pelas Sailor Senshi, o que somado ao fato de que sua armadura estava muito ajustada a seu corpo fez com que tanto Renji como Ichigo a encarassem de boca aberta.

-Pensei ter te ensinado a usar os fios de Cosmo. - repreendeu Minos, que ao não ter resposta de seu aluno virou-se para onde ele olhava – Ora, ora, vejam essas armaduras, nunca pensei que os Cavaleiros de Atena fossem uns pervertidos, e muito menos o Grande Mestre, se soubéssemos teríamos deixado o desenho das armaduras a um dos espectros, ou no caso das Guerreiras de Ártemis, a Ícaro.

O Juiz de Grifo se referia às armaduras das ex-Sailors, que conservavam semelhança com seus antigos uniformes, mas obviamente feitos de metal, além de já não terem seus típicos laços e enfeites, agora possuíam ombreiras e suas saias eram um pouco mais compridas que as de antes. Embora conservassem suas cores estas agora eram mais abundantes que o branco de seus antigos uniformes e os poucos detalhes restantes eram prateados, a única que tinha uma cor diferente era a de Mina, que era dourada ressaltando sua posição de líder. O Grande Mestre também estava surpreso, e tomou uma nota mental de falar com seu querido aluno e nunca mais lhe dar o trabalho de desenhar armaduras femininas.

-Muito bom desenho. - disse Fenrir espantando seus companheiros e o resto dos guerreiros e deuses ali presentes que nunca imaginaram que o Guerreiro Deus tivesse esse tipo de pensamentos impuros - Mu conseguiu lhes dar flexibilidade suficiente sem sacrificar a proteção das armaduras.

-Poderiam prestar atenção? - retomou a palavra o Grande Mestre, atraindo os olhares de todos – Como podem perceber utilizamos os objetos e armas que tiramos de vocês ao chegarem a Zefir para criar suas armaduras. No caso dos ex-shinigamis usamos os espíritos de suas Zampakuto, ao ser parte de suas almas vocês são capazes de se comunicar com eles, diferente do resto dos Guerreiros Sagrados, exceto por mim e o Cavaleiro Mu de Áries. Apenas no caso de Renji Abarai sua espada é capaz de tomar as formas de sua Zampakuto, mas sem a necessidade de qualquer tipo de comando. Além disso, diferente de sua Zampakuto original, será Renji quem deverá unir as partes de sua arma com seu próprio cosmo, e espero que se lembre disso para evitar acidentes.

O comentário do Grande Mestre fez Rukia olhar com censura para Renji devido ao incidente de agora há pouco.

-As ex-Guerreiras Mágicas também têm espadas. - continuou Shion com sua explicação - Mas estão ocultas dentro das gemas de suas luvas.

As mencionadas então experimentaram e sacaram suas espadas sem problema algum vendo que suas armas não haviam mudado de forma.

-Para as Guerreiras de Ártemis usamos suas canetas de transformação que tinham parte de suas sementes estelares e desenvolveram uma alma própria. Agora devo informar que estas, assim como as de todos os aqui presentes são Armaduras Divinas, essas armaduras lhes permitirão atravessar a aura protetora de outras Armaduras Divinas e atingi-las. Devem agradecer aos deuses a quem servem, pois para que suas armaduras se tornassem divinas tiveram que ser banhadas em seu sangue. - então o Grande Mestre fez uma pausa para ficar ainda mais sério - Mas obter uma Armadura Divina e dominar completamente o oitavo sentido só lhes permitirá se defender dos deuses contra os quais lutaremos, não derrotá-los.

As últimas palavras do Grande Mestre lembraram Marine das palavras do Guru Clef.

-Os deuses que enfrentaremos chegaram a dominar o Dunamis. – prosseguiu Shion - O Dunamis é uma energia exclusiva dos deuses que supera em muito o poder do Cosmo, para alcançá-lo vocês devem se tornar semideuses.

A notícia causou grande surpresa aos Guerreiros Divinos, nenhum deles fazia idéia de que se tornariam semideuses hoje, porém podia-se ver que a maioria deles estava mais que disposta a aceitar a oferta.

-E o que significa exatamente nos tornarmos semideuses? - perguntou Ami.

-Significa possuir vida eterna e um poder além da sua imaginação, é o mais próximo que um mortal pode chegar da divindade, divindade que todos nós, Guerreiros Sagrados Divinos, aceitamos. - respondeu Alberich tentando convencê-los a aceitar a oferta.

-Mas também significa uma grande responsabilidade. - interveio Hilda de Polaris – Possuindo um poder tão grande seu dever é resguardar a ordem na Criação, assim como velar pelo bem-estar dos seres que a habitam acima do seu. Além disso, caso seu corpo físico seja destruído, sua alma se dirigirá ao Tártaro, de onde nunca poderá escapar.

-Tártaro. - foi a palavra que muitos repetiram, alguns em voz alta e outros em pensamento.

-O Tártaro é o além dos deuses, mas diferente dos humanos que podem ir ao Submundo, aos Campos Asfódelos* ou como agora o chamam Soul Society, ou em casos excepcionais aos Campos Elíseos**, os deuses que perdem seu corpo físico vão ao Tártaro que é um inferno de escuridão eterna. Nenhum deus pode sair dali, somente podem ser tirados pelos Protogenos Gaia ou Caelum. De fato, dos aqui presentes os únicos que tiveram essa sorte são Hades e seus conselheiros Tanatos e Hypnos.

-Então me nego. - disse Ichigo surpreendendo a todos por sua decisão.

-Por que recusa nossa oferta, Ichigo? - perguntou Perséfone.

-Você sabe muito bem a razão, Bounts. - disse o jovem lembrando a raça de imortais – Eles foram dotados de vida eterna e no final perderam sua razão de viver, isso não é algo que eu deseje.

-Vocês são diferentes, Kurosaki Ichigo. - interveio Atena - Os Bounts foram um experimento fracassado, seus criadores nunca lhes deram nenhum objetivo ou razão para existir, nós sim lhes demos uma, proteger as valiosas criaturas que habitam a Criação e a própria Criação. Você tem o direito a recusar, porém se assim o fizer, não terá o poder suficiente para defender as pessoas que tanto se esforçou em proteger.

-Está bem, aceito, mas não sei como farão isso. - disse Ichigo após pensar um pouco, no final as palavras de Atena o convenceram, então a deusa se colocou diante do jovem e lhe deu uma bebida que Ichigo, após hesitar um momento, bebeu para logo cuspir – Que nojo, parece sangue.

Um instante depois sua cabeça começou a doer e ele a agarrou em dores, logo em seguida se recuperou para alívio de seus amigos.

-O que foi isso? - sussurrou o agora semideus de cabelo laranja - Parecia que minha cabeça ia explodir.

-Foi o conhecimento que recebeu ao se tornar um semideus. - respondeu Atena e Ichigo pôde confirmar isso já que agora sabia coisas que não sabia antes. Por exemplo, agora conhecia todos os feitiços dos shinigamis, embora exteriormente não houvesse diferença se podia notar a diferença em seu Cosmo, o qual era extremamente poderoso - Embora ainda não possua o conhecimento do Dunamis.

Depois disso todos aceitaram a bebida que Atena lhes oferecia embora alguns reticentes por seu sabor, mas como lhes explicou a Rainha dos Deuses era uma mistura do Dunamis dos deuses incluindo o dela mesma.

-Algo errado?- perguntou Anne a Marine já que ela estava agindo de maneira estranha.

-Não, não é nada. – respondeu a jovem de cabelo azul fingindo um sorriso para logo ir falar com Hades que continuava sentado esperando Perséfone que ajudava Atena – Com licença, senhor Hades...

-Não, não é o mesmo que ser o Núcleo de Zefir. - respondeu Hades desconcertando a jovem – Se está se perguntando como sei é porque todos nós que temos sangue divino podemos ler mentes, e o que aquele mago te disse não é verdade, mas suponho que ele falou se baseando na atitude de Atena. - e voltou a interromper Marine que mal abrira a boca - Porque ela age como o antigo Núcleo de Zefir, ela só se preocupa com a Criação e o que há nela, mas não consigo mesma. Embora tenha certa preferência aos humanos ela ama a todos por igual, ela nunca se apaixonou por nenhum homem. Antes da batalha do Olimpo achávamos que era porque não considerava que nenhum deus ou homem estava a sua altura, mas agora vejo que é porque ela ama igualmente a todos os mortais e imortais.

Logo após escutar as palavras do Rei do Submundo ela dissipou suas dúvidas e só se preocupou com o sabor da bebida.

-Você mudou, irmão. - disse Poseidon que escutara a conversa do deus com Marine. – Há quatro séculos você a teria afugentado ameaçando mandá-la ao Cocytos se voltasse a incomodá-lo.

-Há quatro séculos achei que minha esposa estava morta. - respondeu Hades - Se não fosse por Zeus...

-Foi incrível a ambição de Zeus. - disse Poseidon ficando sério - O que me surpreendeu foi a cumplicidade de Deméter.

-Ela foi só mais uma vítima dos planos de Zeus. - disse Hades respondendo ao comentário de seu irmão - Deméter nunca nos quis juntos, Zeus só se aproveitou disso para esconder Perséfone e me fazer acreditar que os humanos a mataram usando o báculo de Atena.

-Sempre foi ingênuo, irmão. – zombou Poseidon - Não posso acreditar que se deixou enganar assim, embora com essa esposa não me surpreenderia que acontecesse.

-Quem está dizendo isso é aquele que também se deixou enganar e atacou a única mulher que humphhf! - rebateu Hades fazendo com que seu irmão tapasse sua boca.

-Por que não grita logo isso ou por acaso quer ocupar o lugar de Fama***? - reclamou o deus dos mares.

-Farei isso se voltar a me chamar de ingênuo. - disse Hades que finalmente tirava Poseidon de cima dele.

Enquanto isso todos os aprendizes haviam tomado a bebida que os tornariam semideuses e agora ouviam atentamente o Grande Mestre que lhes dava novas notícias.

-Como assim voltaremos a ser aprendizes? - protestou Ichigo – Achei que os seis meses que havíamos sofrido tinham sido suficientes!

-O cabeça de cenoura tem razão! - exclamou Rei - Estivemos treinando 12 horas por dia ou até mais e agora nos dizem que não foi o bastante!

-Ei, quem você chamou de cabeça cenoura, princesinha? – disse Ichigo devolvendo o insulto de Rei.

-Por acaso está vendo outro idiota com cabeça de cenoura por aqui? - respondeu Rei - E não me chame de princesinha!

-Se não se calarem farei com que Shaka os deixe sem o sentido do paladar pelo resto do treinamento. - ameaçou Shion fazendo com que os dois jovens se calassem - Assim está melhor, como ia dizendo esta segunda etapa de seu treinamento será menos exigente que a primeira em termos de tempo e esforço, já que agora que são semideuses suas capacidades físicas e mentais são superiores a quando eram simples mortais, por isso serão somente 8 horas diárias. Além disso, agora dormirão no castelo por já serem Guerreiros Sagrados.

-Mas com mestres diferentes. - disse Atena aos novos semideuses se aproximando do Grande Mestre - Se vão treinar novamente poderíamos aproveitar para que aprendessem mais de um ou mais Guerreiros Divinos, inclusive já tenho algumas idéias.

-Mas é claro, sua Majestade Atena. - disse Shion atendendo a sugestão de sua deusa. Para algumas aprendizes como Mina era uma má notícia já que estava fazendo alguns progressos com Milo. Para Ami também, já que logo no primeiro dia foi duro para ela entender-se bem com Camus, mas no final conseguiu se entender muito bem com ele e não queria outra experiência parecida. Haruka se preocupava que Hotaru tivesse um mestre mais exigente que Shaka, que embora rigoroso conhecia muito bem as limitações da menina. Para Ichigo foi um alivio já que assim poderia se livrar do Cavaleiro mais fiel a Atena que o fazia repetir a cada 5 minutos "Não atacarei Atena."

-Bem, em primeiro lugar Mina Aino. - começou Atena a designar os novos mestres - Seu mestre será Shion, para que te ensine como ser uma boa líder.

Para Mina foi o cúmulo do azar, além de afastá-la de Milo agora a deixavam com o mais rigoroso de todos os Cavaleiros de Atena, mentalmente se queixava pela primeira vez de ser a líder das agora Guerreiras de Ártemis, mas guardou suas reclamações para não irritar a Rainha dos Deuses.

- Lita Kino, seu mestre será Afrodite de Peixes. - continuou Atena, Lita não sabia se era bom ou ruim ter como mestre o Cavaleiro Casanova - Rei Hino, seus mestres serão Aioros de Sagitário e Shiryu de Dragão. - para Rei não houve nenhum problema apesar de ter dois mestres - Ami Mizuno, seu mestre será Io de Scylla. - pelo pouco que sabia dos Generais Marinas ficou um pouco nervosa - Haruka Tenou, seu mestre será Shura de Capricórnio. - Haruka esteve a ponto de protestar já que conhecia o método de ensino do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio pelos comentários de Ichigo, mas Michiru a impediu - Michiru Kaiou, seu mestre será Mu de Áries. - para Michiru não houve problema- Para Hotaru Tomoe, também Mu de Áries. - isso alegrou a menina e aliviou Haruka já que estaria com Michiru a seu lado - Setsuna Meioh terá como mestre Kanon de Dragão Marinho. - sabendo que era o irmão gêmeo de Saga Setsuna não se alterou - Ichigo Kurosaki, seu mestre será Radamanthys de Wyvern. - isso destruiu as esperanças do pobre Ichigo, pelo que sabia Radamanthys era um dos espectros mais leais aos reis do Submundo além de muito rigoroso - Renji Abarai, seu mestre também será Shura de Capricórnio. - Renji amaldiçoou sua sorte até que ouviu o próximo nome - Rukia Kuchiki, também terá como mestre Shura de Capricórnio. - agora foi a vez de Rukia reclamar em silêncio - Lucy Shidou, terá como mestre Alberich de Megrez, a estrela Delta - Lucy sentiu-se aliviada, pois imaginava que por ele ser também um Guerreiro Deus não deveria ser muito diferente de Hagen - Marine Ryuuzaki, seu mestre será Dokho de Libra. - Marine só esperava que não fosse muito rigoroso - E finalmente, Anne Hououji, terá como mestre Minos de Grifo. - isso preocupou Renji já que ela não sabia como o Juiz de Grifo era cruel e sanguinário – Isso é tudo, já podem se retirar.

Então todos, incluindo os deuses, se retiraram. Exceto Poseidon, que se manteve junto a Atena.

-Não precisava guiar este Faraó que pensava ser Seth até Zefir para convencer essa Guerreira de Perséfone. - disse Poseidon após se assegurar que ninguém os escutava - Não acha que foi muito exagero por apenas uma pessoa?

-Não. - respondeu Atena seriamente – Até sabermos com quantos aliados Caelum conta, cada um deles vale seu peso em ouro.

-Nunca pensei que fosse tão maquiavélica Atena. - comentou Poseidon- Menos ainda que sacrificasse um humano para ganhar a lealdade de outro.

-Esse Faraó estava adormecido em Zefir após seu universo e o dos Deuses Egípcios ter sido destruído durante a Titanomaquia, teria atacado e Guru Clef o teria eliminado de qualquer maneira, apenas adiantei sua morte. - disse Atena sem alterar seu semblante.

-O que aconteceu no Olimpo, Atena?- perguntou Poseidon e pela reação da deusa soube que acertara o alvo.

-Será melhor irmos antes que alguém suspeite. - disse Atena evadindo a pergunta do deus.

-O que foi que te fez mudar tanto? - sussurrou Poseidon para logo se retirar.

* * *

><p>*- Campos Asfódelos: Em alguns mitos gregos sobre o Submundo, os Campos Asfódelos eram o lugar para onde iam as almas daqueles que não fizeram grande bem ou grande mal, um lugar sem castigo ou recompensa.<p>

**– Campos Elíseos: O Paraíso, segundo a mitologia grega. Neste lugar só entravam as almas dos heróis, santos, sacerdotes, poetas e deuses.

***- Fama: Deusa que divulgava as façanhas dos heróis e espalhava boatos.

Bem outra semana, outro capítulo, embora tenha faltado inspiração e tempo, não estava inspirado para as armaduras, espero que os desenhos não sejam tão ruins, principalmente dos shinigamis que não tinham armadura pra servir de base, por isso tive que começar do zero. Como já viram muitos detalhes vão se esclarecendo, como a mudança de atitude de Hades e como voltou à vida. Sobre a próxima etapa de treinamento será um pouco mais longa que a anterior além de alguns flashbacks dos primeiros treinamentos. Bom, acho que isso é tudo, continuem lendo e não deixem de comentar.


	11. Limpando Pecados

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 11 - Limpando Pecados**

* * *

><p>Um novo dia de treinamento começava para os novos Semideuses Guerreiros Sagrados, todos já se encontravam com seus respectivos mestres incluindo Lucy Shidou, que agora vestia sua armadura e estava sozinha esperando seu mestre, Alberich de Megrez. Embora seu mestre anterior também fosse um Guerreiro Deus de Asgard e lhe falou dos outros Guerreiros Deuses, nunca mencionou mais que o nome daquele que ela agora chamaria de mestre.<p>

-Chegou cedo, minha aprendiz. – cumprimentou-a o asgardiano ruivo – Suponho que Hagen te falou sobre mim.

-Não, o mestre Hagen apenas mencionou seu nome uma vez. - respondeu Lucy.

-"Perfeito, parece que Hagen me deu ouvidos e não abriu a boca." - pensou o Guerreiro Deus - "Éramos os únicos que sabíamos que Atena escolheria novos mestres e tive a sorte de ficar com uma aprendiz tão ingênua, pode me ser muito útil no futuro."

-Com licença mestre, mas não deveríamos começar com o treinamento? - perguntou a Guerreira de Perséfone acordando Alberich de seu devaneio.

-Sim, tem razão. - respondeu o Guerreiro Deus para subitamente investir contra Lucy com sua espada de fogo, a jovem surpreendida apenas pôde sacar sua arma e se defender começando um duelo de forças.

-O que está fazendo? - exclamou Alberich ao sentir como as forças de sua aprendiz falhavam – Pare de se conter ou acabarei te atravessando com minha espada!

-Não. - respondeu a jovem elevando seu cosmo apenas o suficiente para se defender - Se fizer isso você sairá ferido.

-Então faremos da maneira fácil. - respondeu Alberich dando um salto para trás e soltando sua espada. Lucy pensou então que não a atacaria, mas se enganou, já que o Guerreiro Deus levantou seus braços elevando seu Cosmo.

-Couraça Divina! - exclamou Alberich enquanto uma infinidade de cristais de ametista saía de seu corpo e envolviam Lucy.

-Por quê? - perguntou confusa a Guerreira de Perséfone antes de ser completamente aprisionada num gigantesco cristal.

-Essa é a única maneira para que perda quase todo seu cosmo sem que tenhamos que lutar. - explicou o Guerreiro Deus, enquanto notava como enormes barreiras se erguiam em 13 lugares diferentes de Zefir - Minha Couraça Divina pode selar a energia dos que ficam presos nela e absorvê-la.

Lucy que continuava aprisionada ainda não conseguia entender as intenções de Alberich, mas então sentiu como suas amigas, os outros Guerreiros de Perséfone e as Guerreiras de Ártemis elevavam seus cosmos e enfrentavam seus atuais mestres.

-Para que vocês possam despertar o poder do Dunamis devem primeiro esgotar seu cosmo totalmente. - explicou Alberich – Pode sentir, não é? Seus amigos agora mesmo estão lutando dentro dessas barreiras com todas as suas forças contra seus mestres, levará horas até que esgotem todo o seu cosmo, mas nós levaremos apenas alguns minutos.

-Mas eles podem sair feridos. - disse Lucy comunicando-se pelo cosmo com seu mestre.

-A dor de seus ferimentos não se compara com o que os espera.

Dentro de uma das barreiras Lita enfrentava seu mestre lançando vários raios que Afrodite esquivava elegantemente.

-"É muito mais veloz que a luz, não posso nem mesmo tocá-lo." - pensou a Guerreira de Ártemis ao testemunhar a velocidade de seu mestre.

-É muito lenta. - disse Afrodite ao aparecer por trás da jovem e contra-atacar com suas Rosas Diabólicas Reais que arranharam seu rosto – Se continuar assim acabarei arruinando seu lindo rosto.

Em outro lugar, Rei via como todos os seus ataques eram facilmente detidos pelo Escudo do Dragão de Shiryu.

-Incrível, seu escudo é muito resistente. – murmurou Rei muito cansada admirando o Escudo do Dragão ao usar sua enésima Flecha Flamejante de Marte.

-Por que parou? - disse Shiryu ao ver Rei exausta - Se esse é todo seu poder então deveria desistir de ser uma Guerreira Sagrada.

-Vejamos se ainda fala assim depois disto, Raio de Fogo! - exclamou a jovem ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um grande turbilhão de chamas contra o Cavaleiro de Atena sob o olhar de Aioros de Sagitário que se encontrava fora da barreira.

Em outro lugar Ami tentava desesperadamente se libertar do aperto da serpente de Io, em uma de suas tentativas tentou congelar a criatura, porém esta não se alterou apesar de seu zero absoluto.

-É inútil. - disse Io - Essa serpente, ao ser parte de minha armadura, é tão resistente quanto ela, usar o zero absoluto é inútil para derrotá-la.

Dentro de outra barreira Shura se impunha facilmente sobre seus três aprendizes, os quais nem sequer lhe fizeram um arranhão.

-Vamos, qual o problema, vocês são três e mesmo assim é fácil demais. – zombou Shura provocando a ira de Renji e Haruka que atacaram ao mesmo tempo sem conseguir atingir o espanhol.

Num local diferente podia-se ver como Michiru e Hotaru eram incapazes de romper a Parede de Cristal de Mu.

-Isto levará tempo demais. - disse o ariano ao ver como Michiru atacava novamente e seu ataque refletido era detido pelo campo de força de Hotaru.

Setsuna, por outro lado, se encontrava muito cansada após escapar do Triângulo de Ouro de Kanon.

-Meu irmão te ensinou bem. - disse Kanon - Mas vejamos se pode resistir a isto, Satã Imperial!

Ichigo, em outro lugar, era facilmente derrotado por Radamanthys que recebia outro Getsuga Tensho sem se abalar.

-Não acredito que a Senhora Perséfone escolha um fracote como você para ser um de seus guerreiros. - disse o Juiz de Wyvern – Acho que até Zeros seria capaz de te derrotar.

Em outra parte Marine caía esgotada ao usar toda sua energia para congelar completamente o espaço dentro da barreira, Dohko então destroçou o gelo e a tirou de lá antes que morresse congelada.

-Foi uma forma muito inteligente de esgotar seu cosmo. - sussurrou Dohko - Mas agora começa o verdadeiro teste.

Anne também caiu ao ter esgotado todo seu cosmo tentando se defender sem êxito de Minos, que agora observava sua aluna inconsciente. Isso foi a última coisa que Lucy pôde sentir antes de também cair inconsciente, mas logo teve um estranho sonho, ela se encontrava perseguindo a si mesma, Anne e Priscila. Então se lembrou dessa cena, era aquele dia logo que chegaram a Zefir, quando conheceram Priscila e foram perseguidas por um monstro de barro. O que veio a seguir ela já adivinhava, alguém lhe cobriu com uma toalha e foi atacada com uma espada para depois sentir como afundava num lago e seu corpo se dissolvia na água, a sensação de desaparecer se repetiu uma e outra vez, mas em diferentes circunstâncias. Foi quando Lucy entendeu, ela estava revivendo a dor das criaturas que matou ao longo de sua vida, mas foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando viu a si mesma e a suas amigas dentro dos Gênios lutando contra ela sendo assassinada mais uma vez e dirigindo seus últimos pensamentos à Princesa Esmeralda.

-Parece que foi mesmo uma assassina sanguinária. - disse Alberich com um sorriso ao ver o sofrimento no rosto de sua aluna.

-Não a compare com você, ela acreditava estar fazendo o certo ao matar todas essas criaturas. - disse Fenrir que saía do bosque – Diferente de você que matou todos os seus primos e irmãos para evitar que te tomassem o título de herdeiro dos Alberich.

-Todos sabiam que eu era o mais capacitado para ser o chefe da família, suas mortes foram apenas para evitar que manchassem nosso nome e levassem os Alberich à ruína. - respondeu tranquilamente o Guerreiro Deus de Megrez.

-Não posso acreditar que diga isso apesar de que você mesmo experimentou suas mortes ao obter o poder do Dunamis. - disse Fenrir recordando a terrível experiência que ele também passou para adquirir o verdadeiro poder dos deuses - Eu mesmo não pude evitar me arrepender ao lembrar como minhas vítimas eram devoradas pelos lobos cada vez que saíamos para caçar.

-Por favor, Fenrir. - respondeu Alberich aos comentários de seu camarada - Enquanto você matava para alimentar essas feras eu o fazia pelo bem de Asgard, não dá para comparar nossas ações.

-Não adianta discutir com esse traidor ambicioso. - interveio Hagen que chegara após Fenrir – Além do mais, todos sabemos que se não fosse por Poseidon ter revivido todos os Guerreiros Deuses para ganhar a confiança da Senhorita Hilda e toda Asgard, você nunca sairia do Submundo.

-Mas o que está dizendo? - rebateu Alberich de forma arrogante - Para vencer Caelum e sua corja de capangas divinos era óbvio que não podiam dispensar o cérebro de Asgard, teriam me revivido cedo ou tarde de qualquer maneira. Além do mais, já é tarde para mudar o passado.

-Mas não é tarde para mandá-lo de volta ao Cocytos caso volte a nos trair - ameaçou Hagen para logo desviar sua atenção para Lucy que começava a soluçar.

Dentro de sua mente, a jovem ruiva revivia várias vezes a morte da Princesa Esmeralda, mas diferente das outras mortes ela apenas sentia a dor de seus últimos momentos e a sensação de perder sua existência sem sentir os pensamentos de Esmeralda. Pouco a pouco, porém, embora abafados pela morte e a dor, pôde escutar os pensamentos da Princesa que se tornavam cada vez mais fortes, assim antes de morrer pôde sentir como era libertada de um grande peso, sentia como a Princesa Esmeralda finalmente podia entregar todos os seus pensamentos àquela pessoa que amava.

No exterior, Lucy despertava sentindo como se tivesse dormido por centenas de anos. Havia recuperado toda a sua energia, na verdade se sentia melhor do que jamais sentira antes, além disso sua armadura havia mudado, embora apenas por um instante, ganhando asas vermelhas e protegendo mais seu corpo.

-Finalmente despertou. - disse Alberich apoiado numa árvore, os outros Guerreiros Deuses se esconderam tão logo a jovem começara a despertar - Apesar da sua cara de menina boa e inocente parece que ceifou muitas vidas.

-O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Lucy sem entender as palavras do asgardiano.

-Já deveria saber. - respondeu o ruivo – Ou por acaso não reviveu a morte de todas as suas "vítimas"?

-Como sabe? – perguntou surpresa a jovem.

-Por que eu também o experimentei. - respondeu novamente o asgardiano – De acordo com a senhorita Hilda, para os deuses, alcançar o Dunamis é como alcançar o poder do cosmo, mas para um mortal tornado semideus é muito diferente. Em primeiro lugar deve esgotar todo seu cosmo para se desfazer de sua mortalidade, em segundo lugar deve limpar de sua consciência todas as vidas que destruiu, sofrendo sua morte e caso sua consciência decida, repeti-la até que seja suficiente. Ironicamente isso permite que qualquer assassino impiedoso seja capaz de obter o Dunamis sem sofrer como aqueles que sofrem muito por sua primeira vítima.

Lucy então entendeu por que ela havia experimentado a morte tantas vezes, e por que a morte da Princesa Esmeralda foi repetida mais que as outras.

-E o que vem depois?

Horas depois em outro lugar Rukia, Haruka e Renji finalmente esgotaram todo seu cosmo. Para Renji não foi muito traumático já que os Hollows que destruía não "morriam" realmente, mas como Minos lhe explicou, eram purificados e depois banhados no rio Letes perdendo todas as suas lembranças. Haruka tampouco teve muitos remorsos já que nunca se arrependeu por todos os seres malignos que destruiu. Rukia, porém, ficou presa na memória da morte de Kaien Shiba, só que diferente de Lucy não conseguiu superar esse terrível trauma sozinha.

-Será melhor poupá-la de mais sofrimento. - disse Shura se preparando para usar sua Excalibur em Rukia.

-Um momento! - exclamou Renji brandindo sua espada e se colocando entre o Cavaleiro e sua amiga - Não permitirei que a mate!

-Está bem, não a matarei. - declarou o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio baixando seu braço - Mas aviso que se ela não conseguir despertar em cinco minutos não terei outra escolha.

-E o que acontece se ela não acordar nesse tempo? - perguntou Haruka que se mantivera afastada do conflito.

-Ela enlouquecerá e começará a destruir tudo a seu alcance. - respondeu Shura com um tom sombrio. Renji, após ouvir o Cavaleiro de Ouro se aproxima de Rukia e desesperado tenta despertá-la.

Dentro de Rukia ela voltava a sentir como a alma de Kaien era absorvida por esse Hollow, mas foi então que ouviu uma voz que a chamava e a reconheceu como a de Ichigo, ajudando-a a superar sua culpa ao lembrar tudo o que ele havia sofrido para salvá-la e agora ela não podia abandoná-lo. Não depois de tudo o que haviam passado juntos. Não antes de confessar-lhe seus sentimentos.

-Ichigo... - sussurrou Rukia no exterior enquanto se encontrava nos braços de Renji para logo abrir os olhos lentamente e ver o rosto de alívio de seu melhor amigo.

-Não me assuste assim outra vez, idiota. - disse Renji com uma voz suave.

-Parece que não terá que sacrificar a garota, Cavaleiro. - disse Haruka com hostilidade – Se bem que não me surpreenderia que o fizesse caso se torne uma ameaça para seus superiores, como fez a mais de 18 anos.

-Como...? - perguntou Shura desconcertado.

-Meu mestre Aldebaran me contou. - respondeu Haruka esclarecendo as dúvidas do Cavaleiro de Atena.

-Esse foi um erro que não voltarei a cometer. - disse o capricorniano - Mas se qualquer um de vocês levantar seu punho contra Atena saibam que não terei piedade alguma, porque sou o Cavaleiro mais fiel a Atena.

-Tampouco eu terei caso se atreva a se levantar contra Ártemis. - respondeu Haruka encarando Shura para logo imitá-lo - Porque eu me declaro a Guerreira mais fiel a Ártemis.

Em outro lugar de Zefir Lita Kino já havia superado seu teste e agora Afrodite lhe ensinava suas técnicas com as rosas.

-Impressionante. - disse Lita ao ver como o Cavaleiro de Peixes mudava a cor da rosa em sua mão transformando-a numa Rosa Sangrenta que se cravou numa rocha.

-Como pode ver meu poder consiste em criar, transformar e multiplicar as rosas, e no caso de minhas Rosas Piranhas e Rosas Sangrentas as crio com meu sangue e as envolvo com meu cosmo para que sejam capazes de atravessar qualquer objeto. No caso especial das Rosas Sangrentas podem até mesmo atravessar as Armaduras Divinas. - explicou Afrodite piscando para Lita.

-Você me disse que é capaz de usar qualquer planta para realizar seus ataques. - disse Lita tentando ignorar os flertes do Cavaleiro de Atena - Então por que usa rosas?

-Por que as rosas são as flores mais belas. - respondeu o sueco enquanto acomodava uma rosa criada por seu Cosmo no cabelo de Lita quase se lançando sobre a jovem - E sendo eu o Cavaleiro mais belo, meus ataques também devem ser.

-E quanto ao veneno de suas Rosas Diabólicas Reais? - disse Lita corada se afastando um pouco de Afrodite – O que acontece se alguém conseguir criar um antídoto?

-Isso nunca acontecerá porque mudo as toxinas das rosas em cada ataque, às vezes até crio minhas próprias toxinas. - disse o Cavaleiro de Peixes enquanto lhe entregava uma rosa e se afastando dela - Mas para poder usar as Rosas Diabólicas Reais é preciso ser imune a todos os venenos, senão morrerá com seu próprio veneno. - disse esta última parte muito mais sério - Agora te ensinarei a criar as Rosas Piranhas.

Na cachoeira mais próxima se encontrava Rei que treinava sob a orientação de Shiryu e Aioros, nesse instante Rei mostrava seus poderes aos dois Cavaleiros de Atena.

-Flecha Flamejante de Marte! - exclamou Rei lançando uma flecha de fogo que se chocou contra a barreira criada por Aioros transformando o interior dela num inferno de chamas que vaporizou tudo o que tocava e também teria queimado Rei se não fosse por Shiryu que a protegeu com seu escudo.

-Você está bem? - perguntou Shiryu à jovem.

-Sim. - respondeu Rei, embora tivesse sido parcialmente atingida por seu ataque.

-Ainda bem. Aioros, creio que este nível é suficiente, pelo menos para o treinamento, se continuar aumentando sua potência poderia ferir a si mesma. - disse o Cavaleiro de Dragão se dirigindo ao grego.

-Acho que tem razão Shiryu, cure suas feridas e logo retomaremos o treinamento. - respondeu Aioros - Rei, apenas lembre que quando enfrentar um deus não deve se conter.

-Incrível. - disse Rei ao ver como seus ferimentos se curavam quase imediatamente com o poder do Dunamis de Shiryu - As capacidades curativas do Dunamis superam muito as do Cosmo.

-Sim, mas assim como as do cosmo não podemos usá-las em batalha já que o mais provável é que tenhamos que usar toda nossa energia para poder enfrentar nossos inimigos. - disse o Cavaleiro de Dragão - É igual à habilidade de voar, embora possamos usá-la drena muita energia e nos deixa em desvantagem contra nossos adversários, foi por isso que deixaram de ensinar como voar com o cosmo desde a primeira Guerra Santa.

-Mas agora para voar só usamos uma pequena parte de nossa energia. - replicou Rei já que parecia que as vantagens de voar seriam muito úteis numa luta.

-Lembre que essa mínima quantidade de energia pode significar a diferença entre a vida e a morte. - disse Shiryu levantando-se – Bem, agora será melhor que descanse.

Em outro lugar Mu ensinava Michiru e Hotaru. À primeira ensinava a Revolução Estelar, e à pequena, a Parede de Cristal.

-Não está mal, mas... - disse Mu ao mesmo tempo em que destruía a Parede de Cristal de Hotaru sem sequer tocá-la - Tem que se concentrar mais se quiser torná-la perfeita.

-Está bem. - disse a pequena Guerreira de Ártemis criando uma nova Parede de Cristal.

-Parece que você gosta de crianças. - disse Michiru vendo a expressão paternal de Mu com Hotaru.

-É que como nós treinamos os novos cavaleiros desde que são apenas crianças eles se tornam o mais próximo que podemos ter de um filho. - disse o ariano lembrando-se de seu aluno Kiki que ficou no Santuário.

-Por acaso é proibido que os Cavaleiros de Atena tenham filhos? – questionou Michiru.

-Não, mas por sermos os guardiões de Atena raramente podemos sair dos limites do Santuário, exceto no caso de uma missão especial que geralmente é muito curta e poucas vezes é dada a um Cavaleiro de Ouro. - respondeu o lemuriano – Mas agora que Atena conseguiu derrotar Zeus e é mais poderosa que todos os deuses e Guerreiros Sagrados juntos é possível que tenhamos a chance de conhecer melhor o mundo exterior.

-Nunca pensei que a vida de um Cavaleiro de Atena fosse tão dura. - disse a jovem de cabelos verdes - Pelo que disse suponho que nenhum de vocês foi capaz de experimentar o que é o amor.

-Está enganada, Michiru. - disse Mu – Mesmo no isolado Santuário de Atena o amor pode florescer, como por exemplo, o de Aioria de Leão e Marin de Águia, embora tenha sido uma relação única na historia da ordem.

-E quanto a você, Mu, nunca se apaixonou por alguém? - perguntou a Guerreira de Ártemis.

-Não. - respondeu Mu laconicamente - Toda minha mente e meu coração pertencem a Atena e ao Santuário. Chega de conversa, é melhor que voltemos a treinar.

Enquanto isso Setsuna conseguia executar perfeitamente uma Explosão Galáctica anulando a lançada por Kanon.

-Direi mais uma vez, meu irmão te ensinou bem. - disse Kanon - De todas as Guerreiras de Ártemis é a que mais se assemelha a um Guerreiro Sagrado.

-Isso é porque dediquei toda minha vida a proteger a Princesa da Lua e agora a deusa Ártemis. - respondeu Setsuna.

-Esqueci que entre todas as Guerreiras de Ártemis você é a única que conserva todas as suas lembranças intactas. - respondeu Kanon – Além de que viveu da mesma maneira que um Cavaleiro de Ouro, existindo somente para proteger a Porta do Tempo nesse universo alternativo, mas me pergunto por que enviou uma pessoa a este universo na crise da família Black Moon. Por acaso não teria sido suficiente enviá-la ao passado desse mundo?

-Isso foi porque as Sailors do passado desse universo não tinham poder suficiente para enfrentar a família Black Moon. - respondeu Setsuna.

-Ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade. - disse Kanon - Creio que fez isso sabendo que se não conseguissem vencê-los, Atena e seus Cavaleiros teriam interferido. Minha única dúvida é por que mentiu a suas companheiras fazendo-as acreditar que viveriam seu futuro em Tóquio de Cristal, você sabia muito bem que isso seria impossível com a Terra sob a proteção de Atena.

-Porque eu sabia que a batalha no Olimpo estava próxima e... - respondeu Setsuna hesitando um momento antes de continuar.

-Vamos, diga, porque achou que os deuses se autodestruiriam numa última guerra fratricida pelo poder. - disse Kanon e pela expressão de Setsuna soube que adivinhara os pensamentos da Guerreira de Ártemis – Assim sua princesa teria o caminho livre para estabelecer seu reino, foi um plano muito inteligente, mas não teria funcionado.

-Por que diz que não teria funcionado?- disse Setsuna intrigada pelas palavras do General Marina.

-Por que os deuses gregos não são os únicos que habitam este universo. - respondeu Kanon - Os deuses egípcios, nórdicos, astecas, incas, japoneses e muitos outros têm seus domínios nas diferentes dimensões que compõem este universo. Se o panteão grego desaparecesse, o mais provável é que Odin e seus Guerreiros Deuses tivessem reclamado este planeta como seu arruinando seus planos de criar uma Tóquio de Cristal neste universo.

-Então sempre foi um sonho inútil. - concluiu Setsuna após processar a informação de Kanon - Mas agora isso não importa, já que lutaremos contra um exército de deuses apenas para garantir o direito de existirmos.

-Sim, mas se fosse você não perderia a esperança. - disse o General Marina - Como já é capaz de dominar a Explosão Galáctica não tenho mais nada a ensinar por hoje, então será melhor ir descansar, foi um dia muito cansativo. - se despediu Kanon deixando Setsuna pensando no quanto o líder dos Generais Marinas realmente sabia sobre ela e sobre o destino que lhes aguardava após vencerem Caelum.

Num lugar perto da Fonte Eterna Ichigo Kurosaki era treinado por Radamanthys de Wyvern, mas num instante o Juiz do Submundo desapareceu e em seu lugar surgiu uma jovem que estava sendo atacada por um monstro de forma humanóide, só que maior e com vários braços.

-Socorro! - gritou a jovem. Ichigo, sem ter outra escolha, se dispôs a salvá-la, mas antes que se aproximasse foi abatido por um ataque de energia que o lançou pelos ares para logo cair duramente no chão.

-Por acaso todos os shinigamis têm tão pouco bom senso? – zombou Radamanthys que lançara o ataque - Não posso acreditar que não percebeu que era só uma ilusão.

-Ei, qual o seu problema, poderia ter me matado! - exclamou Ichigo ao não saber o que dizer – Além disso, como diabos eu deveria saber que era uma ilusão?

-Será que não parou para sentir o cosmo da garota ou pelo menos do monstro para avaliar seu poder? – questionou o Juiz de Wyvern – E ainda queria derrotar Sousuke Aizen, não me faça rir.

-Ei Radamanthys. - disse Ichigo chamando a atenção do juiz – O que aconteceu com Aizen?

-Achei que nunca perguntaria rapaz, me espanta que não tenha feito essa pergunta em todo esse tempo. - disse o espectro - A habilidade de sua Zampakuto era tão perigosa que a Senhora Perséfone decidiu que o melhor era destruí-lo, e assim o fez.

-Então o matou. - disse Ichigo sem poder acreditar que sua amiga fosse capaz de matar alguém, mas então lembrou que já não era Orihime e sim Perséfone, a Rainha do Submundo.

-Não, Aizen era perigoso demais, por isso simplesmente eliminaram sua existência. - respondeu Radamanthys, mas ao ver o rosto confuso do ex-shinigami esclareceu - Para que um ignorante como você entenda, não apenas destruíram seu corpo espiritual, mas também sua alma, suas memórias e tudo o que alguma vez foi conhecido como Sousuke Aizen.

-E o que houve com os Arrancar? - perguntou novamente Ichigo ao lembrar que quando Perséfone o salvou viu Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy e outros Arrancar junto a ela.

-Uma vez que Aizen foi destruído, a Senhora Perséfone, ao ser a Rainha do Mundo dos Mortos, tomou o Hueco Mundo como seu reino e os Arrancar como parte de seu exército. Então pode se acostumar agora com a idéia de que lutarão a seu lado, assim que terminarem seu treinamento você e seus amigos serão seus comandantes. - disse Radamanthys esclarecendo as dúvidas de Ichigo - Já basta de perguntas, se não conseguir distinguir uma ilusão da realidade hoje, receberá minha Destruição Máxima com todo seu poder.

Deixando de lado Ichigo e seu terrível mestre, Marine tampouco estava num mar de rosas já que Dohko provou ser mais rigoroso e exigente do que ela pensava.

-Vamos, já tendo dominado o oitavo sentido, o zero absoluto e despertado o Dunamis deveria ser muito fácil para você dominar o Cólera dos Cem Dragões. - disse o Cavaleiro de Libra tentando encorajar sua pupila.

- Cólera dos Cem Dragões! - exclamou Marine conseguindo criar vários dragões verdes que colidiram com a barreira criada por Dohko - Consegui?

-Não, apenas conseguiu liberar a quarta parte de seu poder, tem que se concentrar mais, Marine. - respondeu o Cavaleiro de Ouro.

-Estou me concentrando! - gritou Marine bastante zangada - Mas não é possível dominar uma técnica desse nível em apenas um dia, para dominar a Execução Aurora levei dois meses.

-Então é impossível que tenha dominado o oitavo sentido em apenas seis meses. - disse Dohko - Entre todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, apenas alguns chegaram sequer a conhecer o oitavo sentido e os que conseguiram levaram anos para isso, até mesmo a própria Atena levou 290 anos para dominar totalmente seu poder.

-Um momento! - exclamou Marine fazendo algumas contas - Como pode ter treinado por trezentos anos se nunca o fez antes da primeira guerra com Poseidon e depois desta reencarnava a cada 200 anos para se preparar para uma nova Guerra Santa?

-Do mesmo jeito que vocês. - respondeu Dohko - Sua Majestade Atena chegou a Zefir assim que soube de sua existência depois da batalha do Olimpo e passou 290 anos treinando em uma das dimensões de Zefir, depois ela usou outros dez anos para que nós, Guerreiros Sagrados, dominássemos o Dunamis.

-Então, foi por isso que para o povo de Zefir passaram 300 anos. - sussurrou a jovem para então gritar - Foi por isso que Fério, Caldina, Priscila, Lantis e Rafaga morreram!

-Do que está falando? - perguntou Dohko consternado com a atitude de sua aluna.

-Estou falando de meus amigos, que morreram por culpa de sua estúpida deusa e sua estúpida guerra! - disse Marine com lágrimas nos olhos - Apesar de serem deuses ou seres divinos vocês não têm o direito de brincar com a vida dos outros.

-Não volte a insultar Atena em minha presença. - disse Dohko de maneira ameaçadora, mas sem elevar seu tom de voz – Diferente da maioria dos deuses ela sempre respeitou a vida dos seres humanos e demais seres vivos, na verdade deveria agradecê-la por sua vida e a de seus entes queridos na Terra já que ela arriscou sua vida inúmeras vezes para salvar você e essas pessoas que tanto ama.

Marine, ao refletir sobre as palavras de seu mestre não teve outra escolha senão lhe dar razão, se não fosse por Atena e a guerra que se aproximava talvez jamais tivesse voltado a Zefir e nunca teria reencontrado o Guru Clef e Ascot.

-É muito impetuosa. - disse Dohko tentando amenizar a discussão - Apesar de ter sido treinada por um dos cavaleiros mais frios e calculistas ainda não sabe controlar suas emoções. Bom, como ainda não é capaz de dominar o Cólera dos Cem Dragões será melhor que nos enfoquemos nesse aspecto.

No Templo do Vento, Anne via horrorizada como seu mestre se divertia ao destroçar cada um dos ossos de um esqueleto que havia tirado sabe-se lá de onde.

-Ha, ha, ha... - ria o Juiz de Grifo ao quebrar uma a uma as falanges do esqueleto. - Como pode ver, com minha Marionete Cósmica é muito fácil dominar o inimigo e dar-lhe uma morte lenta e dolorosa enquanto espera que implore para que acabe com sua dor.

-Que horrível. - sussurrou Anne desviando o olhar do sádico espetáculo de seu mestre, mas ainda ouvia suas palavras - Não seria melhor acabar com nosso oponente em vez de dar tempo para que alguém chegue para ajudá-lo ou se possível apenas imobilizá-lo?

-Você é piedosa demais. – respondeu Minos - Agora é a comandante de um exército e está no meio de uma guerra, se hesitar e não matar seus inimigos quando tiver chance então não apenas perderá sua vida mas também perderá todo o respeito de seus subordinados colocando eles também em perigo caso tenham o azar de estar sob suas ordens. Mas numa coisa tem razão, assim que tiver a menor oportunidade deve acabar com o inimigo antes que ele ou seus aliados acabem com você.

-Lamento, mas não posso ser tão cruel quanto você. - declarou a jovem semideusa – Além disso, a violência não é a única maneira de solucionar os problemas.

-Talvez esteja certa. - respondeu o Juiz de Grifo - Não pedirei que seja tão cruel quanto eu, pois se sou assim é para inspirar medo para que os mortais evitem pecar e ir ao Submundo, mas te peço que não titubeie se tiver que matar seu oponente numa batalha.

Em outro local, especificamente dentro do castelo, Atena tinha uma reunião secreta com Poseidon em seus aposentos.

-Então esse é seu plano, por isso deixou intacto o Gotei 13 e o Exército Arrancar. - disse Poseidon – Não é à toa que é a deusa da estratégia, sempre teve a vitória garantida, mas não acha que é perigoso demais ter um traidor tão perto e permitir que Caelum saiba todos os nossos movimentos?

-De jeito nenhum, Poseidon. - respondeu a rainha dos deuses - Não precisa se preocupar com nosso traidor já que terá a chance de eliminá-lo. Caelum é um deus desconfiado e sempre temeu aqueles que são capazes de desafiar seu poder, tenho certeza de que não reunirá mais deuses que nossos semideuses e também estou segura que para garantir que se destruam mutuamente não lhes concederá um poder superior ao primeiro Dunamis, e caso o faça... tenho uma carta na manga.

-A única coisa que não entendo é por que me confia isto. - disse o deus dos mares - Não seria melhor deixar isso com um de seus cavaleiros, o Grande Mestre da sua Ordem, ou mesmo com Ártemis?

-Não, nenhum deles cumpre os requisitos, o único que pode fazê-lo é você. - respondeu Atena se aproximando de Poseidon – Embora tenhamos sido inimigos no passado estou certa da sua lealdade e confio que não irá falhar.

-Pode ter certeza disso. Agora será melhor que me retire, nossas reuniões podem levantar suspeitas. - disse o deus enquanto se retirava dos aposentos da rainha dos deuses e refletia sobre o plano da deusa e o papel dos semideuses nele. Mas tinha que admitir, era uma fórmula perfeita que lhes garantia totalmente a vitória. - "Lucy Shidou e Ichigo Kurosaki." - pensou - "No final tudo dependerá de vocês dois."

* * *

><p>Ufa, este capítulo realmente deu trabalho, mas como prometi a interação entre os mestres e aprendizes é mais profunda, embora quisesse que fosse assim com os primeiros mestres, creio que as lutas foram muito curtas, mas não tinha outra opção ou ficaria ainda maior do que já é. Sobre a história, como já viram Alberich continua ambicioso e arrogante como na Saga de Asgard, mas obviamente os deuses têm algo para mantê-lo sob controle. Falando dos Guerreiros Deuses, já viram que eles foram revividos por Poseidon que queria se redimir por ter usado Hilda e provocado a morte deles. Quanto a Afrodite, sei que alguns fãs podem não gostar dele como um Don Juan, mas como ele se considera o "o Cavaleiro mais belo" acho um bom papel para ele, pois acha que é tão belo que qualquer dama cairia a seus pés. Também pus Aioria com Marin mais por puro gosto (e para felicidade do Leão Dourado). Outro detalhe é algo mais da história de Setsuna e de Tóquio de Cristal, mas os fãs de Sailor Moon não se preocupem que Darien (agora Ícaro) e Serena (agora Ártemis) continuarão juntos. Também se revela o que passou com Aizen e os Arrancar. Também temos uma Atena mais "pragmática", mas tudo tem seu motivo, no seu caso foi algo que aconteceu na batalha no Olimpo, também revelei parte de seu plano. O que Lucy e Ichigo terão a ver com ele? Que papel terão os Arrancar e o Gotei 13? (fãs de Bleach tenham muuuita paciência, mas todos os Capitães, Espadas, Tenentes e alguns Frações participarão.) E a última pergunta, quem será o traidor? (vamos, essa não é tão difícil, aposto que antes do capítulo 20 descobrirão) Acho que já está tudo esclarecido, até o próximo capítulo.<p> 


	12. Histórias Sob o Véu da Noite

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 12 - Histórias sob o Véu da Noite**

* * *

><p>Tal como suas companheiras Lucy havia treinado até à exaustão sob a tutela de seu mestre, mas por ser um treinamento menos exigente e com um horário mais reduzido a jovem de cabelos vermelhos aproveitava para explorar Zefir, num desses passeios ouviu alguém gritar.<p>

-Socorro! - a voz parecia bastante familiar para Lucy, mas não havia tempo para isso, ela precisava ajudar quem quer que fosse essa pessoa que pedia socorro, ela correu na direção de onde veio o grito até que sentiu algo bater nela.

-Ai, minha cabeça! - disse uma pequena fada que estava caída no solo esfregando a cabeça – Olhe por onde... VOCÊ!

-Primera! - disse Lucy com felicidade ao reconhecer a pequena fada – Você está bem? Por que gritou?

-Para trás! Não preciso da sua ajuda. - disse Primera, mas mesmo assim voou para trás de Lucy ao escutar como lobos se aproximavam. – Me ajude, esses lobos querem me devorar!

-Mas, por que simplesmente não voa para longe deles? - perguntou a jovem semideusa o que parecia o mais lógico que a fada podia fazer.

-Por que esses lobos não são comuns, podem saltar muito alto e subir nas árvores. - respondeu Primera muito assustada. – Além disso, já estou muito cansada, fui perseguida a tarde toda. Ah, aí estão eles!

Realmente uma grande matilha de lobos as cercava lentamente, para Lucy esta cena parecia muito familiar, aí se lembrou, ambas estavam no bosque privado dos Guerreiros Deuses. Sabendo disto a jovem guerreira tomou a fada em suas mãos e se preparou para usar sua velocidade para fugir, mas como na primeira vez os lobos foram detidos por Fenrir que chegou na hora certa.

-Alto! - gritou o asgardiano sendo imediatamente obedecido pelos lobos – Pensei que já tinha te explicado que ninguém além da Senhorita Hilda e dos Guerreiros Deuses podia entrar neste bosque.

-Ei! Você é dono desses lobos? - disse Primera muito irritada encarando Fenrir - Deveria controlar melhor suas mascotes, não vê que poderiam ferir alguém? Não posso acreditar que exista alguém tão irresponsável, além disso, este bosque não é seu para que diga quem pode e quem não pode entrar... ei, está me ouvindo?

Mas todos os protestos da fada foram ignorados pelo Guerreiro Deus que apenas aguardava a resposta de Lucy.

-E então, o que está esperando para ir embora? - disse Fenrir.

-Estou esperando que se desculpe! - respondeu a fada pensando que ele se dirigira a ela.

-Mime, já disse para parar de usar suas ilusões comigo. - disse o semideus asgardiano sem se dirigir a ninguém – Pelo menos devia usar algo mais realista que uma fada.

-Hã, Primera não é nenhuma ilusão. - disse Lucy um pouco nervosa - Ela é uma fada de verdade.

-Então ela também deve ir embora. - respondeu Fenrir depois de mostrar um pouco de surpresa.

-Já te disse que só vou quando se desculpar! - protestou Primera.

-Em todo caso quem deve se desculpar é você por ter entrado neste bosque sem permissão. - sentenciou o Guerreiro Deus.

-Como pode ser tão grosseiro! - exclamou Primera que agora sim estava muito brava.

-Desculpe por interromper seu jantar. - disse Lucy ao ver o pedaço de carne que Fenrir tinha em suas mãos - Por nossa culpa veio do castelo para nos salvar deixando sua comida.

-Não precisa se desculpar, eu como e durmo neste bosque. - disse o semideus asgardiano – Além disso, não vim para salvá-las e sim para alimentar meus lobos.

-Mas eu achei que todos os semideuses e Guerreiros Sagrados viviam no castelo. - disse a jovem semideusa - Por que você não fica lá, por acaso te expulsaram?

-Ninguém me expulsou, eu vivo no bosque para me afastar das pessoas que vivem lá. - respondeu Fenrir. Lucy lembrou então que seu mestre lhe dissera que Fenrir não gostava muito das pessoas e que preferia a companhia dos lobos. As únicas pessoas em que confiava eram Atena e Hilda, mas também pôde ver algo nos olhos de Fenrir, tristeza - Agora que já sabe vá e leve também esta fada antes que meus lobos a comam como aperitivo.

-Quem é aperitivo? - protestou novamente Primera.

-Seus olhos. - disse Lucy – Refletem uma grande tristeza.

Esse comentário desconcertou Fenrir, ninguém nunca lhe dissera isso, na verdade ele nunca havia olhado ninguém diretamente nos olhos a não ser para amedrontá-los, ao ver os olhos da jovem que não refletiam maldade alguma o semideus decidiu deixá-la ficar.

-Se quiser pode ficar. - disse o Guerreiro Deus - Mas será melhor que sua amiga vá embora antes que seja devorada.

-Eu já disse que não vou embora até você se desculpar! – teimou a fada, mas mudou de idéia ao ver como os lobos a observavam como se fosse um suculento pedaço de carne - Pensando melhor acho que já vou.

-Escute aqui. - disse Fenrir se dirigindo a Lucy logo que a fada se foi – É melhor que não confie em Alberich nem se deixe influenciar por ele.

-Por que diz isso? - perguntou a jovem de cabelos vermelhos - Ele parece uma boa pessoa, meu mestre Hagen nunca me disse que fosse mau.

-As aparências enganam. - disse Fenrir se afastando para alimentar seus lobos - Será melhor que volte ao castelo, já é tarde e alguém pode notar sua ausência e vir te buscar. - supondo que isso significava boa noite a jovem se preparou para se retirar – Pode voltar quando quiser, parece que ele gosta de você. - disse Fenrir referindo-se ao lobo que lambia a mão de Lucy.

...

Dentro do castelo havia muita atividade, já que essa noite recebia a visita dos líderes e guardiões dos diferentes planetas, mas longe de todo o barulho, num lugar afastado do castelo se podia observar um casal que admirava a luz das estrelas.

-Não acha que são lindas, Ícaro? - disse Ártemis nos braços de seu guerreiro - Em qualquer universo, dimensão ou planeta as estrelas resplandecem iluminando o coração das pessoas.

-Mas seu resplendor não se compara com a beleza e o majestoso resplendor da Lua. - disse Ícaro - O resplendor e a beleza que compartilha com ela.

-Desculpe por interromper o casal feliz, mas deveriam estar presentes para receber nossos convidados. - disse Atena – Pelo menos você irmã, como uma deusa tem responsabilidades a cumprir.

-Buá, eu achava que ser uma deusa seria mais divertido. – queixou-se Ártemis bem no estilo de Serena Tsukino, diante disso sua irmã só podia rir por sua atitude infantil.

-Creio que sua majestade tem razão. - declarou Ícaro se preparando para sair do aposento - Nos veremos na recepção do castelo.

-Já pode parar de fingir, irmã. - disse Atena assim que o Anjo se retirou.

-Não estou fingindo. - declarou a Deusa da Lua – Acontece que também sou Serena Tsukino e compartilho parte de sua personalidade.

-Não acredito. - disse Atena seriamente - Ambas sabemos que só conservou essa parte de sua personalidade para poder experimentar o que uma vez ela chamou de vida, mas no fundo continua a mesma de antes.

-Está enganada. - respondeu a deusa loira - Já não sou a mesma de antes, graças a Serena Tsukino pude experimentar a amizade, o amor e tudo aquilo que torna tão valiosa para você a vida dos seres humanos. Mas devo admitir que tinha razão, embora a vida de um humano seja apenas um piscar de olhos para os deuses, eles experimentam mais coisas do que já pude experimentar em toda minha existência imortal.

-Me alegra que enfim possa me entender, irmã. - disse Atena sorrindo – Bom, será melhor irmos à recepção antes que nossos guerreiros venham nos buscar.

-Também está errada sobre isso. - disse Ártemis - Para mim elas não são apenas minhas guerreiras, são minhas amigas.

Uma vez dito isto as duas divindades desapareceram usando sua velocidade superior à da luz. Assim que chegaram começou a reunião, na qual estavam presentes todos os deuses, semideuses e guerreiros sagrados, que recebiam Águia, o atual presidente do planeta Autozan; Aska e Sanyung, os imperadores de Fahren; e Tata a rainha de Chizeta acompanhada por sua irmã Tatra. Uma vez terminada a reunião os convidados foram imediatamente em busca de Lucy, Marine e Anne. As duas últimas saíram mal terminou a reunião. Anne, por exemplo, estava jogando vídeo-game com Renji. Isso mesmo, os vídeo-games na verdade eram parte de muitos livros, objetos e máquinas que Atena trouxera da Terra para que tanto Dokho quanto Shion se atualizassem com toda a tecnologia dos últimos dois séculos e meio. Anne, assim que descobriu a sala onde estavam guardados conseguiu permissão de Dokho e começou a jogar. Renji que passava casualmente por ali e pensando que as garotas não eram muito boas neste tipo de jogos a desafiou, já que sabia jogar por sua experiência na Terra, mas não saiu como esperava, pois perdeu várias vezes.

-Ahhhh, não sabia que podia fazer isso. - disse Renji que perdia novamente - Outra vez, 26 de 50!

-Acho que já é suficiente, a menos que queira continuar perdendo. - disse uma jovem de cabelo negro com penteado e vestimentas de estilo chinês. - Boa noite, Espectro Divino de Windom e Espectro Divino de Zabimaru.

-Boa noite, Imperatriz Aska. – cumprimentou Anne ao reconhecer a jovem – Perdão por não ter ficado, mas meu colega Renji insistiu tanto em continuar que não tive outra escolha.

-Não tem problema, Anne. - respondeu a Imperatriz de Fahren – Só queria parabenizá-la por se tornar uma Guerreira Divina, embora ache que o título de "Espectro" não combine com você. Além do mais queria ter ver, já faz tanto tempo.

-Muito obrigada, majestade. - respondeu a jovem loira - Eu também queria felicitá-la por sua coroação como Imperatriz, e dar-lhe os pêsames pela morte de seus pais.

-Isso foi há muito tempo, mas ainda sinto falta deles. - disse Aska um pouco triste, mas sua tristeza foi interrompida por Renji que continuava jogando.

-Ei, isso não é justo! - exclamou Renji ao perder outra vez - Máquina idiota!

-Renji, não devia levar isso tão a sério, é só um jogo. - disse Anne ao ver a raiva de seu companheiro – Que tal ir à festa?

-Acho que tem razão. - disse Renji se acalmando um pouco para depois se retirar, embora andasse de um jeito estranho – Além disso, já estava com cãibras, com sua licença, Imperatriz.

-Parece que esse rapaz é muito temperamental. - comentou a soberana de Fahren - Mas parece que são bons amigos.

-Sim, embora tenhamos apenas trocado algumas palavras antes desta noite. - respondeu Anne.

-Estou vendo. - respondeu a Imperatriz - Pelo menos parece um melhor companheiro de treinamento que Tatra.

-Vocês também receberam um treinamento? - perguntou a semideusa.

-Sim, mas quando aceitei me tornar uma das guardiãs desta dimensão nunca pensei que nos fariam viver naquelas cabanas horríveis. - disse Aska lembrando sua desagradável estadia em Zefir - Mas o pior foi que nosso mestre acabou sendo o velho rabugento do Grande Mestre.

-Mas o Grande Mestre não é tão velho, parece ter uns 18 anos. - disse Anne - Mas agora que você falou, ele é jovem demais para ser um Grande Mestre.

-Na verdade ele tem 270 anos. - disse a soberana - Mas pelo que me disse, quando foi revivido recebeu um corpo mais jovem.

-Entendi. - respondeu finalmente Anne, já que ela sabia que todos os Guerreiros Sagrados haviam morrido em alguma guerra.

-Acho melhor voltar à festa, tenho certeza que Sanyung deve estar me esperando. - disse antes de ir – Oh, você também devia vir, ele está ansioso para te ver.

Assim as duas jovens se retiraram deixando a sala vazia. Voltando à festa, Rukia estava disposta a confessar seus sentimentos a Ichigo depois de sua experiência próxima da morte. Mas não estava fácil, nesse mesmo momento ele estava disputando com Seiya para ver quem piscava primeiro. Rukia, que ouvira que o Cavaleiro de Pégaso era uma verdadeira lenda e talvez o mais poderoso da ordem, se espantou como este lendário personagem podia ser infantil. Assim que chegou à mesa começou a comer como um porco e após uma pequena discussão com Ichigo por um pedaço de carne ambos chegaram a este ponto.

-Piscou! - exclamaram os dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo - Não, foi você!

-Ei Rukia, quem piscou primeiro? - perguntou Ichigo esperando que sua amiga intercedesse a seu favor.

-Foi você. - respondeu Rukia com tranqüilidade.

-Ha, eu ganhei, esse pedaço de carne é meu. - disse o Cavaleiro de Pégaso enquanto devorava sua comida.

-Ei sua nanica, achei que me apoiaria! – reclamou Ichigo.

-Lamento Espectro Divino de Zangetsu, mas eu apenas disse a verdade. - disse Rukia fingindo indiferença.

-E agora qual o problema? - exclamou o semideus de cabelo laranja para depois sussurrar - Nunca entenderei as mulheres.

-Sim, tem razão Ichigo, alguém tão idiota como você nunca entenderá nosso intelecto superior. - disse Rukia bastante zangada.

-Mas o que foi que eu fiz? - perguntou Ichigo.

-Simplesmente começou a brigar por comida quando eu ia te dizer algo muito importante. - respondeu a semideusa.

-Mas esse era meu pedaço de carne e não ia deixar que me roubassem. – justificou-se o semideus.

-Por favor, desde quando se importa tanto com a comida? - disse Rukia.

-Não é apenas comida, era MINHA comida! - disse o Espectro de Zangetsu.

-Por acaso não pode esquecer seu orgulho machista por um instante? – gritou Rukia com vontade de congelar o pobre semideus.

-Se é tão importante por que não fala de uma vez? - disse Ichigo farto da discussão.

-Não é tão fácil. - disse Rukia se ruborizando um pouco.

-Apenas diga de uma vez. - disse o Espectro.

-Está bem. - disse Rukia ficando ainda mais vermelha - Eu...

-Você o que? – interrompeu Ichigo de mau humor irritando ainda mais a semideusa.

-Eu te amo, idiota! - gritou finalmente Rukia atraindo a atenção de todos no salão, fazendo-a corar ainda mais para depois arrastar Ichigo e desparecer com ele usando sua velocidade da luz até chegarem ao seu quarto.

-Ei podia ter batido em alguma coisa. – queixou-se Ichigo que quase foi atingido pela porta antes de entrar.

-Calado, imbecil! - disse Rukia que continuava vermelha e não podia acreditar no comportamento de Ichigo, depois disso caiu um incômodo silêncio.

-Ouça Rukia. - disse Ichigo tentando aliviar a tensão. - Desculpe.

Essas palavras despedaçaram o coração de Rukia, era evidente, como não tinha percebido, Ichigo obviamente a via como uma amiga e mais nada.

-Desculpe por ser tão idiota, se soubesse que era isso que queria me dizer... - Ichigo tentou se desculpar, mas foi interrompido ao ver a expressão assassina de Rukia - Ah, Rukia antes que me mate lembre que eu te amo.

Essas sim eram as palavras que Rukia queria ouvir, mas não mudou em nada seu olhar assassino, mas em vez de congelá-lo ou algo assim ela simplesmente o beijou.

-Então não vai me matar. - disse o semideus que continuava um pouco aterrorizado.

-Isso depende de como se comportar esta noite. - disse Rukia com voz melosa, para Ichigo era a primeira vez que lhe aliviava escutar a semideusa com esse tom de voz - Agora vamos voltar à festa antes que alguém venha nos interromper.

Porém, o que nenhum dos dois sabia era que alguém já tinha interrompido a festa, era o General Marina Kasa de Lymnades, que estava bêbado e sem perceber gritava a plenos pulmões.

-Ouçam todos! - gritou o General se aproximando de Ascot – Ascot, amigão! Já teve sorte com sua garota?

As palavras do General de Lymnades deixaram seu pobre camarada muito encabulado, mas depois ele se aproxima de Marine e lhe "sussurra" no ouvido.

-Ei, sabia que meu amigo gosta de você? Não, na verdade está louco por você. - disse Kasa para depois se dirigir até onde Milo estava parado.

-E você Escorpião, gosta dessa garota. - disse o General bêbado apontando para uma mesa.

-Isso é uma mesa, Kasa. - respondeu Milo tentando tirá-lo dali.

-Ahhhh, é verdade, não, você gosta dessa garota. - disse Kasa desta vez apontando Mina quem agarrou o Cavaleiro de Escorpião literalmente na velocidade da luz – E o senhor, Imperador, o senhor gosta...

Mas antes que o General de Lymnades revelasse os segredos de Poseidon este o nocauteou com seu tridente.

-Kanon! Sorento! - ordenou o Deus dos Mares - Levem Kasa e garantam que não volte até que esteja sóbrio.

Os Generais Marinas obedeceram às ordens de seu Imperador levando o coitado do Kasa.

-O que foi Poseidon, por acaso não sabe controlar seus guerreiros? - disse Ártemis rindo do comportamento de seu General.

-Se eu fosse você não falaria sobre disciplina. - disse Poseidon enquanto indicava com o olhar Mina que estava assediando Milo.

-Ah, meu querido escorpiãozinho, você dança muito bem. – dizia Mina enquanto dançavam uma valsa, ou melhor, ela dançava enquanto o Cavaleiro de Ouro era puxado de um lado a outro, claro isso até que o grego tomou o controle da situação.

-Ainda não viu nada, meu Anjo do Amor e da Beleza. - disse Milo com um sorriso sedutor para felicidade da jovem.

-Vou ensinar a esse escorpião como se faz. - declarou Afrodite que imediatamente tirou Lita para dançar.

Enquanto isso duas pessoas entravam no salão, Lucy e Renji.

-Há quanto tempo, Lucy. – cumprimentou Águia a jovem semideusa – Achei que não te veria esta noite.

-Águia, fico muito feliz em vê-lo de novo! – disse ela entusiasmada, mas seu entusiasmo desapareceu quando lembrou que ele não era o verdadeiro Águia, mas sim um clone.

-Lucy, tem algo errado?- perguntou preocupado o governante de Autozan.

-Não, não tem nada errado. - respondeu Lucy, embora tenha dito como se falasse com um estranho que acabara de conhecer.

-É porque sou um clone, não é? - disse Águia adivinhando os pensamentos de Lucy – Embora seja um clone eu conservo a alma, as lembranças e os sentimentos do Águia que você conheceu.

-Não posso acreditar. - disse Lucy com tristeza - A senhora Perséfone me disse que todas as almas das pessoas que morrem em Zefir reencarnam imediatamente nos seres que estão nascendo no momento de sua morte.

-Sim, isso é verdade. - disse Águia - Mas o que não te disse é que se a alma encontra um corpo idêntico ao anterior no momento de sua morte esta o ocupa. Se não acredita em mim pode ler minha mente, os semideuses podem fazer isso.

Lucy que não sabia que podia fazer isso tentou e quando conseguiu ler a mente de Águia soube que ele dizia a verdade.

-Águia, é mesmo você, perdoe-me por ter duvidado. – desculpou-se Lucy abraçando o governante.

-Não precisa se desculpar. - disse Águia enquanto correspondia o abraço da semideusa - É natural que duvidasse, na verdade fico feliz que agora não seja tão ingênua.

Porém seu momento foi interrompido por um novo tumulto, desta vez iniciado por Renji que havia atacado Ichigo ao encontrá-lo dançando colado com Rukia.

-Como se atreve a se aproveitar assim da Rukia! - exclamou furioso o semideus de cabelo vermelho.

-Do que está falando, cara de babuíno? – replicou Ichigo enquanto esfregava o rosto onde recebeu o golpe.

-Você sabe muito bem, Kurosaki! - exclamou novamente Renji enquanto agarrava Ichigo pelo "colarinho" de sua armadura - Se aproveitou da ingenuidade de Rukia para tirar vantagem dela!

-Renji, chega! - interveio Rukia antes que o Espectro de Zabimaru batesse em seu companheiro outra vez - Imbecil, em primeiro lugar eu não sou ingênua, e em segundo lugar Ichigo não se aproveitava de mim já que é meu namorado.

Ao ouvir isso a expressão de ira no rosto de Renji desapareceu e ele soltou Ichigo.

-Desculpem, Ichigo, Rukia, mas eu não sabia. - dito isso o semideus de cabelo vermelho se retirou sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, mas assim que saiu tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi sacar sua Shikai e destruir tudo o que via pela frente. Terra, pedras e árvores foram vítimas da espada de Renji.

-Acho que existem maneiras melhores de aliviar a tensão que destruindo Zefir - disse Anne que havia seguido o espectro.

-O que você quer? - gritou Renji que não estava com humor para aparentar ser alguém amável – Responda, garotinha!

-Só vim para impedir que maltrate este belo planeta. - disse a jovem loira indignada com o comportamento do Espectro de Zabimaru.

-E como pretende fazer isso? – desafiou Renji derrubando várias árvores com sua espada.

-Tenho meus métodos. - disse Anne ajeitando os óculos e com uma aparência realmente aterradora, uma mudança rápida de cena nos mostra Renji e Anne jogando vídeo-games outra vez.

-Não pode ser! - gritou o semideus jogando o controle no chão depois de perder mais uma vez.

-Agora espero que cumpra sua parte da aposta. - disse a semideusa loira tranquilamente.

-Está bem. - disse Renji resignado - Não voltarei a prejudicar Zefir nem as criaturas que vivem nele, satisfeita?

-Agora que está mais calmo acho que podemos conversar sobre o que houve lá embaixo. - disse Anne, mas ao ver como Renji voltava a se deprimir acrescentou – Se você quiser, é claro.

-Está bem, de qualquer forma não tenho outra coisa para conversar com você. - disse Renji recuperando seu comportamento habitual.

-Você gosta da Rukia, não é? - perguntou Anne.

-Sim, mas nunca tive coragem para dizer, tive tantas oportunidades, mas... - confessou Renji - Eu nunca consegui, até que ela conheceu Ichigo, foi presa e eu... - o semideus fez uma pausa - Não pude salvá-la, na verdade ajudei a capturá-la.

-Mas fez isso para evitar que lhe dessem uma pena maior, ou foi isso que me disse. – replicou a semideusa.

-É, mas no final foi Ichigo quem a salvou. - disse Renji ainda mais deprimido – Nem mesmo quando obtive minha Bankai pude fazer algo para salvá-la, sou um inútil!

-Isso não é verdade. - disse Anne - Não acho que um inútil teria sido capaz de trair uma organização como a Soul Society e arriscar sua vida para salvar a pessoa que amava.

-Mas no fim foi Ichigo quem a salvou, e foi por Ichigo que se apaixonou. - disse o Espectro de Zabimaru.

-Sim, mas isso não é o fim do mundo, mesmo que tenha perdido o amor daquela pessoa que tanto ama a vida continua. - disse Anne se lembrando de Fério e derramando algumas lágrimas furtivas – Além disso, lembre que Rukia continua sendo sua amiga e não creio que queira te ver triste e deprimido. - disse forçando um sorriso.

-Acho que você tem razão. – animou-se Renji – E depois, quem resistiria a alguém como eu, aposto que arrumo uma namorada em menos de uma semana.

-Mas com essa atitude acho que não consegue nem em um milhão de anos. - comentou divertida a semideusa loira.

-Obrigado pelo apoio, você sabe mesmo como animar as pessoas. - respondeu Renji sarcástico.

...

Enquanto isso no salão todos já haviam esquecido o incidente, como Marine que agora conversava animadamente com a rainha Tata e sua irmã Tatra.

-Vejo que já tem namorado, Marine. - comentou Tata - Tenho que admitir que ficam muito bem juntos.

-Hã? Do que está falando? - perguntou a semideusa de cabelo azul.

-Falo desse General Marina, acho que se chama Ascot. - respondeu a soberana de Chizeta - Ah, agora lembrei que tem o mesmo nome daquele rapaz que te acompanhava no castelo já faz muito tempo.

-Não, Ascot é apenas um bom amigo. - respondeu Marine nervosa.

-Pois amigo ou namorado parece que está se entendendo muito bem com essa loira. - disse Tatra se referindo aos constantes abraços que Ascot recebia de uma certa Marina, ao ver isto Marine sentiu uma sensação estranha dentro dela.

-Se não é seu namorado então por que está com ciúmes? - perguntou Tata ao ver a expressão no rosto de Marine.

-Quem, euuu? Não estou com ciúmes. - respondeu Marine claramente nervosa, mas se entregando ao se aproximar "sigilosamente" para tentar ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

-Ascot, eu sei que nunca dançou, mas não se preocupe, eu estou aqui para te ensinar. - disse Tétis de Sereia tentando tirar o semideus nascido em Zefir para dançar puxando-o pelo braço.

-Também é minha primeira vez. - disse Bian.

-E eu com isso? - respondeu Tétis adivinhando as intenções do general canadense - Agora Ascot, vamos antes que a música termine.

-Mas Tétis, não acho que seja uma boa idéia... - disse Ascot nervoso com a atitude da loira - Como eu já disse nunca havia dançado e...

-Por isso é que te ensinarei, querido. - disse carinhosamente a Marina arrastando seu camarada.

-Desculpe, mas se ele não quer dançar não deveria obrigá-lo. - interveio Marine com hostilidade e agarrando Ascot pelo outro braço.

-Não se preocupe, eu te devolvo mais tarde. - disse Tétis sem soltar Ascot.

-Marine, me ajude. - sussurrou Ascot no ouvido da semideusa de cabelo azul.

-Então você é Marine, não imagina como queria te conhecer. Ascot sempre fala de você. - disse Tétis alegremente - Mas não é tão bonita como ele disse.

-O que disse, loira oxigenada? – vociferou Marine se sentindo insultada pelo comentário de Tétis.

-E ainda tem um péssimo temperamento. - disse a Marina sem se abalar, para depois dirigir-se ao semideus de cabelo castanho – Diga Ascot, o que você viu nessa pirralha?

Essa foi a gota d´água, Marine estava vermelha de raiva, quando parecia que outro tumulto explodiria Kanon chegou para acalmar a situação.

-Tétis, o Imperador requer sua presença. - disse o Dragão Marinho.

-E para que o Imperador precisa de mim? - perguntou Tétis que não estava disposta a sair.

-Isso eu não sei, mas como parte do exército de Poseidon sabe muito bem que não questionamos ordens, apenas as seguimos. - disse severamente o general grego.

-Está bem. - respondeu a Marina de má vontade, mas não sem antes dar um olhar de advertência a Marine, assim que se foi Ascot soltou um suspiro de alívio.

-Ei, quem era essa? - perguntou Marine irritada - Nunca me disse que havia uma mulher entre os Generais Marinas.

-Bom, ela não é um general, mas é parte do exército de Poseidon, embora não tenha a mesma posição e poder que nós, e também não é uma semideusa. - respondeu Ascot.

-Então toma muitas liberdades com seus superiores. - disse Marine - Com você, por exemplo.

-Isso é porque ela se considera como minha mãe. - disse o General Marina - Mas diferente de Caldina ela é mais super-protetora.

-Disse que se considera como sua mãe? - perguntou Marine surpresa.

-Sim, mas às vezes pode ser, hã... - disse Ascot buscando uma palavra adequada para descrevê-la.

-Irritante, metida, insuportável... - disse a Espectro.

-Não, só um pouco incômoda. - disse o semideus de Zefir - Mas não precisava tratá-la assim.

-Sim, talvez tenha razão. - disse Marine depois de pensar por um momento - Pedirei desculpas na próxima vez que a vir, pelo menos é melhor que esse general feioso que estava bêbado.

-Está falando de Kasa, ele sempre se mete em problemas, como tem a habilidade de tomar a forma de qualquer pessoa e como pode ler o coração sempre passa trotes nos outros Guerreiros Sagrados. - explicou Ascot.

-Ler o coração?- perguntou Marine - E que tipo de habilidade é essa?

-Ah, bom, isso, você sabe... – tentou explicar o General Marina ficando nervoso.

-É a habilidade de saber quem é o ser mais querido de seus oponentes lendo os sentimentos de seu coração. - respondeu Seiya que continuava comendo.

-Então o que ele disse agora há pouco... - sussurrou Marine.

-Ah, mas lembre que Kasa estava muito bêbado, até disse que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião gostava de uma mesa. - disse Ascot muito nervoso.

-Acho que você tem razão. - disse a semideusa para alívio do General Marina, mas para os deuses tampouco foi uma noite perfeita, como para um certo Imperador dos Mares que tentava começar uma conversa com a Rainha dos Deuses aproveitando que não estava cercada por seus cinco fiéis guardiões.

-Vejo que está aproveitando a noite, Atena. - disse Poseidon.

-Não tanto quanto seus Generais. - comentou Atena se referindo ao incidente com Kasa.

-Todos temos uma ovelha negra em nossos exércitos. - respondeu o Deus dos Mares.

-O que você quer, Poseidon? - disse a deusa.

-Apenas conversar com você por um momento. - disse Poseidon.

-Então por que esperou que meus guerreiros se afastassem apenas para "conversar"? - disse Atena sem acreditar nas palavras do deus.

-Depois do que houve em Asgard e em meu Templo Submarino esses que você chama de seus guerreiros não me deixam nem me aproximar de você, principalmente esse Pégaso. – explicou o Deus dos Mares, e como se fosse chamado Seiya apareceu frente a Poseidon se colocando em guarda.

-Afaste-se Poseidon! - exclamou Seiya de forma ameaçadora - Não permitirei que toque em Saori!

-Acalme-se Seiya. - ordenou Atena severamente - Poseidon já não é nosso inimigo, além disso, caso tente algo eu posso me defender sozinha, pois agora sou a Rainha dos Deuses.

-Mas Saori...

-Pode ir Seiya, não preciso mais que ninguém me proteja, não quero que volte a acontecer o que houve no Olimpo. - Seiya ao ouvir as palavras de sua deusa e lembrando o que aconteceu na batalha contra Zeus a obedeceu imediatamente embora claramente a contragosto.

-Como eu disse todo exército tem sua ovelha negra. - comentou Poseidon após Seiya se retirar– Mas você ainda não me disse o que se passou no Olimpo.

-Isso é algo que não te interessa, Poseidon. - disse Atena se afastando do Deus dos Mares. Poseidon, que viu frustradas suas intenções de saber o que aconteceu, foi imediatamente em busca da única pessoa que lutou junto a Atena para derrocar Zeus e havia sobrevivido, a quem ainda não havia perguntado, Ártemis. Mas o problema era que a Deusa da Lua agora também tinha suas guarda-costas, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru, que para infelicidade de Poseidon haviam sido treinados pelos Cavaleiros de Atena e não sabia se seria bem recebido por elas. Mas não foi necessário lidar com elas já que Ártemis veio diretamente a seu encontro.

-Oi tio, por que está tão sozinho? - perguntou a animada deusa. O Deus dos Mares pensou que com a nova personalidade de Ártemis seria fácil conseguir a informação - Não me diga, agora que as únicas deusas que continuam vivas somos eu, Atena e Hilda que na verdade é Freya, mas que você tentou controlar, e como todas já conhecemos sua fama de mulherengo agora ninguém te quer por perto, não é?

-Não. - respondeu Poseidon depois de pigarrear – Acontece que eu queria te perguntar...

-Queria perguntar se te apresento algumas de minhas guerreiras e amigas? - perguntou Ártemis interrompendo o Deus dos Mares – Ei Rei, venha aqui, meu tio quer te conhecer!

-Não, o que eu quero é... - tentou dizer Poseidon.

-Ah não? Então... - disse Ártemis – Rei, não precisa mais vir! Agora se me dá licença tio, já é minha hora de dormir, até amanhã.

E assim Ártemis se foi sem dizer realmente nada, o pobre Imperador dos Mares teve que se conformar em esperar por outra oportunidade para saber o aconteceu no Olimpo e porque ninguém queria lhe contar.

Rei, que quando foi chamada por Ártemis estava passando bons momentos com Shiryu, voltou para junto do Cavaleiro de Dragão bastante irritada.

-Apesar de ter se tornado uma deusa continua sendo uma peste. – queixou-se Rei sobre as ordens contraditórias de Ártemis.

-Não acho que seja bom questionar as ordens de sua deusa. - censurou Shiryu.

-Mas como você me disse existem ocasiões em que devemos desobedecê-las, se for para seu próprio bem ou como neste caso, porque são ordens absurdas. - respondeu Rei.

-Pelo menos agora sei que prestava atenção durante o treinamento. - disse Shiryu.

-Mas é claro, quando tenta me ensinar algo o mínimo que posso fazer é escutar. - disse a semideusa de cabelo negro.

Deixando Rei e Shiryu de lado, Lucy, que continuava numa agradável conversa com Águia, foi interrompida por uma certa fada que chegava toda desarrumada e cansada.

-Alto aí! - gritou Primera- Não vou deixar você tirá-lo de mim!

-Primera, onde se meteu? - perguntou Águia ao ver como a fada estava cheia de galhos e folhas presas em seu cabelo.

-Ah, Águia sabia que você se preocupava comigo, aconteceu que primeiro fui perseguida por lobos ferozes e depois me perdi, mas agora que estou aqui com você nada disso importa. - disse Primera se aconchegando no governante de Autozan.

-Mas eu pensei que você conhecesse Zefir muito bem. – estranhou Lucy.

-É que desde que você se foi e partiu o coração de Lantis eu e ele fomos viver em Autozan. - disse Primera acusadoramente - E fomos muito felizes, isso até que ele desapareceu misteriosamente.

-Desapareceu?- espantou-se Lucy.

-Por acaso não te disseram? - disse Águia - Lantis desapareceu há muito tempo, antes que os deuses chegassem a Zefir. Foi numa de suas constantes viagens de Autozan a Zefir, um dia partiu, mas nunca chegou a seu destino nem voltou, procuramos por toda parte, mas ninguém o havia visto.

-Então ele pode estar vivo. - disse Lucy cheia de esperanças.

-Não. - respondeu Águia - Sabendo que isto podia acontecer instalei sua assinatura mental em nossa base de dados para poder rastreá-lo, mas essa assinatura desapareceu de repente, o que significa que morreu. Mas nunca conseguimos encontrar seu corpo, lamento Lucy.

-Está tudo bem. - disse a semideusa tentando segurar-se, mas não agüentou e começou a chorar no ombro do presidente de Autozan.

-Eu também sinto muito pela morte de Lantis, mas sei que ele não gostaria que nenhum de nós se entristecesse por ele. - disse Águia tentando confortar Lucy.

-Tem razão, tenho que ser forte. - disse a semideusa enxugando suas lágrimas. – Principalmente agora que devo defender não só Zefir, mas também meu mundo.

E assim encerrou-se um longo dia que começou com um duro treinamento e terminou com uma relaxante celebração planejada por Atena sabendo que uma vez que saíssem de Zefir começaria uma longa e terrível batalha. Por isso queria que tanto os deuses como seus subordinados tivessem aquela oportunidade, ainda que apenas por alguns instantes, de experimentar alguma felicidade.

* * *

><p>E assim termina outro capítulo, que na verdade não me convenceu muito já que agora vejo que não sou muito bom escrevendo romance, quero pedir desculpas se alguns personagens estão OOC, mas ninguém é perfeito. Para os fãs de Bleach, como podem ver já começou o IchixRuki. Aos fãs de Rayearth, como já disse Lantis está vivo, mas aparecerá logo embora rapidamente. Quanto ao resto dos personagens serão desenvolvidos mais adiante, aguardem. Queixas, perguntas, opiniões e críticas são bem-vindas, basta deixar uma mensagem no livro de visitas.<p> 


	13. Voltando para Casa

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 13 – Voltando para Casa**

* * *

><p>O treinamento já havia terminado, agora os que haviam chegado a Zefir como simples mortais saíram de lá como semideuses e Guerreiros Sagrados, seu poder era tão grande que se dizia que podiam destruir ou criar planetas apenas desejando. Entre eles estava Ichigo Kurosaki, que regressou ao ponto do qual havia partido, estava novamente em Karakura sobre os escombros da casa de Orihime, agora Perséfone, onde se encontravam o Capitão do Décimo Esquadrão do Gotei 13 Toushiro Hitsugaya e sua Tenente Rangiku Matsumoto, que foram curados por Perséfone.<p>

-Kurosaki, o que houve? - disse o recém-recuperado Capitão ao sentir a enorme reiatsu emanada por Orihime, Renji, Ichigo e Rukia, isso sem falar nas armaduras que todos vestiam.

-Você prefere a versão longa ou a curta? - perguntou Ichigo sabendo que o pequeno Capitão os bombardearia com perguntas, e foi assim. Ichigo e Rukia contaram tudo o que sabiam e esclareceram suas dúvidas.

-Se entendi bem, agora vocês são semideuses e fazem parte do exército da Rainha do Submundo que é Perséfone. - disse Toushiro incrédulo – Que matou Aizen, conquistou o Hueco Mundo, dominou todos os Arrancar e agora tomará também a Soul Society.

-Sim, exatamente. - disse Ichigo.

-Não posso acreditar. - disse o Capitão do Décimo Esquadrão.

-É bom que acredite, Capitão Hitsugaya. - interveio o Comandante Yamamoto que saía de um Portão Senkai junto com Tanatos, e logo fez uma reverência a Perséfone/Orihime - Perdoe-me por minhas ações, Senhora Perséfone, mas não sabia que se tratava de você.

-Não tem problema Comandante, você apenas fez o que achava conveniente para a Soul Society. - disse Perséfone ao Comandante Yamamoto.

-Então tudo o que disseram... – murmurou Hitsugaya.

-Pode acreditar, Toushiro. - disse o Espectro de Zangetsu.

-Sou Capitão Hitsugaya. - sussurrou Toushiro.

-E eu sou o Espectro Divino de Zangetsu. - rebateu Ichigo.

-Ahammm, o que houve? - disse Matsumoto que parecia ter acordado de uma soneca - Orihime, ah, que alegria ver que está bem, pensei que Aizen tinha te raptado.

-Tenente Matsumoto. - chamou de forma severa o Comandante - Devemos retornar à Soul Society.

-Claro Comandante. - disse Matsumoto obedecendo à ordem.

-Nos veremos depois, pessoal. – despediu-se Rangiku com um sorriso para depois adotar uma postura mais respeitosa com Orihime comprovando que tinha escutado a explicação de Ichigo – Até logo, Senhora Perséfone.

E assim os shinigamis voltaram à Soul Society deixando a Rainha do Submundo e seus três Espectros no que restava do apartamento da deusa, até que Ishida apareceu vestido com seu traje de Quincy.

-Nunca pensei que essas reiatsus tão poderosas fossem suas. - disse o jovem Quincy - Mas fico feliz em ver que estão bem.

-Sabemos que estava escutando. - disse Ichigo sério - Ou pensou que seria difícil para um semideus sentir sua presença?

-Partindo de você Kurosaki, posso esperar qualquer coisa. - zombou Ishida.

-Maldito quatro olhos, vou...! - exclamou o Espectro de Zangetsu, mas foi detido por seus camaradas antes que se jogasse sobre o Quincy.

-Então recuperou seus poderes, mas com a condição de não voltar a se envolver em qualquer assunto dos shinigamis. - disse Perséfone/Orihime surpreendendo Ishida, que ainda não dissera isso a ninguém - É mesmo uma pena, pensava em fazer de você o segundo Capitão do Décimo - Segundo Esquadrão, entre todos os mortais é o único capaz de controlar as loucuras de Mayuri Kurotsuchi dentro de seu próprio Esquadrão.

-Como soube de tudo isso? - perguntou o Quincy sem perder sua serenidade.

-Apenas li sua mente, nós deuses podemos ler a mente de qualquer mortal. - disse Perséfone com um sorriso despreocupado, que mudou para uma expressão mais séria e mostrou algo ao Quincy - Estes objetos foram tocados por meu sangue, isso lhes permite atravessar a aura de um deus ou das armaduras divinas e te permitiria utilizar qualquer tipo de energia a sua volta.

Ishida examinou atentamente estes objetos, um era uma espécie de cruz de cinco pontas que ele reconheceu como o Ginrei Kojaku e vários retângulos metálicos que eram as Seele Schneider, e os tomou em suas mãos.

-E qual é o preço? - perguntou o Quincy- Para que me entregue objetos tão valiosos deve haver alguma condição ou preço que devo pagar.

-Sim, tem razão, vejo que não posso enganar alguém tão esperto como você. - disse Perséfone adotando a atitude de Orihime - A condição é que não seja capturado. - essas palavras confundiram Ishida. - Entre os deuses que estão do lado de Caelum estão aqueles que morreram na batalha do Olimpo, vários deles conhecem tudo sobre a vida de Orihime Inoue. É possível que para me chantagear ou me tirar do caminho tentem raptar meus entes queridos, por isso levarei Chad ao Hueco Mundo e deixarei nossos colegas de classe sob a proteção de alguns dos espectros do meu marido. Queria te levar à Soul Society, mas respeito a promessa que fez a seu pai e não te obrigarei, mas deve aceitar estes objetos.

-Está bem. – aceitou o Quincy e depois mudou de assunto – Suponho que agora apagarão a memória de todas as testemunhas e reconstruirão seu apartamento.

-Sim, apagaremos as lembranças de todos que assistiram a aparição e a luta contra Hórus. - disse Perséfone pensativa - Mas não sei se reconstruirei o apartamento, acho que seria melhor dizer que houve um vazamento de gás ou algo assim e ir morar com Atena, sua mansão é muito grande e no caso de um ataque é menos provável que alguém saia ferido.

-Entendo. - disse Ishida - Então será melhor irmos antes que chegue alguém.

...

Em outro lugar, mais exatamente na Torre de Tóquio, Lucy, Marine e Anne retornaram ao mesmo lugar onde sofreram sua transformação, embora agora trajassem suas roupas normais. Mas não estavam sozinhas, eram acompanhadas por Hades e Hypnos. Todas as outras pessoas dormiam no chão por obra do Deus do Sono.

-Senhor Hades, Senhor Hypnos, muito obrigada por nos acompanharem, não precisavam ter feito isso. - disse Anne respeitosamente.

-Sim, eu sei. - respondeu Hades – Só queria observar como é a vida dos humanos.

-Pronto. - disse Hypnos - Agora todos esses humanos pensarão que tudo o que viram foi um sonho. - logo se dirigiu ao Rei do Submundo - Senhor Hades, será melhor nos retirarmos antes que os humanos despertem.

-Está bem. - concordou o Deus dos Mortos enquanto abria um portal a seu reino e antes de entrar nele se dirigiu às garotas – Fiquem em alerta, lembrem que agora são parte de um exército, podem ser convocadas a qualquer momento.

As jovens assentiram e assim que Hades e seu conselheiro se foram as pessoas começaram a despertar muito confusas, mas logo que levantaram por não ter uma explicação lógica para aquele sono coletivo não lhe deram importância e voltaram a cuidar de seus próprios assuntos. Embora não faltasse algum histérico que disse ser obra de extraterrestres, um ataque terrorista ou um experimento do governo, mas foram ignorados ou em casos extremos, presos.

-Estou dizendo que fomos raptados por extraterrestres, acreditem, por favor! - disse um sujeito que era arrastado pela polícia.

-Acho que devíamos ter apagado sua memória. - comentou Marine ao ver como outras pessoas também eram presas.

-Sim, mas então também devíamos ter substituído essas lembranças. - disse Lucy.

-Ahhh! - exclamou Marine - Por que a Senhora Perséfone não deixou que a Soul Society cuidasse disso?

-Lembre que eles ainda não sabem que estão sob nossas ordens ou do Senhor Hades e da Senhora Perséfone. – disse Anne respondendo as queixas de sua amiga.

-Meninas, acho melhor voltarmos a nossas casas. - interveio a jovem de cabelos vermelhos.

-Sim, tem razão. - respondeu Marine - Embora neste mundo o tempo não tenha passado para nós foi um ano cansativo e pra dizer a verdade tenho muitas saudades da minha família.

-Eu também sinto falta da minha família. - disse Lucy - E também do Hikari, faz tanto tempo que não o vejo.

E assim as três semideusas voltaram para seus entes queridos após aquele ano de treinamento que passaram em Zefir. Enquanto isso Ichigo, Renji e Rukia acompanharam Perséfone ao Hueco Mundo, onde foram recebidos com toda a pompa utilizada quando um monarca visitava algum lugar de seu palácio ou sua capital. Perséfone foi recebida por uma interminável fila de Arrancar que erguiam suas espadas para o alto até que entraram em Las Noches onde foram recepcionados por todos os Espadas e os Privarón Espada, além de Rudobone e Neliel.

-Estamos muito felizes com seu retorno, Senhora Perséfone. Eu, o grande Rei do Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques e seus fiéis Espadas lhe damos as boas-vindas.

-Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia fazer deste idiota o rei. - comentou Ichigo a Perséfone - Como líder é um desastre, lembre que sacrificou todos os seus Fracción apenas por um capricho.

-Ei, que você pensa que é para me dizer como liderar meus subordinados? - protestou Grimmjow.

-Por acaso não te disseram que agora eu sou seu superior, "subordinado"? - respondeu hostil o Espectro de Zangetsu provocando a ira do atual Rei do Hueco Mundo.

-Não se preocupe Ichigo, eu já sabia e por isso Grimmjow será o novo aluno do Comandante Yamamoto e não voltará a ocupar seu posto até que o Comandante decida que ele está pronto para assumir o trono do Hueco Mundo. - declarou a deusa.

-O quê! - exclamou o Arrancar de cabelo azul, ele ia protestar, mas bastou um único olhar da Rainha do Submundo para que desistisse - E quem ficará no meu lugar enquanto isso?

-Será Barragan Luizenban, ele já foi rei do Hueco Mundo e tenho certeza de que saberá manter a ordem em nossa ausência. - respondeu Perséfone.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha. – riu Ichigo – Olha só, agora vai ter que ir à escola.

-Vá se danar, Kurosaki! - disse Grimmjow como resposta.

-Ei, como seu superior você me deve respeito "gatinho". - disse Ichigo provocando mais ainda Grimmjow, este já ia responder, mas foi interrompido pelos protestos e gritos de Lilynette.

-Vamos Starrk, não vai dizer nada? Era o Primeiro Espada e agora é o Primeiro Comandante do Exército Arrancar, quem mais merece ser rei é você!

-Mas Lilynette, ser rei dá muito trabalho. - respondeu o Arrancar de cabelo castanho – Na verdade ser comandante também dá muito trabalho, acho melhor renunciar.

-Não diga bobagens! - gritou Lilynette chutando o joelho de Starrk.

-Lilynette por que me bateu? – queixou-se o Primeiro Comandante sentindo uma forte dor graças à pequena loira que não respondeu ao perceber que ela e Starrk eram o centro das atenções. Após este incidente as coisas se acalmaram e tanto os Arrancar quanto os semideuses se separaram.

-Meus cumprimentos, Espectro Divino de Zangetsu, Ichigo Kurosaki. - saudou Ulquiorra de joelhos.

-Apenas Ichigo é suficiente. - respondeu o semideus – Ei Ulquiorra, eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa.

-Responderei todas as suas perguntas o melhor que puder. - disse o Arrancar de cabelo negro.

-Bem, o que aconteceu aqui quando Perséfone derrotou Aizen e assumiu o controle do Hueco Mundo? - perguntou Ichigo - Sei algumas coisas, mas não conheço todos os detalhes.

-Foi algo muito rápido e repentino. - disse Ulquiorra começando seu relato - Tudo começou depois que a Senhora Perséfone curou o braço de Grimmjow e este matou Luppi por ter tomado seu lugar, nesse instante ela desapareceu de nossa vista e nos colocou sob uma ilusão com a qual conseguiu que todos os Arrancar lhe jurassem lealdade. Não sei o que mostrou aos outros Espadas, mas para mim bastou ver seu poder quando derrotou Aizen.

Flashback

Ao lado de seu trono vemos Aizen gravemente ferido e caído no chão frente a uma vitoriosa Perséfone que já vestia sua armadura.

-Meus queridos Espada, Tousen, Gin, me ajudem! - gritou desesperado o ex-capitão.

-É inútil. - disse a deusa - Agora todos eles estão dentro de uma ilusão, não podem te ver nem ouvir.

-Despedace, Kyoka Suigetsu. - disse Aizen liberando sua Shikai para imediatamente atacar Perséfone com sua Zanpakuto. Pensou tê-la atravessado, porém sua espada não só não a tocou como foi totalmente pulverizada.

-Eu avisei que da próxima vez que tentasse destruiria sua Zanpakuto. - disse a Rainha do Submundo. Aizen estava desesperado, devia ter usado sua Bankai, mas agora não podia mais, sua única esperança era o Hogyoku, só esperava que Perséfone se distraísse um momento para que ele pudesse pegá-lo, com o Hogyoku sua vitória estava garantida. Mas suas poucas esperanças desapareceram quando viu que esse objeto estava em poder da deusa - O Hogyoku, um objeto extremamente poderoso criado por Urahara Kisuke ao conseguir coletar a ínfima quantidade de Dunamis que restou da criação da Soul Society, é realmente fantástico, mas... - quando disse esta última palavra Perséfone agarrou o objeto e o destroçou facilmente acabando com todas as esperanças do Capitão traidor - Não se compara com o verdadeiro poder de um deus.

A divindade então, em vez de terminar com Aizen se sentou em seu trono, o ex-Capitão recuperou um pouco de esperança ao pensar que sua vida tinha sido poupada e ver que seus subordinados saíam da ilusão da deusa, mas sua vida não foi poupada. Barragan foi o primeiro a reagir e entregou sua Zampakuto a Perséfone, esta fez um corte em seu pulso e derramou algumas gotas de seu sangue nessa arma, em seguida o velho Arrancar se aproximou de Aizen.

-Chegou a hora da minha vingança. - declarou Barragan empunhando sua enorme Zanpakuto para o horror de Aizen.

-Você não pode, eu... Arhhhg! - mas Aizen foi silenciado pelo Espada que quebrou os dois braços do ex-capitão.

-Apodreça, Arrogante. - Barragan usou sua Resurrección tornando-se um esqueleto vestido com uma capa escura e uma coroa sobre sua cabeça, esta visão estremeceu o Capitão rebelde - Não imagina quanta vontade tinha de fazer isto, Aizen.

-Espere Barragan. - ordenou Perséfone - Use sua Gran Caída para matá-lo, e quando o fizer concentre toda sua força nesse ataque.

-Como ordenar. - disse o Espada que obedeceu a ordem de sua agora deusa. Quando se preparou para executá-la sentiu como uma grande energia percorria seu corpo, ele sabia que era o poder de Perséfone, que revelou seu plano em sua mente, não apenas o corpo espiritual de Aizen devia ser destruído, mas também sua alma, sua própria existência, e agora Barragan era o carrasco. Perséfone lhe deu as armas e o poder para fazê-lo, usando seu gigantesco machado arrasou toda a existência de Aizen Sousuke diante do olhar satisfeito de Perséfone e dos olhares indiferentes de seus companheiros.

-Tal como prometi lhe dei a oportunidade de destruir Aizen. - disse Perséfone - Agora meus queridos Espadas, faremos algumas mudanças no Hueco Mundo e mais especificamente em Las Noches. Gin e Tousen, vocês retornarão a seus antigos postos no Gotei 13. Tousen, não se preocupe com aqueles que executaram injustamente sua amiga, eles já foram julgados e neste momento estão sofrendo seu castigo no Cocytos.

-Muito obrigado, Senhora Perséfone. - agradeceu Tousen fazendo uma reverência.

-Hum, bem, de qualquer maneira já sentia falta da Matsumoto. - comentou Gin com seu eterno sorriso.

-Bom, como já sabem eu sou a Rainha do Submundo, e não posso permanecer no Hueco Mundo indefinidamente, por isso nomearei Grimmjow como Rei de Las Noches e do Hueco Mundo.

-Viram só, eu disse que algum dia me tornaria um rei! - exclamou muito feliz o Arrancar felino.

-Coyote Starrk, Barragan Luisenbarn e Neliel Tu Oderschvank se tornarão o primeiro, segundo e terceiro comandantes respectivamente. - a menção de Neliel fez com que Szayel Aporro e Nnoitra se preocupassem com seu futuro destino - Por isso Harribel se tornará a primeira Espada, e todos exceto Yammy subirão dois números na posição dos Espadas, que a partir de agora serão 12 com a reincorporação dos Privarón Espada com os postos 8, 9 e 10 e a entrada de Rudobone como o Espada 11. Saibam também que de agora em diante os shinigamis serão seus companheiros e no futuro participarão em operações conjuntas então procurem se entender bem com eles. Também devem me entregar suas Zanpakutos todos aqueles com posição de Espada e seus Fracciones.

Os Arrancar mencionados obedeceram imediatamente e todas as Zanpakutos foram tocadas pelo sangue de Perséfone.

-Outro anúncio que quero fazer é que agora que meu esposo Hades e eu recuperamos o poder sobre a Soul Society os Holows deixarão de aparecer já que toda alma humana será imediatamente enviada ao Submundo para ser julgada, por isso transformarei todos os Holows restantes em Arrancar que engrossarão as fileiras de meu Exército Arrancar, seu dever é recrutá-los por todos os meios possíveis.

Fim do Flashback

-E foi isso o que aconteceu. – disse Ulquiorra terminando seu relato – Depois nos explicou tudo sobre a guerra com Caelum e por que banhou nossas espadas em seu sangue, isso é tudo o que posso dizer.

Mas para Ichigo foi mais que suficiente, pois havia esclarecido muitas coisas, pelo menos sem Aizen, com os Arrancar como subordinados e o desaparecimento dos Holows ele se livrou de um grande peso e poderia se concentrar nas batalhas vindouras. Mas o Espectro de Zangetsu não era o único que "confraternizava" com os Arrancar, Renji Abarai também o fazia, embora diferente de Ichigo, ele foi abordado por um Espada.

-Nunca imaginei que aquele que matou meu irmão se tornaria meu superior. - disse Szayel Aporro sem nenhum sinal de ira, o que confundiu Renji.

-Seu irmão?- perguntou o Espectro de cabelos vermelhos e então se lembrou do único Arrancar que matara – Está falando do Ylgor?

-Seu nome era Yylfordt, Yylfordt Granz. - esclareceu o atual Sexto Espada - Mas não se preocupe, não guardo nenhum rancor, fora o sangue não tínhamos nenhum tipo de vínculo afetivo.

-Bem, então o que você quer? - disse Renji.

-Nada, só queria puxar uma conversa com você, como semideus deve ter um grande conhecimento. - disse Szayel.

-Está enganado. - respondeu Renji se retirando sem dizer mais nada a Szayel Aporro que tampouco insistiu em tirar mais informação do Espectro de Zabimaru. Rukia, porém, parecia ser a que se entendia melhor com os Arrancar, ou melhor, com o Sétimo Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie.

-Então você guarda as memórias de Kaien Shiba, não é? - perguntou Rukia ao Espada que por agora possuir uma arma divina e depois de realizar sua Resurrección podia conservar a forma de Kaien sob a luz do sol.

-Sim, tenho essa informação. - respondeu Aaroniero.

-Então, pode me dizer o que foi o que ele sentiu em seus últimos momentos? – para Rukia foi muito difícil pronunciar essas palavras.

-Sentiu-se em paz por você se salvar e por ter limpado sua honra. - respondeu o Sétimo Espada.

-Foi o que pensei, de qualquer forma obrigada, Aaroniero. - agradeceu Rukia.

-No há de que, Espectro Divino de Sode no Shirayuki. - disse o Sétimo Espada respeitosamente.

-Me chame de Rukia. - disse a semideusa que ainda não estava acostumada a seu título.

-Está bem, Senhorita Rukia.

...

Deixando de lado os Espectros de Hades, agora podemos ver Serena/Ártemis comprando como louca num shopping em Juuban acompanhada por suas amigas e guerreiras Rei, Ami, Lita e Mina, além de Darien/Ícaro, que ia atrás delas com uma enorme quantidade de bolsas.

-Ah, vejam que lindo vestido, compre para mim Senho, digo, Serena. - implorou Mina que já tinha a peça nas mãos.

-Claro Mina, compre tudo o que quiser, e vocês também meninas, lembrem que minha irmãzinha paga. - disse Serena/Ártemis muito despreocupada.

-Não acho que devíamos esbanjar assim o dinheiro de Saori, meninas. – interveio Ami.

-Relaxe Ami. - respondeu Serena/Ártemis - Saori tem muito dinheiro e não acho que se zangue por um dia de compras, não é?

-Mas... - Ami tentou replicar mas foi interrompida por Rei.

-Além do mais agora pode comprar todos os livros que quiser. - com essas últimas palavras Rei conseguiu convencer a semideusa de cabelo curto e azul.

-Como imaginei estão esbanjando o dinheiro de Saori. - disse Haruka que apareceu acompanhada por Michiru, Hotaru e Setsuna e logo se dirigiu à Deusa da Lua - Sendo uma deusa deveria dar o exemplo, a menos que queira ganhar o título de Deusa do Desperdício.

-Mesmo sendo sua deusa vocês não me respeitam. - disse Serena/Ártemis fazendo uma careta – E depois, como sou uma deusa devo usar e comer só o melhor do melhor.

-Não acho que essa barra de chocolate possa ser considerada como "o melhor do melhor." - disse Haruka imitando a deusa que envergonhada jogou o chocolate numa lixeira, mas logo depois se jogou sobre ele buscando sua guloseima.

-Ah, ainda não tinha terminado, venha chocolate. - chamou seu doce a deusa loira.

-Mas que Deusa da Lua, parece mais a Deusa da Gula. – repreendeu Rei puxando Serena/Ártemis da lixeira.

-Rei, por que é tão má comigo? - disse a divindade à beira das lágrimas.

-Ah Serena, sinto muito. – desculpou-se a semideusa de cabelos negros.

-Está bem, te perdôo. - disse Serena/Ártemis mudando rapidamente suas lágrimas por um sorriso que irritou Rei mais ainda, mas no fundo se alegrava por não ter perdido sua amiga apesar de agora ser uma deusa.

-Dentro de alguns dias visitaremos Tóquio de Cristal. - disse a divindade já mais séria.

-Não vejo necessidade de ir a Tóquio de Cristal. - disse Setsuna esperando persuadir sua deusa.

-Mas existe. - respondeu Serena/Ártemis - Como vocês sabem os deuses do Olimpo, alguns dos quais são aliados de Caelum, sabiam tudo sobre Serena Tsukino, incluindo sua relação com Rini. É provável que tentem seqüestrá-la para que me una a eles ou não participe da guerra, por isso devemos ir até lá e protegê-la.

-Tem razão. - interveio Hotaru - As Sailor Senshi de Tóquio de Cristal não seriam páreo para um deus ou mesmo para um guerreiro sagrado que domine o sétimo sentido.

Os outros anjos concordaram apoiando a decisão de sua deusa, inclusive Setsuna que se sentia um pouco incômoda com isso. Parecia que estes primeiros dias seriam pacíficos, mas em Asgard um evento lançou dúvidas de que essa paz seria duradoura.

-Senhorita Hilda! - exclamou um soldado que entrou correndo no Palácio de Valhala.

-O que houve? - perguntou Hilda ao agitado soldado.

-A armadura de Odin, ela desapareceu! - respondeu o soldado. Para Hilda estas eram péssimas notícias, assim que voltou de Zefir a regente de Asgard rogou a seu deus que se colocasse ao lado de Atena e participasse como seu aliado nesta guerra. Ela não havia recebido resposta, até agora. O desaparecimento da armadura significava que Odin a chamara preparando-se para uma batalha que certamente travaria contra eles.

-Rápido!- exclamou Hilda dirigindo-se a seus soldados. - Devemos informar isso ao resto dos deuses.

Tal como ordenado pela governanta de Asgard seu aliados divinos foram informados, o primeiro deles foi Poseidon, que recebeu a notícia sem mostrar surpresa alguma.

-Já começou. – murmurou o Deus dos Mares - Atena já começou a agir.

-Perdão, o que disse Imperador? - perguntou Tétis que esperava as ordens do deus.

-Nada. - respondeu Poseidon – Diga a Sorento e Krishna que se dirijam a Asgard e chame os outros Generais para que defendam seus pilares, é muito provável que Odin ataque primeiro em Asgard, mas também não devemos nos descuidar de nosso reino.

Assim todos os deuses, semideuses e guerreiros sagrados se colocaram em alerta à espera da iminente batalha. Num lugar isolado de Asgard, Odin abriu um portal por onde chegaram várias figuras.

-Espero poder vê-la uma última vez, Lucy. - disse uma das figuras que não era outro senão Lantis – É chegada a hora de cumprir com nosso destino.

* * *

><p>Assim termina outro capítulo. Fãs de Lantis, por favor, não me matem, se o fiz mal foi por uma boa razão. Agora começarão as batalhas e aparecerão vários personagens de Bleach, inclusive os Vaizards. Para Sailor Moon, o exército de Ártemis irá a Tóquio de Cristal. Odin tornou-se mal e não veio sozinho. Até o próximo capítulo!<p> 


	14. 1ª Batalha, A Invasão do Mundo Marinho

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 14 - Primeira Batalha, A Invasão do Mundo Marinho**

* * *

><p>Menos de 48 horas se passaram desde que o desaparecimento da armadura de Odin foi informado. Inexplicavelmente, assim que Atena foi informada ela ordenou que todos os semideuses e Guerreiros Sagrados que foram enviados a Asgard retornassem a seus postos. No caso de Marine que não tinha um posto especifico, foi enviada como reforço ao Mundo Marinho, e neste momento se encontrava conversando animadamente com Ascot em sua entrada.<p>

-Puxa, não consigo acreditar que viver num templo debaixo do mar seja tão chato. - disse a semideusa - Parece que não acontece nada interessante por aqui.

-Pode ser, mas é um excelente lugar para descansar e relaxar. - comentou o General Marina- Entendo por que o Imperador Poseidon gosta de viver aqui.

-Acho melhor voltar para casa. - disse Marine após consultar seu relógio de pulso.

-Já está na sua hora de ir? - perguntou Ascot desanimado.

-Não, mas tenho que voltar. - disse a semideusa - Como meus pais não sabem que sou uma semideusa e tenho que lutar contra deuses e tudo mais não posso me ausentar por muito tempo.

-Entendi, então te acompanharei até a saída. - ofereceu-se Ascot - Quer dizer, se não tiver problema.

-De jeito nenhum, muito pelo contrário. - respondeu Marine sorrindo para animar o General, mas logo que chegaram à saída do Mundo Marinho encontraram uma cena nada agradável.

-Ascot, volte ao Santuário Marinho. - foi tudo o que Tétis pôde balbuciar, ela se encontrava caída no chão e gravemente ferida.

-Tétis! - exclamou Ascot - O que houve?

-Éris... - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu pronunciar antes de perder os sentidos.

-Que surpresa, não pensei que encontraria um General Marina tão cedo. - declarou uma voz claramente masculina que foi seguida por uma música estranhamente familiar para os semideuses.

-Arghhh! - gritou Marine ao ser aprisionada por estranhas cordas.

-Marine! - exclamou Ascot antes de esquivar um golpe lançado por um homem de longos cabelos negros vestido numa armadura cor de chumbo com tons azulados.

-Quem é você? - questionou o General se afastando do desconhecido que tentou golpeá-lo novamente.

-Sou Jaga de Órion, um dos Deuses Fantasmas que juramos lealdade à senhorita Éris e ao senhor Caelum. - se apresentou o estranho.

-E eu sou Orfeu de Lira, também sou um Deus Fantasma. - disse outro Guerreiro de cabelos e armadura azuis que segurava uma harpa cujas cordas agora prendiam Marine.

-Malditos!- exclamou Ascot que invocou todas as suas criaturas de uma vez enquanto pensava no nome de Orfeu que era o mesmo daquele Cavaleiro de Prata que agora era considerado como o mortal mais poderoso, embora sua armadura fosse prateada e não azul, além de que seu cosmo era diferente. Enquanto isso várias de suas criaturas foram derrotadas por Jaga que exibia seus poderes derrubando uma de suas bestas que parecia uma lagarta e outra que se parecia com uma arraia. - Atalante! Pajero! Maldição, Vigor ataque! - exclamou Ascot e sua fiel criatura com a forma de um lobo gigante obedeceu lançando uma rajada de fogo contra o Deus Fantasma que foi atingido em cheio.

-Bom trabalho, Vigor! - parabenizou sua criatura - Agora acabe com Orfeu.

Mas o lobo não pôde cumprir a ordem do General, já que Jaga apareceu dando cambalhotas no ar para depois atacar Vigor.

-Choque Megatômico de Meteoros! - bradou o Deus Fantasma aplicando um tremendo chute na testa da criatura que caiu inconsciente.

-Ha, isso é tudo o que tem, General Marina? - zombou Jaga. Ascot respondeu invocando sua criatura mais poderosa.

-Saia, Capela! - gritou o General Marina e imediatamente se materializou um gigante de aparência humanóide, mas com escamas nas pernas. A criatura tentou atacar Jaga com um soco que destruiu grande parte do solo e causou um pequeno tremor, mas o Deus Fantasma simplesmente o esquivou e usou novamente seu Choque Megatômico de Meteoros para golpear Capela no abdômen e lançá-lo dezenas de metros para trás.

-Ahhh! - Ascot gemeu de dor, parecia que o golpe havia lhe afetado também.

-Parece que diferente do resto de suas criaturas você recebe os danos causados a esta. - concluiu Jaga atacando Capela novamente, desta vez golpeando-o na nuca. A grande criatura então caiu ao solo de bruços e Ascot também, enquanto isso Marine continuava presa pelas cordas da harpa de Orfeu.

-Não sei se você é uma Marina ou outro tipo de guerreira, mas de qualquer maneira morrerá com meu Réquiem de Cordas. - após dizer isso o Deus Fantasma começou a tocar seu Réquiem fazendo com que suas cordas apertassem a semideusa que gritou de dor.

-Ahhhh! - os gritos de Marine fizeram Ascot reagir, assim que recobrou a consciência tentou uma nova estratégia.

-Vejo que os Generais Marinas são bastante resistentes. - disse Jaga e ao ver que Ascot fazia suas criaturas desaparecerem, acrescentou: - O que houve, vai se render, General?

-Não. - respondeu Ascot laconicamente enquanto elevava seu cosmo até seus limites para depois os ultrapassar, chegando ao Dunamis. Por fora a armadura de Ascot começou a brilhar intensamente e as asas em suas costas ficaram maiores, ele então cortou a palma de uma das mãos com as garras de sua armadura e exclamou - Marionete Sangrenta!

Os fios de sangue se dirigiram a Jaga que tratou de evitá-los, porém estes o seguiam atravessando tudo em seu caminho, o Deus Fantasma então se elevou pelos ares e voltou a girar desviando os fios de sangue a sua volta. Mas o General não se rendeu e tornou a usar sua técnica sabendo que era apenas questão de tempo para alcançar seu inimigo, porém Ascot sentiu como Jaga também elevava seu cosmo além dos limites e sua armadura começou a brilhar assim como a sua.

-Não pode ser. - sussurrou estupefato o General Marina - Por acaso também possuem o poder do Dunamis?

Enquanto Ascot seguia em seus pensamentos Jaga mudou de trajetória e se dirigiu contra ele, que para se defender tentou atravessá-lo com os fios de sangue de sua Marionete Sangrenta. Mas isso não funcionou, já que agora o Deus Fantasma estava protegido por longas asas metálicas cujas pontas ele utilizou para golpear Ascot que teve que se proteger com um de seus braços.

-Arghhh!- o General soltou um grito de dor ao ter seu braço quebrado ao deter o ataque de Jaga, além disso, ele foi lançado vários metros para trás destruindo várias rochas no caminho. Perto dali Marine alcançava o Dunamis com a esperança de que as asas de sua armadura conseguissem romper ou pelo menos afrouxar as cordas que a prendiam. Orfeu, sabendo sua estratégia afrouxou algumas cordas e as passou a seu pescoço e outras que passaram de suas pernas a seus braços frustrando os esforços de Marine para se libertar.

-Boa tentativa, menina. - disse Orfeu - Infelizmente para você nós somos deuses e também dominamos o Dunamis, mas ao ser deuses completos somos superiores a vocês.

-É o que veremos. - respondeu Marine elevando seu Dunamis - Pó de Diamante!

Como as palmas da semideusa estavam viradas para seu corpo ela congelou a si mesma encerrando-se num grande bloco de gelo.

-Pensa que aí dentro conseguirá sobreviver ao meu Réquiem, que ilusão. - disse Orfeu que terminava de tocar sua melodia - Agora morra!

A última nota chegou através de uma corda que prendia seu pescoço e se dirigiu ao bloco de gelo partindo-o em pedaços. Ao não ver nenhum rastro da semideusa, Orfeu acreditou ter acabado com Marine e baixou a guarda por um instante, nesse momento Marine surgiu frente ao Deus Fantasma pegando-o de surpresa e então disparou sua Execução Aurora congelando Orfeu que caiu derrotado.

-Impossível... - balbuciou o moribundo Deus Fantasma - Não senti que tinha se tele-transportado.

-Claro que não. - explicou Marine - Diferente do tele-transporte normal que usa a telecinese, usei um baseado em magia, mas para fazer isso sem tele-transportar também você e suas cordas tinha que recitar o feitiço, por isso me prendi nesse bloco de gelo para fazê-lo sem que você percebesse.

-Apesar de serem apenas semideuses são oponentes dignos. Infelizmente, quando jurei lealdade a Caelum ele me transformou em um deus e agora terei a morte de um. - disse Orfeu cujo corpo começou a se decompor em várias partículas de luz - Pelo menos me reunirei com a deusa a quem jurei lealdade em minha primeira vida.

Essas foram as últimas palavras de Orfeu antes de desaparecer totalmente, Marine só podia lamentar, o Deus Fantasma não parecia ser malvado, talvez fosse como disse Minos uma vez, eles eram apenas soldados que deviam obedecer ordens, Orfeu também era um e como em toda guerra os soldados devem matar os soldados inimigos para sobreviver. Nesse momento Ascot e Jaga sentiram como a presença de Orfeu havia desaparecido.

-Orfeu foi derrotado. - sussurrou seu camarada - Não tenho mais tempo a perder, Ataque Megatômico de Meteoros!

O ataque de Jaga foi direto contra Ascot, mas como da última vez ele se protegeu com um de seus braços tendo o mesmo resultado que antes.

-Arghh! - gritou o General em dores.

-Não devia ter feito isso General Marina, agora destruirei você. - disse o Deus Fantasma descendo ao solo disposto a repetir seu ataque, mas para sua surpresa ele não era capaz de controlar os movimentos de seu corpo - Mas o quê?

-Me deu muito trabalho, mas enfim consegui controlar seu fluxo sanguíneo com minha Marionete Sangrenta. - disse Ascot enquanto Jaga observava como um fino fio de sangue saía do pulso de Ascot se dirigindo a um de seus dedos e se cravava em uma de suas pernas atravessando um espaço na armadura do Deus Fantasma - Agora posso controlar seus movimentos, por isso é melhor que se renda, Jaga.

-Lamento, mas assim como você sou um guerreiro e não posso me render. - disse o Deus Fantasma - Se quiser me matar vá em frente, pelo menos morrerei conservando minha honra.

-Como quiser, Jaga. - disse Ascot que com um simples movimento de seu dedo fez o coração do Deus Fantasma explodir, em seguida este se desintegrou como seu companheiro.

-"Assim como com o Pégaso de meu mundo fui derrotado novamente, pelo menos sei que posso deixar a Criação em suas mãos." - pensou Jaga antes de desaparecer completamente. Nesse instante Marine chegou onde estava Ascot, a semideusa se alegrou ao ver que ele estava bem e correu para abraçá-lo.

-Aiiii! - gritou o General Marina já que seus braços ainda estavam fraturados.

-Desculpe Ascot, você está bem? - disse Marine preocupada com o bem-estar de seu amigo.

-Sim, não se preocupe, apenas quebrei os dois braços, com um pouco de Dunamis posso me curar num instante. - e tal como disse o General se curou num instante concentrando seu Dunamis em seus braços – Viu só, não precisava se preocupar. - disse Ascot mexendo os braços como se nunca tivesse se ferido – É melhor nos preocuparmos com Tétis, ela sim estava bem machucada.

Momentos depois vemos que Ascot já havia curado completamente as feridas da marina que já recuperara a consciência.

-O que esses Deuses Fantasmas vieram fazer aqui? - perguntou Marine - Apesar de serem tão poderosos apenas dois não teriam sido páreo para o resto dos Generais, não era uma verdadeira invasão.

-Me perguntava o mesmo. - comentou Ascot - E também me pergunto por que o resto dos Generais não veio nos ajudar.

-Nós viemos, Ascot. - disse Kanon de cima de uma das colinas junto a outros dois Generais Marinas. - Ajudamos a evitar que destruíssem o Mundo Marinho.

-Do que está falando? Se estavam aqui o tempo todo deviam ter nos ajudado! - exclamou a semideusa muito zangada.

-Por acaso já esqueceu? Lembre que cada vez que treinavam com o Dunamis em Zefir faziam isso dentro de uma barreira para evitar que danificassem o planeta, parece que esqueceram esse pequeno detalhe. - disse Kanon severamente - Diferente de vocês, nossos inimigos têm a meta de destruir, a sua é proteger.

-Acho que não devíamos ter liberado nosso Dunamis tão descuidadamente. - reconheceu Marine envergonhada por ter esquecido a grande energia liberada quando alcançam esse poder divino.

-Mas numa coisa vocês têm razão. - interveio Sorento, que era um dos Generais que acompanhavam Kanon - Essa não foi uma verdadeira invasão, temos relatos de que várias presenças divinas se dirigem ao Submundo, Karakura, ao universo de Tóquio de Cristal, ao Santuário de Atena e que outras tantas já se encontram em Asgard, é como se todas elas fossem uma simples distração. Fiquem em alerta, é possível que a batalha ainda não tenha terminado, mas gostaria de saber o que realmente pretendem.

...

Enquanto isso, nos bosques congelados de Asgard, Lucy fitava incrédula aquele guerreiro que se parecia tanto com Lantis, mas que se chamava Freki, um dos Guerreiros Sagrados de Odin. A seu lado estava outro exatamente igual a ele, exceto por seu cabelo e armadura serem brancos. Ele levava um capacete que lembrava a cabeça de um lobo e se chamava Geri. Junto com os dois se encontravam duas figuras, uma era um jovem loiro com um tapa-olho que vestia a armadura de Odin, o outro era um homem corpulento de cabelos loiros e mais de dois metros de altura portando uma armadura escura com tons azuis, com gravuras que a faziam parecer ser feita de serpentes, inclusive sua tiara parece ser formada por duas serpentes entrelaçadas. Este ser se chamava Tífon, o Titã que foi derrotado por Zeus na Titanomaquia. Frente a eles se encontravam seus oponentes, os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard e Lucy, comandados pela regente de Asgard, Hilda de Polaris.

-Nunca pensei que enfrentaria você e seus Einheriars, Freya. - disse Odin dirigindo-se a Hilda – E muito menos que você voltaria a despertar sua consciência de deusa, mas suponho que este é o nosso destino.

-Não, não é. - respondeu Hilda/Freya - O destino não existe Odin, entenda, mesmo quando nosso universo foi destruído como conseqüência da Titanomaquia você se abdicou de salvá-lo acreditando que era seu destino, e agora se une a nossos inimigos pela mesma razão.

-É você que está enganada, Freya. Mas não precisa se preocupar, ambos sabemos que seu destino é sobreviver ao Ragnarok, assim como o meu é perecer aqui frente a ele. - disse o deus apontando para Fenrir – Assim como foi profetizado devemos nos enfrentar e logo você morrerá pelas mãos de meu filho Vidar.

-Chega de conversa. – intrometeu-se Tífon - Viemos esmagá-los, não conversar com eles.

-Não importa quanto tempo levemos, não importam as circunstâncias, o destino se cumprirá quando tiver que se cumprir. - disse Odin.

-Pois em todo caso não me importam suas besteiras! Escutem Guerreiros Deuses, eu, o grande Tífon, o segundo mais forte do exército de Caelum, os destruirei e depois será a vez de Atena e seus estúpidos subordinados. - declarou o Titã com arrogância para imediatamente avançar contra os Guerreiros Deuses dando início a uma sangrenta e colossal batalha nas terras geladas do Norte da Europa.

* * *

><p>Assim começam oficialmente com as batalhas, isto é apenas uma amostra, nos três próximos capítulos teremos as batalhas dos personagens de Bleach e Sailor Moon, e no quarto retomaremos a batalha de Asgard, espero que não se zanguem. Como já disse antes, este fic segue a cronologia original de Saint Seiya, do Torneio Galáctico até a Saga de Hades e o filme prólogo do Céu (o de Ártemis e seus anjos). Não seguirá o Episódio G, apenas usa o termo Dunamis, mas não significa exatamente o mesmo que lá, e os futuros Titãs que talvez apareçam também não serão os mesmos desta saga. Apenas usarei algumas técnicas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e Espectros mostradas tanto no Episódio G quanto no Lost Canvas, mas sua cronologia não será usada. Sobre os Cavaleiros Fantasmas e qualquer personagem dos outros filmes dos Cavaleiros que aparecerem aqui, estes virão de um universo alternativo e não daquele onde agora habitam os personagens do fic.<p>

Sobre o Ragnarok, a batalha final entre os deuses nórdicos e seus inimigos que destruiria o mundo, alguns dados serão esclarecidos conforme aparecerem, como agora. Segundo a mitologia nórdica, o Ragnarok começaria com a invasão dos gigantes e de Loki com seus filhos contra os deuses, quando se travaria uma grande batalha entre eles. Uma das lutas seria a de Odin e Fenrir, o monstruoso lobo filho de Loki com uma giganta. Na batalha Odin deveria ser morto por Fenrir, e este por sua vez morreria frente ao deus Vidar, um dos filhos de Odin. Quanto a Freya, nunca é mencionada no Ragnarok (que eu saiba), por isso deduzo que devia sobreviver. Geri e Freki eram os lobos que acompanhavam Odin, e o termo Einherar é como eram chamados os guerreiros mais valentes e poderosos que eram recolhidos pelas Valquírias quando morriam em batalha, de onde eram levados ao Valhala, o palácio de Odin, onde treinavam e lutavam constantemente se preparando para o Ragnarok. Mas apenas metade deles ia ao Valhala, a outra metade ia ao palácio de Freya. Neste caso Hilda (Freya no fic) tem metade dos Guerreiros Deuses e Odin, a outra metade.

Para os que não viram o filme de Éris ("Saint Seiya Gekijouban", adaptado no Brasil para "Saint Seiya, o Santo Guerreiro"), Jaga e Orfeu são dois de seus guerreiros, chamados Cavaleiros Fantasmas, que já foram Cavaleiros de Atena, mas foram esquecidos e no filme são revividos por Éris. Este Orfeu não é o mesmo da Saga de Hades. Creio que isso esclarece tudo, qualquer dúvida escrevam pra mim.


	15. Fantasmas e Demônios sobre Karakura

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 15 - Fantasmas e Demônios sobre Karakura**

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki se encontrava em sua cidade natal, Karakura, acompanhado por sua namorada Rukia Kuchiki. Ambos foram enviados a essa cidade por ordens de Perséfone após saber que várias presenças divinas se dirigiam a esse local.<p>

-Droga! - exclamou o semideus - Não podemos ir para outro lugar? Se lutarmos aqui muitas pessoas sairão feridas.

-Não se preocupe com isso Ichigo. - disse a semideusa de cabelo negro tentando acalmá-lo – Caso comece uma batalha o senhor Tanatos criará uma barreira de um quilômetro ao nosso redor e o senhor Hypnos já fez com que todos os habitantes de Karakura durmam para depois transportar os que estejam dentro da barreira para um lugar seguro até que a luta termine.

-Não sei por que, mas isso não me tranqüiliza. - comentou o Espectro de Zangetsu.

-Aí vêm eles! – avisou Rukia ao sentir dois deuses que se aproximavam deles. Porém eles não eram os únicos que sentiam isso, um dos poucos que não foram afetados por Hypnos a pedido da Rainha do Submundo, Urahara Kisuke, que se encontrava em sua loja, também percebeu devido à enorme pressão espiritual das divindades, mas decidiu não se envolver devido às advertências de Perséfone. Outra pessoa que sentiu essa pressão foi Uryuu Ishida, que diferente de Urahara decidiu intervir. Pensando que podia ser algum ser divino o Quincy levou os objetos que Perséfone lhe dera para se proteger. Shinji Hirako e os Vaizards, que não estavam a par dos últimos acontecimentos, também se dirigiram à batalha.

-Quem são vocês? - indagou Rukia às três figuras que surgiram sobre o céu de Karakura.

-Eu sou Belzebu de Serafim, um anjo caído tornado deus e servo de Lúcifer. - se apresentou uma das figuras que tinha longo cabelo azul e estava protegido por uma armadura prateada que cobria praticamente todo seu corpo.

-E eu sou o Deus Fantasma Yan de Escudo. - se apresentou outro homem usando uma armadura vermelha com um grande escudo em seu braço esquerdo.

-Chega de apresentações. - disse Belzebu - Nós sabemos quem são vocês, Espectros de Hades.

-Está enganado. - respondeu Ichigo enquanto sacava sua espada - Nós somos os Espectros Divinos de Perséfone, Getsuga Tensho!

O ataque de Ichigo se dirigiu a Yan que apenas se cobriu com seu escudo, o qual resistiu sem problemas ao Getsuga Tensho de Ichigo, mas o Deus Fantasma teve que evitar uma estocada de Rukia que surgiu atrás dele começando uma luta entre a semideusa e o Deus Fantasma.

-Atacando pelas costas, parece que os guerreiros deste universo não passam de covardes. - disse Yan bloqueando todos os ataques de Rukia com seu escudo.

-Já vai ver do que somos capazes. - respondeu Rukia que tomou distância e exclamou apontando sua espada para Yan - Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!

Centenas de lâminas de gelo saíram da espada de Rukia, que viu como todas atingiam Yan, que se cobrira com seu escudo. Acreditando ter terminado com ele Rukia se concentrou em ir ajudar Ichigo, mas foi interrompida por Yan que continuava ileso.

-Pensou que esse ataque tão fraco me derrotaria? Não me faça rir! - exclamou o Deus Fantasma que agora também tomava distância se elevando sobre Rukia - Escudo Mortal!

Yan desceu em grande velocidade com um chute dirigido contra Rukia, a semideusa se protegeu com a lâmina de sua espada, mas foi lançada violentamente para trás derrubando vários edifícios em seu caminho. Enquanto isso, Ichigo que enfrentava Belzebu tentava acertá-lo com sua espada, mas o Anjo Caído esquivava elegantemente todos os golpes do Espectro de Zangetsu.

-Já cansei disso! - gritou o semideus afastando-se de Belzebu - Getsuga Tensho!

Ichigo então usou não apenas um, mas vários de seus ataques que o Anjo Caído também evitou e assim como Yan se elevou acima de seu oponente.

-Asas do Inferno! - exclamou Belzebu caindo transformado numa espécie de pássaro de fogo, Ichigo tentou então atingi-lo com um de seus ataques, mas o Anjo Caído o evadiu novamente. Ichigo então deu um salto para evitar ser atingido pelo ataque de Belzebu, que se chocou com o solo causando uma grande destruição levantando muita poeira e escombros. Quando a fumaça se dissipou podia-se ver uma enorme cratera aberta tendo como epicentro o local onde o Anjo Caído colidira, todos os prédios ao redor haviam desabado, mas a destruição foi contida com sucesso pela barreira de Tanatos.

-É muito ágil, Espectro. – reconheceu Belzebu elevando seu cosmo além de seus limites e alcançando o Dunamis - Mas isso não te salvará.

A armadura do Anjo Caído brilhou intensamente e mudou de forma, possuindo agora asas metálicas que diferente das outras armaduras começavam nos braços e forneciam uma proteção extra aos membros de seu portador.

-Dunamis? – se perguntou Ichigo assombrado, mas logo trocou essa expressão de espanto por um sorriso de confiança - Eu também posso fazer isso.

O Espectro de Zangetsu imitou Belzebu alcançando o Dunamis, sua armadura também mudou de forma, agora com enormes asas negras que saíam de suas costas, mal completou a transformação Ichigo voltou a investir contra o Anjo Caído. Afastado das lutas, Kraisto, outro Deus Fantasma, apenas observava, mas nesse momento detectou várias reiatsus anormalmente fortes que se dirigiam a sua direção.

-Ei, quem é você? - perguntou ao Deus Fantasma o líder dos Vaizards, Shinji Hirako.

-Não tenho por que dizer meu nome a simples mortais como vocês. - respondeu Kraisto.

-Ah é? Pois então arrancarei a resposta à força! - exclamou Hiyori colocando sua máscara Hollow e avançando contra o Deus Fantasma, mas não conseguiu se aproximar de Kraisto, que era protegido por sua aura divina – O que foi isso?

-Acha que pode me ferir com essa espada, menina? - disse Kraisto sem se virar para Hiyori – É uma imbecil, eu sou um deus e apenas aqueles que possuam armas divinas ou que sejam deuses podem me tocar, vocês são apenas insetos insignificantes comparados com meu poder.

-Destrua. - sussurrou Hiyori liberando sua Shikai - Kubikiri Orochi!

A Zanpakuto de Hiyori mudou de forma transformando-se em numa enorme serra com a qual a ex-Tenente se dispôs a atacar Kraisto.

-Ainda não entendeu, não é? - comentou o Deus Fantasma formando uma cruz com os braços.

-Cuidado Hiyori! – avisou Shinji pressentindo que Kraisto tentaria algo.

-Trovão do Cruzeiro do Sul! - exclamou o Deus Fantasma lançando um ataque de energia em forma de cruz contra Hiyori, como o ataque viajava na velocidade da luz a ex-Tenente não pôde evitá-lo e foi atingida em cheio.

-Hiyori! - gritou Shinji ao ver como a Vaizard caía ferida, inclusive sua máscara havia desaparecido mostrando que esse ataque causou bastante dano.

-Quem será o próximo? - disse Kraisto desafiando o resto dos Vaizards que furiosos não hesitaram em aceitar.

...

Uma luz cegante foi vista onde Rukia havia caído ofuscando Yan, assim que o Deus Fantasma voltou a enxergar a semideusa pôde ver como sua armadura se transformara ganhando ombreiras mais largas e um par de asas brancas saindo de suas costas. Porém ele não teve muito tempo para contemplar a transformação da Sapuris de Rukia, pois sabendo que isso significava que Rukia havia alcançado o Dunamis ele não podia perder tempo para fazer o mesmo. E assim o fez, transformando sua armadura que agora cobria quase todo seu corpo além de ganhar asas, só que estas se pareciam com as de um inseto, além disso seu escudo aumentou de tamanho chegando a cobri-lo completamente e assumindo uma forma parecida com os dos cavaleiros medievais.

-Vejamos se usar o Dunamis será o suficiente para me vencer agora. - disse Yan num tom arrogante. Como resposta Rukia investiu contra o Deus Fantasma, mas este se defendeu com seu escudo e parte dele se tornou líquido e envolveu a espada de Rukia prendendo-a. A semideusa que não esperava algo assim não teve tempo de esquivar um soco de Yan que atingiu seu estômago fazendo-a se dobrar, mas mesmo assim Rukia não soltava sua espada, pois sabia que sem ela teria menos chances de vencer Yan, mas então lembrou parte de seu treinamento com Camus no universo de Zefir.

Flashback

-Iáááá! - gritou Rukia avançando contra Camus, mas o Cavaleiro de Aquário evitou facilmente a espada que sua aluna brandia para logo congelar a lâmina da arma usando seu Esquife de Gelo. Mas a aprendiz não desistiu pensando que sua força atual bastaria para tirar a espada, mas se enganou perdendo um valioso momento que Camus aproveitou para passar à ofensiva e lhe aplicar um forte golpe, mas mesmo assim Rukia não largava sua espada.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?- perguntou Camus a sua aluna – Não percebeu que inutilizei sua arma?

-Sim, mas... – Rukia tentou explicar, mas foi interrompida pelo Cavaleiro de Atena.

-Neste momento sua espada deixou de ser uma arma para se tornar um fardo para você. - explicou Camus – Se continuar dependendo de uma arma ou de sua armadura nunca será capaz de alcançar o Sétimo Sentido, lembre-se de abandonar sua espada ou armadura caso elas se tornem um estorvo, não deve arriscar sua vida por uma arma inútil.

Fim do Flashback

Lembrando dos ensinamentos de seu mestre Rukia lançou uma rajada de ar congelado no escudo de Yan congelando-o junto com sua espada.

-Já disse que esse truque não funcionará. - advertiu o Deus Fantasma, mas Rukia não lhe respondeu, em vez disso se balançou usando a fita em sua espada que continuava presa no escudo de Yan, movimento que conseguiu desequilibrar o Deus Fantasma e colocou Rukia atrás dele, a semideusa aproveitou isto para lançar um Trovão Aurora à queima-roupa congelando não só o corpo de Yan mas também grande parte do espaço dentro da barreira. Assim que o corpo do Deus Fantasma desapareceu completamente a grande massa de gelo criada pelo ataque de Rukia se despedaçou deixando apenas a arma da semideusa. Ao mesmo tempo, Ichigo esquivava outro ataque de Belzebu que também evitava os ataques do Espectro.

-Fique parado! - exclamou o Espectro Divino de Zangetsu lançando outra série de Getsuga Tensho.

-Isso é tudo o que sabe fazer, Espectro, que decepção! - disse Belzebu se lançando sobre Ichigo novamente - Asas do Inferno!

-He, eu deveria dizer o mesmo, Belzebu. – zombou Ichigo que concentrou seu Getsuga Tensho em sua espada em vez de atirá-lo.

-Impossível! - exclamou o surpreendido Anjo Caído, mas sua surpresa foi maior quando Ichigo soltou sua espada por um instante recebendo diretamente seu ataque - Isso foi tudo, ra... Aghhh! - Belzebu soltou um grito de dor, pois Ichigo quase havia decepado seus braços.

-Sim, isso foi tudo. - disse Ichigo se levantando embora estivesse ferido. – Fiz esses cortes no último momento com a técnica Excalibur, embora não tenha separado os braços de seu corpo creio que isso será suficiente para evitar que use novamente seu golpe Asas do Inferno.

-E então? – questionou o derrotado Anjo Caído – O que está esperando, mande-me para o Tártaro logo de uma vez.

-Não o farei. - sentenciou o Espectro - Talvez você mate seus inimigos depois de derrotá-los, mas esse não é meu estilo.

-Você é um idiota! - gritou Belzebu curando seus braços e atacando de surpresa o Espectro de Zangetsu que havia lhe dado as costas - Asas do Inferno!

-Não, o idiota é você. - sussurrou Ichigo se virando no último momento e cortando ao meio o corpo de Belzebu que se desintegrou antes de tocar o Espectro. Fora da barreira e ignorado por Ichigo e Rukia, os Vaizards caíam derrotados diante do incrível poder de Kraisto.

-Parece que Belzebu e Yan foram vencidos, é minha vez de agir. - sussurrou o Deus Fantasma, mas foi detido por uma flecha de energia azul que conseguiu atravessar sua aura divina.

-Aonde pensa que vai?- perguntou o responsável por essa flecha, que não era ninguém menos que Ishida.

-Então outro inseto mortal veio me aborrecer. - disse Kraisto – Lamento, mas não tenho tempo para brincar, Trovão do Cruzeiro do Sul!

O ataque na velocidade da luz se dirigiu contra Ishida, que o evitou por muito pouco.

-"Incrível."- pensou o Quincy – "Com o Ginrei Kojaku que Perséfone me deu sou capaz de me mover na velocidade da luz, vejamos o que acontece com as Seele Schneider." - Ishida então sacou uma Seele Schneider usando-a como espada e avançou contra Kraisto absorvendo o cosmo que emanava dele, mas sua Seele Schneider não conseguiu atravessar a armadura do Deus Fantasma, que aproveitou isso para golpear Ishida. Este, porém o esquivou se afastando para manter distância.

-Essas suas armas são muito perigosas, mas embora possam atravessar minha aura divina, não são capazes de fazer o mesmo com minha vestimenta sagrada. - disse Kraisto – Então não importa o que faça não poderá me ferir.

-Isso não é verdade. - replicou o Quincy – Só tenho que apontar para as partes do seu corpo que não estejam protegidas por sua armadura.

Como se quisesse provar o que dissera Ishida disparou uma de suas flechas direto no rosto de Kraisto, que mal teve tempo de se defender protegendo o rosto com um braço - "Como pode ser tão rápido com um cosmo tão fraco?" - pensou o Deus Fantasma bloqueando os múltiplos disparos do Quincy com seus braços - "Há apenas um momento não era tão rápido. Espere um pouco, aumentou sua velocidade quando se aproximou de mim com essa estranha espada de energia, é isso!" – ao ler a mente de Ishida ele entendeu tudo - "Essa espada absorveu meu cosmo quando se aproximou de mim, então já sei como vencê-lo."

-Renda-se, disparei apenas 300 de minhas flechas desta vez. - disse o Quincy - Mas basta disparar 450 para superar facilmente sua defesa e se leu minha mente deve saber que posso disparar até 1200 de uma vez.

-Sinto muito, mas nós os Deuses Fantasmas não temos permissão de nos render, Quincy. - disse Kraisto alcançando o Dunamis, fazendo com que sua armadura criasse asas as quais cobriam absolutamente todo seu corpo, inclusive seu rosto que agora era protegido por uma máscara, mas deixando desprotegido um pequeno espaço sobre sua garganta. - Vamos mortal, me ataque agora se puder.

O Deus Fantasma começou a se mover em círculos ao redor do Quincy repetindo:

-Vamos mortal, o que houve? Não se acha capaz? - provocava Kraisto. Ishida, sem outra opção, sacou uma Seele Schneider para tentar calar o Deus Fantasma, mas não percebeu o sorriso de seu inimigo, assim que o Quincy começou a absorver o Dunamis que emanava de Kraisto soltou um grito de dor caindo enfraquecido e agarrando sua cabeça.

-Por sua expressão posso deduzir que matou muita gente. - disse Kraisto com um sorriso sádico ao ver o sofrimento de Ishida - Espero que aprecie como sua alma é destruída repetidamente.

Mas a satisfação do Deus Fantasma não durou muito, já que uma espada negra atravessou seu peito na altura do coração.

-E eu espero que aprecie uma eternidade de sofrimento no Tártaro. - disse Ichigo que era o dono daquela espada.

-Estarei te esperando lá, Ichigo Kurosaki. - foram as últimas palavras de Kraisto que se desintegrou lentamente.

-Você está bem, Ishida? - perguntou o Espectro ao ver como seu amigo recuperava a consciência.

-Sim. - respondeu o Quincy com uma voz rouca - Mas nunca mais voltarei a usar meus poderes para matar.

-Ichigo!- exclamou Rukia chamando o Espectro.

-Rukia, tudo bem com você? - perguntou Ichigo preocupado com sua namorada.

-Sim. - respondeu Rukia - Mas trago más notícias do Hueco Mundo.

-O que houve? - perguntou o Espectro de Zangetsu.

-Dois desses Anjos Caídos estão atacando lá neste momento. - respondeu a semideusa.

-E qual o problema? Renji e Anne foram destacados para defender o Hueco Mundo. - disse Ichigo - Se esses Anjos Caídos são como Belzebu e com a ajuda dos Espadas não acho que terão problemas.

-Infelizmente você está errado, Ichigo. - replicou Rukia mostrando uma imagem em seu celular, onde se podia ver Renji que parecia imobilizado frente a um homem de traços andróginos e cabelo preto curto com uma armadura rosada, e Anne bastante ferida lutando com um homem mascarado de cabelo loiro que usava suas unhas como navalhas.

-Temos que ir ajudá-los! - exclamou Ichigo.

-Não farão nada. - disse a voz de Tanatos que saía do celular - Devem permanecer em Karakura.

-Mas se não formos ajudá-los...! - protestou o ex-shinigami sendo interrompido pelo deus.

-Eles não são os únicos que estão sob ataque, na verdade todas as nossas posições estão sendo atacadas, exceto o Submundo onde reforçamos as defesas enviando os três Juízes à margem do Rio Estige; e a Soul Society, que está sendo protegida pela Senhora Perséfone e meu irmão, mas acreditamos que todas estas frentes são apenas uma distração e até sabermos o que estão buscando ninguém se moverá de suas posições.

-Droga! - gritou Ichigo sabendo que isso era verdade. Com toda a destruição causada e o estado lamentável dos Vaizards, o Espectro sabia que ele e Rukia eram os únicos que podiam defender não apenas Karakura, mas todo o hemisfério oriental, já que tanto os Cavaleiros de Atena como os Generais Marinas de Poseidon haviam sido convocados para defender respectivamente o Santuário e o Mundo Marinho.

...

Enquanto isso, no Hueco Mundo, Renji estava preso na ilusão de Moa, o Anjo do Trono, enquanto Anne enfrentava Érigor, o Anjo da Virtude, mantendo-o à distância com muita dificuldade usando sua espada.

-Tempestade Verde! - exclamou Anne criando um poderoso furacão que se dirigia a Érigor, mas o Anjo Caído evitou seus efeitos movendo-se no olho do furacão.

-Escudo de Vento! - exclamou novamente a semideusa criando uma barreira de vento que foi facilmente atravessada por Érigor.

-De nada adiantarão esses truques baratos, Punho Mágico de Mantis! - exclamou o Anjo Caído investindo contra Anne com tanta violência que a semideusa mal pôde contê-lo usando sua espada para se defender. Enquanto isso, dentro da ilusão de Moa.

-Uive, Zabimaru! - exclamou Renji mudando a forma de sua espada, esta se dirigia a toda velocidade contra a ilusão de Moa, que se encontrava oculto entre fadas e flores, mas a espada de Renji se deteve a milímetros de seu rosto.

-Renji! - exclamou a ilusão, com voz triste - Como pode fazer isso comigo, pensei que fôssemos amigos!

-Eu... não... – foi tudo que o semideus conseguiu balbuciar.

-Por acaso também quer me levar para a morte? - disse a figura – Quer fazer comigo o mesmo que fez com Rukia?

-Não!- gritou Renji - Eu só... Aghhh!

Mas foi interrompido por um ataque de Moa que o jogou vários metros para trás ferindo-o gravemente.

-Já lhe disse, Espectro. – ouviu-se a voz de Moa – Já disse que nunca poderá me tocar.

-Maldito! - gritou com raiva o semideus atacando novamente a ilusão, mas assim como antes detinha seu ataque poucos centímetros antes de atingir o alvo – Mostre sua cara!

-Renji! - gritou novamente a ilusão mostrando-se aos prantos - Por favor, não me machuque.

-Ha, ha, ha – voltou a rir o Anjo Caído – Já disse que nunca faria mal a sua querida Anne.

* * *

><p>Mais um capítulo, e aqui vai outro casal crossover, RenjiAnne. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não podia deixar estes dois sozinhos, (nem reviver Fério, fãs de Fério me desculpem) talvez pareça um pouco estranho, mas dêem uma chance. Para quem não conhece os Anjos Caídos, eles aparecem no filme de Saint Seiya contra Lúcifer, e como disse no último capítulo vêm de universos alternativos ao que uso no fic, onde os eventos mostrados nos filmes já aconteceram. Outra coisa que queria esclarecer é que quando Kraisto diz que Ishida matou muita gente ele se refere aos holows que exterminou como Quincy, pois enquanto os Shinigamis purificam os hollows ao cortá-los com suas Zanpakuto, os Quincy os destroem completamente. Por enquanto é só, qualquer comentário ou sugestão escrevam para mim ou para o autor.


	16. Choque no Hueco Mundo

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 16 - Choque no Hueco Mundo, Espectros contra Anjos Caídos**

* * *

><p>Renji Abarai, até pouco tempo atrás Tenente do Sexto Esquadrão do Gotei 13 e agora Espectro Divino de Zabimaru, um semideus sob as ordens de Perséfone, Rainha do Submundo. Durante sua estada em Zefir viveu muitas coisas, boas e ruins, mas para ele a melhor delas foi conhecer Anne Hououji. Quando se conheceram ela era só mais uma das garotas que ele tinha que aturar, mas após aquela noite onde ela o consolou a jovem se tornou algo mais que isso. No começo ela foi apenas uma substituta para Rukia, mas com o tempo conquistou um lugar próprio dentro do coração do Espectro. Moa sabia disso e usava esse conhecimento como arma para derrotar Renji.<p>

-Maldição! - gritou frustrado o Espectro de Zabimaru – É só uma ilusão, é só uma ilusão!

-É inútil, Espectro. - disse o Anjo Caído - Esta pessoa é a mais querida dentro de seu coração, não importa que seja uma ilusão, se atacá-la nunca poderá se lembrar dela da mesma maneira, destruiria seu coração.

-Cale a boca! - gritou irritado o semideus, mas sem conseguir realizar seu ataque. Enquanto isso a luta entre Anne e Érigor continuava com a vantagem do segundo em razão da semideusa se ocupar mais em defender um gravemente ferido Nnoitra, que por não suportar reconhecer que uma mulher era a que devia lutar se intrometeu imprudentemente na batalha.

-Pare de me defender! - gritou o Terceiro Espada que se encontrava em sua forma Resurrección, mas com um só braço e vários outros ferimentos.

-Lamento, mas meu dever como semideusa é defender meus subordinados. - respondeu Anne bloqueando outra investida de Érigor. A Espectro de Windom já havia liberado seu Dunamis, sua armadura agora cobria quase todo seu corpo e possuía um par de asas verdes.

-Deveria dar ouvidos a esse Holow de araque. - disse Érigor que com um golpe de suas garras cortava o ventre de Anne, que estava mais preocupada em evitar que ele ferisse Nnoitra ainda mais. O Anjo Caído também alcançara o Dunamis, mas sua armadura não havia mudado quase nada, exceto que agora tinha longas asas de inseto, suas ombreiras estavam mais largas e suas luvas agora tinham longas garras que lhe permitiam atravessar outras armaduras divinas.

-Tempestade Verde!- exclamou Anne criando um enorme e poderoso furacão que lançou Érigor pelos ares, mas não foi suficiente para derrotá-lo, já que o Anjo Caído conseguiu escapar chegando ao olho da tempestade para logo voltar a atacar Nnoitra e ser impedido novamente pela semideusa.

-Punho Mágico de Mantis! - exclamou Érigor aumentando significativamente a velocidade e a força de seus golpes causando várias feridas na já fatigada Anne, mas foi surpreendido por um Cero que o atingiu no rosto. O Cero havia sido lançado por Nnoitra, que conseguira regenerar três de seus seis braços tendo agora quatro no total.

-Ei, inseto! - gritou o Terceiro Espada chamando a atenção de Érigor - Sua luta é comigo!

O Anjo Caído, cansado de agüentar Nnoitra, decidiu acabar com ele de uma vez por todas, mas enquanto Érigor esperava o Arrancar atacar, Anne usou seu Sopro da Cura para curar Nnoitra e ela mesma.

-Não permitirei que o machuque, Érigor. - declarou Anne se colocando entre os dois e detendo as garras do Anjo Caído começando novamente sua luta, mas o Terceiro Espada simplesmente rodeou a semideusa e atacou o Anjo Caído com sua Zanpakuto. Érigor, porém, os evitava facilmente. Anne, aproveitando isso tentou atingir o Anjo Caído ela mesma.

-Saia! - gritou Nnoitra atacando Anne - Esta é MINHA luta!

Infelizmente este impasse foi aproveitado por Érigor que já farto do Arrancar decidiu eliminá-lo arrancando sua cabeça com um só golpe, mas foi impedido mais uma vez pela espada de Anne. O Anjo Caído então se elevou sem diminuir a pressão sobre a espada da semideusa para chutá-la no rosto fazendo-a cambalear e aproveitando isto para atravessar seu ventre com uma de suas garras ferindo-a gravemente. Mas isso não foi suficiente para derrotar Anne que segurou o braço de Érigor.

-Tempestade Verde! - exclamou a semideusa lançando seu ataque à queima-roupa contra o Anjo Caído, o qual pego de surpresa recebeu a magia com todo seu poder sendo jogado dezenas de metros no ar, sendo recebido ao cair pela espada de Anne que com grande esforço conseguiu se mover a uma velocidade superior a seu ataque. Érigor chegou a bloquear a estocada da semideusa com suas garras, mas não foi capaz de evitar um segundo ataque.

-Ventos de Furacão! - gritou a semideusa utilizando a técnica mais poderosa de seu mestre Bian, criando uma poderosa corrente de ar com tanta pressão e velocidade que a ventania se transformou em energia e lançou o corpo de Érigor como um meteorito no solo desértico do Hueco Mundo levantando uma imensa quantidade de areia com o impacto. Sem que ninguém pudesse ver, o corpo do Anjo Caído se desintegrava em inúmeras partículas de luz.

-Não é tão poderosa. - comentou Grimmjow que observara a luta atentamente. - Se não me engano esse ataque tinha a mesma potência da Lança Relâmpago que Ulquiorra nos mostrou ontem.

-Para ser o futuro Rei do Hueco Mundo sua percepção é muito fraca. - disse Barragán que também assistira a cena - A Lança Relâmpago não tem comparação com os Ventos de Furacão ou mesmo com a Tempestade Verde da Espectro de Windom. Podem não parecer técnicas muito poderosas à primeira vista, mas isso é porque diferente de nossos ataques os dos semideuses e dos Guerreiros Sagrados são incrivelmente concentrados e controlados, tanto que se ela o tivesse usado fora da barreira o Hueco Mundo com certeza teria desaparecido não só como planeta, mas como dimensão. Foi por isso que a própria senhora Perséfone reforçou nossa barreira.

-A senhora Perséfone reforçou nossa barreira? - repetiu Grimmjow sem poder acreditar.

-Por acaso não tinha notado? - interveio Starrk com sua costumeira atitude relaxada.

Enquanto os Espadas colocavam em evidência a incompetência de seu Rei, dentro da barreira Anne caía desmaiada pelo tremendo esforço para derrotar Érigor, ainda ferida e sobre a fria areia do Hueco Mundo, com sua vida se apagando pouco a pouco. Renji, que continuava preso na técnica Demônio de Fantasia de Moa, pôde sentir como a vida de Anne se esvaía, e que só ele podia ir ajudá-la já que os Arrancar não seriam capazes de salvá-la.

-O que pretende fazer? - perguntou temeroso o Anjo Caído ao ver o olhar de determinação do Espectro.

- O que eu pretendo fazer? Acabar com você, Moa! - exclamou Renji para então mudar a forma de sua espada a sua antiga forma Bankai e atacar o Anjo Caído andrógino.

-Não! Não serei vencido outra vez! - gritou Moa alcançando o Dunamis e detendo a espada de Renji com uma esfera de energia, enquanto de sua armadura saíam asas parecidas com as de uma fada e suas ombreiras ficavam maiores dando-lhe um aspecto um pouco mais masculino.

-Morra de uma vez, Moa! - bradou o Espectro de Zabimaru também alcançando o Dunamis, sua armadura se transformou passando a ter um par de asas parecidas com as de um morcego - Canhão de Ossos do Babuíno!

As esperanças de Moa se extinguiram quando uma bola de energia vermelha saiu disparada da arma de Renji, que superou a sua com facilidade e o atingiu com todo seu poder matando o Anjo Caído num só golpe. Mal se assegurou da morte de Moa, Renji correu para socorrer Anne que para sua alegria continuava com vida, assim o Espectro de Zabimaru conseguiu curar todas as suas feridas utilizando seu Dunamis.

-Renji? - sussurrou Anne agora nos braços do Espectro após recobrar os sentidos.

-Você está bem? - perguntou Renji preocupado.

-Sim. - respondeu a semideusa com um sorriso, sorriso que para Renji era o mais bonito do mundo fazendo-o esquecer a terrível batalha que acabavam de ganhar. Depois viu os olhos, esses olhos azuis tão lindos quanto o céu de Zefir. Anne também o olhou nos olhos e estando nessa posição seus lábios se aproximaram pouco a pouco, isso até que o celular de Renji começou a tocar.

-Ah! E-eu, isto é, desculpe. - balbuciou o Espectro cujo rosto ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

-Sim, hã, o telefone. - disse Anne tão nervosa quanto Renji, cujo celular continuava tocando.

-Alô. – disse o Espectro atendendo o celular.

-Ora, ora, parece que Renji mostrou ser um verdadeiro conquistador. - disse Ichigo do outro lado da linha.

-O quê! - exclamou o Espectro de Zabimaru - Como sabe?

-Acontece que graças a algumas bactérias que Szayel Aporro, o Sexto Espada, tinha em seu corpo pudemos ver tudo o que aconteceu no Hueco Mundo.

-O que quer dizer com tudo? - perguntou Renji.

-TUDINHO.

-Então por que me interrompeu? - sussurrou Renji para que Anne não ouvisse.

-Lembre que estava me devendo pelo murro em Zefir. - respondeu Ichigo – Além do mais, queria estragar seu momento.

-Maldito morango com cabeça de cenoura, vai ver quando eu...! - gritou Renji de forma ameaçadora, mas Ichigo já havia desligado, então se dirigiu até Szayel Aporro e continuou com sua ameaça - Quando acabar com você, Kurosaki, vai desejar que te mandem ao Tártaro em pedacinhos!

Obviamente as ameaças do Espectro confundiram Anne e os Espadas, que se viraram para Szayel em busca de alguma resposta.

-Não olhem pra mim. - respondeu o Sexto Espada – Provavelmente ele continua sob efeito de alguma ilusão.

...

Enquanto isso em Tóquio de Cristal, Ártemis e seus Anjos se encontravam no Palácio da Nova Rainha Serenity sob o olhar atento de suas guardiãs. Em especial Sailor Urano, incomodada ao ver como aquelas "invasoras" chegavam e passeavam dentro do palácio como se fosse sua própria casa com a desculpa de que vinham evitar que algum deus maligno ou um de seus guerreiros levasse Rini. Sem falar de seus acompanhantes, Shiryu, o Cavaleiro Divino de Dragão e Afrodite, o Cavaleiro de Ouro Divino de Peixes. Ambos acompanhavam o exército particular de Ártemis com o pretexto de "estimular a cooperação entre as diferentes ordens", embora passassem mais tempo com Rei e Lita, respectivamente.

-Prometeu que os deuses nunca tomariam o controle de meu mundo, Anjo da Mudança, Setsuna Meioh. - disse Haruka com desdém ao pronunciar seu título e seu nome.

-E mantenho minha promessa, Sailor Urano. - respondeu Setsuna sem mostrar emoção alguma em sua voz.

-Como pode dizer isso com sua estúpida deusa e todo seu exército que vêm aqui como se fossem conquistadoras! - exclamou Urano furiosa – Se soubesse que isso ia acontecer nós mesmas teríamos nos encarregado da família Black Moon!

-Tem certeza disso? - perguntou o Anjo da Mudança sem se deixar intimidar pela sailor desse universo. – Gostaria mesmo que sua Princesa tivesse sofrido o mesmo que Ártemis?

-Não. - respondeu a Sailor loira após pensar no sofrimento que teria causado a sua rainha ter sua própria filha como inimiga. – Mas mesmo assim tivemos que dar às Sailors do passado um treinamento intensivo, além de ter mentido para Rini sobre esse momento em seu passado, mas o pior é terem nos envolvido nos problemas de seu universo ganhando inimigos que nem sequer pisaram em nosso universo.

-De qualquer maneira seriam seus inimigos. - rebateu Setsuna - O objetivo de nossos inimigos é destruir toda a Criação para tornar a criá-la a sua vontade, e mesmo que não goste este universo também é parte da Criação.

-É verdade. - respondeu Urano sem saber que Rini começava a escutar a conversa, Setsuna que estava concentrada em rastrear cosmos inimigos tampouco sentiu a presença da Pequena Dama – Mas ainda não acredito que tenham vindo proteger Rini, ela não é filha da sua princesa.

Antes que o Anjo da Mudança pudesse responder foi interrompida por Rini que se deixou ver, mas não disse uma só palavra, estava bastante magoada pelas palavras de Urano pensando que a Nova Rainha Serenity também não era sua mãe. Com lágrimas nos olhos a pequena princesa saiu correndo, tanto Urano como Setsuna pensaram em ir atrás dela, mas nesse mesmo instante um Cosmo, ou melhor, um Dunamis realmente ameaçador apareceu, acompanhado de uma incrível fúria assassina que mesmo Urano foi capaz de sentir. Ao longe, seis figuras surgiram a uma velocidade superior à da luz em direção ao palácio, Tóquio de Cristal estava prestes a se tornar o palco de uma batalha terrível.

* * *

><p>E aqui vai mais um capítulo encerrando por enquanto as batalhas dos personagens de Bleach, a seguir veremos como Ártemis e seus Anjos com a ajuda de dois Cavaleiros de Atena defendem Tóquio de Cristal. Espero que estejam gostando, até a próxima.<p> 


	17. A Vingança dos Andes

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 17 - A Vingança dos Andes e os Cavaleiros da Coroa**

* * *

><p>Ruínas, rosas, destruição e morte, essa é a cena que se vive neste antes pacífico Multiverso. Mas em meio às ruínas dos antes gloriosos templos feitos de pedra continua a batalha que é travada pelo último e mais poderoso sobrevivente das divindades incas, Inti, deus do sol. De pele morena, longos cabelos e olhos negros com um rosto jovem e de corpo robusto porém esguio, era coberto com uma armadura dourada que parecia feita de plumas e uma coroa inca adornada com plumas douradas na cabeça, ele enfrenta um estranho encapuzado, enquanto no solo jazem corpos que começam a desaparecer com várias rosas negras e brancas rodeando-os.<p>

-Maldito! - grita com fúria o deus inca enquanto brande um enorme bastão dourado com o qual ataca o estranho, mas este simplesmente evade os ataques de Inti e faz surgir uma rosa branca entre suas mãos a qual lança no peito do deus inca.

-Rosa Sangrenta!

-Coroa de Fogo! - exclama um jovem loiro protegido por uma armadura prateada com bordas negras lançando uma bola de fogo que incinera a rosa branca.

-Atlas!- exclama o deus voltando-se ao recém-chegado, mas este não vinha sozinho, estava acompanhado por seus companheiros Jao e Berengue, os três antigos Cavaleiros da Coroa. Ao perceber a presença dos três guerreiros o encapuzado foge, embora seja reconhecido por um dos ex-Cavaleiros da Coroa.

-Não escapará, Afrodite! - exclama Jao enquanto prepara seu ataque - Hércules Reluzente!

Porém o ataque de Jao nunca alcançou seu alvo, antes disso o encapuzado abriu um portal através do qual pôde escapar para outro Multiverso.

-Está bem, majestade? - pergunta Berengue se aproximando do deus Inca do Sol. Antes, porém que Inti possa responder chega outra figura, um homem de aparência mais madura e robusta que Inti, mas com uma armadura similar, porém branca com bordas e detalhes dourados, além de outras diferenças, como por exemplo, o símbolo em sua coroa que era a representação bidimensional andina de um homem segurando dois bastões.

-Pai. - sussurrou o deus do Sol ao reconhecer o recém-chegado como seu pai Viracocha, que abalado pela cena caminhou lentamente até chegar onde se achava o corpo de uma bela mulher de pele morena, cabelo e olhos negros, que começava a se desintegrar.

-Quila, minha filha. - disse Viracocha com tristeza acariciando o rosto da deusa que desapareceu a seu toque - Ahhhhhhh! - o deus soltou um brado de dor para logo gritar soltando por seus olhos uma terrível fúria - QUEM FEZ ISTO, QUEM? - foi então que pousou seu olhar sobre Jao - VOCÊ!

-Pai, espere! - gritou Inti chamando a atenção de seu pai antes que acabasse com a vida de seu protegido – Não foi ele, foi...

-Afrodite de Peixes. - interveio o último Anjo Caído, Ashtarote de Querubim, saindo de um portal.

-Você o conhece? Responda! - exclama Viracocha se dirigindo a Ashtarote.

-Sim, na verdade sei onde encontrá-lo, caso lhe interesse. - responde o Anjo Caído com um sorriso e abrindo outro portal - Se querem encontrá-lo só precisam entrar por este portal.

Atlas e Inti acharam muito suspeita a "conveniente" chegada de Ashtarote, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Viracocha.

-Então andando! - ordenou o deus mais velho entrando no portal, sem outra escolha Inti e os ex-Cavaleiros da Coroa o seguiram, chegando ao universo de Tóquio de Cristal onde sua presença foi detectada imediatamente, pelo menos a de Viracocha que chegou cheio de fúria e ira assassinas.

-Em guarda! – ordenou Mina sendo obedecida imediatamente pelos Anjos de Ártemis.

-Eu cuido dele. - declarou Afrodite com uma expressão de segurança se dirigindo ao encontro de seu inimigo.

-Lita, vá com ele. - ordenou Ártemis com seriedade, a semideusa apenas assentiu e acatou a ordem de sua deusa - Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru, cuidem dos três guerreiros que tentam esconder seu cosmo mas não os matem, precisamos deles com vida.

Mas enquanto a deusa da Lua dava suas ordens foi apanhada de surpresa por Inti que a atacou com uma chuva de projéteis dourados pensando que Ártemis era a mandante do massacre de sua família. Mas o ataque nunca chegou a tocar a deusa da Lua, primeiro por que Shiryu a defendeu com seu escudo, embora Haruka tivesse se adiantado detendo todos os projéteis com sua espada, e se preparou para enfrentar o deus Inca.

-Espere! - exclamou Ártemis detendo o Anjo do Vento - Shiryu, Rei, cuidem dele.

Os dois semideuses obedeceram a ordem e sem mesmo assentir atacaram Inti tentando cercá-lo, sendo Shiryu o primeiro a fazê-lo com seu Cólera do Dragão, a deusa da Lua então ergueu fortes barreiras cilíndricas que isolaram a área das batalhas de Afrodite, Lita, Shiryu e Rei e continuou dando ordens.

-Mina, você, Setsuna, Ícaro e Ami fiquem aqui e protejam Tóquio de Cristal caso cheguem mais inimigos.

-Mas senhorita Ártemis, a Pequena Dama... – tentou dizer Setsuna.

-Eu vou buscá-la. - declarou Ártemis para logo desaparecer usando sua velocidade superior à da luz interceptando facilmente a Pequena Dama que tentava fugir pelas ruas de Tóquio de Cristal.

-Aonde pensa que vai, jovenzinha? - disse Ártemis censurando Rini como uma mãe severa faria – Não sabe que este lugar é perigoso? Vamos, temos que voltar ao palácio.

-Não!- exclamou Rini tentando escapar novamente, sendo apanhada oura vez pela deusa – Você não é minha mãe, não tenho que te obedecer!

-Tem razão. - disse Ártemis com um sorriso amável e uma voz suave estendendo sua mão. - Mas ainda sou sua amiga, além disso seus pais verdadeiros, a Nova Rainha Serenity e o Rey Endymion devem estar muito preocupados com você.

-O quê? - perguntou desconcertada a Pequena Dama com as palavras de Ártemis, enquanto a algumas dezenas de metros dali Haruka enfrentava Atlas que lançou-lhe uma Coroa de Fogo que foi detida pela semideusa com uma só mão deixando pasmo o Cavaleiro da Coroa, que não pôde deter o punho do Anjo que atingiu com violência seu tórax quebrando o peitoral de sua armadura. Ao mesmo tempo Michiru lutava contra Jao que tentou atacá-la com seu Hércules Reluzente, mas o Anjo da Água o esquivou facilmente, o Cavaleiro da Coroa então decidiu começar uma luta corpo a corpo com a semideusa, mas antes de sequer dar o primeiro golpe Michiru o congelou com seu Pó de Diamante derrotando assim Jao.

-Cabelos Dourados da Morte! - exclamou Berengue envolvendo Hotaru com seus fios, mas todos eles foram cortados pela lança da semideusa que se moveu a uma velocidade superior à da luz e para surpresa do Cavaleiro da Coroa apareceu diante dele apontando com a palma de sua mão direita.

-Hado Nº 29, Shakkaho. - sussurrou Hotaru lançando uma poderosa bola de fogo vermelho que atingiu diretamente o corpo de Berengue derrotando-o.

-Como pensei sua armadura é superior a uma armadura de ouro já que pôde atravessar minha aura divina, mas vejo que também não é uma armadura divina já que a destruí com apenas um golpe. - disse Haruka se aproximando lentamente de Atlas – Seu nome é Atlas, não é? Seu nome, o fato de ser um Cavaleiro da Coroa, seu conhecimento do sétimo sentido e suas técnicas são tudo o que se lembra de sua outra vida, também estou vendo que faz apenas alguns meses que foi resgatado junto com seus companheiros pelo deus do Sol de outro Multiverso.

-Como sabe disso? - perguntou Atlas assombrado pelo grande conhecimento que sua oponente tinha dele.

-Por que sou uma semideusa. - explicou Haruka tentando intimidar o Cavaleiro da Coroa. - E como pode ver meu poder é muito superior ao seu e poderia matá-lo com apenas uma mão, mas minha deusa ordenou levá-lo com vida.

Mas antes que o Cavaleiro da Coroa pudesse responder foi assassinado por Ashtarote que até este momento havia conseguido se manter oculto. Ao percebê-lo Haruka saltou para trás se colocando em guarda.

-Michiru, Hotaru! – o Anjo do Vento tratou de avisar suas amigas, mas o Anjo Caído não foi atrás delas e sim dos Cavaleiros da Coroa, matando-os com rapidez e eficiência.

...

-E foi assim que despertei minha consciência de deusa. – concluiu Ártemis explicando a Rini como se tornara uma deusa - Agora que já sabe tudo será melhor voltarmos ao palácio, aqui é muito perigoso.

Rini concordou satisfeita com a explicação da deusa, mas sem que percebesse Ashtarote se aproximava para atacá-la, porém Ártemis notou.

-Cuidado, Rini! – gritou a deusa que deteve a Picada de Cobra de Ashtarote com uma só mão para espanto do Anjo Caído - Fogo de Marte, Acenda-se. - sussurrou Ártemis ainda agarrando a mão direita de Ashtarote e apontando um de seus dedos do qual saiu uma enorme labareda que reduziu a cinzas o corpo do Anjo Caído, cinzas que desapareceram tomando seu caminho para o Tártaro.

...

-Cólera do Dragão! - exclamou Shiryu atacando Inti, mas este deteve o golpe usando uma das pontas de seu longo cetro sem receber nenhum dano.

-Resplendor Sagrado. - sussurrou o deus Inca ao mesmo tempo em que uma poderosa rajada de energia saía da ponta de seu cetro que ainda detinha o punho do Cavaleiro de Dragão, que recebeu o ataque com todo seu poder e o jogou com violência contra a barreira de Ártemis para depois cair inconsciente.

-Fogo de Marte, Acenda-se! - exclamou Rei atacando Inti com uma poderosa rajada de fogo, o deus Inca então utilizou seu cetro para desviar as chamas que o ameaçavam, e para evitar que a semideusa tornasse a atacar decidiu neutralizá-la com uma chuva de projéteis dourados com forma de lágrimas - Lágrimas do Sol.

-Arrghhh! - Rei soltou um grito de dor quando os projéteis atingiram todo seu corpo deixando-a desmaiada como Shiryu. Enquanto isso Afrodite e Lita enfrentavam Viracocha, os três já haviam superado o poder do cosmo e alcançado o Dunamis, mas mesmo assim o poder de Viracocha era muito maior.

-Assassino! - gritava o deus Inca cuja armadura agora possuía dois pares de asas douradas nas costas enquanto tentava atingir o Cavaleiro de Peixes com uma infinidade de bolas de energia.

-Rosas Piranhas! - exclamou Afrodite ao executar seu ataque que foi evitado com incrível facilidade pelo deus que imediatamente contra-atacou com mais esferas de energia - Rosa Sangrenta. - sussurrou o semideus lançando uma rosa branca em Viracocha, que simplesmente agarrou a rosa antes que chegasse a seu peito e a incinerou com seu poder.

-Tempestade de Júpiter! - exclamou Lita atacando Viracocha com uma infinidade de raios que o deus esquivou facilmente - Impossível! É rápido demais, até mais que meu mestre Aiolia, como isso é possível?

-Protógenos Dunamis. - respondeu Afrodite que continuava esquivando as esferas de energia lançadas contra ele, para depois continuar com sua explicação. – Assim como o Dunamis é para os deuses o que o cosmo é para os mortais, o Protógenos Dunamis é para eles o que o sétimo sentido é para os mortais, e diferente do Dunamis normal que pode ser produzido por um semideus, para obter o Protógenos Dunamis é preciso ser um deus, mas neste caso ele apenas pode controlá-lo. - parou para esquivar mais ataques de Viracocha que se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos e poderosos – Além disso, temos do nosso lado Ártemis, Hades, Poseidon, Perséfone, Atena, Hypnos e Tanatos que já dominam perfeitamente o Protógenos Dunamis.

Após analisar as palavras de Afrodite, o Anjo da Natureza armou um plano. Era óbvio que o deus estava atrás do Cavaleiro de Peixes já que em toda a luta ele nunca tentou atacá-la. Sabendo disso Lita decidiu usar sua última cartada e para isso transmitiu mentalmente sua idéia a Afrodite que aceitou seu plano e começou a executá-lo ao deixar de esquivar os constantes ataques de Viracocha e começar uma luta corpo a corpo com o deus. Enquanto isso Lita reunia uma gigantesca quantidade de energia.

-Raio Divino! - gritou Lita ao liberar todo o Dunamis que reunira lançando-o como um poderoso raio que se dirigiu a Viracocha, a semideusa sabia que esta técnica acabaria de uma vez por todas com o deus Inca, mas se enganou.

-Lanças da Vitória. - sussurrou Viracocha criando duas lanças de energia em suas mãos, com uma delas neutralizou o Raio Divino de Lita, e a outra atirou contra o Cavaleiro de Peixes que escapou por muito pouco, mas ao não atingir seu alvo a lança atravessou a barreira de Ártemis como se esta não existisse. Para evitar que todo esse poder fosse liberado nesse Multiverso a deusa da Lua o neutralizou usando uma das flechas que atirou com seu arco, era a primeira vez que suas guerreiras a viam usar seu arco já que suas flechas sempre apareciam para atacar seus inimigos, então supuseram que as lançadas com seu arco eram mais poderosas.

Retornando à luta de Shiryu e Rei, o primeiro recuperou a consciência e viu como Inti liberava seu Dunamis para romper a barreira, sem sucesso. O semideus então querendo surpreender Inti atingiu também seu Dunamis, ao mesmo tempo sua armadura tomava sua forma divina, mas nesse instante percebeu que seu braço esquerdo estava quebrado e mudando de planos investiu contra o deus começando uma luta corpo a corpo.

-Ah, o que houve? - disse Rei ao se levantar, foi então que viu como Shiryu se defendia dos golpes de Inti e seu cetro, aproveitando o elemento surpresa Rei alcançou rapidamente o Dunamis, sua armadura então tomou sua forma divina agora protegendo-a mais e com um par de enormes asas vermelhas em suas costas. - Flecha Flamejante de Marte!

Inti percebeu a tempo as intenções de Rei e conseguiu evitar o ataque, mas não conseguiu escapar da explosão causada por ele ao atingir a barreira atrás dele, transformando seu interior num inferno ardente. Rei, que havia criado uma barreira ao seu redor para se proteger e Shiryu que se cobriu com seu escudo conseguiram sair ilesos, mas o ataque embora poderoso não foi capaz de derrotar Inti, que mesmo seriamente ferido conseguiu se levantar.

-Assassinos, não sairão daqui com vida. - sussurrou o deus Inca enquanto reunia todo seu poder – Se vou morrer então levarei todos comigo.

-Cólera do Dragão! - atacou Shiryu tentando derrotar Inti antes que completasse seu ataque suicida, mas assim como antes o deus deteve o punho de Shiryu com a ponta de seu cetro disposto a repetir o que fez com seu outro braço.

-Grave erro.

-Não, o erro é seu. - disse Rei lançando outra Flecha Flamejante de Marte que desta vez alvejou Inti, Shiryu então pulou para trás protegendo-se com seu escudo enquanto Rei erguia sua barreira para se defender, quando as chamas se extinguiram só podiam ver como o corpo de Inti se desintegrava lentamente – Onde Caelum se esconde? - perguntou Rei tentando conseguir alguma informação.

-Caelum? Não sei do que está falando. - respondeu o deus à beira da morte.

-Claro que sabe! Quem te mandou então? - a semideusa continuou seu interrogatório.

-A vingança. - disse Haruka que apareceu de repente. - Eles vieram atrás de Afrodite achando que foi ele foi a seu mundo e massacrou sua família, provavelmente também acharam que a Senhorita Ártemis foi a mandante, não é?

-Perdoem-me, irmãos e irmãs. – foram as últimas palavras do deus Inca antes de desaparecer completamente. Outro deus que caía era Viracocha, enquanto estava distraído atacando Lita e Afrodite não percebeu que todas as rosas negras que esquivou tomaram uma cor branca e uma delas conseguiu se cravar em seu coração.

-Malditos assassinos. - disse Viracocha antes de desparecer assim como seu filho, após suas vitórias os Cavaleiros e os Anjos se reuniram com as Sailor Senshi. Haruka imediatamente tomou a palavra explicando tudo o que viu na mente de Atlas antes de morrer.

-Então não eram aliados de Caelum. – concluiu Ártemis.

-Não, só foram vítimas desse deus maligno. - interveio Hotaru que parecia arrependida - E nós os atacamos sem perguntar.

-Não, foram eles que nos atacaram. - disse Michiru tentando diminuir os remorsos de suas companheiras.

-Michiru tem razão. - declarou Rei – Além disso, nem mesmo nos deram tempo para falar, eles simplesmente vieram e nos atacaram.

-Mas o que buscavam? – questionou Ami.

-Eles vieram atrás de Rini como imaginei. - respondeu Ártemis - Inti, Viracocha e os Cavaleiros da Coroa foram apenas uma distração, felizmente eu estava junto com Rini quando esse Anjo Caído tentou seqüestrá-la.

-Seu nome era Ashtarote, não é? - perguntou Haruka.

-Sim, parece que foi ele quem planejou tudo isto. - respondeu a deusa da Lua - Mas ainda me pergunto como foi que esse demônio conseguiu imitar os ataques e o cosmo de Afrodite.

-Outra coisa que ainda não sabemos é como foi que esses Cavaleiros da Coroa foram parar no mundo de Inti, de acordo com seus nomes, trajes e armaduras parecem ser gregos e não incas. - comentou Ami.

-Vieram atrás de mim? - perguntou amedrontada a Pequena Dama que se escondia atrás de sua mãe - Isso quer dizer que vão voltar!

-Não se preocupe, Rini. - Ártemis tratou de acalmá-la com um de seus doces sorrisos – Se eles voltarem, eu a linda, inteligente, charmosa e invencível deusa da Lua estarei aqui para te proteger.

-Esqueceu humilde. - sussurrou Rei provocando as risadas de todos e amenizando um pouco o ambiente, mas em Asgard a batalha apenas começava. Hilda, a reencarnação de Freya, se encontrava ferida e exaurida frente a um triunfante Tífon, enquanto Fenrir e Alberich já com seu Dunamis enfrentavam Odin que também alcançara o Dunamis. A poucos metros dali se podia ver como Lucy se encontrava aprisionada num túmulo de ametista condenada a uma morte lenta mas certa.

* * *

><p>Mais um capítulo, aqui tivemos uma homenagem aos deuses Incas(lembrem que o autor é boliviano), embora tenham tido muito pouco diálogo, mas pelo menos apareceram, assim como os Cavaleiros da Coroa, que também morreram rápido. No próximo teremos a conclusão da batalha de Asgard. Até lá.<p> 


	18. Ragnarok, Luta Contra o Destino

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capitulo 18 - Ragnarok, Luta Contra o Destino**

* * *

><p>Asgard, momentos antes da chegada de Odin.<p>

Confuso, essa era a única palavra capaz de descrever o atual estado de Alberich, e tudo por culpa de Lucy. Quando conheceu a semideusa o Guerreiro Deus teve a brilhante idéia de moldar sua mente para que se tornasse sua fiel serva. Grave erro, embora a ruiva parecia e de fato fosse bastante inocente tinha Hagen e Fenrir que a protegiam constantemente dele, e nas poucas vezes que se encontravam sem supervisão era Lucy que influenciava mais Alberich, tanto que agora o Guerreiro Deus começou a duvidar sobre seus objetivos e todos os seus pensamentos.

-"Não, só tenho que pensar em derrotar Caelum, logo conseguirei meu prêmio." - pensava Alberich. Ele lembrava claramente quando lhe ofereceram, foi poucos dias depois de ter sido revivido e antes de ser levado a Zefir, Poseidon chegou nesse dia acompanhado por Atena, sabendo por Shiryu sobre suas ambições decidiram comprar sua lealdade oferecendo-lhe um Multiverso em troca. Nesse dia Alberich lembra que não cabia em si de felicidade e se alegrava por não ter conseguido seus objetivos no passado, de que lhe serviria agora um mísero planeta quando poderia ter milhões de mundos sob seu comando? Obviamente aceitou com prazer a oferta, mas agora não sabia se iria se atrever a cobrar sua recompensa, agora ser encarregado de todos esses mundos o assustava, tudo por culpa de Lucy que lhe havia contado sobre a invasão de Zefir, sua luta contra Debonner e como aboliu o sistema do Núcleo.

-Não entendo. - comentou Alberich ao terminar de ouvir o relato de sua aprendiz - Se ao ser o pilar tinha o poder para abolir esse sistema, não teria sido melhor simplesmente modificá-lo um pouco? Assim poderia se manter no trono de Zefir e amar quem quisesse.

-Ah, não tinha pensado nisso. - respondeu a jovem com um sorriso, mas logo se entristeceu um pouco – Mas mesmo que tivesse pensado acho que teria feito o mesmo, eu não teria sido uma boa rainha de qualquer forma. - Lucy voltou a sorrir – Além do mais deixei Zefir nas mãos do Guru Clef e como vê parece que fez um bom trabalho.

-Por isso digo que podia ter ficado como rainha, aqui todos te consideram uma heroína, eu no seu lugar simplesmente teria deixado Guru Clef ou alguém capacitado no cargo.

-Mas...

-Isso é o que a maioria dos reis em nosso mundo sempre fizeram. - interrompeu o Guerreiro Deus.

-Mas então para que servem os reis se não fazem nada? - perguntou a jovem confusa – Eu achava que todos os reis deviam velar pelo bem de seu povo.

-Isso mesmo. - respondeu Alberich - Mas nem todos estão realmente preparados e por isso devem contratar pessoas que os ajudem a dirigir seus reinos, ou como as monarquias constitucionais de nosso mundo que servem para resguardar as democracias.

-Ah, eu pensava que governar um país era parecido com o Pilar de Zefir. - comentou Lucy – Já que devem se preocupar com o bem-estar de seu povo.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha. – riu o Guerreiro Deus diante das idéias de sua discípula - "Realmente é muito inocente." - pensou.

-Não entendi. - disse a jovem que sem entender por que seu mestre começou a rir - Por acaso eu disse algo engraçado?

-Aqueles que buscam o poder não fazem isso para servir seu povo, fazem para servir a eles mesmos. - respondeu Alberich após conter sua risada.

-Até mesmo os deuses? - perguntou novamente a aprendiz, Alberich ia responder que sim, mas então começou a se perguntar por que os deuses se interessavam em lutar pela terra ou pelos humanos. Os deuses não precisavam de dinheiro, não precisavam comer e se quisessem poderiam simplesmente fazer os alimentos aparecerem com seus poderes, tampouco precisavam dos humanos ou sua adoração, afinal a maioria deles já os haviam esquecido, a Terra era inútil para eles, podiam sobreviver sem ela. Atena, Poseidon, Ártemis, não entendia a razão de seus atos. Hades começou a guerra contra o Santuário e a humanidade por vingança, mas e os outros? Por que deixaram suas luxuosas e despreocupadas vidas no Olimpo ou em seus templos e palácios para lutar por seres que nem sequer os obedeciam?

-Mestre? - chamou Lucy acordando o Guerreiro Deus de seus devaneios.

-Creio que já são perguntas suficientes por hoje, já é tarde e temos que retornar ao castelo. - disse Alberich conseguindo se livrar do interrogatório de sua pupila, mas não de suas novas dúvidas, então procurou respostas na reencarnação de Freya, Hilda de Polaris. Ela pareceu receber sua pergunta com alegria e respondeu:

-"O grande poder que temos não é nosso, ele nos foi outorgado para proteger a Criação e os seres que habitam nela. Essa é a razão pela qual os deuses saíram de suas moradas e começaram a lutar pelo destino de seres que já não os reconheciam como deuses, e isso se aplica não só ao poder dos deuses, mas a todo tipo de poder, e quanto maior o poder maior também é a responsabilidade sobre ele. Nossa rainha Atena é quem está mais consciente disto, ela mesma nos disse que se considera como o Pilar da Criação, já que devido a seu enorme poder tem a obrigação de velar por absolutamente toda a Criação, e como deuses nós também temos essa responsabilidade, tal como na guerra que começou. Enquanto a maioria dos mortais desfruta as alegrias e tristezas que lhes cabem em suas efêmeras vidas, nós devemos lutar por eles já que temos o poder para enfrentar esta ameaça e as que possam surgir no futuro, fazemos isso por que amamos este e todos os outros maravilhosos Multiversos."

Essa foi a primeira vez que chegou a duvidar, e depois de pensar muitas vezes chegou à conclusão de que não queria tal responsabilidade, até mesmo chegou a pensar em traí-los, por isso veio a este lugar, o símbolo de seu poder, aqui havia massacrado todos aqueles que tentaram lhe tirar o título de herdeiro dos Megrez. Aqui também foi onde derrotou Marin, Seiya e Hyoga. Antes da guerra entre o Santuário e Asgard este lugar estava cheio de esqueletos aprisionados em sua Couraça Ametista, mas com sua morte todos os túmulos que havia criado desapareceram, agora este lugar estava cheio de tumbas com seus respectivos nomes que lhe lembravam seus rostos e o que sentiram ao morrer.

Nesse instante, duas poderosas presenças despertaram o Guerreiro Deus de seus pensamentos, e não apenas ele, mas Lucy, Hilda e o resto dos Guerreiros Deuses, que se dirigiram imediatamente ao local onde se encontravam esses seres, e ali estavam Odin, Tífon, Geri e Freki. Este último tinha uma incrível semelhança com Lantis, esse homem pelo qual Lucy se apaixonou em sua segunda visita a Zefir. Alberich sabia já que lera a mente da semideusa quando treinava com Hagen, além disso, ela lhe contou toda a história, foi nesse instante que Tífon disse algumas ameaças e se lançou contra Hilda, enquanto Odin enfrentava Fenrir.

-Vendaval do Dragão! - exclama Siegfried atacando Tífon, mas o Titã o esquiva facilmente enquanto o ataque do Guerreiro Deus devasta grande parte do bosque ao atingir o solo.

-Siegfried! - grita Hilda - Ordeno que você e todos os Guerreiros Deuses que não estejam lutando contra Odin criem uma barreira de 500 metros de diâmetro a meu redor!

-Mas Hilda... – tentou protestar o líder dos Guerreiros Deuses.

-Agora! - ordenou a reencarnação de Freya e todos os Guerreiros Deuses a obedeceram.

-Ora, ora, então a valente Freya me enfrentará sozinha. - disse Tífon com um sorriso arrogante no rosto – Não sei se isso é coragem ou estupidez, mas deve saber que ninguém a não ser Zeus conseguiu me vencer antes e isso não mudará, Serpente do Tártaro!

Uma poderosa serpente de energia negra saiu do punho de Tífon dirigindo-se em grande velocidade contra Hilda que ao saber que não poderia esquivá-la respondeu com outro ataque.

-Vendaval do Dragão! - exclamou Hilda usando a técnica de Siegfried com a qual conseguiu anular a Serpente do Tártaro de Tífon. Enquanto isso, Geri e Freki enfrentavam Lucy que os segurava facilmente, mas o estilo de luta dos dois guerreiros era muito diferente, enquanto Geri usava as garras de sua armadura para atacar, Freki usava uma espada. Era óbvio que ambos usavam armaduras divinas já que podiam atravessar a aura divina de Lucy, mas não chegavam a tocá-la graças a sua velocidade superior.

-Garra do Lobo de Valhala! - gritou Geri intensificando a velocidade e o poder de seus ataques. Lucy, que já não podia esquivá-los tão facilmente, decidiu acabar rápido com a luta sacando sua espada que até então estava escondida na jóia de sua luva e com um só golpe conseguiu cortar as garras da armadura de Geri para em seguida atacá-lo com uma Flecha de Fogo.

-Resplendor! - exclamou Freki contrapondo o ataque de Lucy, os dois ataques se anularam por terem a mesma força, mas o uso do feitiço de Lantis e o fato que o Guerreiro de Odin empunhava a espada do irmão de Zagard a surpreenderam, mas não tanto quanto as palavras que Freki disse a seguir.

-Me reconhece, Lucy? - disse o Guerreiro de Odin – Sou eu, Lantis.

-Lantis! - exclamou Lucy com uma expressão de surpresa que foi se transformando gradualmente num sorriso, nesse instante a semideusa se esqueceu das lutas que aconteciam a sua volta e se aproximou lentamente de seu amado querendo abraçá-lo e senti-lo mais uma vez, Lantis não moveu nem um músculo enquanto isso acontecia, mas Geri aproveitou a situação para atacar Lucy.

-Garra do Lobo de Valhala! - gritou Geri concentrando todo seu cosmo nesse ataque que não alcançou seu destino, pois Alberich desobedecendo às ordens de Hilda saiu para tirá-la desse transe e a salvou da técnica de Geri.

-Você está bem? - perguntou o Guerreiro Deus de Megrez com a semideusa em seus braços.

-S-sim. – balbuciou Lucy antes que o Guerreiro Deus ruivo a deixasse se erguer.

-Ouça Lucy, eu cuidarei de Freki e você de Geri, está bem? - disse Alberich.

-Não. – respondeu a semideusa – Eu me encarrego de Freki.

Dito isso Lucy investiu contra Lantis utilizando uma espada de fogo que criou com seu cosmo, sem outra alternativa Alberich atacou Geri. A alguns metros dali Fenrir travava uma dura luta contra Odin que parecia se impor sobre ele sem muito esforço.

-Vamos Fenrir, cumpra seu destino e me derrote em batalha para depois tomar minha vida. - declarou o deus caolho enquanto respondia aos ataques de Fenrir com a espada Balmung.

-Golpe do Lobo Imortal! - exclamou Fenrir atacando na velocidade da luz contra Odin que o esquivou com muita facilidade. -"Pode se mover a uma velocidade superior à da luz, será que..." - pensava o Guerreiro Deus de Alioth enquanto evitava os cortes e estocadas da Balmung.

-Use seu Dunamis, é a única maneira de poder me vencer. - disse Odin - Como provavelmente já deve ter adivinhado eu posso alcançar o Dunamis numa fração de um nanossegundo, mas asseguro que nosso poder é similar assim que o alcançamos.

-Está bem, se quer assim, Ahhhh! - gritou Fenrir ao elevar seu cosmo além do oitavo sentido e chegar ao poder divino do Dunamis, sua armadura então mudou agora protegendo mais as pernas, as garras da armadura também cresceram um pouco e em suas costas nasciam duas grandes asas azuis, Odin também liberou seu Dunamis, mas sua armadura não teve nenhuma mudança.

-Golpe do Lobo Imortal! - gritou Fenrir investindo novamente contra Odin, mas desta vez a uma velocidade muito superior à da luz, o rei dos Aesir agora mal podia esquivar os ataques de Fenrir e inclusive teve que deter alguns com sua espada, agora a luta estava mais equilibrada.

-Impulso Azul! - exclamou Hilda atacando Tífon com a técnica de Shido de Mizar, mas o Titã respondeu com sua Serpente do Tártaro detendo os ataques de Hilda com muita facilidade.

-Já me cansei de brincar. - disse Tífon entediado enquanto ultrapassava os limites de seu cosmo liberando seu Dunamis, assim como Odin sua armadura não sofreu qualquer alteração - As Cem Serpentes do Tártaro!

De repente surgiram centenas de serpentes de energia que se chocaram com o corpo de Hilda com surpreendente precisão enquanto os Guerreiros Deuses assistiam essa cena sem se alterar.

-Ha, isso foi tudo, Freya? - Tífon celebrava sua vitória, mas sua celebração não durou muito já que teve que evitar a afiada ponta da lança de Hilda - Protógenos Dunamis, nunca pensei ver alguém além de Zeus que alcançasse esse nível. - disse o Titã enquanto um sorriso arrogante se formava em seu rosto – A não ser por mim, claro.

Hilda se espantou em ver como Tífon chegava a igualar seus poderes enquanto se colocava novamente em posição de ataque.

-Resplendor. – murmurou Lantis atacando Lucy com um raio mágico.

-Bakudo Nº 81, Danku. - sussurrou Lucy criando uma barreira de energia transparente que deteve o ataque de Lantis sem problemas. - Bakudo Nº 79, Kuyo Shibari. - oito orifícios surgiram ao redor de Lantis e um nono no centro, imediatamente os nove se conectaram imobilizando o espadachim.

-Nunca havia visto esses feitiços antes. - disse Lantis resignado, e logo acrescentou ao ver que Lucy o observava com tristeza, mas não fazia mais nada – Vá em frente, me mate e cumpra meu destino.

-Por quê? - perguntou a semideusa à beira das lágrimas - Por que você desapareceu de Zefir? Por que agora luta contra mim?

Lantis ficou em silêncio, mas sua mente não e Lucy pôde lê-la sem problemas. Assim ela viu como tudo aconteceu, Lantis estava em uma de suas constantes viagens entre Zefir e Autozam, mas essa viagem foi diferente, de repente um portal surgiu na sua frente, o espadachim sempre cuidadoso decidiu não entrar nele, mas seu corpo fez o contrário, era como se estivesse dentro de um sonho e não controlasse suas ações. Logo que atravessou esse portal encontrou alguém idêntico a ele, apenas seu cabelo e seus olhos eram de cor diferente, esse alguém era Geri.

-Ele chegou, meu senhor. - disse o guerreiro, e atrás dele apareceu outro ser, era Odin, mas sem sua armadura.

-Excelente. Bem-vindo, Freki.

As lembranças de Lantis então mudaram radicalmente, era seu treinamento no Multiverso de Odin, o Aesir havia utilizado seus poderes para fazer com que o tempo nesse universo fluísse mais devagar que nos outros dando a Lantis bastante tempo para completar seu treinamento, nesses momentos Lantis já havia recuperado sua consciência como Freki e agora estava na presença de Odin.

-Me chamou, meu senhor? - perguntou Lantis que se encontrava ajoelhado frente ao rei dos Aesir.

-Sim, aproxime-se Freki. - respondeu Odin, Lantis obedeceu e se aproximou do deus que continuou falando - Seu destino foi revelado, lamento dizer isso, mas você perecerá no Ragnarok.

-Isso eu já sabia, meu senhor. - interrompeu o espadachim.

-Sim, mas agora foram revelados os detalhes, "Consumido pelo fogo, atravessado por uma espada ardente, o lobo negro de Odin perecerá frente a sua amada desaparecendo para sempre", essas foram as palavras de Mimir.

Lucy nesse mesmo instante parou de ler a mente de Lantis, por trás dele vinha Alberich erguendo sua Espada de Fogo, sua armadura havia se transformado e agora protegia grande parte de seu corpo, mas o que mais se destacava eram as asas que diferente da armadura eram brancas e pareciam ser formadas apenas por ossos. Como se fosse um filme em câmera lenta, Lucy viu como o Guerreiro Deus aplicava um golpe mortal sobre Lantis, que nesse instante foi consumido pelas chamas da espada de Alberich desaparecendo, mas esse não era um corte comum, Alberich colocou todo seu poder nesse golpe e cortou não só a carne ou corpo espiritual, cortou e queimou sua alma extinguindo a existência de Lantis para sempre. Tal como dissera a profecia de Mimir. Foi nesse instante que Lucy viu o rosto de Alberich, sem remorsos e com um sorriso sádico. Ira, uma tremenda ira nasceu no coração da semideusa, ira que a forçou a avançar contra Alberich com todas as suas forças, liberando seu Dunamis no caminho. O Guerreiro Deus ruivo ao perceber as intenções de Lucy concentrou todo o Dunamis que pôde em sua espada, mas ele não era seu objetivo, ela simplesmente passou por ele e se dirigiu contra Odin, que pego de surpresa quase não teve tempo para reagir.

-Couraça Ametista! - exclamou Odin após se livrar momentaneamente de Fenrir, a semideusa cega pela ira não foi capaz de evitar a técnica do Aesir e acabou aprisionada dentro de um túmulo de ametista – Não devia interferir, esta não é sua luta.

-Lucy! - gritou Alberich, que imediatamente investiu contra o deus, Odin tentou fazer com ele o mesmo que fizera a Lucy mas não conseguiu, já que ele também usava esta técnica e sabia como evitá-la. Odin pôde apenas conter Alberich e sua situação piorou quando Fenrir retornou à luta, sem outra opção o deus teve que utilizar sua técnica mais poderosa para acabar com o Guerreiro Deus de Megrez.

-Escudo Invencível de Odin. - sussurrou o rei dos Aesir, os dois Guerreiros Deuses sentiram como Odin tentava selá-los. Alberich fez um tremendo esforço e se aproximou de Odin, ele sabia que a única maneira de salvar Lucy era matando o deus, a Couraça Ametista era a prisão perfeita, selava toda energia e caso fosse executada por um deus podia selar o até mesmo o Dunamis. O próprio caixão era o selo e cortá-lo enquanto a pessoa estivesse viva significaria sua morte.

-Admiro sua persistência, anão, mas como já disse a essa garota esta não é sua luta. - dito isto Odin desfez sua técnica e num rápido movimento desferiu-lhe uma estocada no coração, mas o Guerreiro Deus de Megrez conseguiu evitar que atingisse seu objetivo, mas não evitou a estocada que lhe atravessou o pulmão direito, Alberich aproveitou a proximidade do deus e o agarrou pelo braço com o qual segurava a espada.

-Fenrir, ataque agora! É o único jeito de salvar Lucy! - gritou Alberich, o Guerreiro Deus de Alioth aceitou o pedido de seu camarada concentrando seu Dunamis.

-Hércules Titânico! - gritou Odin aplicando um terrível golpe em Alberich que não bastou para que o Guerreiro Deus o soltasse.

-Golpe do Lobo Imortal! - exclamou Fenrir, seu ataque chegou com toda sua força em Odin, mas também em Alberich fazendo com que ambos fossem lançados longe e caíssem duramente no solo. O caixão que encerrava Lucy se desfez lentamente deixando cair a enfraquecida semideusa que assim que conseguiu se levantar começou a caminhar lentamente até Alberich, assim que chegou ficou parada em silêncio.

-Sinto muito. - sussurrou agonizante o Guerreiro Deus de Megrez - Não devia ter destruído a alma de Lantis.

As desculpas de Alberich fizeram com que Lucy perdesse a pouca força que tinha em suas pernas desabando de joelhos para depois cair em prantos.

-Eu te perdôo.

Essas palavras eram tudo que Alberich queria escutar antes de sua morte iminente. -"Que ironia." – pensou. Alberich de Megrez, a estrela Delta, aquele Guerreiro Deus de Asgard que quis trair Hilda de Polaris, aquele que nunca pensou em ninguém além dele mesmo, agora morria sacrificando sua vida pela de outra pessoa, por uma pessoa que conheceu há apenas um ano. Inclusive para proteger essa pessoa foi capaz de superar o Escudo Invencível de Odin, a técnica mais poderosa do rei dos Aesir. Foi nesse instante que compreendeu tudo, foi nesse preciso instante que compreendeu o porquê de ter sido derrotado por Shiryu. Nessa época ele lutava para sua própria glória, mas Shiryu e os Cavaleiros de Atena e vários de seus companheiros Guerreiros Deuses lutavam para proteger alguém, isso os fazia realmente fortes e lhes permitia ultrapassar seus limites, mas ainda não sabia a razão que tornava essa pessoa tão importante, talvez porque foi a única que se aproximou dele apesar de conhecer sua fama de traidor e que iluminava seus dias solitários com seu sorriso, ou talvez porque foi a única pessoa capaz de chegar a seu coração, com esse olhar inocente que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido. Realmente era um idiota, em seu leito de morte descobria que a amava, e igual a qualquer um que se apaixona pela primeira vez não conseguia encontrar as palavras para expressar seus sentimentos.

-Obrigado. - finalmente conseguiu articular Alberich enquanto sentia como seu corpo se desintegrava pouco a pouco - Fenrir, por favor cuide dela. - o Guerreiro Deus de Alioth apenas assentiu tentando se mostrar impassível ante a morte de seu camarada, mas seus olhos o denunciavam – Lucy... - disse Alberich chamando a atenção da semideusa - Eu, eu te amo. - pronunciou finalmente antes de desaparecer completamente.

-Pelo fio da Balmung morre o rei dos anões, condenado por seu amor, aos pés da fera de fogo que selou seu destino. - disse Odin que se levantara. Lucy foi invadida novamente pela ira, Fenrir que viu sua expressão de raiva conseguiu detê-la e balançou a cabeça, pois sabia que Odin já estava nas portas do Tártaro. Enquanto isso Hilda se encontrava seriamente ferida frente a um vitorioso Tífon, embora tenha conseguido bloquear a maioria de suas Serpentes do Tártaro muitas delas chegaram a atingir o corpo da deusa.

-É muito forte. - disse Tífon que mostrava alguns ferimentos sem importância causados pela lança de Hilda - Agora, morra!

Mas antes que o Titã pudesse executar sua técnica se viu obrigado a evitar uma espada que se dirigia contra ele, essa espada era a Balmung. Tanto Tífon como Hilda se viraram para ver Odin, metade de seu corpo já havia desaparecido.

-Esta é sua herança. - disse Odin dirigindo-se a Hilda – Empunhe Balmung com força e orgulho, minha querida Freya.

Perante os olhos de Tífon e de Freya, Odin, o rei dos Aesir, desaparecia deste mundo, Tífon que continuava distraído pelo repentino desaparecimento de seu "aliado" não notou quando Hilda ergueu a Balmung.

-Tífon! - gritou Hilda chamando a atenção do Titã – É hora de terminar com isto!

-Acha que com essa espada será capaz de me derrotar, ha! – riu Tífon, mas sua expressão de desprezo mudou quando sentiu como o poder de Hilda aumentava até superar o seu.

-Derrotarei você, Tífon, até agora me recusei a usar todo meu poder por medo de prejudicar Asgard, mas agora com Balmung serei capaz de controlar meu poder.

-Não fale bobagens! - gritou Tífon que embora não admitisse estava com medo - As Cem Serpentes do Tártaro!

As centenas de serpentes de energia negra se dirigiram contra Hilda que levantou Balmung e esperou tranquilamente que o ataque do Titã se aproximasse.

-A Luz de Polaris. - sussurrou Hilda, momento no qual um poderoso raio de energia rasgou as centenas de serpentes que se dissolveram ao ser tocadas por essa luz.

-Não! De novo não! - Tífon gritou desesperadamente enquanto em sua mente via como essa cena se repetia, na Titanomaquia frente a Zeus e aqui em Asgard frente a Hilda e igual a esta outra ocasião um raio atingia seu corpo matando-o, com suas últimas forças o moribundo Titã gritou antes de desaparecer - Amaldiçôo você Freya, também te amaldiçôo Zeus, você e toda sua asquerosa descendência!

-De nada adiantarão suas maldições. - disse Atena que apareceu repentinamente, todos os semideuses ali presentes imediatamente se ajoelharam em sinal de respeito, a Rainha dos Deuses então se aproximou lentamente de Hilda e acariciou uma de suas mãos - Você está bem, querida Freya?

-S-sim, sua majestade Atena.- respondeu Hilda tentando disfarçar o rubor causado pelo gesto da Rainha dos Deuses.

-Que bom. - disse Atena afastando-se da reencarnação de Freya.

-Mas, Alberich...

-Eu sei. - interrompeu a Rainha dos Deuses - Senti como sua presença desaparecia antes de chegar aqui, mas não é o momento para chorar, temos que nos preparar para a verdadeira ofensiva, parece que este ataque foi só para testar nossas forças. Freya, Guerreiros Deuses sobreviventes e Espectro de Rayearth, estarei esperando vocês no Olimpo, temos coisas importantes para falar.

...

Já era noite no Templo Principal do Olimpo, uma figura entrava sigilosamente esgueirando-se pelos corredores e burlando os cinco guardiões que o vigiavam entrando finalmente num dos tantos salões.

-Está atrasado, Poseidon. - disse Atena que estava sentada.

-Não é minha culpa que tenha uma escolta tão boa. – justificou-se o Imperador dos Mares.

-Mas mesmo assim conseguiu chegar até aqui.

-Chega de rodeios Atena, diga por que me pediu para vir.

-Veja. - disse Atena que segurava uma jóia parecida com as safiras de Odin, só que vermelha, em suas mãos.

-É a jóia que ficava na empunhadura da Balmung. - disse Poseidon evidentemente surpreso, e também confuso - Mas não entendo o que essa jóia tem a ver com minha presença.

-Esta jóia contém toda a informação sobre as tropas de Caelum, assim como seus planos. - explicou a Rainha dos Deuses - Odin modificou os átomos desta safira acrescentando algumas partículas subatômicas que não afetam o átomo em si e tirando-os de outros átomos.

-Linguagem Binária. - disse Poseidon começando a entender do que Atena estava falando - Muito engenhoso, e o que conseguiu descobrir até agora? Por ser uma deusa não acho que precise de um computador para decifrar o conteúdo.

-Odin fez muito bem seu trabalho, temos todos os dados sobre nossos inimigos, assim como a exata localização de Caelum e todos os seus planos, além de confirmar a identidade de nosso espião. - informou Atena.

-Sempre um passo à frente, e o que diz esse "disco rígido" sobre o recente ataque que sofremos? - perguntou o Imperador dos Mares.

-Como eu suspeitava o objetivo da invasão foi avaliar nossas forças e nosso nível de organização, além do seqüestro da princesa de Tóquio de Cristal. Mas o verdadeiro objetivo era se livrar de ameaças como Tífon e os exércitos particulares de Éris e Lúcifer, sem falar na resistência que podiam enfrentar dos deuses incas, mas o objetivo mais importante era a morte do próprio Odin. - explicou Atena.

-A morte de Odin? – espantou-se Poseidon.

-Sim. - Atena voltou a tomar a palavra - Como sabe Poseidon, quando o Multiverso de Odin foi destruído durante a Titanomaquia ele e os demais deuses nórdicos ficaram na Terra, inclusive alguns deles renunciaram a sua imortalidade para ficar aqui, tal como Hilda, Thor e Fenrir. Quando reconstruíram seu Multiverso de origem Odin se negou a ir e enviou os deuses que não se tornaram mortais para que assumissem o controle deste Multiverso, mas tanto Odin como esses deuses continuaram acreditando na lenda de Ragnarok, e um dos sinais de que ele começaria é justamente a morte de Odin nas mãos de Fenrir. Com certeza Caelum já conhece esta lenda e a usará para convencer os outros deuses nórdicos de que devem nos enfrentar.

-Mas vários dos deuses sobreviventes eram de lados diferentes no Ragnarok, não acho que Caelum seja capaz de unificar todos eles. – observou Poseidon.

-Isso não importa para eles, só importa o destino, e para eles as profecias do Ragnarok são cem por cento verdadeiras, essa também foi a razão pela qual Odin foi para uma morte certa em Asgard. - explicou novamente a Rainha de os Deuses.

-Destino. - sussurrou o Imperador dos Mares - Humpf, não posso acreditar que ainda existam deuses que acreditam nessa farsa.

-Você também acreditou nessa farsa por muito tempo, Poseidon. - disse Atena zombando dele – E só se convenceu quando Hades te disse que viu Destino no Tártaro. - Atena fez uma pausa para logo acrescentar algo mais - Também encontrei algo curioso dentro desta informação, Durval Megrez, o desaparecido genocida, antigo líder do clã dos Megrez e tio do falecido Alberich, conseguiu se tornar o representante de Odin no Multiverso dos deuses nórdicos.

...

Em meio a uma paisagem paradisíaca num Multiverso desconhecido, um homem de olhos, cabelos e armadura azuis, pele clara e feições delicadas estava sentado num trono dentro de um enorme templo, frente a ele se encontrava um homem mais velho, robusto, de cabelo branco azulado e protegido por uma armadura azul escura.

-Durval. - disse o homem no trono – Conseguiu convencer todos os deuses nórdicos para que se unam a nossa luta?

-Sim, Imperador Caelum. - respondeu Durval – Embora tenha difícil convencer Hel a se unir a nós.

-Perfeito. - disse o deus - Com os deuses nórdicos do nosso lado graças ao estúpido sacrifício de Odin e com os deuses egípcios enganados por Seth, finalmente estamos preparados para lutar contra Atena e seus súditos. Prepare-se Atena, muito em breve voltaremos a nos ver.

* * *

><p>Algumas explicações: Aesir é o clã ao qual Odin pertence, o outro é o dos Vanir, os deuses da natureza. Odin se referiu a Alberich como anão porque esse é seu papel na mitologia e no relato "O anel dos Nibelungos" Alberich é o rei dos anões ou nibelungos. Outra coisa, a morte de Odin nas mãos de Fenrir não é um sinal do Ragnarok. Mimir é um gigante cuja cabeça reside às margens do rio da sabedoria.<p>

Sobre o capítulo, como viram a participação de Lantis terminou com um final trágico para ele, a relação entre Alberich e Lucy na verdade não estava planejada, simplesmente aconteceu. Por enquanto terminam as batalhas, a seguir teremos mais desenvolvimento nas relações dos personagens.


	19. Férias e Preparativos

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 19 - Férias e Preparativos**

* * *

><p>Quase uma semana se passou desde que Atena e suas forças obtiveram sua primeira vitória e agora numa sala de reuniões dentro da mansão Kido se encontravam reunidos todos os deuses e semideuses leais a Atena que escutavam atentamente as palavras de sua rainha.<p>

-Deuses e deusas, semideuses e semideusas, eu os convoquei para dar-lhes excelentes notícias. – começou Atena- Graças à grande percepção e ao esforço de Poseidon conseguimos encontrar a localização de Caelum e seus aliados. - a deusa fez uma pausa para que todos assimilassem o que acabara de dizer – De posse desta informação poderemos passar à ofensiva e terminar esta guerra rapidamente.

-Então suponho que atacaremos imediatamente. - disse Abel que surpreendeu a todos com sua presença, uma vez que o Deus do Sol costumava desaparecer por longos períodos nos quais segundo Atena saía para experimentar a vida dos mortais.

-Não. - respondeu Atena – Embora conheçamos a localização da "base" de Caelum apenas começamos os preparativos para a invasão, os quais creio que estarão completos em aproximadamente 48 horas. Isso era tudo o que queria lhes informar, agora se me dão licença tenho que continuar com esses preparativos.

Mal Atena terminou de falar e todos se retiraram, ou melhor dizendo, foram expulsos por Tatsumi. Os semideuses se entreolharam confusos e se perguntavam mentalmente: preparativos? Que preparativos? Além disso, vários deles pensavam que para começar com a invasão só deviam ir até Caelum e começar a lutar, mas quase todos os deuses entenderam que Atena estava lhes dando dois dias para passarem com seus entes queridos, pois era muito provável que a maioria deles não voltaria e ela não queria baixar o moral dos semideuses dizendo isso diretamente. Mas como sempre apenas Poseidon conhecia os verdadeiros planos de Atena.

-Cavaleiros, será melhor que retornemos ao Santuário. - disse Shion- Embora Orfeu tenha ficado encarregado dele nossa presença é necessária.

-Com licença Grande Mestre. - disse Shura - Mas não acha que algum de nós deveria ficar para proteger Atena?

-Nossa rainha Atena é mais poderosa que todos os deuses juntos. - disse Shion em resposta - E com o portal em Asgard selado poderemos sentir caso algum inimigo poderoso tente entrar em nosso universo, não há nenhum motivo para permanecermos aqui por mais tempo. Além disso, já abusamos demais da hospitalidade de Atena ao ficarmos em sua mansão por uma semana, e lembre que os Cavaleiros Divinos ficarão aqui para protegê-la.

-Como achar melhor, Grande Mestre. - disse Shura após pensar um pouco, embora continuasse relutante em se afastar de sua deusa.

-Nós também voltaremos a nosso Santuário. - disse Kanon se dirigindo aos Generais Marinas - Exceto Ascot que deve comunicar as ordens dos deuses aos Guardiões dos planetas da dimensão de Zefir.

-Hã, será que eu posso ir amanhã? - disse Ascot - É que tenho alguns planos para hoje.

Kanon ia responder que não, mas um olhar de Poseidon mudou sua resposta.

-Está bem, mas deve ir amanhã logo cedo.

-Muito obrigado, mestre. - se despediu o semideus com um sorriso de felicidade em seu rosto.

Os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard também se retiraram, mas sem dizer uma só palavra.

-"Não posso acreditar que a morte de Alberich tenha lhes afetado tanto, até Siegfried e Thor que sempre o desprezaram parecem sofrer com sua morte." - pensou Shiryu sem saber que estava muito perto da verdade. O sacrifício de Alberich para salvar Lucy mostrou que o Guerreiro Deus da estrela Delta possuía alguma bondade em seu coração, isso foi suficiente pelo menos para Hilda que chorou sua morte, enquanto muitos de seus companheiros se sentiam culpados pelo modo como o trataram em vida. Mas uma das mais afetadas foi Lucy, que também se foi sem dizer nada, gesto que não passou despercebido por suas amigas.

-Lucy tem agido de forma muito estranha nos últimos dias. - comentou Anne preocupada com sua amiga - Me pergunto se tem alguma coisa a ver com a luta em Asgard.

-Mas é claro que teve muito a ver! - exclamou Marine para depois mudar seu tom de voz por um mais triste – Com certeza ela foi muito afetada pela morte de seu mestre.

-Mas é um pouco estranho que não queira falar com ninguém sobre isso. - disse Anne pensativa - E não é só ela, os Guerreiros Deuses e Freya tampouco querem tocar nesse assunto, mas acho que por enquanto não podemos fazer nada a não ser esperar.

-Só espero que Lucy fique bem. - finalizou Marine que assim como Anne voltou para sua casa.

-Bem meninas, vamos! - exclamou Ártemis muito entusiasmada manifestando a personalidade de Serena – Para o Shopping, não se preocupem com o dinheiro que minha querida irmã paga.

-Já te disse que não deveríamos gastar assim dinheiro que não é nosso. - disse Rei que parecia irritada.

-Sim, e eu quero acompanhar meu escorpiãozinho ao Santuário. - disse Mina muito melosa.

-E desde quando ele é seu "escorpiãozinho", Mina? - disse Ártemis franzindo a testa.

-Desde muito tempo, minha querida deusa. - respondeu Mina piscando um olho.

-Não acho que te deixem entrar no Santuário, e se deixarem com certeza te obrigariam a usar uma máscara. - interveio Haruka – Se eu fosse você aceitaria a proposta de Serena.

-Ah, Haruka não estrague tudo. - disse Mina decepcionada por não poder acompanhar Milo.

-E eu queria fazer uma visita surpresa a Afrodite. - disse Lita.

-Vamos, esqueçam dos rapazes por um instante. - aconselhou Rei para logo depois se contradizer ao correr atrás de Shiryu que disse algo sobre voltar aos Cinco Picos Antigos.

-Essa Rei, não muda nunca. - comentou Serena imitando a atitude de seu Anjo do Fogo sobre ela mesma- Bom, o que me dizem meninas? Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna vocês também estão convidadas.

-Desculpe, mas queria passar um tempo a sós com Michiru e Hotaru. - respondeu Haruka que se retirou acompanhada pelas duas.

-E eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver, sinto muito, senhorita Ártemis. – desculpou-se Setsuna que se foi após uma reverência.

-Bom, azar o delas. - disse Serena, isso até que ouviu alguém pigarrear.

-Creio que está esquecendo alguém. - disse Darien que se sentia ignorado.

-Ah sim, meu querido Darien, como poderia me esquecer de você? Você nos ajudará a carregar as bolsas. - disse Serena com um sorriso.

-Ei, mas eu...!- tentou reclamar Darien.

-Por acaso ousa desobedecer minhas ordens, Ícaro? - disse Serena assumindo a atitude de Ártemis calando as queixas do Anjo.

-Não, senhorita Ártemis. - respondeu Ícaro que as acompanhou enquanto as semideusas o fitavam com pena e um pouco de graça.

-Ei, onde está Renji? - perguntou Rukia que olhava em volta à procura do ruivo.

-Foi atrás da Anne. - respondeu Ichigo que logo foi tomado por um pequeno ataque de ciúmes – Por que está procurando ele?

-Não fique ciumento, meu irmão sente muita falta de Renji embora não queira admitir e eu queria que ele fosse visitá-lo conosco na Soul Society. - disse Rukia.

-Espere aí, você não me disse que íamos visitar seu irmão! - exclamou o Espectro de Zangetsu que depois de pensar um pouco formou um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-E nem pense em abusar de sua autoridade com Byakuya. - disse Rukia adivinhando os pensamentos de Ichigo que se resignou com a advertência de sua namorada e abriu um portal – Está bem, vamos.

E com eles quase todos se retiraram, Hyoga e Shun decidiram voltar ao Santuário enquanto Ikki desaparecia novamente ficando apenas Poseidon e Seiya frente à mansão Kido.

-Tatsumi, me deixe entrar! - gritou Seiya que tentava entrar novamente na mansão, enquanto Poseidon mais calmo puxou seu celular para fazer uma chamada e imediatamente Tatsumi saiu para abrir a porta – Demorou muito, Tatsumi.

-Não abri para você, Seiya, a senhorita Saori mandou deixar entrar o senhor Solo. - disse o mordomo abrindo passagem para Poseidon, mas não para Seiya – Queira entrar, senhor Solo, a senhorita Saori está esperando.

-Obrigado Tatsumi. - disse o Imperador dos Mares que entrava tranquilamente ignorando os gritos de Seiya que finalmente se cansou e usou sua velocidade para burlar Tatsumi, mas foi interceptado por Poseidon que não o deixou entrar e o empurrou para fora da mansão - Seiya, se Saori disse que não podia entrar deveria obedecê-la e ficar aí.

Anteriormente o Cavaleiro de Pégaso teria insistido e entrado de um jeito ou de outro, mas agora não. Ultimamente Atena passava muito tempo com Poseidon e parecia que confiava mais nele que em qualquer um de seus leais Cavaleiros. Antes achava que era só por que ele a havia acompanhado em seu treinamento em Zefir após a batalha do Olimpo e que com eles de volta a seu lado evitaria ficar com Poseidon por tanto tempo. Mas agora parecia mais o contrário e isso o incomodava, embora não ao resto dos Cavaleiros, exceto por Shura que sempre se preocupava demais com a segurança de Atena. Seiya decidiu não insistir no assunto e se sua rainha se sentia tão cômoda com a companhia do senhor dos mares então não havia razão para interrompê-los, e decidiu ir ao orfanato visitar Mino e as crianças, fazia muito tempo que não os via.

Enquanto isso Rukia e Ichigo chegaram à Soul Society, mas não dentro do Sereitei e sim em Rukongai.

-Ichigo?

-Sim.

-Por que estamos no Rukongai? - perguntou Rukia - Quando deveríamos ter aparecido dentro do Sereitei!

-Desculpa, é que eu ainda não sou muito bom com este negócio de portais. - se desculpou o Espectro de Zangetsu, a seu redor todas a pessoas que os viram sair do portal se ajoelharam deixando incômodos os semideuses que não estavam acostumados com essas demonstrações de altíssimo respeito, ou melhor, temor, pois quando Ichigo se aproximou de um deles este se arrastou para trás e exclamou com terror:

-Por favor, senhor, não me machuque, desculpe, desculpe!

Os Espectros sem outra opção ignoraram a multidão temerosa e entraram no Sereitei onde foram recebidos por Gin que os cumprimentou mostrando seu eterno sorriso.

-Bom dia, senhor Kurosaki, senhorita Kuchiki. - disse o Capitão da Terceira Divisão, Rukia imediatamente se perguntou o que ele fazia ali já que como Capitão tinha muitas responsabilidades e era raro que estivesse fora de seu quartel, mas não deu importância e continuou seu caminho até a Sexta Divisão junto com Ichigo, que ignorou completamente Gin. No caminho se encontraram com outro de seus antigos inimigos, o Capitão da Nona Divisão Kaname Tousen que vinha acompanhado por seu grande amigo, o Capitão da Sétima Divisão, Sajin Komamura.

-Bom dia, senhor Kurosaki, senhorita Kuchiki. – saudaram Tousen e Komamura igual a Gin, mas com muito mas respeito que este, passados alguns instantes os semideuses seguiram seu caminho mas o Capitão cego voltou a falar detendo-os novamente – Gostaria de me desculpar por tê-la seqüestrado senhorita Kuchiki, e também me desculpar por ter sido seu inimigo no passado, é que...

-Tá bom, mas cale-se e nos deixe passar. - disse Ichigo nada satisfeito com esse tratamento de "senhor", ganhando uma cotovelada de Rukia.

-O que Ichigo quer dizer é que nós não temos nada para perdoar, conhecemos de sobra as razões pelas quais se uniu a Aizen e fez o que fez, mas esperamos que você não volte a se deixar levar pela vingança por que prejudica as pessoas mais próximas a você como o Capitão Komamura ou seu Tenente Hisagi, que pelo que sei já devem tê-lo perdoado. - declarou Rukia. Diante destas palavras Tousen emudeceu, e só pôde baixar a cabeça para logo sair do caminho.

-Muito obrigado. - disse finalmente o Capitão da Nona Divisão que se afastou acompanhado por Komamura que não dissera uma só palavra.

-As coisas realmente mudaram no Sereitei desde que os Capitães Ichimaru e Tousen foram reintegrados em seus postos. - comentou Rukia - Mas enquanto o Capitão Tousen tem todo o apoio de sua divisão e do Capitão Komamura, parece que o Capitão Ichimaru não recebeu nenhum apoio, mesmo a Tenente Matsumoto se negou a perdoá-lo.

-Leu a mente dele, não é? - disse Ichigo provocando Rukia - Desde que se tornou uma semideusa não voltou à Soul Society nem teve contato com ninguém daqui, o único jeito de saber tudo isso era lendo sua mente.

-É, tem razão. - admitiu a semideusa, mas sua conversa foi interrompida por uma explosão que sacudiu um dos laboratórios do Departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento. Os dois Espectros imediatamente correram até lá e assim que chegaram viram surpresos como Urahara saía do prédio vestido com seu uniforme de Capitão, mas com o símbolo da quinta Divisão nas costas, e atrás dele vinha Mayuri com seu respectivo uniforme.

-Ei Rukia. - disse Ichigo ainda surpreso por ver Kisuke ali - Por que o Urahara está na Soul Society e vestido como Capitão?

-Não é óbvio? - respondeu a semideusa com naturalidade – Devido à falta de shinigamis capazes de ocupar o cargo de Capitão da quinta Divisão os deuses decidiram lhe oferecer o cargo e devolver-lhe o posto de Presidente do Departamento de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento. Ele aceitou e deixou Tessai cuidando de Jinta, Ururu e sua loja no mundo dos vivos.

-Melhor irmos, parece que não precisam de nós aqui. - disse Ichigo ao ver como os membros da Quarta Divisão cuidavam dos feridos. Momentos mais tarde os dois chegaram à Sexta Divisão onde encontraram com Byakuya que estava em seu escritório.

-Olá, Byakuya. – saudou Ichigo que entrou no escritório sem bater na porta, isso fez com que Rukia lhe desse um pisão no pé para repreendê-lo.

-Bom dia, irmão. – cumprimentou Rukia com mais educação.

-Bom dia, senhorita Kuchiki. - respondeu Byakuya fazendo uma reverência.

-Ei! Não está esquecendo alguma coisa? - reclamou o Espectro de Zangetsu.

-Não, Ichigo. - respondeu o Capitão provocando Ichigo.

-Que eu sou o Espectro Divino de Zangetsu! - exclamou o semideus – Ou pelo menos me chame de "senhor Kurosaki" como o resto dos Capitães.

-Já chega, Ichigo!- gritou Rukia silenciando-o.

-Por favor, queiram informar a razão de sua visita. - pediu Byakuya - Como podem ver agora que não tenho um Tenente e com as mudanças no Gotei 13 tenho muito serviço.

-E por que não nomeia outro Tenente para que te ajude? - perguntou Ichigo.

-Isso não é assunto seu, Ichigo. - respondeu Byakuya irritando mais ainda o Espectro.

-Hã, irmão temos algo para te dizer. - disse Rukia um pouco nervosa.

-Sim?

-Ichigo e eu...

-Estamos saindo juntos, somos namorados, um casal. - disse Ichigo finalmente, Rukia gelou esperando alguma reação de Byakuya.

-Espero que sejam felizes, agora se me dão licença tenho muito trabalho. - respondeu o Capitão após um instante de silêncio e sem olhar para eles, mas Rukia podia perceber que Byakuya queria reclamar sobre sua relação com Ichigo e dar um longo e talvez doloroso discurso a seu namorado.

-Sim, como quiser, nos vemos Byakuya. - se despediu Ichigo seguido por Rukia.

-Até logo, irmão. - se despediu a semideusa muito nervosa e torcendo para que ninguém incomodasse seu irmão antes que ele se acalme. - Não devia ter contado assim tão de repente!

-Você se preocupa demais, além disso eu sou um semideus agora e ele não poderia me fazer nada. - respondeu o semideus com arrogância.

-ICHIGO! - gritou o Capitão da Décima-Primeira Divisão, Zaraki Kenpachi, que se aproximava rapidamente.

-Bom, já falamos com Byakuya então não temos mais nada pra fazer aqui. - disse Ichigo tentando esconder o medo que ainda tinha de Kenpachi e criando um portal para voltar a seu mundo.

-E por que não ficamos um pouco mais? - disse Rukia com um olhar malicioso – Ou por acaso o grande semideus e Espectro Divino de Zangetsu está com medo de um simples mortal?

Mas Ichigo não respondeu e puxou Rukia para dentro do portal deixando a Soul Society, mas sem saber que foi Byakuya quem avisou Kenpachi sobre a presença de Ichigo ali, acabando assim com a visita de Ichigo e Rukia à Soul Society.

...

-Não entendo porque tanto segredo. - disse Poseidon que via nascer uma nova dimensão por obra de Atena.

-Meus planos não devem ser revelados até o momento certo. - respondeu Atena que voltava a começar o processo de criação de outra dimensão - Se nosso espião ficar sabendo disso sofreremos uma derrota definitiva, mas se conseguirmos manter em segredo nossa vitória estará garantida.

-Mas não acha que é perigoso fazer isto tão perto da base de Caelum? - perguntou o Imperador dos Oceanos.

-Ele pensa que estamos nos entrincheirando em nosso universo, nunca suspeitará que fazemos isto praticamente debaixo do seu nariz. - respondeu Atena que prosseguia com sua tarefa enquanto Poseidon a imitava pensando:

-"Nunca a vi tão segura de seus planos, mas como qualquer plano basta que algo saia errado para nos levar ao desastre."

* * *

><p>Como viram aqui explicamos um pouco da situação atual da Soul Society e nos aproximamos da última batalha, (batalha que será muito longa) finalizando assim a primeira parte do fic. Nos próximos capítulos veremos mais detalhes sobre outros personagens, assim como o que aconteceu com Lucy, Anne, Marine e Ascot após a primeira batalha, até o próximo capitulo.<p> 


	20. Férias e Preparativos: Dia 2, Parte 1

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 20 - Férias e Preparativos: Dia 2, Parte 1**

* * *

><p>E ali estava Ascot, feliz e com um sorriso estúpido na cara, desde ontem não tinha mudado sua expressão. O motivo disso era que agora era oficialmente o namorado de Marine, confessara-lhe seus sentimentos após a reunião, embora o tivesse feito na entrada de sua casa e em frente a seus pais que o interrogaram amavelmente, e agora pelo menos para eles Ascot era o irmão perdido de Julian Solo, mas nada podia desmanchar sua cara de felicidade, exceto ter que dar ao Guru Clef, seu antigo mestre, a notícia do destino e a morte de Lantis em Asgard. Lentamente o semideus passou pelo povoado que se formara em volta do castelo onde era saudado com reverências as quais continuaram quando entrou no castelo.<p>

-Bom dia, General Marina Ascot. – cumprimentou o Guru Clef.

-Bom dia, Guardião e Guru de Zefir Clef. - o semideus retribuiu a saudação.

-Finalmente resolveu aparecer, Ascot. - disse o feiticeiro de forma hostil – Você sumiu há mais de 290 anos abandonando seu treinamento como meu sucessor e quando aparece o faz como um General Marina, você tem muitas coisas para explicar.

-Lamento Guru Clef, mas não tenho por que dar-lhe explicações de meus atos, nem tampouco vim ao castelo para reviver o passado, minha presença aqui se deve a uma razão muito diferente. - disse o General elevando um pouco sua voz.

-E qual é? - perguntou o Guru Clef – Por acaso veio se gabar de suas vitórias? Ou talvez tenha vindo dizer que finalmente conseguiu que Marine seja sua namorada.

A atitude do feiticeiro desconcertou o semideus, estava muito mal-humorado, seus comentários eram pesados e irônicos, nem mesmo quando seus discípulos mais talentosos o traíram e passaram para o lado de Zagard ele reagiu assim. A última vez que o viu desse jeito foi no dia da morte de Sierra, a irmã de Priscila e que uma vez foi sua esposa, mas Ascot não perdeu a calma ante a atitude de seu antigo mestre e conservou sua compostura e serenidade.

-Eu não tenho por que me vangloriar sobre minhas batalhas, se lutei e venci foi para proteger meus entes queridos e não para obter fama ou glória, tampouco tenho por que lhe informar sobre a minha vida amorosa embora você tenha razão e a Espectro de Ceres tenha aceitado ser minha namorada. - Guru Clef virou a cabeça e fechou os olhos expressando a dor que essas palavras lhe causavam, embora já as esperasse ainda conseguiam magoá-lo - Mas meu dever como General de Zefir me obriga a informar pessoalmente sobre os eventos relativos à guerra que travamos.

-Já fui informado pelo Imperador Poseidon sobre os eventos mais recentes na batalha, chegou um pouco tarde, Ascot. - disse Clef.

-Mas o Imperador não te contou alguns detalhes, como a morte de Freki, guerreiro de Odin, ou como nós o conhecíamos, Lantis, espadachim mágico de Zefir. - a notícia realmente chocou o guardião de Zefir que encarou o semideus incrédulo.

-Mas, como isso é possível? - perguntou o Guru Clef que ainda não podia acreditar que outro de seus discípulos se tornara um inimigo, foi quando percebeu de quem estava falando - Um momento, você disse Freki? O guerreiro que junto com Geri, Odin e Tífon enfrentou Lucy e os Guerreiros Deuses?

-Isso mesmo. - respondeu laconicamente o General – E como deve imaginar a Espectro de Rayearth foi muito abalada por sua morte na batalha, pelo menos é o que eu acho, já que nessa mesma batalha também morreu seu mestre Alberich, Guerreiro Deus de Megrez, a estrela Delta. - Ascot ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes esperando uma resposta do feiticeiro, mas como este não disse nada então prosseguiu – Como você e os outros guardiões entenderão, os deuses decidiram colocar todo este universo em quarentena até que a guerra termine.

-Se é uma ordem dos deuses não tenho por que me opor. - respondeu o feiticeiro.

-Bem, se me dá licença tenho que informar o resto dos guardiões sobre esta decisão. – despediu-se o semideus deixando Clef sozinho com seus pensamentos. Enquanto isso, em Asgard, Lucy, que agora usava o cabelo solto, tinha uma luta de treinamento com Siegfried. Embora nesta parte do mundo fossem apenas duas da manhã, desde cinco dias, quando a própria Atena foi visitar a semideusa ruiva, esta tem estado treinando arduamente. Na maior parte do tempo enfrentava cada um dos Guerreiros Deuses, mas o Guerreiro Deus de Dubhe, a estrela Alfa, não era um oponente qualquer. Era o líder dos Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard e o mais forte de todos eles, e a semideusa comprovou isso quando o líder dos Guerreiros Deuses esquivava todos os golpes de sua espada perante o olhar atento de Hilda que criara uma barreira para conter o poder de ambos.

-Raio Vermelho! - exclamou Lucy dando um salto no ar e atacando de surpresa Siegfried, o qual aparentemente só teve tempo para se proteger com os braços. A semideusa então percebeu o círculo que havia sido traçado no chão, de onde emergiu uma intensa energia a qual lançou Lucy para cima e depois a golpeou violentamente contra o piso abrindo uma enorme cratera com o impacto, mas isso não bastou para que se desse por vencida. Siegfried sabia disso, então lançou seu Vendaval do Dragão, embora não com todo seu poder. Lucy reagiu tentando neutralizar a técnica com seu Raio de Fogo, mas não foi suficiente e ela recebeu o ataque que a jogou violentamente contra a barreira.

-Bem, creio que já basta por hoje. - disse Siegfried sem sair de onde lançou o ataque.

-Não. – murmurou a semideusa se levantando lentamente – Ainda posso continuar.

-É inútil. - respondeu o Guerreiro Deus de Dubhe – Estamos lutando há horas e ainda não está no meu nível, pelo menos usando o oitavo sentido, talvez com o Dunamis nosso nível fosse similar, mas...

-Então usaremos nosso Dunamis! - exclamou a semideusa com um olhar de desafio enquanto segurava sua espada com as duas mãos, Siegfried hesitou um pouco antes de decidir liberar seu poder, mas antes de fazê-lo a barreira que limitava seus poderes caiu em pedaços por decisão de sua criadora.

-Siegfried tem razão. - interveio Hilda - Já chega por hoje.

-Mas a batalha final é amanhã e eu tenho que...

-Tem que descansar. – interrompeu-a a reencarnação de Freya - Como você mesma disse amanhã é um dia muito importante e precisaremos de toda nossa força para as batalhas que se aproximam.

Lucy queria insistir, mas então percebeu que não era a única que precisava desse descanso, os Guerreiros Deuses e a própria Hilda pareciam esgotados, e embora não admitisse, ela também.

-Está bem. – aceitou a semideusa com relutância, mas quando se preparava para sair foi interceptada por Fenrir.

-Vai voltar para Tóquio, não é? - perguntou o Guerreio Deus de Alioth com um nervosismo quase imperceptível, mas raro nele.

-Hã, sim, minha casa é em Tóquio. - respondeu Lucy- Por quê?

-Bom, eu vivi em Asgard toda minha vida, mal conheço o mundo moderno. - para alguém que nunca teve a necessidade de pedir algo e só se preocupava em sobreviver era muito difícil pedir favores e era mais difícil ainda pedir a Lucy, que o deixava mais nervoso do que se pedisse a um de seus companheiros ou a sua deusa. Embora ainda não soubesse a razão disto ele imaginava que fosse porque ela era uma estrangeira - E eu gostaria de ver uma cidade moderna antes de... - Fenrir se interrompeu de repente pensando no que diria - Antes da batalha de amanhã.

-Claro. - respondeu a semideusa com um sorriso, ver tão nervoso o Guerreiro Deus de Alioth era um pouco estranho, mas ela se alegrava em vê-lo pelo menos por uns instantes sem esse semblante sério e frio que sempre mostrava, ao menos com qualquer um além de sua matilha de lobos. Dito isso ambos partiram rumo à capital da Terra do Sol Nascente chegando em poucos segundos graças a sua velocidade da luz aparecendo num dos poucos lugares quase desertos dessa metrópole asiática.

-Já chegamos. - disse Lucy enquanto Fenrir fitava com aborrecimento o lugar onde se encontravam, era uma zona de classe alta cheia de enormes mansões, ele já conhecia este lugar, era próximo de onde ficava a mansão Kido que ele já tinha visitado no dia anterior junto com seus companheiros – E então, aonde quer ir?

-Eu não sei. - respondeu Fenrir - Por isso te pedi que me acompanhasse.

-He, he, he. - riu nervosamente a semideusa – Tem razão, já sei! Por que não vamos primeiro ao meu lugar favorito em toda a cidade, a Torre de Tóquio?

Momentos mais tarde os dois semideuses se encontravam no mirante da Torre de Tóquio, ali Fenrir contemplava impressionado os grandes edifícios e a intensa atividade na cidade, embora pudesse sentir as presenças de toda essa gente se movendo constantemente não acreditava em seus olhos. Lucy, por outro lado não se surpreendia, era fim de semana e pessoas de todas as idades saíam para se divertir. Ela em vez de contemplar a cidade pensava, há apenas dois anos nesse mesmo lugar foi transportada com Marine e Anne a Zefir onde conheceu muita gente, a maioria dos quais se tornaram seus amigos, ela se transformou numa das lendárias Guerreiras Mágicas. No ano seguinte retornou a Zefir para salvá-lo de Debonner e defendê-lo da invasão de seus planetas vizinhos. E agora, um ano depois era uma semideusa e também uma Guerreira Sagrada, e amanhã teria que enfrentar quem sabe que tipo de deuses, isso para salvar toda a Criação de um deus perverso. Tal como lhe dissera a própria Atena, seu imenso poder era uma grande responsabilidade, anteriormente havia falhado em proteger aqueles de quem gostava, Lantis havia desaparecido para sempre e Alberich estava morto, tudo por seus erros, nesse momento ela jurou a si mesma que isso não voltaria a acontecer.

-Lucy. - chamou Fenrir tirando a semideusa de seus pensamentos – Você acredita no destino?

-Hum, bom, na verdade eu não sei. - disse pensativa a semideusa - Por que pergunta?

-Por nada, não importa.

-É por causa do Ragnarok, não é? - perguntou Lucy.

-Como sabe? – disse Fenrir espantado que ela soubesse que sua preocupação tivesse algo a ver com o Ragnarok.

-A senhorita Hilda me contou. - disse a semideusa - Também me contou a razão de Odin insistir tanto em lutar com você.

-Então já sabe.

-Sim, mas sabe o que mais a senhorita Hilda me disse? Que o destino não existe e que tanto deuses como mortais podem decidir o rumo de suas vidas.

O Guerreiro Deus queria acreditar nisso, mas os fatos mostravam o contrário, até o momento todas as profecias se cumpriram. Atena, filha primogênita de Métis e Zeus derrubou seu pai e assumiu o poder no Olimpo; a reencarnação e descendente do monstruoso lobo Fenrir matou Odin; e agora essas mesmas profecias anunciavam sua morte. Ele tinha medo, antes quando vivia com os lobos só vivia no presente, nunca se interessou pelo futuro como o resto dos deuses e mortais, tampouco lhe preocupava a morte, pois quando esta chegasse não teria tempo para se preocupar, assim como não teve na primeira vez que morreu nas mãos do Cavaleiro de Dragão. Mas agora que vivia entre os humanos e as divindades tinha tempo para se desesperar com seu destino e o dos demais, apesar de todas as vezes que disse que não tinha amigos e não se preocupava com o que acontecesse com seus camaradas não podia evitar se sentir angustiado. De acordo com a profecia do Ragnarok, todos aqueles que participassem desta última batalha morreriam, isso incluía Atena, Hilda, os Guerreiros Deuses e Lucy. Em momentos como este ele desejava ter a atitude de Thor que realmente se sentia dono de seu próprio destino, por enquanto tudo o que podia fazer era desfrutar do que supostamente lhe restava de vida, essa era a razão de sua visita à cidade de Tóquio.

-Suponho que a senhorita Hilda tenha razão. - disse o asgardiano. Nisso seu estômago começou a roncar já que não havia comido nada durante todo o dia - Sabe onde há um bom lugar para caçar nesta cidade?

-Ha, ha, ha. - riu Lucy diante da ingenuidade do Guerreiro Deus – Não se caça nas cidades.

-Eu sei, só queria fazer você rir. - a semideusa parou de rir nesse instante e o encarou perplexa, desde quando o sério e solitário Fenrir fazia piadas? – Por acaso é tão raro que eu queira me divertir um pouco?

-Não, não, melhor irmos comer alguma coisa. - ambos os semideuses se retiraram e esqueceram seus problemas, pelo menos por algumas horas, horas essas em que Lucy conheceu outra face de Fenrir que pela primeira vez em sua vida começou a relaxar e a confiar completamente em alguém, de qualquer maneira não importava se esse alguém o trairia, amanhã o mais provável era que terminasse no Tártaro, mas as horas passaram rápido e já era momento de partir. Em Tóquio já anoitecia enquanto em Asgard começava um novo dia, mas não importava em que lugar do planeta estivessem, isso não mudava o fato de que em poucas horas enfrentariam seu destino, mas Fenrir teve que enfrentar primeiro os superprotetores irmãos de Lucy quando foi deixá-la em casa, e se não fosse pela intervenção do mais velho provavelmente teriam continuado com o interrogatório até agora. Isso o lembrou de que apesar de possuir todo o conhecimento da Criação ainda não conseguia entender a maioria das pessoas. Ao mesmo tempo, nos Cinco Picos Antigos na China, Rei e Shiryu conversavam sentados frente à cachoeira onde Shiryu treinara tão arduamente vários anos atrás, de onde assistiam ao pôr do Sol.

-É realmente muito bonito. - comentou a jovem encantada pelo espetáculo diante deles – Não acha, Shiryu?

-Hã? Sim, é muito bonito. - disse o Cavaleiro de Dragão que na verdade observava o cair da cascata lembrando a primeira vez que conseguiu executar o Cólera do Dragão, mas isso não passou despercebido para a semideusa.

-Ei, está me escutando?

-Desculpe Rei. – desculpou-se Shiryu – Só estava lembrando.

-Lembrando? De que? - perguntou a semideusa de cabelos negros.

-Da primeira vez que você tentou o Cólera do Dragão naquela cachoeira em Zefir. - respondeu Shiryu tentando segurar o riso ao lembrar como Rei evaporou a cachoeira com uma rajada de fogo.

-Ah, isso. - disse Rei cobrindo o rosto de vergonha do incidente.

-Pelo menos foi melhor que minha primeira tentativa. - comentou o Cavaleiro de Atena com um sorriso – Só o que consegui foi espalhar um pouco de água.

Após esse comentário o silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, Shiryu enquanto isso observava Shunrei que se aproximou do rio para recolher um pouco de água. Rei, por outro lado, não via a jovem chinesa com bons olhos. Desde que chegaram Shunrei não parava de incomodar a semideusa, embora fizesse isso de uma maneira tão sutil que Shiryu mal havia percebido apesar de sua perspicácia. Era bem óbvio que ela estava com ciúmes da amizade entre o Anjo e o Cavaleiro de Atena, além de ter percebido os flertes de Rei.

-Diga Shiryu, qual é sua relação com Shunrei? - perguntou temerosa a semideusa esperando a pior resposta.

-Ela é como minha irmã. - respondeu o semideus para alívio de Rei – Vivemos juntos desde que éramos crianças, como já deve saber nenhum de nós nunca soube nada sobre nossos pais, e o agora jovem Mestre de Libra sempre cuidou de nós com carinho e dedicação apesar da tarefa que recebeu de Atena.

Então o silêncio voltou a cair entre os dois semideuses, até ser quebrado por Rei.

-E... alguma vez... - perguntou a nervosa e ligeiramente corada semideusa – Teve uma namorada ou... algo assim?

-Não. - respondeu o Cavaleiro de Dragão com serenidade - Com tantas batalhas e com o dever que tenho como Cavaleiro de Atena, nunca tive tempo para pensar nisso. – após um momento acrescentou - Mas imagino que você teve vários relacionamentos, não é mesmo?

-Bom, sim. - respondeu Rei - Mas agora não estou saindo com ninguém nem nada. - disse esta última parte rapidamente.

-Entendo. - comentou Shiryu.

-Mas existe sim alguém de quem eu gosto. - disse a semideusa cujo rosto agora parecia concentrar todo o sangue de seu corpo - É um rapaz lindo, educado, amável e também acho que é muito inteligente.

-Esse jovem tem sorte. - comentou Shiryu querendo dar por encerrada a conversa.

-E também é estrangeiro. - acrescentou Rei, mas o Cavaleiro de Dragão continuou em silêncio- E ele é um semideus.

Shiryu então ficou pensativo tentando adivinhar quem seria o alvo das afeições de Rei, mas foi interrompido por seu mestre que saiu de trás de uma pedra.

-Ela está falando de você, meu aluno ignorante. - disse Dokho que vestia roupas quase iguais às de Shiryu, além de um chapéu de palha em sua cabeça.

-Mestre! - exclamou o semideus que imediatamente pulou de onde estava sentado para cumprimentar o Cavaleiro de Libra como era devido, mas a reação de Rei foi muito diferente.

-Por acaso você estava nos espiando? - gritou a semideusa.

-Não, só estava esperando que vocês saíssem do meu lugar. - respondeu Dokho que se aproximou apontando para o local onde Rei estava sentada – Foi aqui onde permaneci sentado por mais de 200 anos vigiando o selo de Hades. Veja, ficou até a marca dos meus...

-Não quero nem saber! - exclamou Rei que utilizando sua velocidade da luz desapareceu dos Cinco Picos.

-Rei, espere! - gritou o Cavaleiro de Dragão que após se dar conta das palavras de seu mestre foi atrás dela.

-Amor jovem. - disse Dokho antes de se acomodar novamente em "seu lugar" e pensou sorridente - "Nossa, é incrível que meus velhos sapatos tenham erodido assim esta rocha em apenas 243 anos".

Deixando de lado o Cavaleiro de Libra, na capital da Terra do Sol Nascente, Renji, o grande semideus e Espectro comia alegremente seu segundo prato de comida ao lado de Anne, que apenas assistia como seu acompanhante devorava sua refeição.

-Oi pessoal! - saudou Mina aparecendo de repente - Espero não ter interrompido seu encontro.

-Não é um encontro! - esclareceu o Espectro de Zabimaru que quase engasgara após o comentário da ex-Sailor Senshi - Eu vim comer e ela me seguiu.

-Acho melhor ir andando. Adeus Renji, muito prazer, Mina. - disse Anne se retirando ofendida pela reação do Espectro – Só espero que você tenha dinheiro suficiente para pagar o que comeu.

-Espere! – reagiu Renji que apesar de ser um semideus não tinha nem um centavo no bolso - Desculpa, não quis dizer isso.

-Está bem. - disse a semideusa voltando a ocupar seu lugar na mesa.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, que vergonha Renji. - disse Mina com um olhar de fingida decepção – Fazer a garota pagar a conta, não sei como se faz na Soul Society, mas aqui os homens é que tem de pagar a conta nos encontros.

-ISTO NÃO É UM ENCONTRO! - gritou o Espectro ruivo farto dos comentários do Anjo – Só pedi a Anne que me convidasse para jantar porque infelizmente agora que não faço mais parte do Gotei 13 não tenho um centavo e não posso pagar minhas despesas.

-Mas Renji, você me disse que por enquanto vivia numa casa com seus amigos em Karakura, por que não janta ali com eles? - perguntou a Espectro.

-Não quero falar sobre isso. - respondeu Renji lembrando o apelido de "sustentado" que ganhou dos funcionários da Loja do Urahara.

-Mas isso é um encontro, não é? - perguntou Mina que depois de ver o olhar assassino do Espectro disse - Está bem, está bem, não é um encontro. - e sussurrou: - Chato.

-Seja como for, o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Renji – Não estava com o resto dos Anjos e com sua deusa estourando todos os cartões de crédito de Atena?

-Para sua informação só estouramos dois. - esclareceu Mina - E a verdade é que as meninas me abandonaram. – suspirou com tristeza - E eu que estava pensando em fazer uma festa para elas.

-Uma festa antes de uma batalha? - se perguntou Renji, e imediatamente lhe veio à mente a Décima primeira Divisão do Gotei 13, eram os únicos que seriam capazes de celebrar uma luta.

-Sim. - respondeu o Anjo do Amor e da Beleza para então exclamar com tristeza exagerada e quase à beira das lágrimas – E nem mesmo meu escorpiãozinho quis vir!

-Sim, tanto faz, agora podia me deixar comer em paz? - exclamou irritado o Espectro de Zabimaru.

-Você é um monstro insensível! - gritou Mina antes de se retirar.

-Não acha que foi muito duro com ela? - perguntou Anne e Renji então respondeu:

-Já conhece ela, não estava falando sério. Além disso, não queria passar o que pode ser minha última refeição na companhia dessa menina irritante.

-Última refeição? – murmurou Anne que com esse comentário lembrou algo que queria esquecer, amanhã participaria de uma batalha, e como em toda batalha existem baixas. Ela temia que ela ou talvez Lucy, Marine ou algum de seus novos amigos caíssem enfrentando Caelum e seus aliados. Principalmente porque até agora nem Atena ou nenhum dos deuses planejou estratégia alguma, além de não terem informação sobre as forças do inimigo. Tanto para ela como para o resto dos semideuses, e até para os deuses, Atena vinha conduzindo-os por uma estrada desconhecida, mas a Rainha dos Deuses sempre se mostrava muito confiante em sua futura vitória, embora se alguém a olhasse diretamente nos olhos podia observar que seu olhar também mostrava arrependimento e culpa.

* * *

><p>Olá, como podem ver pelo título esse capítulo terá duas partes porque o autor considerou-o muito grande. No próximo veremos como outros personagens passaram seu tempo de descanso e então começará a batalha contra Caelum e seus terríveis aliados.<p> 


	21. Férias e Preparativos: Dia 2, Parte 2

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 21 – Férias e Preparativos – Dia 2, parte 2**

* * *

><p>No Santuário de Atena, na Grécia, uma reunião peculiar transcorria na Casa de Aquário, da qual participavam, obviamente, o guardião da penúltima casa, Camus de Aquário. Além dele também estavam presentes três de seus discípulos, Ami, o Anjo da Sabedoria; Marine, Espectro Divino de Ceres e o General Marina Isaac de Kraken, que discutiam sobre a inexistência de uma estratégia por parte dos deuses em sua próxima e decisiva batalha.<p>

-Já disse para não se preocuparem. - insistiu o General Marina - O Imperador nos disse que já tem tudo perfeitamente planejado e que só devemos obedecer cegamente suas ordens.

-Mas como querem que acatemos suas ordens se nem sabemos o que planejam! - exclamou Marine.

-Marine tem razão. - opinou Ami - Não podemos seguir cegamente os deuses se nem sequer temos certeza de que têm algum tipo de plano ou estratégia.

-Um bom general é capaz de guiar suas tropas na escuridão com sua total confiança. - disse Camus intervindo pela primeira vez - Não creio que Atena e o resto dos deuses estejam nos levando para lutar contra o desconhecido, pelo menos ela. Como Cavaleiro de Ouro conheço bem minha deusa e estou mais que seguro que esta pausa de 48 horas deve-se a Atena estar preparando algum tipo de plano ou estratagema que nos dê alguma vantagem na batalha, não esqueçam que falamos da própria deusa da estratégia.

-Mas mesmo assim... – começou Ami – Sua majestade Atena deveria ter mais confiança em todos nós.

-Shura é o único entre todos os Cavaleiros que conhece o plano de nossa deusa em todos os seus detalhes. – interveio Camus novamente – Nem mesmo o Grande Mestre sabe o que ela planeja. Para que Atena só informe seus planos a seu Cavaleiro mais leal só pode ser porque essa informação é de vital importância para nossa futura vitória. - o Cavaleiro de Ouro aguardou alguns instantes para que todos analisassem corretamente suas palavras e ao ver seus rostos duvidosos tornou a falar: - Creio que o melhor que podemos fazer é nos prepararmos para a batalha, descansar ou relaxar como sua amiga que em vez de vir duvidar da capacidade de nossos deuses foi fazer uma visita ao Cavaleiro de Peixes.

Uma vez dito isto os semideuses que não pertenciam ao Santuário se retiraram, mas só Isaac estava satisfeito com os resultados de sua reunião improvisada. Marine, por outro lado, não gostava nada dessa falta de confiança que os deuses tinham neles, mas o que mais lhe desagradou foi a lealdade cega de seu mestre, que ela considerava como a pessoa mais prudente e analítica que já conhecera. Ami também estava decepcionada com seu mestre, mas mais que isso estava preocupada, as palavras de Camus deixavam claro que se Atena estava ocultando informações era evidente que existia um espião dentro de suas tropas, ou pelo menos uma possibilidade muito alta de existir. Infelizmente seu principal suspeito, Alberich de Megrez, estava morto, o que a deixava com muito poucos suspeitos, mas enquanto o Anjo da Sabedoria ponderava quem seria o traidor, Lita Kino, o Anjo da Natureza desfrutava de um agradável momento com seu namorado, o Cavaleiro de Ouro Afrodite de Peixes.

-É realmente incrível. - disse Lita observando o jardim de rosas do Cavaleiro de Peixes - Nunca imaginei ver tantas rosas tão lindas reunidas num só lugar.

-Mas nenhuma é tão bela quanto você, minha rosa divina. - disse Afrodite lhe entregando uma de suas rosas.

Lita se ruborizou ante os galanteios do semideus sueco, mas então viu uma rosa solitária em um canto quase oculto do jardim. Podia-se dizer que esse era o lugar menos bonito de todo o jardim, pelo menos em meio metro a sua volta todas as rosas estavam mortas, embora ainda conservassem sua cor e beleza podia-se ver claramente que estavam mortas, a semideusa se aproximou lentamente disposta a tocá-la, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo foi detida por Afrodite.

-Não toque nessa rosa! - gritou o Cavaleiro de Peixes que quase jogou Lita no chão, ela ficou assustada com o olhar severo de Afrodite, mas se acalmou depois de ver como sua expressão se suavizava – Desculpe Lita, mas só eu posso tocar nessa rosa. - o Anjo da Natureza apenas o olhou confusa – Deixe-me explicar. – tornou a falar o Cavaleiro enquanto a ajudava a se levantar. - Essa rosa é uma de minhas mais recentes criações, na verdade é minha criação mais poderosa. Ela possui um veneno tão poderoso que é capaz de afetar até os deuses, este veneno é feito a partir do meu sangue, o que me dá total imunidade a ele, mas infelizmente isso faz com que só eu possa usá-lo, se alguém mais tocar ou sentir o aroma desta rosa, não terá salvação.

-Entendi. - disse Lita após pensar nas palavras do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Enquanto isso Setsuna e Hotaru voltavam a Tóquio de Cristal, a pequena semideusa foi quem insistiu em vir para poder ver novamente sua amiga Rini. Setsuna a acompanhava, pois sabia que Haruka e Michiru queriam um pouco de privacidade em seu último dia de férias, mas mesmo assim se sentia inquieta nesse mundo. Apesar das gentis boas-vindas recebidas do Rei Endymion e da Nova Rainha Serenity, o problema era como sempre Sailor Urano, que igual a sua contraparte dentro dos Anjos de Ártemis era bastante desconfiada e muito hostil com aqueles estrangeiros que vinham perturbar a paz nos domínios ou na vida de seus soberanos. Diferente de Setsuna, Hotaru se sentia à vontade em Tóquio de Cristal, principalmente por causa da companhia da Pequena Dama com quem agora tinha uma agradável conversa sobre os assuntos mais variados, mas principalmente sobre seu treinamento em Zefir e como se tornara uma semideusa.

-É verdade que ele nunca abria os olhos? - perguntava espantada a menina de cabelo rosa – Tem certeza de que ele não era cego?

-Tenho. - respondeu Hotaru com um sorriso divertido no rosto – Acontece que o mestre Shaka não abria seus olhos por causa do grande poder que liberava quando fazia isso.

-Mas ainda não acredito nisso de que vocês podem se mover mais rápido que a luz. - disse Rini muito segura do que dizia – Mercúrio me disse que nada é capaz de se mover mais rápido que a luz.

-Sim, mas como nós dominamos o poder dos deuses podemos quebrar algumas regras. - respondeu Hotaru não querendo dar uma explicação tão longa como a que recebeu de seu mestre no dia em que fez esta mesma pergunta.

-Ainda não acredito. - declarou Rini, mas antes que terminasse de dizer isso Hotaru jogou uma pequena bola de neve em sua cabeça - Ei! - reclamou a Pequena Dama enquanto tirava a neve do cabelo - Como conseguiu neve se estamos no verão?

-Trouxe-a direto da Sibéria. - explicou uma sorridente Hotaru.

-Isso não é verdade. - disse Rini ainda incrédula – Você deve saber criar neve e não me contou.

-Não. - respondeu a pequena semideusa - Os únicos que podem fazer isso são os Guerreiros de Gelo e eu não sou uma deles.

-Então está bem, acredito em você. - disse Rini - Mas só se me trouxer mais neve. – Não é preciso dizer que Hotaru atendeu ao capricho da pequena princesa, tudo isto acontecia sob os olhares atentos de Setsuna e Sailor Urano.

-Suponho que veio para acompanhá-la. - disse Urano.

-Sim. - respondeu Setsuna - As Haruka e Michiru de meu mundo queriam um momento de privacidade e ela queria vir aqui, então me ofereci para trazê-la.

-Pelo que me disse imagino que nossas contrapartes são muito parecidas conosco. - comentou a Sailor Senshi.

-Mais do que imagina. - disse Setsuna divertida imaginando um encontro entre as Sailors de Tóquio de Cristal e os Anjos de Ártemis.

-Mas também suponho que sua visita não seja algo casual. - disse Urano encarando seriamente Setsuna.

-Tem razão. – admitiu o Anjo da Mudança recuperando sua atitude séria – Amanhã teremos uma batalha decisiva, por isso aproveitamos para passar o tempo junto a nossos seres queridos.

-Entendo. - disse Urano tornando a ficar em silêncio enquanto vigiava para que nada de ruim acontecesse à Pequena Dama.

...

Neste momento, na morada de Hades e Perséfone no Submundo, os dois deuses se encontravam sentados tranquilamente no salão de jantar de seu palácio esperando a refeição ser servida. Junto a eles estavam Tanatos, Hypnos e os Juízes do Submundo, todos convidados pela própria Perséfone.

-Espero que apreciem a comida. - disse a Rainha do Submundo com um grande sorriso em seu rosto – Eu mesma preparei.

As últimas palavras da Deusa da Primavera deixaram seus convidados preocupados, uma vez que todos eles já conheciam as péssimas habilidades culinárias de sua Rainha. Da última vez nem mesmo Cérbero quis provar a comida da deusa. Algumas vezes inclusive, eles usavam esses alimentos para torturar as almas condenadas do Cocytos. Seus temores se confirmaram quando viram um monte de biscoitos num molho verde acompanhados por estranhos frutos vermelhos que boiavam numa espécie de sopa arroxeada.

-Auuuuu!- latiu o cão infernal que parecia estar muito perto do palácio dos soberanos do Mundo dos Mortos.

-Queiram me perdoar Senhor Hades, Senhora Perséfone, mas parece que Cérbero fugiu novamente e meu dever como Juiz me obriga a sair para capturá-lo. - foi o pretexto de Minos que agradecia mentalmente a incompetência de Faraó, mas ele não era o único que pensava num plano de fuga, como Hypnos que fingiu estar dormindo.

-Desculpem meus senhores, mas creio que meu irmão caiu no sono. – disse Tanatos – Acho melhor levá-lo até seus aposentos para que descanse.

-Eu o ajudarei, senhor Tanatos. – ofereceu-se Aiacos aproveitando a oportunidade para escapar também. E assim restaram apenas Radamanthys e os soberanos do Mundo dos Mortos.

-Parece que só ficamos Radamanthys e nós dois. - disse decepcionada a deusa - E pensar que tinha preparado tudo com tanto carinho.

Mas Hades não respondeu, apenas se limitou a encarar fixamente o Juiz de Wyvern que já se sentia incômodo com o frio olhar que recebia de seu senhor.

-Hã, eu... – balbuciou Radamanthys procurando uma boa desculpa para justificar sua súbita partida – Adeus. – disse finalmente o Juiz correndo o mais rápido que podia, provavelmente indo pedir asilo no Santuário de Atena. A confusa deusa então voltou-se a seu marido em busca de alguma explicação para a estranha atitude de seus convidados, mas ao se virar encontrou uma cena que ninguém exceto ela e os irmãos de seu esposo já presenciaram: Hades o temível soberano de todos os mundos da morte estava se entupindo de comida. Isso mesmo, inclusive sua mãe já dissera: "Hades come como um porco".

-Imphto efsta dwelicshoso... - foram as palavras (palavras?) que saíram da lotada boca de Hades, que acrescentou após engolir – Já faz tempo que não provava sua deliciosa comida.

-Fico muito feliz que você goste. - disse Perséfone já acostumada aos elogios de seu marido sobre sua comida, desde a primeira vez que a provou e disse "Isto é muito mais saboroso que a própria ambrosia." - Mas nem Hypnos, Tanatos ou nossos Juízes poderão provar.

-Então sobra mais para mim! - exclamou o deus com um amplo sorriso, tão contente quanto sua esposa. Já no Olimpo, outro casal desfrutava a companhia um do outro, estes eram Ártemis e Ícaro que se abraçavam carinhosamente num dos amplos jardins de seu templo, embalados pelas belas notas tocadas por Abel.

-Enfim sós. – disse Ártemis com uma expressão travessa no rosto.

-Não estamos sozinhos. – lembrou-a o semideus – O senhor Abel está conosco.

-Ah, é, he, he, he, tinha esquecido. – declarou a Deusa da Lua enquanto seu Anjo se perguntava como ela podia ter esquecido se a harpa do Deus do Sol não parava de tocar, então notou como o semblante de sua amada ficava mais sério – Ícaro? – perguntou Ártemis – Você está com medo?

-Não. E você, minha querida deusa? – indagou Ícaro.

-Não, eu também não. - respondeu Ártemis - Confio plenamente em minha irmã, ela nos disse que já tinha tudo planejado, também me disse que depois da guerra nos encarregaremos de nosso dever como deuses e começaremos a forjar um novo mundo.

-Um novo mundo. – repetiu Ícaro – Soa muito bem.

Abel, que embora não parecesse escutava atentamente a conversa, sorriu e repetiu depois do Anjo.

-Sim, um novo mundo.

...

No dia seguinte na cidade de Karakura o Sol raiava anunciando um novo dia, mas diferente dos anteriores este dia não começava brilhante e esplendoroso, nuvens negras haviam se acumulado antes da saída do astro rei e escureciam este dia de verão. Isso, porém, não incomodava os adultos de Karakura, que saíam para trabalhar enquanto seus filhos que estavam em férias de verão permaneciam em casa para evitar o tempo ruim. A residência dos Kurosaki não era exceção, onde o filho mais velho da família era despertado bruscamente por suaves e fracos golpes no rosto que embora não o machucassem o incomodavam o suficiente para acordá-lo.

-Acorda, Ichigo! - gritou mais uma vez Kon, a alma modificada dentro do corpo de um bicho de pelúcia, mas o jovem semideus o ignorava e apenas mudava de posição tentando dormir mais um pouco.

-Ichigo, o café está servido! - foi o chamado de seu pai que fez com que o Espectro se levantasse da cama.

-Já vou! - respondeu o cansado semideus, que se dirigiu como fazia todas as manhãs até a mesa onde sua família o esperava, mas assim que abriu a porta, seu pai Isshin apareceu como sempre tentando surpreendê-lo com um chute, mas Ichigo não estava com paciência para isso hoje então apenas desviou continuando com seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido. Assim que chegou, Yuzu, sua irmã caçula, o cumprimentou com um sorriso, enquanto Karin simplesmente dizia oi como de costume, e atrás dele vinha seu pai gritando sobre como as refeições em família eram sagradas.

Tudo parecia normal nessa manhã nublada, mas exceto por Yuzu, os demais membros da família Kurosaki sabiam muito bem que algo estranho se passava com o filho mais velho de Isshin. Até o momento ele não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer, nem mesmo reclamou com seu pai sobre a estranha maneira que tinha de lhe mostrar seu carinho, isso era bastante óbvio. Embora já tivesse acontecido algo parecido quando ele foi à Soul Society para salvar Rukia, mas naquela vez ele simplesmente sumiu na escuridão da noite, se bem que ainda fora apanhado por seu pai, mas mesmo assim não houve tempo para despedidas. Porém agora sim havia tempo, assim que terminou seu café olhou para o relógio, eram nove e quinze. Perfeito, apesar de ter se levantado tarde ainda tinha 45 minutos antes da hora da batalha, agradeceu pela comida e foi tomar um banho, logo voltou a seu quarto onde se pôs a esperar o tempo passar.

Após mais ou menos 10 minutos ele se cansou de esperar em sua cama, claro com as constantes queixas de Kon que exigia a presença de Rukia, foi então que agarrou o pobre bicho de pelúcia, o enfiou numa gaveta e abriu seu armário. Escondida atrás de suas roupas estava uma caixa metálica com gravuras de Zangetsu em baixo-relevo, passados alguns segundos a caixa se abriu deixando sair a armadura de Ichigo, a qual imediatamente vestiu seu dono. Ao consultar as horas novamente eram nove e vinte e sete, embora fosse muito cedo ele decidiu ir para o ponto de encontro, mas antes de utilizar sua velocidade superior à da luz para sair despercebido notou uma presença muito familiar dentro de seu quarto.

-Ichigo, temos que conversar. - disse seu pai com uma seriedade pouco comum nele, o Espectro podia facilmente fugir ou derrubar seu pai, mas sabia que isso não seria correto, pensou então em utilizar uma ilusão, mas descartou essa ideia de imediato sabendo que assim que deixasse este universo a ilusão desapareceria. Sem mais opções ficou para falar com seu pai.

-O que quer, velho?

-Filho. – começou Isshin – Não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, mas acho que devo lhe dizer uma coisa antes que vá.

-Já sei o que vai dizer, mas não precisa. – interrompeu o Espectro – Sei tudo sobre você e seu passado como Shinigami.

-Entendo. - disse o ex-capitão que em seguida tirou algo de seu bolso e deu a Ichigo que o segurou.

-Desculpe, mas não preciso mais. - declarou o jovem semideus ao reconhecer o objeto como o amuleto que seu pai lhe dera antes de sua primeira viagem à Soul Society.

-Não importa, leve-o. – insistiu Isshin – Mas lembre de que tem que me devolver.

-Obrigado. - sussurrou Ichigo antes de desaparecer da vista de Isshin, que puxou um cigarro do bolso e começou a falar sozinho.

-Estaria muito orgulhosa dele, não é Masaki?

Era de madrugada na Grécia quando Ichigo chegou ao Santuário de Atena. Nunca visitara este lugar, mas pelas histórias e instruções de seu mestre Shura conhecia muito bem o caminho até a Sala do Grande Mestre. Pelas concentrações de Cosmo soube imediatamente que os Cavaleiros de Ouro já estavam lá e que não havia ninguém que guardasse suas casas. Aproveitando isto o Espectro chegou rapidamente na Sala do Grande Mestre, como era bastante óbvio ali já se encontravam Atena e seus fiéis Cavaleiros, mas algo que o surpreendeu era ver ali também seus amigos Espectros de Perséfone, Poseidon e a Deusa da Lua junto a seus Anjos que pelo visto já estavam há bastante tempo esperando o resto dos guerreiros.

-Mas vejam só quem é o primeiro a chegar. - comentou Renji.

-Do que está falando? – perguntou Ichigo – Vocês chegaram aqui antes de mim.

-Correção. – interveio Anne – Você é o primeiro a chegar hoje.

-Todos nós decidimos dormir no Santuário. – esclareceu Renji ao ver a expressão confusa de seu companheiro para logo acrescentar – Nenhum de nós queria perder tempo em despedidas inúteis pela manhã.

O Espectro de Zangetsu entendeu que era uma forma de dizer que não tiveram coragem de se despedir de suas famílias e entes queridos. Em outra ocasião talvez tivesse feito um comentário sobre a covardia de Renji, mas não era a hora nem o lugar para isso, então se dirigiu em silêncio até Rukia e a cumprimentou com um leve beijo na boca para se colocar a seu lado. O silêncio reinou até que o tempo limite chegou ao fim e todos os deuses e semideuses que faltavam chegaram pontualmente. Uma vez que todos se reuniram Atena deu as últimas instruções revelando parte de seu plano.

-Meus fiéis guerreiros. – começou a Rainha dos Deuses. – Sei que muitos de vocês têm colocado em dúvida minha capacidade como estrategista, e com toda razão, pois não falei sobre meus planos, por isso revelarei uma parte deles. Talvez vocês tenham se perguntado o porquê desta pausa de 48 horas. Como disse antes foi para que me permitisse realizar os preparativos para esta batalha, isso era verdade. - a deusa fez uma pausa - Durante esse tempo estive criando uma série de dimensões ao redor do "universo base" de Caelum, essas dimensões serão seu campo de batalha. Para enviar os deuses inimigos a essas dimensões apenas Abel, Poseidon e eu iremos pessoalmente enfrentar Caelum, o mais provável é que seus aliados tentarão nos atacar assim que chegarmos, mas será então que usaremos portais para mandá-los a essas dimensões que criei, dimensões nas quais vocês deverão esperar seus inimigos, derrotá-los e depois nos seguir e ajudar a vencer Caelum, está tudo claro?

-Sim, sua Majestade! – gritaram em uníssono todos os presentes, imediatamente Atena criou dez portais, cada qual recebeu um número diferente de semideuses, exceto Seiya e o Grande Mestre que entraram sozinhos em dois deles por ordem de Atena, que também decidiu quem e quantos entrariam em cada portal. Tão logo todos ingressaram neles a Rainha dos Deuses criou outros sete nos quais entraram ela e o resto dos deuses. Tal como ela previu assim que chegou ao universo de Caelum ela foi atacada por todos os deuses inimigos, os quais estavam reunidos na sala do trono do Deus do Céu, lugar no qual apareceram Atena e seus acompanhantes. Mas antes que pudessem sequer tocá-la foram transportados às diferentes dimensões que ela havia criado ficando apenas ela, Poseidon e Abel frente ao terrível Caelum.

-Estava esperando você. - disse Caelum com aborrecimento - Mas como sou um deus muito bondoso te darei outra oportunidade. - o deus se levantou tranquilamente de seu trono – Una-se a mim e prometo não destruí-la.

-É engraçado, Caelum. - respondeu Atena que parecia tão calma quanto seu bisavô - Eu também ia te pedir algo, renda-se e perdoarei sua vida.

Um sorriso arrogante se formou na face do Deus do Céu, que sacou sua espada para bloquear a investida de Atena começando com a batalha entre os dois deuses, tudo diante dos olhos de Poseidon e Abel que apenas observavam o que prometia ser a maior batalha da história de toda a Criação.

* * *

><p>Finalmente começou a grande batalha, assim como a reta final da primeira parte da história, nos próximos capítulos veremos como os semideuses separados em grupos enfrentarão os terríveis deuses de várias mitologias.<p> 


	22. A Batalha dos Guerreiros de Gelo

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 22- A Batalha dos Guerreiros de Gelo**

* * *

><p>Nada, isso era o que rodeava essa grande massa de matéria que em pouco tempo se transformaria na matéria e energia de um novo universo. Ao redor do grande vazio do espaço não existia luz nem vida, exceto por este sol "artificial" criado pelos semideuses presentes para evitar serem atacados de surpresa. Todos os semideuses já haviam liberado seu Dunamis e suas armaduras também haviam mudado. Eles eram Marine, Michiru, Ami, Hyoga e Camus, cuja armadura agora tinha um par de enormes asas douradas; além de Isaak, cujas escamas sofreram poucas alterações; e Hagen com uma armadura que havia aumentado sua proteção e com um par de asas brancas nas costas. Todos eles permaneciam juntos com os braços erguidos esperando o momento exato, momento que chegou em breve, um portal abriu-se frente a eles deixando sair sete divindades.<p>

-Execução Aurora! - exclamaram os semideuses, embora sua exclamação nunca tenha chegado aos ouvidos de seus inimigos no vácuo onde se encontravam, mas seu ataque sim alcançou pelo menos um deles, o maior e mais corpulento que ficou preso num enorme bloco de gelo protegendo involuntariamente com seu corpo o resto de seus companheiros. Estes não perderam tempo se preocupando com seu aliado caído e investiram com violência contra os outros semideuses que foram separados e levados a diferentes partes deste falso planeta, exceto Camus que ficou parado como se esperasse por algo.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha! - riu a divindade se libertando do gelo, risada que foi transmitida telepaticamente a Camus - Que refrescante! - o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário então contemplou seu oponente, era enorme, media mais de dois metros, com o cabelo castanho escuro, sua pele era branca e seus olhos negros como a noite, suas feições bastante robustas assim como seu corpo. Mas o mais estranho era sua armadura, seu elmo era azul, enquanto o resto da armadura possuía uma cor esbranquiçada parecida com a cor dos ossos. Seus detalhes eram azulados e suas amplas ombreiras triangulares eram brancas nas pontas enquanto que o resto era azul-escuro imitando a aparência das geleiras eternas, mas isto não importava ao Cavaleiro de Ouro que tornou a atacar com sua Execução Aurora, mas desta vez seu ar congelado foi detido pela mão da enorme divindade que observou fixamente o Cavaleiro de Atena. - Ora, ora, vejam o que temos aqui, um inseto irritante!

Dito isto o deus atacou com uma escura rajada de ar frio que Camus quase não pôde esquivar, mas parte dela chegou a tocar as asas de sua armadura formando uma capa de gelo negro ao redor destas, as quais incrivelmente se partiram em pedaços.

-O que achou de experimentar o gelo mais frio de todo Niflheim*, Camus, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário? - transmitiu mentalmente o gigantesco deus – Como já conheço seu nome permita-me me apresentar, sou o grande Ymir, o primeiro e o mais poderoso Gigante de Gelo.

-Se você é o gigante mais poderoso então não tenho por que temer o resto de sua raça. - transmitiu Camus com sua habitual calma para logo atacar Ymir com um Pó de Diamante da mesma cor escura que o ar frio de Ymir, ataque que o gigante evitou por pouco - Gelo negro. Diferente do zero absoluto que detém os elétrons que se movem ao redor do núcleo dos átomos, o gelo negro ou ar congelado escuro é capaz de deter o movimento de qualquer partícula subatômica, até mesmo os fótons de luz que entram em contato com ele são paralisados, por isso sua cor escura.

-É muito esperto, Cavaleiro de Aquário. - admitiu o gigante antes de lançar outro ataque. - Mas isso não te salvará de sua destruição!

...

A milhões de quilômetros dali nessa mesma dimensão Ami finalmente conseguia se deter junto à divindade que a separou de seus companheiros.

-Não permitirei que você e seus cúmplices destruam a preciosa Criação. - declarou mentalmente Ami proferindo um dos discursos que geralmente Serena usava em sua época como Sailor Senshi, e agora que era uma semideusa por alguma estranha razão quis se dar esse "luxo" - Sirvo à Deusa da Lua que luta pelo amor e a justiça, sou Ami Mizuno, o Anjo da Sabedoria.

Ami não sabia dizer se sua oponente, uma mulher de pele morena, cabelo negro curto e liso penteado com as rainhas do Egito Antigo, vestindo uma armadura dourada com várias gravuras em forma de gazelas e que levava na cabeça uma tiara com o Ankh** no centro, havia prestado atenção em suas palavras. A deusa permanecia estática com os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados, mas o Anjo não teve que esperar muito porque momentos depois recebeu uma resposta da deusa.

-Governo o país da Núbia. – começou a divindade sem se mover – Aquela que dá vida, meu nome é Anukis e sou a deusa do Nilo.

Enquanto Anukis se apresentava uma grande quantidade de gazelas feitas de água surgiu do solo. Ami percebeu então por que Anukis tinha demorado tanto para lhe responder, enquanto ela fazia seu discurso e a deusa se apresentava, a Deusa do Nilo aproveitou o tempo para transformar o estéril terreno sobre o qual se encontravam em correntes de água. Entretanto, as gazelas criadas por Anukis tinham vida própria e enquanto ela continuava concentrada as gazelas começaram a atacá-la transformando-se em poderosas correntes de água, qualquer um pensaria que sendo mais veloz que a luz Ami seria capaz de esquivar estes animais, mas incrivelmente as gazelas podiam igualar sua velocidade. Sem outra opção, Ami começou a lutar contra as gazelas destruindo-as a socos.

-"Finalmente poderei pôr em prática o treinamento de luta corpo a corpo que recebi de meu mestre Camus." - pensou Ami enquanto destruía a golpes qualquer gazela que se aproximasse, mas eram muitas e aumentavam seu número a uma velocidade alarmante. Supondo que se acabasse com Anukis as gazelas desapareceriam ou pelo menos deixariam de "nascer", o Anjo da Sabedoria decidiu atacar a deusa egípcia.

-Execução Aurora! - exclamou silenciada pelo vazio do espaço enquanto executava o máximo ataque dos Guerreiros de Gelo. A rajada de ar congelado se dirigiu com rapidez à Deusa do Nilo, mas aquelas gazelas que havia criado foram em sua defesa formando uma grossa barreira de água com seus corpos, que foi suficiente para evitar que o ar congelado alcançasse a divindade ao custo de uma enorme quantidade de gazelas de água. Ami se preparou então para utilizar novamente a Execução Aurora, mas antes de fazê-lo Anukis abriu os olhos.

-Devore. - sussurrou Anukis - Dimensão Nilo.

Uma vez dito isto uma enorme massa de água cercou as oponentes. Ami, que tinha um grande controle sobre o elemento líquido, pôde evitar ser esmagada pela poderosa torrente, mas a quantidade de água era tanta que não pôde evitar ser completamente cercada por ela. Depois de acostumar seus olhos para ver dentro da bolha foi capaz de notar o olhar de desafio dos olhos azuis de Anukis.

-Seu controle sobre a água é surpreendente, Ami Mizuno. - transmitiu mentalmente Anukis. Ami sabia do que ela estava falando, pois Anukis estava usando seu Dunamis para controlar a água que as envolvia e assim destroçar seu corpo, mas Ami que também possuía essa habilidade estava conseguindo frustrar as tentativas da divindade egípcia - Mas me pergunto se será tão boa assim lutando sem seu Dunamis.

...

Enquanto isso Marine evitava as constantes e incrivelmente numerosas rajadas de ar congelado lançadas por uma deusa de pele tão alva que parecia ser feita de neve. E como se isso não fosse suficiente, seus olhos, cabelos e até sua armadura de aspecto viking eram da mesma cor.

-Ha, ha, ha. - ria com sádica diversão - Corre, corre! - exclamava a deusa albina – Fuja da fúria de Skadi, Deusa do Inverno!

-Será que dá pra parar de transmitir seus pensamentos? - gritou mentalmente Marine bastante irritada - Sua risada estúpida está me dando nos nervos.

Obviamente o comentário enfureceu Skadi, que começou a atacar com mais velocidade que antes congelando tudo a sua volta, incluindo Marine que despareceu sob uma densa camada de gelo, mas a Espectro havia utilizado seu aperfeiçoado feitiço de teletransporte surpreendendo Skadi de espada em punho. A Deusa do Inverno se viu obrigada a desembainhar sua espada branca para bloquear a lâmina da arma da Espectro. Outra semideusa em apuros era Michiru que enfrentava Niord, Deus Nórdico do Mar, este tinha o cabelo encaracolado e verde claro, seus olhos eram de um tom claro de azul quase celeste, sua armadura tinha cor azul-marinho com vários relevos similares a tentáculos e serpentes marinhas.

-Acabarei com este Anjo em seu nome, minha querida Skadi! - exclamava Niord atacando Michiru com uma rajada de ar frio combinada com fortes correntes de água em forma de serpentes marinhas – Tome isto, Ira das Profundezas!

-Maremoto de Netuno! - gritou Michiru com grande confiança estampada em seu rosto, os dois ataques se encontraram criando uma grande explosão de ar frio. Outra batalha era entre Hagen e Surt, Rei dos Gigantes de Fogo. O aspecto do Gigante era bem diferente do resto dos deuses nórdicos, sua pele era muito escura, seus olhos eram negros como o vazio que os rodeava, assim como seus curtos e desgrenhados cabelos. Sua armadura negra parecia ser feita de carvão, mas era estranhamente brilhante; os dois oponentes lançavam constantemente ondas de calor que vaporizavam qualquer coisa que tocassem. Numa dessas trocas de ataques Hagen aproveitou uma brecha na ofensiva do Gigante e tentou cortar sua garganta com as garras de energia que saíram de seus dedos, mas esta investida foi detida pela espada negra de Surt. Sabendo que não poderia se defender dessa arma Hagen desistiu de sua tentativa e saltou para trás afastando-se do Gigante escuro.

-Vejo que reconhece minha espada, Sleipnir.*** - disse Surt com arrogância.

-A espada de Muspelheim, dizem que suas faíscas criaram todas as estrelas de nosso universo original. - disse Hagen colocando-se novamente em guarda - Mas mesmo com essa espada não será capaz de me vencer, Surt.

-Parece que o cavalo decidiu se rebelar contra seus mestres. - declarou Surt - Mas não importa, queimarei você e em seguida queimarei este mundo como foi profetizado!

Dito isto o Gigante de Fogo avançou contra Hagen com sua espada acesa num vermelho vivo e rodeada de chamas ardentes que ameaçava vaporizar o Guerreiro Deus. Do outro lado do "planeta", Isaak e Hyoga lutavam contra Tyr e Thryn. Thryn era o Rei dos Gigantes de Gelo (de longo cabelo castanho e olhos vermelhos) e Tyr era o Deus Nórdico da Guerra (armado com uma espada que empunhava com sua mão esquerda, pois só tinha uma mão). Ambos estavam protegidos por armaduras de estilo viking, diferentes apenas na cor, a de Tyr era prateada sem nenhum adorno, enquanto a de Thryn era branca e em vez do capacete o Gigante de Gelo trazia uma coroa branca sobre sua cabeça.

-Vocês são um Gigante e um Aesir, não é? - disse Hyoga dirigindo-se a seus oponentes - Então por que lutam juntos, não deveriam ser inimigos?

Em resposta o Cavaleiro de Cisne recebeu uma rajada de ar frio e outra de energia das divindades nórdicas, sendo salvo por Isaak que o tirou do caminho dos dois ataques.

-Pensei que ter morrido tinha te ensinado a ser mais cauteloso, Hyoga. - comentou o General de Kraken.

-Olha só quem fala, aquele que não conseguiu me vencer. - respondeu Hyoga, mas sua agradável conversa foi interrompida pelos ataques de Tyr e Thryn.

-Se quer tanto saber nossos motivos... – começou Tyr com seriedade – Apenas seguimos nosso destino, tentar resistir a isto traria terríveis desgraças, entendeu Cisne?

-Chega de conversa. - interveio Tyr aumentando seu Dunamis – Vamos matá-los logo, tenho contas a acertar com Thor.

Terminadas as palavras do soberano dos Gigantes de Gelo, os quatro guerreiros retomaram sua batalha. De volta a Ami, dentro da enorme bolha de água, Anukis começara uma luta corpo a corpo contra Ami, ambas lutavam numa velocidade normal, pois todo seu Cosmo e Dunamis estavam sendo utilizado para anular o controle de sua oponente sobre a água. Nesse instante Ami pôs à prova o treinamento de combate corpo a corpo de Camus, conseguindo se defender com êxito da Deusa do Nilo que também era muito hábil nesse tipo de combate. Depois de terminada sua primeira troca de golpes ambas tomaram distância, momento aproveitado por Ami para tentar dialogar com Anukis.

-Por que luta contra mim se diz ser aquela que dá vida? - perguntou mentalmente o Anjo da Sabedoria - Se esse é seu verdadeiro título, então por que insiste em destruir a Criação?

-Destruir a Criação? – reagiu Anukis- Não sei do que está falando, Anjo de Ártemis, tampouco me importa, Hórus nos avisou que tentariam nos confundir para nos jogar contra Rá e o senhor Caelum. - a Deusa do Nilo se pôs em guarda preparada para uma segunda investida e vociferou - Mas não cairei em suas mentiras!

A luta começou outra vez, mas agora os golpes de Anukis eram mais rápidos e certeiros, Ami mal podia se defender do violento ataque da Deusa do Nilo e em um de seus descuidos Anukis conseguiu acertar um golpe em seu rosto. Aturdida pelo golpe o Anjo da Sabedoria perdeu temporariamente o controle sobre a água a seu redor. Anukis aproveitou para aumentar a pressão da água na garganta de Ami tentando enforcá-la, mas felizmente o Anjo da Sabedoria recuperou o controle sobre a água.

-É sem dúvida muito hábil. - comentou Anukis - Gostaria que lutasse a meu lado, mas as ordens de Rá foram muito claras, não deixar sobreviventes.

Então Anukis começou novamente a trocar golpes com Ami, após alguns momentos a Deusa do Nilo pouco a pouco voltava a se impor. Ami, sabendo que isto aconteceria, recuou saindo do alcance de Anukis, mas a divindade egípcia não desistiu e se aproximou rapidamente da semideusa, a qual já havia elaborado um plano para derrotar a Deusa do Nilo. Ao começar novamente com a luta Ami voltou a ser superada por Anukis, mas no último momento sabendo que a egípcia estava concentrada demais na luta, ela usou uma pequena parte do Dunamis que até então usava na disputa pelo controle da água a seu redor para se mover mais rápido que a luz surpreendendo a deusa, que imitou o Anjo. A semideusa então deu o golpe de misericórdia, antes que Anukis pudesse se recuperar Ami utilizou seu ataque mais poderoso.

-Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio! - usando o que parecia ser uma harpa feita de água Ami dirigiu uma poderosa corrente que esmagou a confusa Deusa do Nilo, e sabendo que isto não a derrotaria definitivamente o Anjo da Sabedoria utilizou a Execução Aurora para acabar com ela – "Consegui". - pensou Ami que terminou muito cansada, mas mesmo assim foi capaz de detectar outra divindade que aparentemente acabara de chegar.

-Pelo visto não terei necessidade de intervir. - disse a divindade que via como o corpo de Anukis se desintegrava lentamente. Ami ia cumprimentá-lo, mas foi interrompida por ele - Antes que diga algo deixe-me ajudá-la.

O deus se aproximou lentamente da incauta Ami e estendeu sua palma apontando para o Anjo, e para surpresa de Ami um poderoso ataque de energia saiu dela atingindo-a e matando-a instantaneamente. Mas isso não foi tudo, para acelerar sua extinção a divindade traidora usou outro ataque de mesma intensidade, nesse instante todos os semideuses presentes nessa dimensão sentiram como a vida do Anjo da Sabedoria era consumida.

...

-Ha, ha, ha! - Skadi gargalhava enquanto mantinha um duelo de espadas com Marine - Uma de suas companheiras caiu e você será a próxima.

A profecia de Skadi parecia se cumprir, pois cada um de seus golpes empurrava Marine alguns metros, e seus ataques de longo alcance embora não fossem tão fortes como os da Espectro tinham um enorme raio de alcance, mesmo não a atingindo diretamente conseguiam congelar levemente sua armadura, por causa disso Marine usava muito frequentemente seu feitiço de teletransporte para esquivar esses ataques.

-"Droga". - pensou a semideusa que se escondia atrás dos enormes muros de gelo criados por sua intensa batalha – "Se continuar assim vou acabar congelada ou atravessada por sua espada, aiii". – gemeu Marine, pois um dos ataques de Skadi havia congelado parte de sua perna direita – "Não é à toa que Odin preferiu atender seus caprichos que enfrentá-la, talvez pudesse usar uma estratégia parecida".

-Onde se escondeu, Espectro? - chamou Skadi mentalmente - Não se esconda ou terei que congelar toda esta dimensão.

-Está bem, não me esconderei. – aceitou Marine - Mas antes gostaria de saber o motivo de você ter se aliado a Caelum.

-Está bem. - respondeu Skadi - Se quer tanto saber... - a deusa soltou um suspiro - Foi por Balder.

-Hã?

-Caelum me prometeu que se lutasse a seu lado então me permitiria me divorciar do idiota do Niord e depois me casar com o belo Balder. - pelo tom da voz de Skadi a semideusa não precisava ver seu rosto para saber tinha a expressão de uma adolescente apaixonada.

-Essa é uma razão muito estúpida! - exclamou Marine saltando frente à Deusa do Inverno - Não posso acreditar que esteja colocando a Criação em perigo só para resolver seus problemas amorosos de um jeito fácil!

-Você não entende o que é estar casada com esse idiota e inútil do Niord!- respondeu Skadi, e como apoiando as palavras da Deusa do Inverno vemos como Niord é colocado pra correr por Michiru que lançava várias e constantes rajadas de ar congelado ou Maremotos de Netuno que o Deus do Mar esquivava por pura sorte. De volta com Skadi e Marine, estas haviam retomado a luta e se enfrentavam outra vez num duelo de espadas que consistia na maior parte por Skadi atacando com toda sua força e Marine se defendendo a duras penas. Mas após a discussão que tiveram a concentração e a técnica de Skadi com a espada havia diminuído bastante, dando a Marine uma pequena vantagem com a qual foi capaz de fazer um corte na face da Deusa do Inverno.

-MEU LINDO ROSTO! - gritou Skadi enfurecida, embora sua ferida fosse insignificante e sendo uma deusa era impossível que ficassem cicatrizes se ela não quisesse - MORRERÁ NESTE MESMO INSTANTE! - então a enfurecida divindade levantou seus braços concentrando uma enorme quantidade de Dunamis neles - INVERNO MORTAL!

Marine viu como esse poderoso e concentrado ataque se aproximava dela, mas a semideusa possuía uma técnica mais poderosa que esta, técnica que devido a sua concentração de poder era inútil contra os "ataques de destruição massiva" de Skadi usados antes.

-Os Cem Dragões Congelantes! - exclamou Marine criando uma enorme quantidade de dragões de ar congelado, mas em vez de ir cada um por um lado, os dragões se concentraram superando facilmente o ataque de Skadi (algo que não teriam conseguido com os ataques de destruição massiva devido à fraqueza que os dragões tinham separadamente), então seguiram seu caminho atingindo a surpreendida Deusa do Inverno que em seu desespero lançou sua espada esperando detê-los, mas foi inútil, Skadi terminou encerrada num enorme bloco de gelo que se despedaçou após o corpo da Deusa do Inverno se desfazer dirigindo seus últimos pensamentos a Balder, seu grande amor.

-Sinto muito, Ascot. - disse Marine que havia sido atingida pela espada de Skadi que lhe perfurou o coração matando-a também e desaparecendo como Skadi, mas ela pensava em um amor que era correspondido e que agora lhe era arrebatado para sempre.

* * *

><p>*Niflheim: morada dos mortos e das névoas geladas, habitada por Hel (ou Hela), deusa dos mortos da mitologia nórdica.<p>

**Ankh: (Pronuncia-se Anak) conhecida também como cruz ansata, era na escrita hieroglífica egípcia o símbolo da vida. Para os fãs de Yu Gi Oh!, é muito parecida com a chave do milênio.

*** Sleipnir: na mitologia nórdica era o cavalo de oito patas que pertencia a Odin, o mais veloz do universo. Surt chamou Hagen de Sleipnir porque sua armadura representa o cavalo lendário, e no fic Hagen será a reencarnação humana de Sleipnir.

E assim começam as batalhas, esse capítulo foi dividido em dois porque acabou ficando muito grande. A seguir teremos algumas descrições dos deuses mostrados:

Ymir: segundo a mitologia nórdica foi o primeiro ser vivo, nascido de um bloco de gelo, teve três filhos sozinho, os quais geraram todas as raças de gigantes e deuses, mas um dia seus netos, Odin,Vili e Ve o mataram e construíram o mundo a partir de seu cadáver.

Anukis: era a antiga Deusa do Nilo, foi venerada em quase toda a Núbia durante o Império Médio, mas logo foi unida com a deusa Neftis.

Skadi: deusa nórdica do inverno e da caça, embora na verdade fosse uma giganta é considerada como uma Aesir, ou deusa. Sua história começa quando os deuses matam seu pai, Skadi então parte em busca de vingança ameaçando-os com uma invasão de todos os gigantes, mas Loki conseguiu acalmá-la sugerindo que pudesse se casar com qualquer deus de Asgard, mas teria que escolher um olhando apenas seus pés. Por isso todos os deuses se esconderam atrás de uma cortina onde apenas seus pés ficavam visíveis. A giganta desejava se casar com Balder, o mais belo dos deuses, e pensou que este teria os pés mais belos. Quando apontou os pés que achou os mais bonitos da fila escolheu que este seria seu marido, mas quando a cortina foi baixada descobriu que escolhera Niord. Embora se sentisse enganada Skadi se consolou com a escolha, pois Niord não era feio e governava um grande império marítimo. Porém eles nunca chegaram a um acordo sobre onde morar, pois Niord não suportava viver nas montanhas onde Skadi vivia nem ela gostava do palácio de Niord no fundo do mar, e por isso se separaram.

Niord ou Njord: Deus Nórdico do Mar e da Navegação, era um Vanir (deus da natureza), ele e seus filhos Frey e Freya foram viver com os Aesires em Asgard para selar a paz após uma longa guerra entre Aesires e Vanires.

Thryn: um dos Gigantes de Gelo, numa ocasião roubou o martelo de Thor e exigiu a mão de Freya como resgate, mas Loki deu a ideia de que Thor fosse disfarçado de Freya para recuperar o martelo, mas claro que não foi nada fácil, e após algumas mentiras de Loki conseguiram convencer Thryn (que era meio cego) de que Thor era Freya. Quando Thryn devolve o martelo Thor se revela e mata Thryn e todos em seu castelo com ele.

Tyr: Deus Nórdico da Guerra, sua história se relaciona a de Fenrir. Quando o lobo monstruoso cresceu demais e nenhuma corrente era capaz de segurá-lo, os deuses encarregaram os anões de criar de uma corrente mágica capaz de conter a fera. Mas quando quiseram colocá-la em Fenrir, ele suspeitou daquela corrente que era apenas uma fina fita e disse que só deixaria que a colocassem se um deus pusesse uma mão dentro de sua boca como garantia. O único que aceitou foi Tyr, que era conhecido por sua coragem, mas quando Fenrir não conseguiu arrebentar a corrente descobriu que fora enganado e arrancou a mão de Tyr.

Surt: Rei dos Gigantes de Fogo, seu nome significa Moreno ou Negro. Segundo a mitologia nórdica, Surt deveria comandar os Gigantes de Fogo no Ragnarok e matar Frei. Após a batalha, conta-se que sua espada incendiaria todo o universo.

Sobre o capítulo, para aqueles que não gostaram das mortes de Ami e Marine, não tenham tanta certeza disso, já verão o que acontecerá nos próximos capítulos. Sobre o gelo negro creio que já ultrapassa um pouco a física real, pois teoricamente não pode existir temperatura menor que o zero absoluto. Até o próximo capítulo, não deixem de comentar.


	23. Guerreiros de Gelo vs Deuses e Gigantes

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 23 - Guerreiros de Gelo contra o Deus e os Gigantes**

* * *

><p>Ataques de ar congelante, de água em alta pressão e outros se intercalavam, ou melhor, eram dirigidos contra um deus de cabelos verdes, que mal podia contê-los ou esquivá-los, a superioridade de Michiru era bastante evidente.<p>

-Lhe darei uma última oportunidade de se render. - disse Michiru com um Maremoto de Netuno em suas mãos, mas antes que Niord pudesse responder ambos sentiram como duas poderosas presenças elevavam seu poder até o máximo, para depois desaparecer - "Marine". - pensou o Anjo das Profundezas, mas agora não tinha tempo para lamentar a morte da semideusa de cabelo azul, por isso voltou seus olhos no Deus dos Mares que agora se encontrava de joelhos fitando a direção onde Marine e Skadi lutavam até alguns momentos. Seu olhar era um misto de incredulidade com uma grande tristeza com seus olhos azuis inundados de lágrimas.

-Não pode ser, não pode ser... - repetia Niord. Desde que conhecera Skadi ele sempre a considerou invencível, até o próprio Odin a temia! Mas agora havia morrido pelas mãos de uma semideusa, não podia acreditar, sua amada Skadi agora estava morta e essa incredulidade se transformou aos poucos em ira, em ódio contra Atena e esses semideuses sob suas ordens, se virou para Michiru com uma expressão que mostrava toda sua ira e dor – Vou matá-los. - sussurrou mentalmente - Vou matá-los, vou matá-los!

Niord se lançou contra Michiru de forma quase suicida, pois esta já lançara seu ataque, este atingiu em cheio o corpo do Deus do Mar, mas isso não o deteve.

-Ira das Profundezas! - gritou Niord lançando com toda sua força seu ataque de água e ar congelado, o Anjo mal pôde conter esse ataque surpresa com a enorme força que Niord não mostrara antes, mas sua surpresa foi maior quando esse mesmo deus saiu dessa esfera de água e ar congelado começando uma luta corpo a corpo. Golpes em grande velocidade se chocavam de um lado para outro, mas diferente de Michiru que tentava se defender dos golpes de Niord, este não fazia nenhum esforço em defender os golpes de Michiru. Era como se a ira e a dor causadas pela morte de sua esposa fossem tão grandes que a dor dos ataques e golpes do Anjo das Profundezas não significassem nada em comparação. Sentindo-se superada Michiru se afastou do deus insano para terminar com ele de uma vez por todas.

-Execução Aurora! - exclamou Michiru ao lançar a técnica mais poderosa de Camus de Aquário.

-Tempestade Divina!- gritou Niord lançando seu ataque mais poderoso, uma poderosa rajada de ar frio, que embora não tenha conseguido anular por completo a Execução Aurora lhe permitiu permanecer com vida para encarar Michiru - Tempestade Divina!

-Maremoto de Netuno! - o Anjo das Profundezas respondeu com outro ataque, mas este só pôde enfraquecer o ataque de Niord sem conseguir detê-lo completamente, o corpo de Michiru foi lançado pela força do ataque, mas se recuperou rapidamente e encarou Niord. Foi então que percebeu que ambos estavam nas mesmas condições, ou pelo menos ele estava pior, totalmente coberto de gelo. Se não fosse por sua armadura com certeza não teria sobrevivido, tinha hematomas e feridas em sua face causadas pelos golpes de Michiru e as lágrimas continuavam fluindo por seu rosto machucado.

-Lamento Skadi. - transmitiu sem querer a Michiru, embora qualquer um por perto pudesse "escutar" os pensamentos de Niord - Sou tão inútil que nem mesmo sou capaz de vingar sua morte, mas pelo menos poderei me reunir com você no Tártaro. - foi então que acumulando todo seu Dunamis tentou um último ataque - Tempestade Divina!

-Execução... Ahhhh! - uma pequena bola de fogo explodiu nas costas de Michiru interrompendo-a, ela então recebeu todo o poder da Tempestade Divina sendo ferida mortalmente, mas o vitorioso Niord já estava morto, usando suas últimas forças no último ataque e com ferimentos mortais recebidos na batalha não demorou para que desaparecesse, mas mesmo assim morria com um sorriso. Michiru logo compartilharia seu destino, e num último esforço antes de morrer virou-se para ver quem a atacara e o encontrou, sentado, observando a batalha a alguns metros de distância com uma bola de fogo em sua mão, apontando para ela. Antes que o Anjo tentasse contatar um de seus companheiros foi silenciada por esse altamente concentrado e poderoso ataque.

...

A uma grande distância dali gigantescos blocos de matéria congelada se erguiam em todas as direções, alguns se partiam devido a poderosos cortes. Entre essas colunas colossais quatro figuras se enfrentavam, três delas usando o cosmo de gelo e só uma com rajadas de energia ou cortes de sua espada. Mas enquanto a luta prosseguia, a gigantesca estrutura de gelo desmoronou, a grande massa de matéria começava a se expandir.

-Hyoga!- gritou mentalmente Isaak chamando a atenção do Cavaleiro de Cisne.

-Eu sei. - respondeu o Cavaleiro de Atena - A matéria desta dimensão está começando a se expandir, falta pouco para que a gravidade colapse e comece um Big Bang.

Essas eram péssimas notícias, se não terminassem a batalha antes do Big Bang sua influência nessa dimensão podia ter consequências negativas, sabendo disto os semideuses decidiram acabar rapidamente com a luta, mas o Aesir e o Gigante não tornariam isso fácil. Tyr era bastante hábil com sua espada apesar de lhe faltar uma das mãos, além das rajadas de energia que era capaz de lançar através dela. Por outro lado Thryn era um típico guerreiro de gelo, todos os seus ataques consistiam em rajadas de ar congelado, mas estava no nível de Hyoga.

-Geada de Niflheim! - exclamou Thryn atacando com uma poderosa rajada de ar frio que foi anulada por um Trovão Aurora executado pelo Cavaleiro de Cisne. Enquanto isso Isaak esquivava a lâmina da espada de Tyr, respondendo eventualmente com algumas rajadas de ar congelado que não afetavam o deus. O General Marina então decidiu mudar de estratégia e começou uma luta corpo a corpo com Tyr. Como era de se esperar apesar da grande habilidade de Tyr a falta de uma das mãos o deixou em desvantagem. Tentando retomar a vantagem o deus tomou distância apontando para o General de Kraken com sua espada e quando tomou uma boa distância gritou:

-Luz Sagrada do Norte! - um fino, mas poderoso raio de energia saiu da espada de Tyr. Isaak tratou de anulá-lo com sua Aurora Boreal, mas o ataque concentrado atravessou sem problemas a técnica do General Marina que esquivou por pouco o raio que acabou explodindo violentamente ao atingir o solo congelado. Porém, Tyr não saiu muito bem dessa troca de ataques, não só havia errado como também recebera toda a Aurora Boreal e seu corpo estava quase totalmente congelado.

-Renda-se agora enquanto ainda pode. – propôs o General Marina consciente da situação do deus nórdico.

-Não posso perder. - declarou Tyr com um olhar decidido. Ele levantou sua espada lentamente e apontou novamente para o corpo de Isaak - Não para você! Luz Sagrada do Norte!

O disparo desta vez era muito mais preciso, mas mesmo assim se repetiu o mesmo que antes, o General Marina o evitou e contra-atacou com outra Aurora Boreal, cujo poder Tyr conseguiu diminuir com um corte de sua espada, mas mesmo assim o ar congelado feriu seu corpo já debilitado.

-Esta é sua última chance. - declarou Isaak agradecendo mentalmente pelas batalhas de treinamento que teve com Milo de Escorpião, cuja Agulha Escarlate era muito mais perigosa que a Luz Sagrada do Norte de Tyr na opinião do General Marina - Na próxima vez utilizarei a Execução Aurora e nem mesmo sua espada poderá te proteger.

Mas longe de se sentir intimidado o Deus da Guerra esboçou um sorriso em seu rosto, como se ainda tivesse alguma chance de vencer. Foi então que inexplicavelmente fez um corte no toco de sua mão decepada e avançou contra Isaak, que ainda espantado com o ato de Tyr tardou a reagir, mas quando já começava a se impor sobre o Deus da Guerra, do corte feito momentos atrás saiu uma fita vermelha como o sangue que a encharcava. Imediatamente Tyr agarrou uma ponta da fita e com um rápido movimento usou-a para envolver o General Marina várias vezes, na última volta Isaak sentiu como todo seu Cosmo e Dunamis eram selados em seu corpo, inclusive suas Escamas perderam sua transformação em Escamas Divinas.

-Mas como? - se perguntou o imobilizado General enquanto tentava inutilmente romper suas ataduras.

-É inútil. - declarou Tyr - Essa é a fita mágica Gleipnir que foi usada para aprisionar o monstruoso lobo Fenrir. - Isaak então entendeu o poder dessa fita, pois Hilda, a reencarnação de Freya, havia contado a todos a história de Fenrir e seu antigo poder quando era uma fera mitológica (poder muito similar ao que possuía atualmente). - Quando o libertamos devido à Titanomaquia, esta fita passou a ser parte de meu sangue, normalmente não usaria um truque como este numa batalha, mas dadas as circunstâncias me vejo obrigado a fazê-lo. - Tyr se afastou preparando-se para lançar sua Luz Sagrada do Norte - Agora prepare-se General Marina, em breve nos reencontraremos no Tártaro.

Isaak estava desesperado, não porque sua morte estava próxima, mas por seu fracasso, já havia fracassado uma vez ao defender seu Pilar no Mundo Marinho, mas isso não voltaria a acontecer.

-Tem razão, Tyr. - disse Isaak desconcertando o Deus da Guerra- Voltaremos a nos ver no Tártaro!

Contra toda lógica Isaak usou toda sua força para saltar contra a espada de Tyr, enterrando-a em seu peito. Mas essa ação suicida também cortou a Gleipnir libertando ele e também o seu Dunamis e seu Cosmo, que foram expulsos violentamente de seu corpo causando uma enorme explosão que destruiu não só o moribundo Isaak, mas também o Deus nórdico da Guerra. Nenhum dos dois gritou, nem Isaak quando sentiu como seu corpo se despedaçava nem Tyr enquanto era consumido pela explosão, nenhum grito foi necessário para que Hyoga se desse conta do sacrifício de seu amigo, mas não teve muito tempo para lamentar, Thryn o atacava constantemente com suas rajadas de ar congelado, mas Hyoga não ficava atrás e respondia com seus próprios ataques.

-Detenha-se Thryn, não seja um escravo de um destino inexistente. - transmitiu mentalmente Hyoga, mas o Gigante respondeu com uma sonora gargalhada.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, eu não acredito no destino, garoto. Eu o faço com minhas próprias mãos.

-Então por que luta por Caelum? - perguntou Hyoga vendo uma oportunidade de terminar a batalha sem precisar derramar sangue desnecessariamente.

-Pelas promessas que me fez. - respondeu Thryn.

-Estou ouvindo. - disse Hyoga.

-O quê?

-Disse que ouvirei as promessas que Caelum te fez, se forem razoáveis talvez possa convencer Atena a conceder suas exigências. - propôs Hyoga. A batalha então se deteve abruptamente, Thryn começou a pensar. Aliar-se a Atena não era má ideia, afinal de contas nesta batalha cada guerreiro era uma peça valiosa, uma única deserção ou traição poderia garantir a vitória de um lado. Além disso, ele tinha informações muito valiosas que garantiriam a entrega de sua recompensa.

-Está bem. – aceitou o soberano dos Gigantes de Gelo - A primeira coisa que Caelum me prometeu foi conceder-me a mão de Freya depois da batalha. - Hyoga ouvia atentamente, talvez fosse impossível prometer algo assim, mas se Thryn estava realmente apaixonado por Freya então talvez respeitasse sua decisão caso ela o rejeitasse - A segunda foi devolver minhas terras em Jotunheim. - isso era algo fácil de prometer para o Cavaleiro de Cisne, com a maioria dos Gigantes de Gelo mortos ninguém era proprietário dessas terras – E a terceira foi me ressuscitar, mas como já estou aqui vamos direto à quarta promessa, quero a vida de Thor. - esse foi o fim das negociações, Thor agora era um de seus companheiros, Hyoga não podia prometer isso.

-Lamento Thryn, mas suas condições são impossíveis de cumprir, Trovão Aurora!- Hyoga lançou seu ataque começando novamente a luta, mas Thryn não desistia de ver seus desejos tornados realidade.

-Vamos garoto. - disse o Gigante enquanto repelia e esquivava os ataques de Hyoga - Não me diga que prefere ter Thor do seu lado do que eu?

-Cale-se! - exclamou Hyoga, mas foi ignorado pelo Gigante.

-De que adianta a sua rainha um deus que perdeu seus poderes? - Thryn tentou convencer o Cavaleiro de Atena – Caso não saiba, quando roubei Mjolnir também tomei a maioria de seus poderes. – Hyoga continuou ignorando as palavras do Gigante e aumentou a intensidade de seus ataques – Tudo que Thor tem agora é sua força bruta, inclusive transformaram Mjolnir em dois machados por isso, mas eu conservo seu verdadeiro poder, deixe-me mostrá-lo. - o Gigante de Gelo levantou seus braços, Hyoga acreditando se tratar de outro ataque de ar congelado preparou sua técnica mais poderosa, o Pó de Diamante de Gelo Negro para terminar a batalha de uma vez por todas - Raio Boreal!

Um poderoso raio saiu dos punhos de Thryn surpreendendo Hyoga que não reagiu a tempo para se defender, mas sim para lançar o Pó de Diamante. Os dois ataques, um de energia e outro que paralisava a energia atingiram perfeitamente seus alvos. O corpo de Hyoga, fulminado por um tremendo poder caiu de bruços com o peitoral de sua armadura completamente destruído e começou a desaparecer. Enquanto isso Thryn estava envolto por uma fina camada de gelo escuro, mas foi mais que suficiente, sua armadura ficou completamente destruída e seu corpo começou a se desfazer assim como o de Hyoga.

-Amaldiçoo Thor, e você também Cisne, você e sua maldita deusa. - sussurrou Thryn antes de se desintegrar por completo, mas Hyoga não o escutou, pois já havia partido quando Thryn pronunciou a primeira palavra de sua maldição.

...

Mas enquanto deuses, gigantes e semideuses caíam mortos num leito de gelo e neve, Hagen combatia no calor mais intenso que já sentira. Diferente dos outros, nem Hagen nem Surt podiam tocar o solo, pois este se vaporizava apenas como o contato com a aura que emanavam, isso fazia com que os dois guerreiros brilhassem no céu como se fossem duas estrelas se chocando constantemente. Hagen tentava cortar o corpo de Surt com as afiadas garras criadas com seu Dunamis, mas o calor abrasador expulso pelo corpo de Surt o impedia, agora ele parecia um enorme pedaço de carvão que alimentava o intenso calor a seu redor. Sua armadura, sua espada, seus olhos, seu cabelo e até sua pele haviam assumido a cor de uma brasa acesa. Surt, porém, não tinha nenhum problema em tentar retalhá-lo com sua grande espada. Admitindo sua desvantagem na luta corpo a corpo Hagen se afastou o suficiente para evitar a espada do Gigante de Fogo e executar sua melhor técnica.

-Raio de Fogo!- exclamou o Guerreiro Deus lançando uma poderosa onda de ar quente, mas o Gigante de Fogo nem mesmo tentou esquivar o ataque, ao invés disso respondeu com seu próprio ataque.

-Chama de Muspelheim! - das palmas de suas mãos saiu uma poderosa rajada de fogo combinada com ar quente que ao se chocar com o ataque de Hagen criou uma enorme coluna de fogo consumindo tudo o que tocava. Inacreditavelmente, Surt atravessou essa coluna de fogo surpreendendo o Guerreiro Deus que depois de esquivar a espada do Gigante de Fogo recuou para se afastar dessa arma terrível.

-É rápido Sleipnir, faz jus a sua fama. - disse Surt - Mas nem mesmo você, o corcel mais veloz da Criação, poderá escapar do destino.

-Destino. - repetiu Hagen com evidente desprezo por essa palavra - Isso é tudo o que sabem dizer! - exclamou para logo elevar seu Dunamis – Deixe-me te mostrar como esse destino que você tanto declama é falso, Raio de Fogo!

A poderosa onda de calor combinada com a matéria vaporizada que saturava o ambiente se dirigiu velozmente contra o corpo do Gigante de Fogo. Este tratou de repetir sua façanha anterior, mas o ataque repentinamente mudou de direção conseguindo acertar o corpo de Surt. Mas não foi só isso, o ataque do Guerreiro Deus aumentou de poder e temperatura na hora de atingir o Gigante. A matéria vaporizada, que consistia na maior parte em hidrogênio, alcançou neste momento temperaturas tão elevadas que provocaram uma pequena reação termonuclear expulsando uma enorme quantidade de energia, mas assim que o brilho cegante que envolveu Surt se dissipou, este saiu aparentemente ileso.

-Não disse que mudaria o destino? - perguntou com desdém o Gigante de Fogo - E achava que faria isso com uma simples reação termonuclear? É um tolo. - declarou Surt investindo contra Hagen, mas desta vez sem usar sua espada - Sabe muito bem que nossas armaduras são capazes de resistir à energia de milhões de Big Bangs. - aproveitando o calor produzido por seu corpo o Gigante consegue se impor facilmente sobre o Guerreiro Deus - Para nós uma reação termonuclear não é nada! – ao dizer isso golpeia o rosto de Hagen com seu punho ardente causando-lhe uma intensa dor, o golpe foi tão poderoso que o corpo do asgardiano saiu disparado violentamente no vazio do espaço – Vou te ensinar como se mata um deus.

Surt ergueu sua mão para o céu, com a palma dela apontando para o corpo de Hagen e concentrando uma enorme quantidade de poder, o Gigante criou uma pequena bola de fogo combinada com ar quente, antes de lançá-la sussurrou:

-Este é o poder do destino Sleipnir, Ragnarok Ardente! - a minúscula bola de fogo cruzou o vácuo do espaço a uma velocidade superior à da luz, explodindo em algum lugar do vazio se expandindo numa colossal explosão de luz que banhou toda a matéria a seu alcance. A radiação produzida por essa explosão foi sentida até por Camus e Ymir que pararam de lutar, para um ser humano normal esse nível de radiação teria sido mortal, mas para eles apenas chamou a atenção – Creio que isso foi tudo. - disse Surt diminuindo lentamente o poder de sua aura, uma vez que seu corpo e sua armadura recuperaram sua cor normal uma mão atravessou seu peito – Arghhh! - gemeu o Gigante de Fogo, ao olhar para trás procurando seu atacante se espantou ao encontrar Hagen ali.

-Obrigado por me ajudar a lembrar de meu verdadeiro poder. - disse o Guerreiro Deus - Como você mesmo disse eu sou a reencarnação de Sleipnir, o cavalo mitológico, o mais rápido em toda a Criação, tão rápido que fui capaz de evitar seu Ragnarok Ardente com facilidade.

Terminadas suas palavras Hagen se desconcertou ao ver como Surt esboçava um sorriso triste em seu rosto.

-Parece que tinha razão, Sleipnir. O destino não existe. - sussurrou o agonizante Gigante de Fogo – E você provou isso agora ao me derrotar, inclusive foi capaz de atravessar minha armadura divina. Talvez, se talvez eu tivesse te escutado...

-Surt.- murmurou Hagen ao ver como aquele orgulhoso e temível Gigante de Fogo terminou sendo outra marionete de um destino falso, de certa forma lembrando-lhe da morte de Odin em Asgard, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por aplausos solitários.

-Bom trabalho Hagen, Guerreiro Deus de Merak, a estrela Beta. - disse aquela figura que continuava aplaudindo. Hagen arregalou os olhos ao ver a essa pessoa na sua frente - Surt teria sido um problema se tivesse sobrevivido, infelizmente você também é uma ameaça para meus planos.

Hagen sobressaltado pelas palavras da divindade imediatamente se pôs em guarda, sabia que não resistiria muito tempo perante um deus que dominava o Protógenos Dunamis, principalmente depois de ter quebrado sua mão direita para poder atravessar a armadura de Surt. Por isso tentou contatar Camus para adverti-lo sobre a traição do deus, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo foi atingido pelas costas por uma poderosa bola de fogo que explodiu com violência ao tocar seu corpo, mas mesmo a ponto de desaparecer o Guerreiro Deus ainda tentou avisar o Cavaleiro de Aquário. Adivinhando suas intenções, a divindade acelerou sua "morte" lançando outra Coroa de Fogo silenciando definitivamente o nobre Guerreiro Deus.

...

-"Que presença foi essa?" - pensou Camus ao sentir o Dunamis do traidor, mas não teve tempo para descobrir, Ymir aproveitou esse momento para atacar. Embora o Cavaleiro de Aquário tenha conseguido esquivar a tempo o Gelo Negro do Gigante, este chegou a alcançar o peitoral de sua armadura, que se partiu em pedaços depois de congelado. Com mais esta perda Camus estava praticamente sem armadura, suas ombreiras, assim como a proteção de seus braços, antebraços e cintura tiveram o mesmo destino, agora Camus só tinha os protetores das mãos, pernas e pés. Ciente de sua situação desesperadora, o Cavaleiro de Atena lançou uma poderosa rajada de ar congelado escuro contra Ymir - Trovão Aurora!

-Tolo. - sussurrou o Gigante que recebeu o ar frio de Camus sem se mover – Pensei já ter dito, Cavaleiro de Atena. - disse Ymir se preparando para contra-atacar – Minha armadura foi criada nos gelos mais frios de Niflheim, nenhum ar frio jamais poderá destruí-la.

Das palmas do Gigante de Gelo saíram poderosas rajadas de ar congelante escuro que Camus esquivou a duras penas.

-"Se continuar assim acabarei sendo derrotado." - pensou Camus enquanto tentava encontrar alguma saída para sua situação desesperada - "Talvez se..."

-O que está esperando, Cavaleiro? - disse Ymir - Seus companheiros e alunos já foram derrotados, e muito em breve você seguirá o mesmo destino.

-Pode ser. - respondeu Camus lançando uma leve descarga de ar congelante a um dos braços de Ymir, ao ver que esse pequeno espaço que não estava protegido pela armadura de Ymir era facilmente congelado, acrescentou: - Mas vou garantir que você siga seus aliados até o Tártaro.

-Maldito!- gritou Ymir cheio de ira ao sentir como uma pequena parte de seu corpo sofria os efeitos do ar congelante de Camus – Vou te matar!

Guiado por sua ira, Ymir começou a disparar como louco esperando atingir o Cavaleiro de Aquário que se valendo de suas habilidades esquivava todos os disparos do Gigante, o qual se desesperava ainda mais ao não poder alcançá-lo.

-O que foi? É muito lento para um Cavaleiro de Atena, um simples semideus. - provocou Camus - Talvez se eu ficar parado você consiga me acertar, só talvez.

Ter passado tanto tempo com Milo enfim teve alguma vantagem, pois havia conseguido provocar o arrogante Ymir.

-Vou destruí-lo! - vociferou Ymir usando toda sua força para executar seu ataque mais poderoso - Gelo Primordial!

-Acho que não, Ymir. - respondeu Camus que também preparava sua técnica máxima - Execução Aurora!

Ambas as rajadas de ar congelante escuro se chocaram, seu poder era tão similar que nenhuma delas conseguia se impor sobre a outra, mas Camus ainda não estava usando todo seu poder.

-É realmente poderoso, reconheço. - disse Camus aplicando um pouco mais de força a seu ataque - Mas sem sua armadura você não é nada e vou provar isso.

Tal como disse Camus elevou seu Dunamis ao máximo conseguindo vencer essa luta de poderes, mas assim que o ar congelante de Ymir recuou um pouco, o Cavaleiro de Ouro abandonou o duelo de forças e se elevou pelos ares, ao mesmo tempo que o Gelo Primordial chegava ao lugar de onde Camus lançara a Execução Aurora, o punho do Cavaleiro golpeava com tremenda força o rosto de Ymir, mas este não era um golpe normal.

-Pó de Diamante! - exclamou o Cavaleiro de Aquário congelando a cabeça de Ymir que caiu morto a alguns metros de distância, jogado pelo golpe de Camus – Consegui, mas... - ao mesmo tempo em que pronunciava estas palavras o corpo do Cavaleiro de Ouro era envolvido por uma fina capa de gelo negro, já sem forças e com a vida abandonando-o o corpo de Camus caiu pesadamente e se desintegrou lentamente, morrendo assim o último Guerreiro de Gelo.

A algumas dezenas de metros de distância uma figura observava com satisfação esse panorama desolador.

-Tudo está saindo perfeitamente. - disse a si mesmo o deus que criou um portal para vigiar o resto das batalhas, assim que a divindade se retirou esta dimensão se expandiu violentamente, dando origem a um novo universo.


	24. A Luta dos Marinas Começa

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 24 - A Luta dos Marinas Começa**

* * *

><p>Quatro enormes estrelas iluminavam a massa de matéria sobre a qual combatiam sete dos oito Generais Marinas de Poseidon, a maioria deles ocupados em lutas de um contra um com algum dos deuses leais a Caelum. Um deles era Kanon, General Marina do Atlântico Norte. Seu oponente era um ser que parecia mais um morto-vivo que um deus, tinha pele escura, que talvez em "vida" fosse morena, de aspecto faminto e quase esquelético, uma cabeleira branca e desordenada cobria sua cabeça enquanto observava com aquelas esferas que deviam ser seus olhos. Contrastando com sua aparência espectral uma resplandecente armadura dourada o protegia, a qual era formada por uma grande quantidade de fitas douradas, as quais também formavam uma espécie de capa rasgada que ondulava por trás da sinistra divindade cada vez que se movia para esquivar algum golpe de Kanon.<p>

-Pensei que os deuses representassem a beleza e a juventude. - disse o antigo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos substituto com seu Dunamis já liberado enquanto tomava distância para reiniciar sua investida. As escamas do Dragão Marinho haviam mudado pouco exceto pelo par de asas reptilianas que saíam de suas costas. – Você, por outro lado, representa a podridão e a morte.

-Diferente de seus arrogantes deuses, dos pirralhos nórdicos ou de meus orgulhosos companheiros, eu não preciso de uma beleza superficial. - declarou a divindade com uma voz cansada e rouca - Eu sou Sokaris, o Protetor dos Mortos, e morto é como devo ser.

-Então não vai estranhar o Tártaro. - declarou o semideus antes de lançar um golpe que Sokaris esquivou, mas Kanon esperava isso. Num momento de distração depois do golpe a divindade reagiu e golpeou selvagemente Kanon deixando-o seriamente ferido e inconsciente, ao mesmo tempo em que as presenças dos outros deuses e semideuses desapareciam quase que de uma só vez. Então o planetoide começou a rachar enquanto uma enorme parede de escuridão consumia os sóis artificiais e o universo ainda não nascido, Sokaris então reconheceu esta presença.

-O abismo de Nun. - disse estupefato - Mas como? Nós...

Uma risada estrondosa que parecia vir daquela parede se ouviu.

-Ha, ha, ha, achou que os patéticos esforços de seu panteão seriam capazes de me banir de meus domínios? - a tenebrosa presença aumentou a velocidade com que consumia tudo inclusive a própria luz - Tolo, agora voltará a ser parte de mim!

Dito isto a presença tratou de engolir o egípcio que se defendia com toda sua força resistindo a desaparecer. Nesse mesmo instante Sokaris despertou. A centenas de quilômetros acima dele, Kanon continuava com vida e reunira uma enorme quantidade de energia a qual lançou a uma velocidade superior à da luz surpreendendo o deus que não foi capaz de esquivar o ataque.

-Explosão Galáctica! - exclamou Kanon ao lançar sua técnica, que ao atingir o solo explodiu abrindo uma enorme cratera que se estendeu além de onde sua vista alcançava. O líder dos Generais Marinas sorriu de satisfação, seu golpe Satã Imperial funcionara perfeitamente prendendo Sokaris numa ilusão. Mas antes que Kanon se dispusesse a ir ajudar algum de seus companheiros viu como uma enorme serpente dourada se dirigia a toda velocidade em sua direção.

-Não pode ser! - exclamou alarmado ao reconhecer a presença dentro daquela criatura, era Sokaris. Quando a serpente se aproximou Kanon pôde ver como sua armadura parecia ter mudado de forma para formar essa criatura. O General Marina, sem outra escolha, pois sabia que a serpente seria capaz de alcançá-lo se tentasse fugir, preferiu enfrentá-la de frente que recebê-la pelas costas, se preparou para o impacto.

-Serpente Henu. - sussurrou o deus antes de atingir Kanon, este com um grande esforço conseguira evitar que a serpente o atravessasse detendo-a com as duas mãos agarrando as mandíbulas do monstro. Foi então que percebeu o tamanho da serpente, ela media aproximadamente três metros, e sua cabeça era um pouco maior que uma cabeça humana, mas o abdômen da serpente era bastante volumoso. Olhando dentro da boca da criatura era possível ver o porquê, Sokaris se encontrava ali dentro usando o poder de seu Dunamis para mover a serpente.

Do lado de fora Kanon também utilizava o poder de seu Dunamis, mas para evitar que a serpente avançasse. Por enquanto esta estratégia parecia estar funcionando, mas Sokaris não se rendia e continuava exercendo pressão, Kanon fazia o mesmo provocando um empate entre os dois adversários. Isso acabou transformando a luta num duelo de resistência, onde o primeiro a ceder morreria.

...

Em um local bastante afastado dali, mas no mesmo espaço-tempo, Kasa de Lynmades já despertara seu Dunamis e com uma armadura que não diferia muito da original, exceto pelas barbatanas dorsais que possuía agora, lutava contra um inimigo bastante estranho. Este tinha uma armadura em forma de lobo bastante parecida com a de Fenrir, só que mais leve e de cor amarela, seu portador tinha pele clara, uma farta e desordenada cabeleira loira que passava um pouco dos ombros, um rosto de aparência animalesca e olhos amarelados que refletiam sua loucura e sua insana obsessão aparentemente com o Sol.

-Sol! É você, Sol? Sou eu, Skol! Sol? - estas eram as palavras que o peculiar oponente de Kasa repetia cada vez antes de se lançar contra a estrela que os iluminava, momento que Kasa aproveitava para aplicar-lhe um tremendo chute e mandá-lo contra o solo. Mas este ignorava os golpes de Kasa e voltava a recitar seu monólogo.

- Sol! É você, Sol? Sou eu, Skol! Sol?

-Cale-se, vira-lata estúpido! Salamandra Satânica! - o ataque atingiu Skol com violência e o deixou seriamente ferido, o General Marina o chamara assim por que sempre que olhava para aquela estrela ele parecia com um cachorro quando olha para seu brinquedo favorito - "Só falta abanar o rabo." - pensou Kasa. Mas a esta altura estava farto, se aproximou do deus já agonizante que continuava com seu monólogo disposto a dar o golpe de misericórdia quando teve a brilhante ideia de utilizar a imagem de seu ser mais querido para desferir aquele golpe fatal. Kasa investigou o coração de Skol e viu que uma única imagem o ocupava. Era uma jovem que assim como o deus tinha pele clara, cabelo loiro e olhos amarelos. Além disso, possuía uma aura resplandecente que cobria de luz tudo o que tocava. Mas era só isso, o resto eram apenas imagens vagas e confusas. Convencido, Kasa assumiu aquela forma, mas logo se arrependeria disso.

-Sol?- perguntou a divindade moribunda com renovadas forças – É você, Sol?

-Sim, sou eu, Skol. - disse com voz doce - Não precisa mais se preocupar Skol, estou aqui com você.

-Sol. - sussurrou o deus antes de gritar com todas as forças- Vou te devorar!

Kasa/Sol quase não conseguiu esquivar o primeiro ataque de Skol. Estava surpreso, há apenas alguns momentos o obcecado deus estava à beira da morte e agora atacava com espantosa força e ferocidade. Kasa, certo de que ele ainda estava agonizante, atacou com outra Salamandra Satânica, mas Skol esquivou sem problemas e respondeu com seu próprio ataque.

-Golpe do Lobo Imortal! – Kasa, espantado por ver o ataque de Fenrir só foi capaz de esquivar os primeiros golpes, mas recebeu todos os outros. Os papéis haviam se invertido, agora Kasa estava à mercê de Skol, o General Marina maldisse a si mesmo por sua estúpida arrogância quando tinha a batalha praticamente ganha, enquanto isso Skol se aproximava lentamente de sua presa para terminar com ela e depois devorá-la.

...

Em outro lugar uma guerra de melodias se desenrolava apesar de não haver ar para conduzir os sons, estes eram transmitidos diretamente ao cérebro daqueles que se encontrassem na distância necessária para ouvi-los. Repentinamente as duas melodias cessaram, os competidores pararam de tocar seus instrumentos e se encararam fixamente. Um deles era o General Marina Sorento de Sirene, com seu Dunamis já liberado e vestido com sua armadura original com majestosas asas estendidas atrás dele. Diante dele estava seu oponente. Este era magro, de grandes olhos castanhos, pele branca embora um tanto queimada, seu cabelo era curto e encaracolado da mesma cor de seus olhos, seu rosto era infantil com uma expressão travessa. Sua armadura estava bastante suja e descuidada, embora não tivesse nenhum arranhão, era marrom, além de ser muito parecida com a armadura de ouro de Capricórnio, mas era muito mais simples, faltando proteção no ventre. Em vez do peitoral tinha uma tira metálica que segurava a proteção de seu coração e não possuía um elmo. Em suas mãos, sua mais eficaz arma, a Flauta de Pã.

-É bastante talentoso, General Marina. - elogiou o despreocupado deus - Parece até que é a reencarnação de um de meus filhos.

-É uma honra receber tal reconhecimento do próprio deus Pã. - disse Sorento com humildade – Porém, prefiro receber sua rendição ou deserção das fileiras de Caelum.

Uma breve expressão de aborrecimento cobriu o rosto da divindade, mas tão rapidamente quanto apareceu foi substituída por um olhar de fingida arrogância e maturidade.

-Ah, os mortais de hoje. – declarou Pã – Ouvem alguns elogios e já pensam que têm você comendo na palma de sua mão. Na época mitológica tudo era muito diferente, rapazinho.

-Então não terei outra opção senão usar a força. - disse Sorento antes de levar a flauta a seus lábios – A Sinfonia Final da Morte.

Uma bela melodia saiu da flauta do General Marina, mas assim que começou, quase em uníssono a música da Flauta de Pã acompanhou essa melodia. Não a obstruía, mas sim a acompanhava perfeitamente, porém dentro dessa aparente harmonia se escondia uma intensa luta de poderes entre Sorento e Pã, os Dunamis dos dois lutadores se repeliam mutuamente, atacavam, defendiam e tornavam a atacar.

-Clímax Final da Morte. - Sorento, decidido a terminar a luta de uma vez utilizou seu último recurso. Seu Dunamis se elevou rapidamente ultrapassando o de Pã. Este se viu em dificuldades e mostrou o tremendo esforço que fazia para conter o ataque de seu inimigo, mas se mostrava muito confiante. Houve um momento em que parecia que o General Marina dominaria o Deus dos Bosques, mas este repentinamente parou de tocar e então... nada, nada aconteceu.

-Como isso é possível? - perguntou Sorento estupefato - Como pode continuar aqui depois de ouvir meu Clímax Final da Morte? Neste momento seu corpo já não deveria existir nesse mundo.

-Muito fácil, meu caro General. - o deus mostrou sua flauta na qual um de seus juncos emitia um resplendor dourado - Esta flauta é bastante especial, tem a capacidade de prender qualquer tipo de ataque em seus juncos, não importa que seja um som, um cheiro, um objeto, um ataque de energia ou uma ilusão. - Pã aproximou seus lábios do junco brilhante - A única exceção são os ataques físicos, mas esses nunca chegam a me tocar. - a divindade soprou fazendo o resplendor daquele junco desaparecer, porém em vez de uma nota da flauta o que saiu dela foi a Sinfonia Final da Morte de Sorento, mas o General Marina permaneceu imóvel e recebeu seu próprio ataque.

...

A milhares de quilômetros dali e centenas de metros acima, Kanon continuava resistindo à investida de Sokaris embora com muita dificuldade. O deus egípcio apesar de não usar seu próprio corpo também parecia cansado.

-Vamos terminar logo com isso, General Marina. – propôs o deus protetor dos mortos - Nossas forças são similares e a resistência de nosso Dunamis é quase infinita. Poderíamos ficar aqui por toda a eternidade presos numa luta de poder, mas não acho que queira isso, não é?

-Tem razão. - respondeu Kanon - Isso não é o que desejo. Porém, nossa posição atual me beneficia.

-Como? - exclamou Sokaris temendo que seu oponente tivesse enlouquecido.

-Se vim a este lugar foi justamente para morrer. – declarou o General Marina – Assim como você fui enviado para a morte, mas diferente de você e de nossos camaradas eu vim aqui sabendo disso. – Kanon fez uma pausa enquanto se concentrava para acumular seu poder – Todos nós seremos os sacrifícios da nova jaula que Atena preparou para Caelum.

-O que? - mas antes que Sokaris pudesse reagir Kanon reuniu toda a sua força e quebrando os ossos das duas mãos ao levá-las frente ao rosto de Sokaris executou seu último ataque.

-Explosão Galáctica! - instantes depois Kanon olhou para trás e viu como aquela serpente cuspia parte de seu ataque para logo se desfazer em várias partículas de luz que sumiam no ar. Mas ele sabia que sua hora também chegara. A Serpente Henu de Sokaris havia atravessado seu abdômen além de ter arrancado seus braços. Mesmo assim, quando começou a desaparecer foi com um sorriso, mas em sua mente rogava para que seu sacríficio fosse suficiente para poupar seus companheiros de um destino tão amargo.

...

Kasa estava desesperado e o súbito desaparecimento da presença de Kanon serviu apenas para piorar seu ânimo. Num movimento também desesperado o General de Lynmades tomou a forma de seu inimigo, mas este não se deixou enganar.

-Não vai me enganar Sol, eu sei que é você. Golpe do Lobo Imortal! - Kasa ainda ferido conseguiu esquivar apenas parte do ataque, conseguindo se salvar momentaneamente, mas sabia que seu fim se aproximava. Em todos esses anos em seu treinamento como General Marina e como semideus nunca se esforçou realmente em buscar novas técnicas para o combate. Mesmo quando soube que os deuses só podiam ser presos ou enganados temporariamente por uma ilusão ou estratagema similar ele continuou insistindo em aperfeiçoar sua técnica para enganar o próprio Caelum se preciso. Mas agora que aperfeiçoara sua técnica esta era inútil frente a uma divindade que tinha a mente de uma fera e cujo único propósito parecia ser devorar o Sol. Mas ainda assim também parecia ter lampejos de pensamento lógico ao perceber que era ele mesmo apesar de sua mudança de forma.

Skol se aproximou lentamente do moribundo General Marina que retornara a sua forma original e começou a farejar o ar para confirmar se estava morto, mas por estar no espaço não podia sentir nenhum cheiro. Kasa notou os movimentos de seu inimigo e percebeu que apesar de ser um deus ele não sabia perceber a presença dos seres que o rodeavam. O General de Lynmades decidiu aproveitar esta situação e parou sua respiração. Ele era um semideus e não precisava respirar, só fazia isso por ser um movimento involuntário de seu corpo mesmo quando não existia ar para respirar como nesse lugar. Skol notou como sua vítima deixava de respirar e se sentou para esperar, após uns dez minutos ele se aproximou rapidamente disposto a devorar sua presa. Não estava preparado para o que lhe esperava.

-Salamandra Satânica! - o ataque surpreendeu a divindade louca, mas esta já percebera que seu inimigo continuava com vida e já preparou seu ataque.

-Golpe do Lobo Imortal! - a potente descarga elétrica de Kasa atravessou todo o corpo de Skol e o lançou já morto vários metros para trás, mas isso não deteve as rajadas cortantes do ataque da divindade caída, as quais atingiram Kasa com violência e terminaram como o golpe final contra o General de Lynmades que já estava preparado para reclamar sua vitória. Sem conseguir acreditar no seu destino final Kasa desapareceu, embora partisse com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Morto por sua própria arrogância, sacrificado pela vitória, Kasa de Lynmades morreu sem arrependimento ou glória.

...

Sorento não teve tempo para lamentar as mortes de seu companheiro e de seu líder. A Sinfonia Final da Morte se aproximava do Clímax Final e ele tinha que estar totalmente concentrado para evitar seus efeitos.

-Adeus, General de Sirene. - disse Pã antes de começar o Clímax Final, mas assim que este terminou Sorento continuava ali com seu Dunamis e seu corpo intactos.

Num rápido movimento o General Marina tentou golpear Pã utilizando sua flauta como arma, mas graças a sua assombrosa agilidade o deus conseguiu esquivar não só esse golpe, mas também os que vieram depois. Assim que a velocidade dos golpes começou a diminuir Pã se afastou rapidamente de Sorento tomando distância entre ambos.

-O tolo foi você ao tentar usar minha Sinfonia Final da Morte contra mim. - declarou Sorento enquanto o encarava desafiante – Conheço muito bem minha própria técnica e sei como me proteger dela.

-Parabéns, rapaz. - disse a divindade com sarcasmo – Conseguiu prolongar em alguns segundos sua vida neste mundo, mas como pode ver nem mesmo foi capaz de me tocar e seus ataques não surtem efeito em mim, cedo ou tarde acabarei te derrotando.

Mas o General de Sirene ignorou as palavras de Pã e tornou a tocar sua Sinfonia Final da Morte.

-Garoto estúpido, já disse que isso não funcionará. – e realmente um dos juncos da flauta de Pã absorveu a técnica de Sorento, imediatamente Pã tentou novamente atacar seu inimigo com sua própria técnica tocando o junco brilhante de sua flauta - Agora vou te ensinar.

Mas antes que chegasse perto o bastante Sorento investiu contra ele. Mesmo assim o deus voltou a esquivá-lo e tomou distância para tocar sua flauta, então o General voltou a tocar sua Sinfonia Final da Morte e Pã não podia tocar porque tinha que absorver outro ataque de Sorento, logo que terminou de tocar o General de Sirene voltou a investir contra o deus. Esta cena se repetiu até que todos os juncos da flauta de Pã ficassem cheios. Nesse momento o deus dos bosques já percebera a estratégia de Sorento. Ele esperava até sua flauta ficar totalmente cheia para depois atacar com sua Sinfonia Final da Morte e assim derrotá-lo. Não estava disposto a lhe dar esta chance, antes de absorver outro ataque de Sorento a divindade se lançou para atacá-lo primeiro. Sorento já esperava por isso e em vez de tocar sua flauta usou-a para golpear flauta de Pã e jogá-la para longe. Com seu inimigo na sua frente o General Marina começou a tocar sua melodia mortal, mal começara a tocar e a luta já tinha terminado a seu favor.

Pã sem proteção alguma ouviu toda a Sinfonia Final da Morte de Sorento, mas momentos antes de chegar ao Clímax Final deu um grito com tudo o que lhe restava de forças:

-Se eu morrer você também morrerá! – Sorento, imaginando que fosse um blefe para se salvar e contra-atacar ignorou as palavras do deus que desapareceu depois de terminada a melodia.

-O feitiço de Thot se desfez. - declarou para si mesmo o General de Sirene observando que o feitiço com o qual o Deus egípcio da Sabedoria e Magia mantivera presos o resto de seus companheiros desde o começo da luta havia terminado. Mas seus pensamentos não puderam continuar, pois a flauta de Pã também havia desaparecido com seu dono, mas não os ataques presos dentro dela, que saíram de forma desordenada.

-O quê? Arghh! - Sorento tapou os ouvidos numa vã tentativa de não ser morto por suas próprias melodias, mas foi inútil. Embora nenhuma delas tivesse o Clímax Final da Morte todas juntas foram suficientes para levar à morte o General de Sirene. Sorento pelo menos morreu consolado por ser a única vítima da armadilha deixada pelo finado Pã e com a satisfação de que morreria em nome de seu Imperador e sua Rainha. Uma causa na qual acreditava com todo seu coração.

* * *

><p>E assim termina esse capítulo. No próximo teremos uma pequena história lateral sobre o treinamento dos Generais Marinas em Zefir. Abaixo temos alguma informação sobre os deuses que apareceram neste capítulo:<p>

Sokaris: deus da escuridão, do Duat (o mundo dos mortos egípcio) e da decadência da terra. Guardava a entrada do mundo dos mortos e guiava-os pelas diferentes regiões do Duat. Possuía um barco chamado Henu que ao chegar ao deserto se transformava em serpente para poder atravessá-lo.

Nun: este não apareceu, apenas é mencionado por Sokaris. De acordo com a mitologia egípcia, no início dos tempos só existia Nun, o caos ou vazio. Em algumas lendas Nun é descrito como um oceano, em outras como um abismo.

Skol: segundo a mitologia nórdica era o filho de Fenrir que perseguia constantemente a deusa Sol para devorá-la. Tinha um irmão chamado Hati que perseguia Mani, a Lua, com o mesmo objetivo. Conta-se que ao chegar o Ragnarok os dois lobos alcançarão suas presas e as devorarão.

Pã: deus grego dos bosques, dos campos e da fertilidade. Filho de Hermes com uma Ninfa. Era um grande músico tocando sua flauta com a qual tentava conquistar as ninfas que sempre o rechaçavam. Seu aspecto é o de um sátiro, ou seja, um homem com chifres e pernas de bode.


	25. Lembranças de Zefir: Os Generais Marinas

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 25: Lembranças de Zefir: Os Generais Marinas - Parte I**

* * *

><p>5 anos atrás, Universo de Zefir, atual Planeta de Gelo.<p>

Enfim a noite caíra naquele planeta. Escondido dentro de uma caverna, Kanon, General de Dragão Marinho, fitava o céu atentamente. Já fazia cinco anos que ele e o resto dos Guerreiros Sagrados aceitaram se tornar semideuses e começaram este treinamento. Até agora nenhum deles havia alcançado o Dunamis e ainda não sabiam como fazê-lo. Desde que chegaram Atena permanecia em transe aumentando seu poder assimilando a grande quantidade de informação que adquirira com este poder. Ele queria ter tempo para fazer o mesmo.

Toda a informação do universo se encontrava dentro de sua mente, mas isto não garantia que a tivesse sempre à mão, ou que poderia dispor dela quando quisesse ou precisasse. Era como um livro fechado onde precisava buscar página por página cada conceito novo, cada palavra, cada ideia que permitiria compreender aquela informação. Porém para isso precisava de tempo e isso era algo que não tinha.

-Já amanheceu? - perguntou Kasa ainda sonolento esfregando os olhos.

-Não, acabou de anoitecer. - respondeu Kanon se virando para seu companheiro – Já disse que é melhor nos movermos à noite.

-Não, estou cansado, melhor ficarmos aqui, não acha? - disse Kasa voltando a se aconchegar em sua cama improvisada enquanto o General de Dragão Marinho se perguntava como ele podia dormir tão tranquilamente sobre aquelas pedras.

-Deveria dar ouvidos a seu líder, sua imitação de General Marina. - disse uma voz na entrada da caverna de alguém que vestia uma armadura escura que contrastava com sua pele clara e seus cabelos loiros.

-Não sabe como esperei por este momento, Radamanthys. Explosão Galáctica!

-Não mais do que eu, Dragão Marinho. Destruição Máxima!

Quando os dois ataques se chocaram uma luz ofuscante iluminou o refúgio dos Generais Marinas. Ao se dissipar vemos que apenas um dos combatentes permanecia de pé, este era Kanon. No chão, Radamanthys o encarava furioso. Cinco anos e ainda não conseguia vencê-lo, nem mesmo igualá-lo no campo de batalha.

-Não importa o quanto tente igualar meu poder, Radamanthys, nunca estará no meu nível e te mostrarei isso agora. - o General do Atlântico Norte preparou outra Explosão Galáctica não para matá-lo, mas sim para ensinar-lhe que ainda não era um rival digno para ele. Nesse momento descobriu que não podia se mover livremente e reconheceu a outra presença que acompanhava o Juiz de Wyvern - Minos, se continuar protegendo Radamanthys ele nunca conseguirá superar seu nível atual.

-Se o matar agora com certeza Radmanthys nunca chegará a elevar suas habilidades ao máximo. - Minos defendia a vida de seu companheiro embora este nunca tivesse realmente corrido risco de morrer – Deixe-o e iremos embora, meu estilo de luta não é adequado para esgotar todo meu cosmo numa luta com você.

-Já sabe minha resposta Minos, a menos que me deixe disciplinar adequadamente Radamanthys estou disposto a lutar com você. - Kanon sorriu desafiante, as velhas desavenças e as lembranças das batalhas travadas não haviam desaparecido por completo e Kanon queria uma revanche. Ele gostaria que Aiacos também estivesse ali para poder ajustar contas com os três, mas antes que começasse a batalha surgiu um personagem inesperado.

-Detenham-se, por favor. - Kanon não precisava usar sua percepção para reconhecer o dono dessa voz – Como Minos já disse não precisamos começar uma luta inútil que só desperdiçaria nosso tempo. – virou-se para o Juiz de Grifo – Minos, leve Radamanthys e que ele não volte a enfrentar Kanon até que tenha aumentado seu poder um pouco mais.

-Está bem. - disse Minos para logo tomar em seus braços o corpo ferido de seu camarada, tal ato teria sido considerado vergonhoso há cinco anos, mas agora o Rei do Submundo precisava desesperadamente de seus Juízes com vida e não tinham tempo para continuar respeitando seus cruéis costumes.

-Não devia ter me interrompido, Sorento. - disse Kanon rompendo o silêncio que se seguiu à partida dos Espectros – Ou será que está querendo me fazer pagar pela traição que cometi anos atrás?

-Não se trata de vinganças ou revanches pessoais. - respondeu Sorento – Trata-se de lógica, Kanon. Se estamos agora nessa situação é para esgotar nossos Cosmos, não para ajustar contas pendentes.

-Essa é a única forma de exaurir nosso poder! - exclamou o General de Dragão Marinho - Cada vez que vemos um rosto conhecido, um aliado ou um novo amigo não somos capazes de utilizar todo nosso poder. Guardamos isso para nossos inimigos, novos ou antigos, contra os quais não teremos piedade.

-E o que me diz sobre a morte de Shaka de Virgem na batalha contra Hades? Três dos Cavaleiros de Ouro assassinaram um de seus companheiros em prol de um bem maior.

-Isso é diferente, Shaka buscou sua própria morte, além disso... - Kanon se calou por alguns instantes antes de continuar - Saga, Shura e Camus ainda não se perdoaram por esse ato. Até hoje nenhum deles se atreve a encarar Shaka. Eles continuam carregando a culpa por sua morte.

-Kanon... - sussurrou Sorento antes de voltar sua atenção para aquela chuva de estrelas cadentes que caía sobre uma montanha. Esgotar seu cosmos, essa foi a única ordem que Atena lhes dera antes de entrar em seu transe. Cinco anos haviam passado e nenhum deles conseguiu despertar seu Dunamis, apesar de terem sido deixados a sua própria sorte em diferentes partes daquele planeta há aproximadamente dois anos quando a ideia de um torneio entre todos os Guerreiros Sagrados fracassou. A chuva de estrelas cessou e foi substituída por um resplendor branco. Era a batalha entre o Grande Mestre Shion e Seiya de Pégaso. Começou exatamente no dia em que terminou o fracassado torneio e até então não havia cessado, apenas diminuído de intensidade muitas vezes, até este momento não tinham superado seus limites por medo de ferir um ao outro mortalmente. Parecia que essa e outras lutas seriam intermináveis. Se bem que bastava apenas a ajuda de um dos ocupadíssimos deuses ou que um deles fosse capaz de alcançar o Dunamis.

-"Talvez os deuses esperem acabar com as velhas desavenças com isso." - foi sua penúltima reflexão antes de deixar seus camaradas em busca de um oponente adequado para suas técnicas - "Pelo menos eu resolvi as minhas." - pensou enquanto fitava pela última vez naquela noite o homem que agora considerava novamente como seu líder, mas desta vez realmente confiava nele.

* * *

><p>Antes que alguém pergunte como os mais recentes Guerreiros Sagrados puderam esgotar seus Cosmos tão rápido é por que eles lutaram com todas as suas forças contra seus mestres sabendo que seus ataques não seriam capazes de matá-los. Além disso, como Sorento disse esta etapa foi mais para que os Guerreiros Sagrados de ordens diferentes pudessem resolver as rixas pessoais adquiridas nas Guerras Santas anteriores.<p> 


	26. Tempo Final: Generais Marinas

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 26: Tempo Final: Generais Marinas**

* * *

><p>Bian de Cavalo Marinho observava atentamente como o efeito do feitiço de Thot desaparecia lentamente. Este havia sido utilizado pela divindade egípcia no início da batalha para se livrar de Kanon e Sorento, dois dos mais poderosos Generais Marinas; e de Kasa, que possuía a habilidade única de ler corações. Pelo visto os deuses leais a Caelum conheciam muito bem suas habilidades e sabiam quem podiam ou não enfrentar. Porém aquele feitiço também o havia salvado. Nesse momento Bian se encontrava rodeado por uma espécie de corrente de energia controlada por seu oponente, Tritão, o deus mensageiro das profundidades marinhas e antigo padrasto de Atena. Este tinha o aspecto de um homem por volta de 25 anos, com longo e liso cabelo verde, pele branca e olhos azuis. Uma armadura de cor azul-marinho o protegia. Esta era muito parecida com suas escamas, inclusive tinha um par de enormes barbatanas que devido a seu tamanho pareciam asas. Detalhe que sua armadura também possuía.<p>

Bian havia ativado sua barreira, foi a primeira coisa que fez ao perceber o ataque de Tritão. Mas aparentemente sua poderosa defesa havia sido vencida, ao contrário do que esperava de um ataque de energia este não havia sido repelido por sua técnica, apenas a envolvera, momento em que Thot ativara seu feitiço. O tempo começou a se normalizar e Bian usando todo seu Dunamis se elevou pelos ares evitando ser destroçado por aquela estranha técnica. Logo que fez isso viu como Tritão levava seus lábios a sua trombeta que parecia uma concha, nesse momento a corrente que começava a se dispersar voltou a persegui-lo. Desesperado, Bian aumentou sua velocidade para ter um pouco de vantagem sobre o ataque de seu oponente que parecia estar muito concentrado controlando-o. Assim que tomou alguma distância dele o General de Cavalo Marinho estendeu suas mãos e exclamou:

-Sopro Divino!- uma poderosa corrente de ar que se transformou em energia dispersou a técnica de Tritão, que assistira a isso impassível. Bian viu sua oportunidade e se lançou contra o deus buscando um combate corpo a corpo. Tritão, adivinhando suas intenções, levou seus lábios a sua trombeta, em seguida uma corrente de energia azul igual à anterior emergiu de seu corpo. Bian estacou imediatamente ao ver isto, mas decidiu não se deter.

-Ventos de Furacão!- exclamou Bian ao utilizar sua técnica mais poderosa, e tal como pensou esta conseguiu dividir a onda de energia de Tritão, mas não chegou a atingi-lo com seu ataque. O General Marina já esperava por isto e num rápido movimento se colocou atrás da divindade imobilizando-a com uma de suas técnicas paralisantes, mas não foi suficiente. Tritão, num último esforço, conseguiu tocar sua trombeta. Aquela estranha energia tratou de sair de seu corpo, mas Bian conseguiu sujeitá-la com dificuldade, mas não pôde evitar que a energia dispersa no ambiente se reunisse para atacá-lo. O General Marina viu isto desesperado, estava muito perto de Tritão e se desfizesse sua técnica este o atacaria à queima-roupa, nesse momento percebeu que estava encurralado.

...

A uma enorme distância dali, Krishna, General Marina de Krisaor, chocava sua lança contra a clava de um deus egípcio. Este possuía uma armadura branca não muito leve com um capacete em forma de chacal sobre sua cabeça. Seus cabelos também eram brancos, o que contrastava com sua pele morena. Krishna, por sua vez, vestia sua armadura que não tivera grandes alterações, exceto por um aro dourado que trazia em suas costas.

De repente o deus mudou de estratégia e começou a usar sua clava como uma lança. O General Marina não se alterou por isto e esquivou todos os ataques do deus desviando alguns com sua lança e ocasionalmente atacando com sua Lança Dourada. Mas algo estranho acontecia, a clava parecia ter uma espécie de força de repulsão. Cada vez que atacava sua arma era desviada pela do egípcio, mas esta força também era emanada pela ponta de sua clava, pois os ataques do egípcio que não eram bloqueados abriam buracos no solo atrás de Krishna que aparentemente não tinham fim e atravessavam a massa de matéria onde lutavam.

-Surpreso, General Marina? - perguntou o deus que interrompeu seus ataques sem deixar de se manter em guarda - Esta clava já atravessou as barreiras da vida e da morte em meu mundo inúmeras vezes, se não fosse por suas Escamas Divinas teria atravessado também seu corpo. Não é à toa que sou conhecido como Upuat, "o que abre os caminhos".

-Estou vendo, mas alguém que depende tanto de sua arma jamais poderá me vencer, Ofois. - Upuat se espantou um pouco ao ser chamado por esse nome, mas logo suas feições voltaram ao normal.

- Ofois, não é? - respondeu o egípcio - Pelo visto você é tão arrogante quanto os deuses a quem serve, mas em breve Rá e Caelum purificarão a Criação de seres como vocês.

Dito isto Upuat tornou a atacar em uma única investida contra Krishna com sua clava pela frente, o General de Krisaor tratou de aproveitar a maior extensão de sua lança em seu favor, mas foi inútil, assim como anteriormente sua arma foi desviada pela força de repulsão da arma do deus. Upuat aproveitou que a ponta da arma do semideus fora desviada e agora estava atrás dele não representando mais ameaça e decidiu usar sua clava para esmagá-lo. Krishna percebeu as intenções do egípcio e utilizou um poderoso feitiço apontando para o abdômen de seu oponente.

-Vajra!

Upuat reagiu utilizando sua clava para desviar o feitiço e o semideus aproveitou para tomar distância. Ao longe, o feitiço explodiu levantando uma enorme coluna de energia.

-Um feitiço superior ao nível 90. Não, superior ao nível 99, realmente digno de um semideus. - disse Upuat que agora observava atentamente os movimentos de seu oponente - Nunca pensei que alguém que não nasceu com predisposição ao Mana fosse capaz de criar um feitiço tão poderoso, aparentemente isto será mais interessante do que pensei.

...

Io de Scyla enfrentava junto com todas as suas bestas uma deusa egípcia também com todas as suas bestas. Esta divindade era enorme, tinha mais de dois metros de altura e possuía cabelo longo e liso, sua armadura embora dourada era muito diferente da de seus companheiros e familiares, pois chegava a cobri-la quase por completo. Suas ombreiras tinham a forma de patas de leão, seu peitoral imitava a cabeça de um crocodilo e um par de asas douradas enfeitavam suas costas. A armadura de Io por outro lado não mostrava grandes alterações, exceto que suas asas estavam totalmente abertas. A seu redor era travada uma verdadeira batalha entre as criaturas de Io e as da divindade egípcia. Sua Águia Poderosa enfrentava um Leão que a perseguia para devorá-la; seus Vampiros se chocavam contra os Falcões da deusa; sua Serpente Assassina enfrentava uma Roca, uma enorme ave com plumagem castanha; sua Abelha Rainha confrontava um rápido Crocodilo-camaleão, e finalmente seu Lobo e seu Urso Infernal lutavam com um par de Javalis Dourados, tudo enquanto ele enfrentava sua rival.

-Tornado Violento!- exclamou Io ao lançar seu ataque contra a divindade, mas esta respondeu com outro ataque.

-Mistério do Horizonte! - a egípcia disse isto no momento em que usava seu braço para lançar um ataque de energia que se chocou contra o Tornado Violento do General de Scyla, ambos os ataques se anularam causando uma enorme explosão. Os dois oponentes tomaram distância depois disto para se confrontar depois - Não pense que será tão fácil me vencer, General Marina, não é por acaso que meu nome é Taurt, que significa "A Grande".

-Tem razão. - respondeu Io - Não será fácil, mas de qualquer maneira vencerei, pela glória do Imperador Poseidon!

Após dizer isso começou um combate corpo a corpo com Taurt, mas ela era ligeiramente mais veloz. Isso se devia ao fato de que Io tinha que distribuir seu Dunamis entre suas bestas, assim como Taurt. O que não se explicava era por que ela tinha mais poder se no começo da batalha seu Dunamis era igual ao de Io. Abaixo deles o Urso Infernal tinha problemas com um dos Javalis Dourados, o poder que Io lhe passava aumentava e diminuía constantemente para poder nivelar com as outras bestas, mas nesse momento ele precisava. O Javali Dourado se movia a uma velocidade ligeiramente superior, mas isso era um problema que logo se agravou, pois o javali acertou um tremendo golpe em seu urso.

-Agh!- Io gemeu de dor, pois sentia o mesmo que seu Urso Infernal, a Deusa aproveitou isto e aplicou um forte chute em sua cabeça que o jogou no solo, mas antes que chegasse lá Taurt o interceptou no ar com um pontapé em seu estômago. Io evitou que a egípcia o surpreendesse novamente reunindo um pouco de Dunamis para si, mas isso teve consequências, uma de suas bestas, seu lobo, foi derrotado sendo terrivelmente golpeado pelas presas do javali que enfrentava. O elmo de Io se partiu em pedaços, o que significava que sua besta havia sido vencida.

-Sentiu isso, General Marina? - perguntou Taurt com sarcasmo - Uma de suas poderosas bestas foi derrotada. Vamos, renda-se de uma vez à vontade de Rá e Caelum.

-Acha mesmo que esta é a vontade de Rá? - Io se incorporou com a confiança renovada, talvez uma de suas bestas tivesse sido derrotada, mas isso significava que tanto ele como suas outras bestas teriam mais Dunamis a sua disposição - Ele só está sendo usado igual a vocês, Caelum os tentou com seu poder e vocês sucumbiram a ele. - o General de Scyla concentrou seu Dunamis preparando seu ataque - Quem deveria se render é você, antes que só possa se arrepender quando chegar ao Tártaro. Tornado Violento!

Taurt saiu do caminho, pois esse ataque havia sido lançado de muito longe, mas ela não era seu alvo, pelo menos não diretamente.

-AH!- Taurt soltou um agudo grito de dor, pois o ataque conseguiu ferir o Crocodilo-camaleão que lutava contra a Abelha Rainha. Não chegou a destruí-lo devido à intervenção de seu leão, por isso suas ombreiras foram destroçadas. A divindade encarou furiosa Io, que se mostrava tão confiante quanto no começo, a batalha havia se igualado.

...

-Askis, ataque relâmpago!

-Relâmpago do Norte!- Ascot e Thot atacavam um ao outro com feitiços similares, os quais se anulavam mutuamente. Thot era um homem de pele morena, mas com um estranho e desgrenhado cabelo verde-escuro. Sua armadura era leve como a maioria dos membros de seu panteão, o mais chamativo nela eram as ombreiras que tinham a forma de cabeças de babuínos e seu capacete com a forma de uma íbis, uma ave de bico curvo e longo. Também carregava um livro dourado como sua armadura preso a seu pescoço por uma corrente.

-Ataque Vigor!

-Ra, me dê seu poder! - a criatura de Ascot laçou uma labareda contra o egípcio, mas este se protegeu com um escudo mágico, aproveitando a situação outra criatura saiu do solo e tentou devorar o egípcio, mas este a esquivou com um salto.

-Marionete Sangrenta! - o semideus atacou com seu sangue solidificado, mas isso foi detido pelo livro de Thot – Capela, agora!

A criatura mais poderosa do General de Zefir desfez o feitiço de invisibilidade que usava e capturou seu oponente com suas enormes mãos. Thot então se viu cercado por Ascot e suas diferentes criaturas as quais o vigiavam ameaçadoramente.

-Acabou Thot, renda-se e será perdoado. - mas o deus não mostrou outra reação além de um sorriso, como se esperasse que Ascot fizesse isso.

-Bravo jovem General, mostrou ser um adversário digno, mas isso não mudará nada. - um círculo mágico surgiu sob Ascot e suas criaturas - Selo Divino! - o círculo assumiu uma cor esverdeada e começou a brilhar antes que uma coluna de luz se elevasse até o céu.

-Bakudo N° 81, Danku. - sussurrou o General evitando que o feitiço o afetasse, mas suas criaturas não tinham esta proteção e desapareceram no ar.

-Selei essas criaturas dentro de sua armadura. - disse o egípcio – Com seu poder sei que poderá invocá-las novamente, mas isso levará algum tempo.

...

Voltando com Bian, este continuava preso na encruzilhada criada por Tritão, mas algo estranho aconteceu. O deus não o atacou com sua onda de energia, mas sim reuniu aquela energia dentro de seu corpo, o General Marina não pôde aguentar mais e desfez sua técnica libertando Tritão, o qual não o perseguiu nem o atacou, apenas falou com ele.

-Meu pai escolheu bem seus guerreiros. - disse o filho de Poseidon – Também me alegra que ele e Atena finalmente fizeram as pazes.

-O que pretende, Tritão? - perguntou o General de Cavalo Marinho estranhando a atitude de seu oponente.

-Estive sendo controlado por Caelum. - respondeu rapidamente - Toda a energia que reuni me permitiu escapar de seu controle, mas não sei por quanto tempo. - Tritão tirou sua armadura e abriu os braços deixando seu peito exposto – Apresse-se e acabe comigo General Marina, mas tome cuidado porque há um traidor em suas fileiras.

Bian o fitou com desconfiança, aparentemente estava dizendo a verdade, mas não sabia se era algum estratagema para poder atacá-lo com uma técnica ainda desconhecida para ele. E a parte sobre um traidor não foi levada a sério, pois imaginava que o deus pretendia semear a discórdia entre eles.

-Escute-me Tritão, se me disser o nome do traidor que diz estar entre nossas tropas acreditarei em você.

-Está bem, o nome dele é... - mas não conseguiu dizer, uma estranha energia começou a cobrir o deus enquanto este tentava resistir a ela - Argh! Não, ainda não! - exclamava ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava a cabeça tentando resistir – Apresse-se e acabe comigo!

Mas Bian ainda desconfiava de Tritão e pensando que aquilo era apenas uma encenação ele não fez nada, apenas se colocou em guarda esperando o ataque da divindade. Em menos de um minuto o estranho ataque sobre Tritão cessou e ele investiu contra o General de Cavalo Marinho, mas nem mesmo voltou a vestir sua armadura, por isso Bian aproveitou a oportunidade e atacou com sua técnica mais poderosa.

-Ventos de Furacão! - um enorme redemoinho de energia golpeou violentamente o corpo de Tritão que não fez nada para se defender, mas ainda sobreviveu, foi quando recebeu um terrível golpe de Bian, golpe que estava esperando.

-Não pode ser. – murmurou Bian após sentir como toda a energia que Tritão havia reunido era liberada bruscamente numa grande velocidade. O General Marina não pôde se defender, recebendo todo o poder daquele ataque. Seu corpo caiu após terminar o ataque, a seu lado estava o moribundo Tritão que apenas sussurrou:

-Lamento. - Bian então percebeu que ele dissera a verdade.

-Idiota.- disse Bian a si mesmo esboçando um sorriso, se na luta contra Seiya ele havia sido derrotado por subestimar seu inimigo dessa vez havia sido por tê-lo superestimado. Mas ao ver como seu oponente se desfazia em várias partículas de luz se deu conta de que pelo menos cumprira com seu objetivo, o objetivo de seu senhor, e apenas por isso se sentiu feliz antes de partir assim como seu inimigo.

...

Krishna sentiu de longe como as duas presenças desapareciam. Não lhe deu muita importância. Bian, seu camarada, morrera com honra, e ele não podia fazer menos. Até o momento pôde evitar, embora com dificuldade, os ataques de Upuat. Mesmo assim o egípcio conseguiu evitar os seus, o que os deixava empatados por enquanto. Krishna, porém, não estava feliz com isto então decidiu desfazer esse empate.

-Maha Roshini. - sussurrou o General de Krisaor ao lançar sua técnica máxima, mas com apenas uma pequena porcentagem de seu verdadeiro poder. Upuat, tal como fazia com qualquer ataque de energia o desviou com sua poderosa clava.

-Vajra. - o deus usou o ataque de antes enquanto Krishna se elevava rapidamente até o vazio do espaço sendo perseguido por Upuat, isto se repetiu algumas vezes até que o semideus freou de repente e se lançou contra seu oponente apontando sua lança para ele.

-É o seu fim! - gritou o egípcio que pretendia desviar a Lança Dourada e depois aplicar um golpe derrotando assim o hindu. O choque de forças foi titânico, Krishna não apontou para o corpo de Upuat, mas sim para o centro de sua clava. O poder de repulsão do egípcio não funcionou como ele queria, a enorme pressão exercida sobre a lança do semideus ameaçava arrancar a arma de suas mãos. Krishna, porém, estava na mesma situação. Como se fossem dois gigantescos ímãs de polos opostos os dois oponentes mantiveram distância, mas por muito pouco tempo. A força exercida foi demais para ambos e suas armas saíram disparadas até os confins do espaço exterior. Upuat, sem pensar duas vezes, se lançou em busca de sua clava, mas foi parado por um poderoso ataque que quase o fulminou. Ao ver de onde veio esse ataque viu Krishna na posição de flor de lótus concentrando uma enorme quantidade de energia em seu corpo.

-Agora que perdeu sua arma também perdeu a batalha, Ofois. - disse Krishna preparado para acabar com a divindade – Foi um oponente feroz e por isso morrerá com honra. - a energia de Krishna se concentrou rapidamente e ele a expulsou exclamando - Maha Roshini!

-Você é que vai morrer. – murmurou Upuat antes de voar contra o Maha Roshini- Caminho do Duat!

Com suas mãos estendidas o egípcio conseguiu não só dividir o Maha Roshini frente a ele, mas fazendo um tremendo esforço também conseguiu atravessar a armadura e o corpo de Krishna que cuspiu um pouco de sangue ainda surpreso pela façanha de Upuat.

- Não achou que meu poder vinha apenas de minha arma, não é? Ela só servia para projetá-lo.

-Ainda não estou vencido, Ofois. - respondeu fracamente Krishna.

-Então me permita aplicar o golpe de misericórdia. - o egípcio tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu - O quê...?

-A barreira que você atravessou pode ser utilizada de várias formas, tanto para me proteger quanto para paralisar meus inimigos. - Upuat soube imediatamente do que ele estava falando, seu corpo não podia retroceder e atrás dele estava Krishna, seus braços e pernas estavam paralisados e não era capaz de projetar seu poder – Mesmo no Tártaro nossa honra estará intacta e ambos teremos realizado nossos objetivos. - Krishna elevou seu Dunamis até o limite - Nos veremos Upuat, Maha Roshini!

Sem ter como escapar, Upuat recebeu o ataque à queima-roupa, embora sua armadura tenha evitado que seu corpo fosse vaporizado não foi suficiente para salvar sua vida. Desintegrou-se lentamente enquanto via como seu oponente sumia da mesma maneira. Ambos impassíveis em seu caminho a um mundo do qual não retornariam.

...

A batalha entre Io e suas bestas contra Taurt e suas criaturas parecia estar equilibrada, mas não era bem assim. Io logo sentiu como a deusa e suas criaturas ganhavam terreno. A Abelha Rainha foi triturada pelas mandíbulas do Crocodilo-camaleão de Taurt e com isso a proteção de seu braço direito se quebrou em mil pedaços. Como vingança seus Morcegos Vampiros drenaram o sangue da maioria dos Falcões da egípcia, fazendo com que as asas de Taurt rachassem sendo depois destruídas. Mas os poucos morcegos sobreviventes de Io foram derrotados pelo Crocodilo-camaleão da deusa que os caçou e esmagou entre seus dentes, e as asas de Io também foram destroçadas. Mas as criaturas de Taurt logo demonstraram sua superioridade quando a Roca despedaçou a Águia Poderosa, embora morresse estrangulada pela Serpente de Io. Esta última morreu quando sua cabeça foi esmagada pelos javalis da egípcia. As armaduras de Taurt e Io agora só conservavam o peitoral e no caso da egípcia também o saiote.

-Detenha esta loucura, General Marina. - disse Taurt – Você mostrou uma incrível força e seria um desperdício que um semideus como você morresse nesta batalha...

-Não importa o que me diga, eu não me renderei. - interrompeu o General Marina que tentava recuperar suas forças – Também não perderei, não enquanto o Imperador Poseidon confiar em mim para cumprir minha missão.

-Leal até o fim, é uma verdadeira lástima, mas terá que ser destruído. - os Javalis Dourados se colocaram em posição de ataque frente ao Urso Infernal de Io - Gullinbursti, Slidrugtanni! Acabem com sua última besta.

Io reconheceu então um desses nomes, Thor havia lhe contado em Zefir que Gullinbursti era uma besta mecânica que servia Frey, um deus nórdico. Isso significava que estas duas bestas não dependiam de Taurt, então mesmo que ela fosse vencida não desapareceriam. A egípcia estava frente a ele sem fazer nada além de observá-lo, disposta a interceptá-lo caso tentasse ajudar seu Urso Infernal esperando que os javalis fizessem o trabalho sujo por ela. Io aproveitou isto para se concentrar, apesar de serem criaturas mecânicas os dois javalis podiam dominar o Dunamis e isso só era possível se fossem criaturas divinas ou tivessem algum tipo de poder divino guardado. Então projetou seu Dunamis até a batalha e aí percebeu, dentro daquelas criaturas havia algo não mecânico que lhes dava vida e poder, era uma fina linha de Ikhor, sangue divino que neste caso pôde reconhecer como sendo de Taurt.

-Argh! - Io não pôde evitar um gemido quando seu Urso foi atravessado pelos afiados dentes de Gullinbursti e seu gêmeo. Taurt ficou surpresa com isto, pois a besta não fizera nada para evitar esse ataque. O General Marina então entregou todo seu Dunamis a sua última besta por uma fração de segundo – Agora, Urso Infernal! - a besta mencionada soltou um rugido que ninguém podia escutar e com suas poderosas garras e o Dunamis de Io conseguiu partir os dois javalis ao meio. Seus restos voaram pelos ares enquanto gotas de sangue pingavam de sua destroçada maquinaria.

-Meus parabéns, General Marina. - disse Taurt enquanto aplaudia a façanha de Io – Conseguiu descobrir o segredo de Gullinbursti e Slidrugtanni, mas foi um esforço inútil...

-Tornado Violento! - o General de Scyla interrompeu novamente a egípcia lançando seu ataque, mas este foi realizado usando simplesmente seu Oitavo Sentido, por isso em vez de um tornado de energia lançou um potente vento que nem sequer moveu um milímetro a Deusa.

-Me interrompeu pra isso? Morra de uma vez! - Taurt reuniu um pouco de seu Dunamis e atacou: - Mistério do Horizonte!

O ataque atingiu em cheio o fustigado corpo de Io, mas ao mesmo tempo Taurt era arrastada por um potente tornado de energia que a lançou pelos ares em grande velocidade. No solo abaixo dela se encontrava o Urso Infernal de Io que lançara o ataque.

-Bom trabalho. – agradeceu Io a sua última besta antes de desaparecer, mas não foi o único, pois o Crocodilo-camaleão que havia se escondido com sua camuflagem saiu de seu esconderijo e começou a se retorcer antes de desaparecer, Taurt havia sido derrotada.

...

Thot e Ascot detiveram sua batalha ao se dar conta de que agora eram os últimos seres que se enfrentavam nesse pré-universo.

-Todos os seus companheiros caíram e agora chegou sua hora também. - disse Thot e antes que Ascot pudesse reagir, a divindade realizou seu feitiço - Corre, corre tempo, leve-me ao fim, leve-me Atum-Rá!

Dito isto a imagem de uma infinidade de relógios de areia se materializou ao redor do General de Zefir e ao mesmo tempo, todos eles terminaram de passar o último grão de areia. O universo recém-nascido então sofreu uma enorme mudança, já não existia a enorme massa de matéria na qual pereceram quase todos os Generais Marinas, nem tampouco os sóis que a iluminavam. Por outro lado o espaço estava cheio de buracos negros e a fraca luz de estrelas moribundas que pela distância provavelmente já haviam desaparecido.

-O que... é... isto?

-Isto meu caro General Marina, é o fim deste universo, uma vez que este universo não dispõe de deuses protetores como nós. - explicou Thot com toda a calma do mundo como se não estivesse no meio de uma luta até a morte. Ascot demorou um pouco para sair de seu assombro, mas assim que o fez se prontificou a atacar o deus, mas descobriu que não podia se aproximar dele nem atacá-lo com nenhum de seus feitiços, nem mesmo sua Marionete Sangrenta funcionava! – Está preso dentro da Maat, General Marina, a perfeita harmonia que nada, exceto o poder de um Protógenos, filho do Caos, pode destruir. Por outro lado eu também não posso te atacar.

-Então pretende me segurar aqui até que a batalha termine, não é isso? - perguntou Ascot que planejava alguma maneira de escapar do feitiço de Thot.

-Mostre-me o apogeu, recue o contador do tempo, Rá!- os relógios tornaram a se materializar, mas desta vez os dois lados tinham a mesma quantidade de areia. O agonizante universo mudou outra vez agora repleto da luz de centenas de milhares de estrelas e algumas galáxias cuja luz iluminava os dois oponentes - Contemple semideus, o momento de glória deste universo, que neste mesmo instante transborda de vida e prosperidade. Agora só lhe resta o longo caminho até a decadência.

-Já entendi, você quer mesmo me atrasar...

-Não, essa não é minha intenção, jovem semideus. - Thot se virou para ele - Como já viu, presenciamos o fim e o auge deste universo. Se o comparamos com um dia acabamos de presenciar o anoitecer e o meio-dia deste universo e dos seres que o habitam, incluindo a nós. - Ascot finalmente entendeu o verdadeiro plano da divindade – Por sermos seres divinos nossa existência é eterna e por isso o fim não nos afetou em nada, assim como ambos temos o máximo poder da Criação em nossas mãos o apogeu não fez nada conosco. Se retrocedermos até o início, por outro lado... - Thot fitou diretamente o semideus que o encarava com fúria apertando os punhos - Eu nasci como um deus enquanto você nasceu como um mortal.

Entretanto, Ascot não prestava atenção em suas palavras, não era necessário pois compreendia as consequências daquele feitiço e já sabia como combatê-lo. Fazendo um supremo esforço elevou seu Dunamis até o limite.

-Não importa quanto poder tenha, dentro da Maat não tem chance a menos que seja um Protógenos. - mas o semideus já não o escutava - Se não quer ouvir então terminarei isto de uma vez por todas. - os relógios de areia voltaram a aparecer, só que desta vez sua parte superior estava cheia – Retorne ao princípio! - Ascot continuava reunindo seu poder e recitando um complicado encantamento – Devolva-nos a nossas origens!

-Silêncio Universal!

-Jepri! - ambos os feitiços foram finalizados quase ao mesmo tempo, o universo no qual lutavam havia voltado a sua forma primitiva e tanto Ascot como Thot pareciam ter sobrevivido, pois estavam frente a frente. Repentinamente o General Marina começou a desaparecer lentamente, o egípcio assistiu a isto sem mostrar emoção alguma em seu rosto, só no último momento fez uma careta de dor.

-Um feitiço tão poderoso merece ser preservado, mesmo que para realizá-lo precise de tanto poder e que até alguém com o nível de um deus tenha que sacrificar a própria vida. - dito isto Thot abriu seu livro e começou a escrever, depois jogou seu livro no chão, suas correntes sumiram e a seu redor apareceram várias urnas de materiais diferentes. Quando a última urna (que era de ferro) apareceu, surgiram vários escorpiões e também uma enorme e ameaçadora serpente guardando o livro. Thot começou a desaparecer também, no último momento Ascot havia conseguido atravessar seu corpo com sua Marionete Sangrenta, inclusive parte de seu sangue solidificado saía das costas do moribundo deus egípcio - Talvez jamais volte, mas meu conhecimento nunca desaparecerá.

Algum tempo depois, surgiu um portal muito afastado da massa de matéria que foi cenário do fim dos Generais Marinas, uma figura masculina saiu de dentro dele.

-Parece que não precisam de mim aqui. - disse a misteriosa divindade disposta a se retirar, mas então algo chamou sua atenção. Uma presença ainda sobrevivia naquela terra inóspita, e não se tratava de uma presença divina. Tratava-se da cobra que guardava o livro de Thot.

-Mas vejam o que temos aqui. - a misteriosa presença se encontrava frente à serpente. Esta tratou de atacá-lo movendo-se na velocidade da luz, mas o deus não se assustou e agarrou a cobra pelo pescoço - Não me atrapalhe. - usando seu Dunamis destroçou a serpente, depois carbonizou os escorpiões e quebrou as urnas deixando sair o livro - Argh! - a divindade deu um grito, pois o livro queimou sua mão e as urnas voltaram a se materializar ao redor dele. O misterioso deus irritado com o que aconteceu decidiu ir embora, algumas batalhas ainda aconteciam e seu dever era que ninguém saísse com vida.

* * *

><p>Ufa, este foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever (graças a Io), mas enfim o terminei. Não há muito que dizer, exceto a informação dos deuses que usei neste capítulo:<p>

Tritão: filho de Poseidon, deus mensageiro das profundezas marinhas, padrasto de Atena e pai de Palas, a quem esta matou por acidente. Tinha uma trombeta que criava grandes tempestades ou acalmava as águas, sua forma era a de um homem com cauda de peixe.

Upuat: deus funerário do Antigo Egito, seu dever era realizar o ritual de "abertura da boca" e guiar os mortos ao Duat (o mundo da morte egípcio), tinha o título de "o que abre os caminhos". Em sua forma de guerreiro estava armado com uma clava e um arco. Os gregos o conheciam como Ofois.

Taurt: antiga Deusa da Fertilidade, também era uma deusa celeste e por isso chamada "a misteriosa do horizonte", tinha uma forma um tanto estranha, com uma cabeça de hipopótamo, patas de leão e cauda de crocodilo, ajudou Hórus em sua luta contra Seth.

Thot: deus da escritura, da sabedoria e símbolo da Lua, escriba sagrado, inventor de todas as palavras e do calendário, também era o contador do tempo, assistia à "pesagem das almas" realizada por Osíris. Na verdade não era um deus da magia, mas decidi deixá-lo assim porque era um oponente mais apropriado para Ascot, além disso, planejo aproveitar seu livro.

Finalmente temos Gullinbursti e Slidrugtanni, um par de javalis mecânicos feitos pelos anões Brokk e Eitri como uma aposta (feita por Loki) sobre quem era capaz de fazer o melhor presente para os deuses. Finalmente terminaram puxando a carruagem de Frey.

Creio que isso é tudo, a seguir veremos o final da história lateral dos Generais Marinas.


	27. Lembranças de Zefir: Generais Marinas II

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 27 - Lembranças de Zefir: Generais Marinas Parte II**

* * *

><p>Cinco anos atrás, Universo de Zefir, atual Planeta de Gelo.<p>

Previsível e mais que esperado foi o fato que Seiya de Pégaso conseguiu alcançar o Dunamis antes de qualquer outro Guerreiro Sagrado. Sua enorme força de vontade sempre o ajudou a superar seus próprios limites, além de ser o único mortal que tinha derrotado dois deuses no passado. Bian, o General de Cavalo Marinho, sabia muito bem disso e por essa razão o procurou como oponente.

-Ventos de Furacão! - Bian atacou Seiya com sua técnica mais poderosa. O Cavaleiro de Pégaso, porém, não sofreu nenhum dano e contra-atacou com uma série de socos e chutes de pouca força na velocidade da luz, Bian que sabia disto decidiu esquivar os golpes e logo responder com outra técnica - Sopro Divino!

Uma forte ventania arrancou as árvores do solo além de carregar grandes rochas deixando finalmente apenas Seiya de pé.

-Você melhorou muito Bian, se tivesse lutado assim no Mundo Marinho teria sido mais difícil te derrotar. - o General de Cavalo Marinho recebeu com agrado o elogio, principalmente porque Seiya tinha razão, na batalha no Santuário de Poseidon ele havia confiado demais e por isso havia perdido. Por outro lado Seiya lutou com todas as suas forças, pois sabia que enfrentava um inimigo superior, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um novo ataque de Seiya.

-Meteoros de Pégaso!- o General Marina ergueu sua barreira para bloquear alguns deles e depois esquivou outros, Seiya já esperava por isso e ambos começaram uma luta corpo a corpo.

-"Que ironia." - pensou Bian. Agora era Seiya que se mostrava superior, quem poderia imaginar que o rapaz que enfrentou chegaria tão longe.

...

Outra antiga batalha se repetia perto dali, entre Shiryu de Dragão e Krishna de Krisaor. O antigo Cavaleiro de Bronze, assim como Seiya, também conseguiu despertar o Dunamis e tal como seu amigo era procurado tanto por aliados como inimigos para ajudá-los a esgotar seu Cosmo e despertar o poder dos deuses.

Krishna, ao contrário do que fez na sua luta no Mundo Marinho, atacou primeiro com seu Maha Roshini, mas desta vez Shiryu não era afetado por sua poderosa técnica, inclusive podia vê-la diretamente sem sofrer nenhum dano em seus olhos.

-Me alegra que estejamos do mesmo lado agora, Dragão. - comentou Krishna antes de atacar novamente - Na última vez você lutou com honra por seus ideais e agora não espero menos de você.

-Você tem um coração nobre, Krishna. - respondeu Shiryu - Apesar de ter lutado pelos ideais errados no passado.

...

Enquanto alguns reviviam suas antigas batalhas, perto das montanhas se desenrolava uma luta diferente, Io de Scyla enfrentava Radamanthys de Wyvern. O Espectro lutava com violência e um enorme poder, enquanto Io utilizava suas bestas uma por uma, mas utilizando todo seu Cosmo em seus ataques.

-Destruição Máxima! - gritou Radamanthys ao lançar seu ataque, mas este foi contido pelo Urso Infernal de Io, o qual foi materializado por poucos segundos para esse fim.

-Ataque Vampiro! - vários morcegos se materializaram dispostos a atacar Radamanthys, o Juiz do Submundo conseguiu evitar alguns deles e destruir outros, mas vários deles conseguiram alcançá-lo e sugar seu sangue, o Espectro então explodiu seu Cosmo para se desfazer dos morcegos, mas antes disso Io os recolheu para substituí-los por sua Abelha Rainha, que atingiu o peito de Radamanthys, embora com menos poder que as outras bestas.

-Por que se conteve? - perguntou o Juiz de Wyvern no chão – Por acaso acha que não sou suficiente para lutar a sério?

-Não, mas você é bastante arrogante. - respondeu o General de Scyla - Desde que começamos a lutar não fez outra coisa que me atacar de frente com sua Destruição Máxima uma vez após a outra, parece que não sabe fazer outra coisa.

-Insolente! - gritou furioso Radamanthys antes de atacar novamente - Destruição Máxima!

Mas Io que já conhecia essa técnica usou novamente o poder de seu Urso Infernal para conter o ataque e depois investir com sua Águia Poderosa, o Espectro mal pôde esquivar o ataque. Desde que foi vencido novamente por Kanon achou que derrotando alguns de seus subordinados poderia mostrar que não era fraco, então escolheu Io como primeiro oponente. O General de Scyla lhe pareceu fraco à primeira vista, mas infelizmente não foi assim, na verdade ele mostrou ser um dos oponentes mais versáteis que conhecera. A surra que estava levando o levou a pensar que devia mudar sua estratégia e engolindo toda sua ira decidiu pôr em prática os conselhos de Io esquivando seus ataques para estudá-los e encontrar um meio de neutralizá-los.

...

A alguns metros da luta entre Radamanthys e Io, Minos de Grifo lutava contra dois oponentes. Um deles era Ascot, o novato General de Zefir, e a outra era Tétis de Sereia. Ascot começou atacando com todos os feitiços de ataque que conhecia, mas isto foi inútil contra Minos que neutralizava alguns com seu poderoso Cosmo ou simplesmente usava o Bakudo N° 81 para criar um escudo e bloqueá-los. O General de Zefir havia despertado o Sétimo Sentido recentemente, por razões de tempo e para não se atrasar em seu treinamento decidiu acompanhar o resto dos Generais. Nessas condições, lutar contra um Juiz do Submundo que dominava o Oitavo Sentido parecia uma loucura. E Minos demonstrou isso ao derrotá-lo com uns poucos golpes. Tétis, muito mais experiente no combate corpo a corpo conseguiu resistir mais ao ataque do Espectro, mas no final não pôde escapar da Marionete Cósmica de Minos.

-Ungh. – gemeu Tétis, pois Minos a imobilizou para depois golpeá-la na nuca deixando-a inconsciente, então o Juiz foi atrás de Ascot.

-Pode se mover na velocidade da luz e tudo o que faz é ficar aí parado lançando feitiços. - disse Minos com desdém, então o levantou pelos cabelos até ficar cara a cara com ele. Ascot estava tão machucado que nem mesmo podia reclamar – Tem um grande poder, mas continua pensando como um mago. - o Juiz de Grifo o soltou sem nenhum cuidado – Levante-se e venha comigo, eu te ensinarei a pensar como um verdadeiro Guerreiro Sagrado.

Então Minos seguiu em frente, Ascot fazendo um supremo esforço conseguiu se levantar para seguir o Espectro. O Juiz de Grifo não lhe agradava muito, mas agora não era hora para isso, ele sabia o que estava em jogo. Ainda se lembrava do dia em que foi recrutado por Kanon e a decisão que tomou nesse mesmo dia.

Flashback

Amanhecia no planeta Zefir, e como cada manhã Ascot ia até a praia onde pensava e recordava os acontecimentos de aproximadamente um ano. O mago gostava do mar, fazia-o lembrar dela, Marine.

-Você parece melancólico. - o jovem mago se virou para seu interlocutor, que era nada mais nada menos que Kanon de Dragão Marinho, que assim como ele fitava o horizonte.

-Você é Kanon, um General Marina, não é? - perguntou Ascot, e o gêmeo de Saga apenas assentiu.

-E você é Ascot, o sucessor do Guru Clef. - Ascot meneou a cabeça em resposta assim como Kanon para depois ficar em silêncio - O Imperador acha que você tem muito potencial, rapaz. - isto chamou a atenção do mago que fixou seus olhos no General Marina - Cronologicamente tem apenas 12 anos e já tem o poder de um Cavaleiro de Prata, pelo menos em relação ao Cosmo. - Ascot sussurrou um "oh" e baixou sua cabeça pensativo – Além de ter estas criaturas que sempre te acompanham.

-Que criaturas? - perguntou o mago intrigado pelas palavras de Kanon.

-Não sei, só os deuses e o Cavaleiro de Câncer conseguem vê-las. - respondeu o grego - Mas o Imperador pediu que te perguntasse se estaria disposto a se unir a nós.

Ascot voltou sua vista ao oceano novamente. Como sucessor do Guru Clef ele estava a par de tudo o que se passara no Mundo Místico* e sabia do grande perigo que corriam não só os dois universos, mas toda a Criação. Também sabia que apenas como Guardião de Zefir não poderia fazer muita coisa a respeito, pelo menos não durante a guerra. Inexplicavelmente ele começou a pensar em Marine, ele esperava que ela fosse feliz em seu lar, mesmo se jamais se encontrassem de novo. Também se lembrou das outras meninas, suas queridas amigas Lucy e Anne. Como General Marina ele teria mais chances de protegê-la e também a seu mundo, era uma oportunidade única. Fério, assim que soube da situação pediu a todos os deuses para que o aceitassem dentro de um de seus exércitos, mas nenhum aceitou, e agora lhe ofereciam aquilo.

-Não precisa responder agora. - a voz de Kanon o tirou de seus pensamentos – Tem uma semana para se decidir, nós também temos que treinar e precisará de tempo para chegar no nosso nível, embora em Zefir isso dependa da força de vontade, pelo menos é o que dizem os deuses.

Ascot viu como o General Marina lhe deu as costas para se retirar, só deu alguns passos e então aumentou sua velocidade tão rapidamente que parecia ter sumido no ar, ele já havia visto isso várias vezes, mas não deixava de se surpreender. Ascot também tratou de se retirar para começar suas atividades como sucessor do Guru Clef, mas no meio do caminho mudou de direção, rumo ao recém-construído Templo de Poseidon.

-Me perdoe, mestre. - sussurrou Ascot antes de olhar para o castelo uma última vez.

Fim do flashback

Voltando ao presente, enquanto Minos caminhava pelo espesso bosque percebeu que Ascot o seguia. O Juiz de Grifo sorriu para si mesmo, não era de jeito nenhum que simpatizasse com o General fracote ou algo parecido, mas sabia que nesta guerra cada um deles era uma peça importante e não podia permitir que por culpa de um semideus mal treinado todos eles desaparecessem. Além do mais, como seu mestre podia conseguir manipulá-lo caso seu senhor Hades tivesse a necessidade de enfrentar seus atuais aliados no futuro. Assim eram os pensamentos do mais prático dos Juízes do Submundo.

* * *

><p>*Mundo Místico: É assim que as pessoas de Zefir se referem ao planeta Terra.<p>

Bom, com este capítulo termino de traduzir todos os que o Jossif-kun já publicou, agora temos que esperar que ele escreva o próximo, onde teremos a grande batalha dos Cavaleiros Dourados, que espero que não demore muito. Assim que for lançado eu traduzirei imediatamente, até lá!


	28. Fogo e Terra: Parte 1

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 28: Fogo e Terra: Parte 1**

* * *

><p><em>Nota: Os capítulos 28, 30, 32 e 33 se passam ao mesmo tempo.<em>

Doze semideuses lutavam contra o mesmo número de deuses, ali estavam 11 dos 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro e o Grande Mestre do Santuário, Shion. Seu discípulo Mu enfrentava um deus egípcio, o qual vestia uma armadura dourada assim como a sua, mas que não possuía proteção para os braços e pernas, suas ombreiras tinham a forma de uma cabeça de carneiro e em sua cabeça usava o mesmo tipo de adorno usado pelos faraós. Sua pele era morena e seus olhos negros. A armadura de Mu não mostrava qualquer mudança, contudo o enorme poder que emanava era suficiente para saber que estava utilizando seu Dunamis.

-Carneiro Celestial!- a divindade lançou um poderoso ataque de energia com as duas mãos.

-Parede de Cristal!- Mu criou uma muralha invisível a qual repeliu o ataque do egípcio, que reagiu muito devagar e a milímetros de ser alcançado por seu ataque decidiu anulá-lo com outro semelhante. O choque de poderes produziu uma grande explosão que cobriu o egípcio. Logo depois não havia rastro da divindade, porém seu Dunamis ainda podia ser sentido. Mu, sabendo disso, se aproximou lentamente do lugar onde sentia sua presença, porém só havia uma nuvem de poeira dourada.

-Carneiro Celestial! - Mu viu surpreso como o pó dourado se reunia para reconstruir o corpo do deus. Devido às circunstâncias o Cavaleiro de Áries apenas foi capaz de reagir com uma Extinção Estelar incompleta sobrevivendo por muito pouco e sendo lançado pelos ares. A divindade tratou de se aproveitar disso colocando-se frente ao Cavaleiro de Áries, mas Mu reagiu rapidamente com outra de suas técnicas.

-Rede de Cristal!- o egípcio foi aprisionado pela Rede de Cristal de Mu sendo totalmente imobilizado.

-Muito engenhoso Cavaleiro de Atena, mas é inútil contra mim. - o deus tentou decompor seu corpo numa nuvem de pó, mas não conseguiu, então encarou espantado Mu que explicou:

-Enquanto estiver preso em minha Rede de Cristal não será capaz de transformar seu corpo em pó, tampouco poderá realizar seus ataques. - Mu se virou para ele - Como pode ver está totalmente a minha mercê.

-Acha mesmo que aprisionar a mim, Amón o deus do Vento, é algo tão simples, Cavaleiro de Atena? - retorquiu Amón mostrando-se bastante despreocupado apesar das palavras de Mu. Amón então começou a expulsar seu poder tentando destruir a Rede de Cristal. O Cavaleiro de Áries tinha uma expressão de dor mostrando seu esforço para manter sua técnica, assim como Amón se esforçava em destruí-la ficando empatados - Creio que o subestimei, é realmente poderoso.

O deus do vento diminuiu a pressão sobre a Rede de Cristal, Mu fez o mesmo disposto a negociar a aparente rendição de Amón, mas o deus esperava por isto e assim que o semideus reduziu seu poder o suficiente o egípcio expulsou o seu abruptamente conseguindo se libertar. Imediatamente ele se lançou sobre Mu com um potente soco que quase o joga no solo.

- Carneiro Celestial!

-Revolução Estelar!- ambos os ataques com a mesma potência se anularam, mas Amón voltou a fragmentar seu corpo em diversas partículas douradas e aparece por trás do ariano lhe aplicando um chute que consegue derrubá-lo. Mu utiliza suas mãos para evitar se chocar com o piso e toma um impulso para cair de pé, porém antes que seus pés tocassem o solo Amón apareceu repentinamente recebendo-o com um ataque de energia que o lançou para o alto. O egípcio tornou a se decompor para surpreender Mu, mas este foi capaz de reagir antes que seu inimigo terminasse de se recompor.

-Extinção Estelar!

-Argh!- o ataque atingiu todas as partículas que formavam o corpo de Amón, o qual não teve outra escolha senão se recompor, mas a vantagem de Mu não durou muito, pois em resposta o egípcio lançou um ataque de energia contendo uma de suas partículas.

-Parede de Cristal!- o ataque da divindade foi refletido, mas não a partícula que o acompanhou. Amón então a utilizou para se teletransportar frente ao Cavaleiro de Áries.

-Tornado Dourado!- Amón ergueu suas mãos e fragmentou sua armadura em diversas partículas douradas que atravessaram a Parede de Cristal de Mu e o envolveram. O semideus escapou interrompendo sua técnica, mas também se afastando da técnica do deus. Amón se reconstituiu e foi atrás de Mu.

-Rede de Cristal!- adivinhando este movimento o ariano o recebeu com sua técnica prendendo o egípcio novamente. Os dois combatentes se enfrentavam com o olhar, desta vez Mu não o deixaria escapar, mas sabia que não podia confiar demais diante de Amón que conservava uma expressão de superioridade apesar de capturado. Ambos sabiam que seu próximo movimento seria o último e definiria o vencedor desta batalha.

...

Em outro lugar distante dali, Aldebaran de Touro enfrentava um guerreiro prateado, ou melhor, uma máquina prateada, de seu mesmo tamanho e porte, com uma armadura parecida com a dos guerreiros espartanos e pele prateada.

Um par de enormes asas surgia da armadura de Touro indicando que este utilizava seu Dunamis. Ambos os guerreiros se encaravam atentamente quando o guerreiro artificial começou a vibrar em grande velocidade produzindo um som impossível de ouvir devido ao vácuo do espaço, mas sua energia não dependia do ar para chegar diretamente ao cérebro de seu oponente.

-Bakudo Nº 73, Tozansho. - sussurrou Aldebaran e imediatamente uma pirâmide invertida se materializou a seu redor detendo as ondas de energia de seu inimigo, mas isso não foi tudo - Grande Chifre!

O ataque foi incrivelmente rápido e devastador, o guerreiro fiel a Caelum não teve tempo para reagir e simplesmente o recebeu sendo empurrado por vários metros. O Cavaleiro de Touro apareceu repentinamente frente a ele e lançou outro Grande Chifre que mudou sua trajetória, Aldebaran repetiu sua façanha uma e outra vez, até que considerando que era suficiente se deteve. Uma espessa cortina de pó cobria o local onde caíra o corpo de seu oponente, porém o Cavaleiro de Ouro sabia que este ainda não estava vencido e permaneceu com os braços cruzados em sua postura de ataque e defesa.

-De fato você possui o ataque mais rápido de todos os Cavaleiros Dourados. - Aldebaran ouviu a voz daquele guerreiro dentro de sua cabeça – É uma pena que ele não seja capaz de danificar este corpo.

-Essa presença... - sussurrou Aldebaran lembrando tê-la sentido anteriormente, só que desta vez era muito mais fraca - Não pode ser... Caelum!

-Tem razão, mas ao mesmo tempo se engana. - respondeu a armadura viva enquanto se levantava – Sim, tenho a vontade e o sangue de Caelum dentro de mim, mas mesmo assim sou um ser diferente. Em honra ao antigo ser que habitava esta armadura pode me chamar de Talos.

Aldebaran conteve o sorriso que começava a se esboçar em seu rosto. Talos era uma máquina criada por Minos no Submundo, originalmente funcionava com o sangue de Hades e foi durante as primeiras Guerras Santas o último e mais poderoso guardião da Giudecca. Entretanto tinha um grave defeito, a única veia que possuía e o mantinha com vida estava ligada ao exterior por um pequeno selo em seu tornozelo, este selo foi destruído por um dos primeiros Cavaleiros de Escorpião, e Aldebaran estava disposto a repetir sua proeza.

Sem tempo a perder investiu contra Talos num ataque feroz, este se defendeu esplendidamente, contudo não conhecia o objetivo de Aldebaran que num rápido movimento reuniu todo seu Dunamis em uma de suas pernas e com um poderoso chute quebrou em mil pedaços a superfície do tornozelo da criatura, incluindo a insígnia que se encontrava nesse lugar.

-Boa tentativa, semideus. Mas não acha mesmo que conservaríamos o antigo e obsoleto projeto, não é? - o Cavaleiro de Atena mostrou um breve momento de frustração, mas esta logo se converteu em reflexão. Talvez o projeto fosse outro, mas isso não impedia que pudesse decifrá-lo. Levou apenas alguns instantes para encontrar a localização do Ikhor que dava vida a Talos. Estava em seu peito, em um pequeno círculo bem no meio, atrás do que nos humanos seria o esterno.

-Grande Chifre!- Aldebaran volteou à carga, mas desta vez lançando seu ataque com os punhos. O autômato simplesmente recebeu o ataque e logo o Cavaleiro de Touro descobriu por que.

-Um ser do seu nível jamais poderá atravessar a grossa armadura que protege minha fonte de vida. - Aldebaran o fitou estupefato, seu poderoso ataque só conseguira causar pequenos e quase imperceptíveis amassados no peito de Talos, era óbvio que o Ikhor de Caelum estava bem protegido por várias camadas da armadura divina, o que tornava quase impossível atravessá-la - Agora é minha vez, Castigo Celestial!

Talos levantou um de seus braços formando uma poderosa bola de energia azul na palma de sua mão. Aldebaran surpreendido tentou conter o ataque com suas mãos, mas era tarde demais e o recebeu em cheio sendo violentamente empurrado até se chocar com uma montanha, enquanto isso Talos se aproximava lentamente para aplicar o golpe de misericórdia.

...

Enquanto isso longe dali, Aioria de Leão, trajando sua armadura divina (a qual trazia um par de asas em suas costas como única diferença de sua armadura dourada normal), lutava numa velocidade muito superior à da luz contra um deus egípcio de armadura negra. Este portava uma armadura completa que cobria a maior parte de seu corpo, destacando, sobretudo, seu elmo com a forma de um chacal.

-Relâmpago de Plasma!- cansado do empate o Cavaleiro de Leão utilizou sua técnica pela primeira vez na luta, mas seu rival não a recebeu, pois se tornou intangível e desapareceu sob o solo. Aioria, entretanto, lançou sua técnica contra o solo, que foi destroçado deixando um enorme círculo de destruição a sua volta, porém não havia sinal de seu oponente - Não pense que poderá escapar tão facilmente, Presa Relâmpago!- o semideus concentra seu poder no solo, de onde sai uma infinidade de poderosos relâmpagos que arrasam ainda mais o campo de batalha, contudo seu adversário permanece desaparecido.

-Garras do Chacal! – subitamente o egípcio sai do chão sob os pés de Aioria lançando um poderoso ataque cortante que o joga para o alto onde sente como é imobilizado pelo Dunamis de seu inimigo que o envolve completamente - Embalsamento Final! - a divindade aparece frente ao Cavaleiro de Atena com os braços estendidos para os lados, nesse instante Aioria sente como seu poder é lentamente absorvido. Fazendo uso de suas últimas forças o Cavaleiro de Leão consegue levantar um dedo e apontá-lo a seu inimigo.

-Cápsula do Poder. - Aioria concentra todo seu poder na ponta do dedo e o lança contra seu inimigo que ao recebê-lo desaparece numa explosão. O semideus se afasta aproveitando a oportunidade.

-É tão poderoso quanto um deus, Cavaleiro de Atena. – diz o egípcio levitando lentamente até tocar o solo. Uma vez ali podemos ver que se encontra seriamente ferido, mas ainda não derrotado como demonstra o poderoso Dunamis que emana de seu corpo – Eu, Anúbis, o Senhor das Necrópolis, admito, mas isso não significa que esteja derrotado, Licópolis Sagrada!

Do corpo de Anúbis saiu uma imensa quantidade de lobos, chacais e cães espectrais, os quais se lançaram a uma velocidade superior à da luz sobre Aioria.

-E você precisará de mais que isto para me derrotar, Relâmpago de Plasma!- absolutamente todos os cães fantasmas foram destroçados pelo ataque de Aioria, porém seus restos permaneceram no ar e rapidamente tomaram a forma de pontas de lança que se atiraram a uma velocidade ainda maior sobre o corpo do Cavaleiro de Atena. Este tratou de anulá-los com outro Relâmpago de Plasma conseguindo neutralizar a maioria deles, porém uns poucos escaparam e explodiram ao fazer contato com Aioria que se viu envolto numa série de poderosas e sucessivas explosões. Assim que estas terminaram o Cavaleiro de Leão um pouco ferido viu estupefato como o campo de batalha estava repleto de cães espirituais. Anúbis fez um gesto com sua cabeça e seus cães atacaram.

-Presa Relâmpago!- Aioria concentrou novamente seu Dunamis no solo, os raios conseguiram acabar com muitos cães, mas não o suficiente - Relâmpago de Plasma!- utilizando os dois punhos o semideus conseguiu exterminar outros tantos, mas seus restos se transformaram em pontas de lança como antes enquanto que os poucos animais sobreviventes se transformaram em sombras que cobriram por completo Aioria. Ele tratou de acumular seu poder para se livrar deles, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo as pontas de lança tocaram as sombras que o envolviam provocando uma gigantesca explosão que se elevou até o céu.

-Creio que isso foi tudo. - disse Anúbis antes de se retirar quando teve que esquivar um Relâmpago de Plasma que quase o aniquila. Atrás dele, Aioria de Leão, embora terrivelmente ferido, permanecia com sua determinação intacta.

-Já disse que isso não bastaria para me derrotar. - Anúbis o fitou estarrecido, mas não disse nada, apenas se aproximou lentamente do Cavaleiro de Leão antes de utilizar sua técnica para acabar com Aioria.

...

A uma enorme distância dali, Shaka de Virgem levitava na posição de lótus frente a seu adversário, o líder supremo do Panteão Egípcio, Rá. A armadura divina de Shaka agora possuía duas grandes asas metálicas em suas costas, seu oponente trazia uma armadura de dourada como a de Shaka, a qual lhe conferia uma proteção completa na maior parte de seu corpo moreno, de olhos negros e astutos. Usava um turbante de faraó e um diadema sobre este, os poucos cabelos que sobressaiam eram negros.

Esta era a única batalha que ainda não começara. Shaka aguardava, duvidoso, o ataque de seu inimigo. Muitas incertezas dominavam o Cavaleiro de Virgem desde que se tornou um semideus, e como se Rá pudesse ler sua mente perguntou:

-Suas dúvidas são tão grandes que o deixam paralisado à minha frente, em total silêncio?

Shaka não respondeu, não tinha que fazê-lo, tinha uma missão e devia cumpri-la, afastou qualquer dúvida que nublasse seus pensamentos e em seguida atacou.

-Rendição Divina!- um ataque imensamente poderoso saiu das mãos do Cavaleiro de Atena, mas este foi facilmente desvanecido por Rá, Shaka não ocultou o desconcerto em seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia, em todas as suas batalhas anteriores ele sempre tinha seus inimigos abaixo dele, apenas com Hades se viu superado, mas agora também era superado por Rá.

-O Tesouro do Céu! - o Cavaleiro de Ouro contra-atacou, abrindo os olhos e manifestando um enorme poder, quase instantaneamente imagens com a figura de Buda surgiram envolvendo tanto Shaka quanto Rá. - Este é seu fim Rá, o ataque do Tesouro do Céu é a verdade do universo, possui a harmonia perfeita, o que significa que combina a defesa e o ataque ao mesmo tempo. Nem mesmo um deus como você pode escapar desta verdade.

-Hum, realmente você é o mais sábio entre os mortais, ser capaz de invocar o poder da Maat que apenas uns poucos de nós somos capazes de fazer. - Rá deu um passo, e nesse instante as figuras de Buda deram lugar a painéis esverdeados adornados com motivos egípcios e a figura de duas mulheres de costas e com braços como asas - Mas a verdade do homem não é a mesma que a dos deuses.

Dito isto o ambiente criado por Shaka e Rá se rompeu como se fosse uma parede de vidro. O semideus assistiu estupefato como o deus solar continuava tranquilo e sossegado, quase como se não estivesse num campo de batalha, mas sim nos jardins de sua morada.

-Não pode ser! - exclamou o Cavaleiro de Virgem mostrando seu desespero - Nem mesmo o Grande Mestre foi capaz de escapar do Tesouro do Céu!

Rá então aumentou seu poder consideravelmente, foi quando Shaka entendeu o que havia acontecido.

-Protógenos Dunamis. - murmurou.

-Isso mesmo, enquanto o Dunamis pode ser alcançado simplesmente emanando nosso poder divino do nosso corpo material, para alcançar o Protógenos Dunamis é preciso se desfazer das verdades dos mortais e alcançar a verdade dos deuses.

-Por que está me dizendo isso? O que pretende conseguir com suas palavras? - perguntou Shaka. Rá apenas o ignorou e prosseguiu com seu discurso.

-Realmente você é o mais sábio dos mortais, conseguiu decifrar a verdade que ocultamos e assim também conseguiu escapar do destino reservado para vocês. - Rá continuou caminhando lentamente até o Cavaleiro de Virgem, que concentrou rapidamente todo o poder que pôde – Porém... - Shaka atacou com sua Rendição Divina novamente - Isso é inútil para os seres divinos como nós!

-Argh! - gemeu o semideus após Rá não ter apenas anulado seu ataque como também o agarrado pelo pescoço e o batido contra o chão.

-Se quer mesmo despertar completamente como um deus não deve se adaptar às leis as quais estão condenados os mortais, mas sim reinar sobre elas. - o deus solar lançou um ataque de energia com o dobro da velocidade da luz. Devido a sua relativa lentidão Shaka o esquivou facilmente - Movimentos superiores à velocidade da luz. - Rá voltou a lançar uma rajada de energia, porém com maior velocidade. Velocidade suficiente para que pudesse desviar o ataque que detonou numa brilhante explosão atrás do Cavaleiro de Atena - Poder suficiente para repelir facilmente o Big Bang. - o egípcio apareceu repentinamente diante de Shaka com uma grande esfera amarela em suas mãos - Disco Solar!

-Khan!- uma barreira envolveu o Cavaleiro de Virgem, esta suportou o Disco Solar de Rá por alguns instantes, mas no final não resistiu e foi atravessada, envolvendo Shaka numa poderosa explosão que o lançou pelos ares gravemente ferido.

-Não entende, Cavaleiro de Atena? Isto é o que significa ser um deus! Somos os regentes do universo! Somos nós que ditamos as regras! Somos a própria vontade da Criação! - a divindade ergueu o Cavaleiro de Virgem pelo pescoço como se este não passasse de um simples boneco sem vida - Enquanto você e os que viram essa verdade tentam retornar à vontade que lhes deu a vida e alcançar seu Nirvana nós os protegemos, os guiamos e damos forma a seu mundo. Mas diferente de você nós não podemos voltar, nossa existência assim como nosso sofrimento são eternos, não podemos simplesmente aceitá-la esperando ser salvos por ela. - Rá levanta mais Shaka olhando-o diretamente nos olhos - Se for capaz de aceitar este fardo e renunciar seu Nirvana, talvez seja capaz de despertar como um verdadeiro deus.

* * *

><p>Assim começam as batalhas dos Cavaleiros Dourados. Primeiro, a razão do título é porque começaremos com os signos de Fogo (Áries, Leão e Sagitário) e Terra (Touro, Virgem e Capricórnio). Sim, faltam Aioros, Shura e o Grande Mestre Shion, mas creio que este é um bom lugar para cortar o capítulo. Em segundo lugar, por favor, não me matem, fãs de Shaka! Não é que ele seja menos poderoso, apenas é vítima das circunstâncias, lembrem quem ele enfrenta. E em terceiro e último lugar, os dados dos deuses deste capítulo:<p>

Amón: antigo deus do vento do antigo Egito, quando os faraós começaram a adorá-lo como deus dinástico começou a receber maior importância até que logo se unificou com Rá terminando como o deus Amón-Rá. Como era deus do vento e do ar se dizia que podia estar em toda parte (daí seu poder de se desintegrar).

Talos: a história original diz que quando Zeus se apaixonou por uma mortal chamada Europa, se transformou num touro branco para levá-la a Creta. Uma vez ali pediu a Hefesto que construísse um gigante para defender a ilha, esse era Talos. Logo seria derrotado por Medeia, Jasão e os Argonautas que tiraram a insígnia no tornozelo que lhe dava vida. Modifiquei a lenda para que encaixá-la melhor com a história de Saint Seiya. Dado extra: Segundo a mitologia, a constelação de Touro foi colocada no céu por Zeus após seu sucesso em sequestrar Europa com a forma de um Touro, depois Europa e Zeus deram à luz três filhos, dois dos quais (Minos e Radamanthys) se tornaram Juízes do Inferno.

Anúbis: creio que todos conhecem este deus, mas de qualquer jeito aqui vai: diz-se que foi filho de Néftis (a esposa de Seth) e Osíris. Como Seth não lhe deu filhos Néftis se disfarçou como Ísis, a esposa de Osíris, e o resultado foi Anúbis. Quando Seth matou Osíris, Anúbis foi escondido, depois ajudou Ísis a ressuscitar seu pai. Com Osíris vivo Anúbis começou a ajudá-lo em seus deveres como deus da Duat.

Rá: Preciso mesmo falar? Rá, deus solar de Heliópolis. Os Faraós acreditavam serem filhos ou mesmo reencarnações deste deus. De acordo com os antigos egípcios, Rá era o Sol e durante o dia viajava pelo céu nascendo no leste e morrendo no oeste para renascer no dia seguinte. Durante a noite adentrava a Duat onde combatia a serpente maligna Apófis, a qual devia vencer para garantir o equilíbrio do universo.

Isso é tudo, o próximo será um capítulo inteiro dedicado às reflexões de Shaka, com muitas palavras e pouca ação, então podem pular este se quiserem. E lembrem-se de deixar um comentário, até a próxima atualização!


	29. A Verdade do Universo

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 29 - A Verdade do Universo**

* * *

><p>Meditar, tentar entender todas as verdades que lhe foram reveladas no momento em que se tornou um semideus, isso é o que Shaka de Virgem fazia no topo daquela montanha.<p>

-"Shaka, Shaka..." - o Cavaleiro de Virgem ouve uma voz dentro de sua mente, uma voz muito familiar.

-Eu me perguntava quando você tentaria entrar em contato comigo, Buda, ou melhor, a consciência do universo. – respondeu Shaka em sua própria mente.

-"Nós somos o mesmo ser, você sabe muito bem, ao alcançar a harmonia com o universo voltei a formar parte da consciência do meu universo de origem."

-Mas esse não era o seu destino. – sentenciou o semideus – Os mortais foram criados para auxiliar na Criação. Nossas almas separadas, nosso livre arbítrio, nossas consciências individuais foram criados por essa razão, para criar a partir da imperfeição.

-"Mas você sabe muito bem que o desejo causa sofrimento nos homens." - replicou a entidade - "E a única maneira de escapar desse sofrimento é conseguir a harmonia com o universo, alcançando o Nirvana e se fundindo com a consciência do universo."

-Eu sei, mas eu não sou mais um mortal, minha responsabilidade como semideus me impede de me juntar a você.

-"Eu sinto a dúvida em seu coração Shaka, será que o que me diz é mesmo verdade?"

O Cavaleiro de Virgem se calou, no seu íntimo ele já havia aceitado que não existia justiça perfeita nem maldade perfeita, também aceitara que a única maneira de escapar desta espiral de sofrimento era o caminho que seu mentor lhe indicara, porém não podia ignorar seu dever de cuidar da Criação. Cada consciência que se fundia com a consciência do universo era uma perda para o resto do universo, perdas que poderiam afetar negativamente a Criação. Embora não pudesse suportar o sofrimento a que os mortais foram condenados não sabia o que iria fazer após o confronto com Caelum.

-"Você sabe que pode retomar o caminho que lhe ensinei." - disse a entidade diante do silêncio de Shaka - "Você é um semideus, por isso ainda pode recuperar sua mortalidade."

-Mas assim estaria fugindo de minhas responsabilidades para com minha rainha, meu universo e a Criação em si, você deve saber melhor que ninguém. Como consciência de um universo possui um poder semelhante ao de um deus, mas está sujeito à vontade dos mortais. É por isso que busca afastá-los do sofrimento, por que todos o desejam. - o Cavaleiro de Virgem fez uma pausa – Porém ainda assim você não pode protegê-los deles mesmos nem da ira dos deuses, pois a maioria deles não tem conhecimento das ameaças que pairam sobre eles. - dito isso Shaka levantou-se disposto a partir, uma vez que já havia encontrado suas respostas. - Atena me deu este poder e não posso apenas buscar minha própria salvação e fugir de minhas responsabilidades.

- "Eu entendo." - disse laconicamente a entidade - "Se esse é o caminho que escolheu, então não tenho mais nada a dizer. Adeus, Shaka."

O Cavaleiro de Virgem não respondeu, mas o medo logo começou a crescer dentro dele. Até aquele momento tinha certeza de qual seria seu destino e confiara cegamente em seu mentor, mas agora enfrentava uma verdade desagradável. Nada era o que parecia ser e verdades absolutas também não existiam. Disso ele já sabia há muito tempo, mas agora estas palavras ganhavam um significado maior. Sua convicção começava a fraquejar e após muitas reencarnações sentia-se pressionado pela tentação, a tentação de se deixar levar pelas leis impostas tanto pelos deuses quanto pela consciência do universo e seguir o caminho de seu mentor. Com esses pensamentos pronunciou suas últimas palavras antes de deixar aquele lugar.

-A única certeza neste mundo é que nada é certo.

...

Derrotado, com o inimigo triunfante a sua frente, Shaka de Virgem, semideus e Cavaleiro Dourado de Virgem se recordava daquela breve conversa. Até aquele dia a opção para escapar do sofrimento a que foram condenados tanto mortais quanto imortais havia sido mantida em aberto. Mas agora era diferente, Rá era um inimigo muito poderoso e ele não podia mais ter dúvidas, tinha que tomar uma decisão.

-Finalmente você entendeu, Cavaleiro de Atena. - disse o deus do Sol ao sentir como o dunamis de Shaka se acumulava em seu interior, claramente para um ataque final.

- Prepare-se Rá, este será o fim da nossa batalha! - o corpo do Cavaleiro de Virgem começou a emanar uma aura dourada, uma série de finas linhas de energia dourada deixavam seu corpo na direção de Rá.

-Vejo que posso confiar a Criação a você, Shaka, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem. - a energia de Shaka atingiu o ponto crítico e foi liberada violentamente. Perto dali, as únicas testemunhas eram os últimos três sobreviventes da Ordem de Ouro.

* * *

><p>Capítulo muito filosófico e metafísico, filosófico e metafísico DEMAIS além de curto e confuso. Mas pelo menos terminei, embora sinta que foi um capítulo tapa-buraco e mal planejado. Sem mais a dizer espero que os próximos capítulos sejam melhores e obrigado por ler meus devaneios (porque é isso o que são, devaneios de alguém que devia ter dormido no fim de semana).<p> 


	30. Fogo e Terra: Parte 2

**A Guerra Contra o Céu**

**Capítulo 30 – Fogo e Terra: Parte 2**

* * *

><p>–Trovão Atômico!- Aioros, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, descarregou seu poderoso ataque contra seu oponente, um homem robusto, de farta cabeleira negra e armadura de uma cor cinza escuro que o cobria quase completamente, apenas sua pele pálida evitava que fosse confundido com uma simples sombra. A rajada de energia de Aioros se precipitou em alta velocidade contra este deus, porém sua espada (uma longa espada de dois gumes) saiu imediatamente em sua defesa. Esta se expandiu consideravelmente separando-se em várias partes unidas por um fino fio prateado, parecia uma estranha versão da Zabimaru, porém consideravelmente mais extensa e com maior autonomia, pois seu dono não precisou mover nem um dedo para que esta bloqueasse com sucesso todos os ataques do Cavaleiro de Atena.<p>

–Mas como? – se perguntou Aioros ao ver isso, entretanto não se deteve por isso e rodeando a divindade lançou novamente seu Trovão Atômico; o resultado foi o mesmo, a espada saiu em defesa de seu dono, além de outro fato estranho – "Apesar de sua espada se mover, não sinto que esteja utilizando seu Dunamis." – pensou o semideus. Disposto a conferir algo mais ele se elevou pelos ares e preparou seu próximo ataque.

–Destruição Infinita! – uma infinidade de flechas douradas de energia saiu das mãos de Aioros, desta vez a espada da divindade foi incapaz de defendê-lo obrigando-o a esquivar o ataque. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário se preparou para repetir sua façanha, mas teve que esquivar os cortes que a espada fez contra ele. Aproveitando sua distração o deus lançou um ataque de energia contra Aioros.

–Redemoinho Negro. – inúmeras flechas negras de energia produziram um redemoinho que sugou Aioros, dentro dele as flechas castigaram severamente o corpo do semideus, felizmente sua armadura o protegeu de danos mais sérios – Não se distraia, semideus. – disse o ser divino – Como já deve ter percebido, Laevateinn é uma espada lendária que pode lutar sozinha, não depende de minha vontade ou energia para isso, inclusive pode reconhecer meus inimigos antes de mim.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário não disse uma palavra, apenas observou seu oponente; ou melhor, seus oponentes. Com Laevateinn era quase como enfrentar outro inimigo, mas isso não o assustava, entretanto deveria tomar muito cuidado se queria derrotar o deus.

...

Em outro campo de batalha, Shura de Capricórnio esquivava com grande destreza as lanças atiradas contra ele em grande quantidade por seu inimigo.

–Excalibur! – usando sua poderosa técnica cortante ele foi capaz de cortar as espadas, balas, machados, lanças e outras armas lançadas. Ao fim da investida Shura se viu rodeado pelos projéteis da chuva de metal atirada pelo deus leal a Caelum, este era um homem alto, possante e pouco atraente, uma cabeleira branca desordenada cobria sua cabeça enquanto seu corpo era protegido por uma pesada armadura prateada que parecia coberta de fuligem. Em sua mão direita levava um enorme martelo e na esquerda rapidamente se formou um escudo dourado com o material da maioria dos projéteis lançados contra o Cavaleiro de Atena. O restante passou a cobrir seu martelo que terminou transformado numa espada de dois gumes.

–Então essa é a versão melhorada de Excalibur. – comentou a divindade – Pra dizer a verdade esperava mais desta técnica. – dizendo isso cravou sua espada no solo – Mas vejo que não é algo que minhas criações, as armas de Hefesto, não possam imitar. – uma rajada cortante saiu da espada de Hefesto quando seu criador fez um corte levantando-a violentamente do solo, Shura reagiu com sua própria técnica rechaçando o ataque do deus, em seguida aproveitou para se aproximar dele pretendendo atingi-lo diretamente com sua Excalibur, mas Hefesto reagiu cobrindo-se com seu escudo, o qual resistiu eficazmente ao ataque. Feito isto o deus grego contra-atacou com sua própria arma conseguindo ferir Shura em seu braço esquerdo.

–Como isso é possível? – perguntou o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio após se afastar de seu oponente – Nem mesmo as armaduras divinas são capazes de resistir à minha técnica! Mas seu escudo...

–Eu disse que não há nada que minhas armas não possam imitar, esta é uma réplica exata da Égide de Atena.

–"A Égide!" – pensou Shura alarmado, o escudo de Atena era praticamente indestrutível, ele mesmo havia aperfeiçoado sua técnica usando-a contra aquela defesa invencível. Se Hefesto contava com um arma idêntica seria muito difícil derrotá-lo.

...

–Garra do Lobo do Valhala!

–Parede de Cristal!

Shion, Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena, repelia os ataques de seu inimigo com facilidade. Vestido com a Armadura do Grande Mestre do Santuário, de aparência e cor de marfim, além de detalhes em dourado, a qual brilhava majestosamente sob a luz do sol artificial. Seu oponente trazia uma armadura bem menos imponente, azul escura, uma tiara que se confundia com seus desordenados e curtos cabelos da mesma cor. Seus olhos escarlates refletiam a loucura da divindade, assim como seu sorriso perturbador.

–Ah, um espelho gigante, então. – disse o deus nórdico- Pena que não te proteja do solo.

Dito isto uma série de espadas brancas saíram de baixo do Grande Mestre, este espantado desfez sua técnica e se elevou pelos ares, isso era o que seu inimigo queria. Rapidamente se colocou atrás de Shion pronto para atacá-lo pelas costas, mas o antigo Cavaleiro de Áries reagiu primeiro.

–Extinção Estelar! – a figura da divindade desapareceu em meio ao ataque, mas reapareceu atrás de Shion e o atacou com a Garra de Lobo do Valhala.

–Parede de Cristal! – os ataques do deus foram refletidos, mas apenas atravessaram sua imagem, repentinamente várias imagens do deus surgiram rodeando o Grande Mestre. – "Uma ilusão." – pensou antes que estas se lançassem contra ele. Ele esquivou os ataques da primeira figura recebendo alguns para confirmar que era o verdadeiro. Terminada sua investida Shion deu a volta para finalizá-lo com sua Revolução Estelar, mas infelizmente parecia que este também era uma ilusão, pois o ataque o atravessou sem problemas e um ataque pelas costas confirmou isso, seguido de outro e outro, que castigaram duramente o corpo e a armadura do Grande Mestre que logo desabou no solo. – "Isso é impossível." – pensou Shion – "Mesmo se ele fosse capaz de replicar seu corpo não poderia fazer o mesmo com sua armadura divina, então como pode atravessar a aura da minha?"

–Parece que o famoso Grande Mestre não estava pronto para enfrentar o ainda mais famoso Loki. – disse o deus para depois rir como o louco que era. No chão Shion se perguntava como derrotá-lo, apesar de que nesse momento isso parecia impossível.

...

Seu pupilo Mu também enfrentava um inimigo bastante poderoso. Embora Amón estivesse preso em sua Rede de Cristal, Mu não poderia mantê-lo ali por toda a eternidade, aquilo iria contra os planos de Atena. Decidido, ele desfez a Rede de Cristal e acumulou rapidamente todo seu Dunamis para um último ataque que esperava surpreender o deus egípcio. Mas Amón também esperava por isto e imitou Mu.

–Revolução Estelar!

–Tornado Dourado!- sem a proteção de sua armadura Amón foi facilmente derrotado. Entretanto o Tornado Dourado teve o mesmo efeito em Mu, as minúsculas partículas da armadura de Amón agiram como navalhas e puderam atravessar as junções da armadura de Áries provocando múltiplos ferimentos em seu portador. Amón morreu quase instantaneamente, mas Mu o seguiu pouco depois esperando que os demais triunfassem sobre o mal que era Caelum.

...

–Garras do Chacal!- Anúbis lança seu ataque cortante para acabar com Aioria, este o recebe sem fazer o menor esforço para se defender ou esquivar e como resultado cai ao chão abatido. O egípcio se aproxima lentamente, pois sabe que ele ainda não morreu.

–Conjuração de Fótons. – sussurra o Cavaleiro de Leão no solo, nesse mesmo instante uma enorme quantidade de luz emerge de seu corpo envolvendo todo o campo de batalha.

–O que é isto? – se pergunta Anúbis ao se ver cercado pela grande quantidade de fótons.

–Aceleração de Fótons. – logo o deus funerário sentiu como toda essa parede de luz fazia pressão sobre seu corpo imobilizando-o enquanto lutava para evitar que essa gigantesca força esmagasse seu corpo.

–Por acaso você quer... – Anúbis não terminou a frase – Isso é suicídio!

Porém Aioria não respondeu, estava concentrado em finalizar sua técnica, há muito tempo que a havia abandonado por ser perigosa demais, mas agora era sua última cartada.

–Explosão de Fótons!- o Cavaleiro de Leão finalizou sua técnica, a quantidade massiva de fótons invocados detonou provocando uma imensa explosão que arrasou ambos os oponentes. Nenhum dos dois saiu com vida.

...

–Aioria, eu avisei para não usar essa técnica. – murmurou Aioros após a partida de seu irmão mais novo.

–Preocupado com seu irmão? – perguntou a divindade que conseguira captar os pensamentos de Aioros – Eu também estou, pois o matei uma vez. Por isso agora devo proteger sua vida. – dito isso ele tomou a bainha de Laevateinn e a espada, mas em vez de embainhá-la ele põe a espada ao contrário, com o cabo primeiro. O motivo disto é que a arma imediatamente se torna um arco e uma estranha flecha negra aparece nele. Aioros, alarmado, também sacou seu arco, por um momento pensou em surpreendê-lo, mas não conhecia todas as suas habilidades. Apesar de ter demorado um pouco mais Aioros conseguiu armar seu arco quase ao mesmo tempo que seu inimigo e retesá-lo antes dele. Uma única flecha cortou o ar e atravessou o coração de um dos lutadores. Quem caiu foi o deus, e já em seu leito de morte, enquanto desaparecia, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário perguntou:

–Qual o seu nome?

–Hone. – respondeu – Mas não se preocupe, teremos muito tempo para conversar no Tártaro. – Aioros ouviu isso intrigado. Atrás dele Laevateinn continuava armado e retesado e lançou uma flecha que atravessou sua armadura. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário tombou de bruços – Essa espada não é minha. – confessou Hone – Frey me emprestou e... – Laevateinn começou a sumir – Parece que Frey também morreu, só espero que Balder não nos siga.

Aioros, surpreso e às portas do Tártaro, só pôde dirigir seus últimos pensamentos a Atena, sua Rainha.

...

Levemente ferido, em clara desvantagem e com um inimigo formidável à sua frente, Shura de Capricórnio sentiu como a presença de seu amigo desaparecia. Aioros cumprira sua missão e agora cabia a ele fazer o mesmo. Sem parar para pensar nas consequências avançou contra Hefesto com seu braço direito estendido.

–Excalibur! – utilizando seu braço como uma espada e concentrando todo o poder que conseguiu investiu contra o deus grego. Este, como antes, simplesmente se protegeu com seu escudo para em seguida atacar com sua espada cortando Shura no abdômen. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio tomou distância e utilizando sua velocidade tentou surpreendê-lo, mas quem se surpreendeu foi ele, pois seu ataque tornou a se chocar contra o escudo de Hefesto. Desta vez Shura foi capaz de escapar da espada do deus, todavia o escudo que se dizia ser tão forte quanto a Égide permanecia intacto sem mostrar uma só rachadura em sua superfície.

–Por quanto tempo pretende continuar com isto, Cavaleiro de Atena? Aceite sua derrota e morra de uma vez.

–Nem pensar! – Shura atacou novamente utilizando toda sua força, o ataque foi bloqueado mais uma vez pelo escudo e Hefesto deu uma estocada. Shura não se esquivou.

–Acabou. – disse o deus depois de ter atravessado o corpo do semideus.

–Tem razão. – afirmou Shura com seu Dunamis elevado ao máximo – Este é o seu fim. – surpreendentemente o invencível escudo de Hefesto se partiu ao meio. Para evitar que escapasse, o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio agarrou com força a mão que segurava a espada – Disse que seu escudo era tão forte quanto a Égide, mas isso não é verdade. – ergueu seu braço sobre sua cabeça – A Égide não teria se partido apenas com um pouco de pressão constante! – emudecido, Hefesto só assistia paralisado como Shura descia seu braço – Excalibur!

Um corpo inerte foi ao chão, enquanto Shura ainda de pé sumia pouco a pouco. Feliz por ter cumprido sua missão, se conformou em reunir-se com seus companheiros naquele mundo do qual não escapariam jamais.

...

–Castigo Celestial!- Talos lançou seu ataque disposto a acabar com um enfraquecido Aldebaran, mas este não estava tão fraco como ele imaginava e reagiu a tempo.

–Grande Chifre! – ambos os ataques se neutralizaram, mas o Cavaleiro de Touro ainda não terminara.

–Investida Dourada! – bradou utilizando seu corpo como projétil e emanando seu Dunamis através do braço direito.

–Argh! – embora o impacto não tenha movido Talos um único centímetro, este de alguma forma conseguiu chegar até o Ikhor que lhe dava vida. A entidade mecânica caiu no chão onde se contorceu de dor, mas apenas por alguns instantes, depois dos quais se levantou desafiante – Como?

–No começo da batalha você fez todo o seu corpo vibrar emitindo seu Dunamis em um ataque aos meus sentidos. – explicou Aldebaran – Mas isso também pode ser feito de fora para dentro de você.

Talos entendia tudo agora, de algum jeito o Cavaleiro de Touro fez seu corpo vibrar mandando seu próprio poder até alcançar seu Ikhor.

–Não pense que permitirei que repita sua proeza. – declarou Talos levantando seu braço direito disposto a continuar a luta. Aldebaran, porém lhe deu as costas enquanto se afastava lentamente, e logo ficou claro o porquê disso. Talos estava paralisado, todo seu Dunamis havia desparecido restando apenas uma estátua sem vida.

–A propósito... – disse Aldebaran sem se dirigir a ninguém em particular, pois a consciência de seu inimigo já não existia – Meu ataque decompôs o Ikhor dentro de você. Quando isso acontece o sangue perde sua qualidade divina. – dito isto o Cavaleiro de Touro contemplou uma enorme explosão que subia pelo céu – Shaka. – murmurou. A batalha fora terrível, de todos os Cavaleiros Dourados apenas três sobreviveram além do Grande Mestre, cuja batalha ainda não terminara.

...

Shion também sentiu o poder da explosão que significou o sacrifício de Shaka de Virgem. Assim como também sentiu as mortes e as poucas vitórias que a Ordem Dourada alcançara. Reunindo todas as suas forças ele se ergueu e encarou o traiçoeiro deus Loki.

–Oh, parece que começou o segundo round. – disse Loki divertindo-se – Garra de Lobo do Valhala!

–Cristal Vinculante. – sussurrou Shion pouco antes de receber o ataque do deus nórdico, uma vez terminado Loki tratou de desaparecer mais uma vez, porém não conseguiu.

–O que? – surpreendido Loki viu como várias cordas de luz haviam capturado seu braço esquerdo, essas mesmas cordas eram seguradas pelo Grande Mestre que se levantava lentamente.

–Você está preso, Loki, Rede de Cristal! – dito isto a técnica se materializou atrás de Loki capturando-o. Imediatamente todos os "Lokis" restantes caíram inertes no solo, e algumas partes de suas armaduras abandonaram seus corpos reunindo-se no deus original. – "Sua alma esteve trocando de corpos, era por isso que todos podiam me atacar. Além disso, cada um deles levava uma parte de sua armadura divina, agora entendi tudo". – pensou o Grande Mestre.

–Essa não, o que vou fazer, estou preso e logo morrerei. – disse Loki zombeteiramente para depois soltar um suspiro e dizer – Ah, eu adoro o cheiro do Dunamis na... na época antes do tempo, infelizmente não é o bastante para seus planos.

-O que foi que disse? – perguntou Shion alarmado pela informação que Loki não deveria conhecer.

-Disse que a quantidade de Dunamis que precisavam expulsar neste mundo ainda não é suficiente para o que planejam, que pena, não é? – disse o deus de forma sarcástica – Mas ainda não é tarde, se os três sobreviventes decidirem se sacrificar e explodir seus poderes ao mesmo tempo talvez consigam alcançar o nível necessário, ou... – um sorriso cobriu seu rosto – Você pode se sacrificar junto comigo e deixar que eles expulsem seu poder normal para compensar.

O Grande Mestre fitou-o inexpressivo, em parte ele tinha razão, a maior parte das batalhas não expulsou o poder estimado pelos deuses. Sobretudo porque várias delas foram bastante limitadas quanto ao uso de energia, mas nem por isso menos brutais. Porém, tampouco podia ignorar que enfrentava Loki, um dos deuses mais astutos e trapaceiros de qualquer panteão existente. De qualquer maneira ele se aproximou do deus nórdico, o agarrou fortemente com seus braços e seu Dunamis evitando sua fuga.

–Ei, ei, que intimidade é essa? – caçoou Loki por causa da proximidade do Grande Mestre, este o ignorou e começou a concentrar seu Dunamis – Sabe, eu queria ver as caras de Odin e Mimir quando souberem que Heimdall não me matou. – após uma pausa recuperou sua atitude brincalhona – De qualquer jeito as verei no Tártaro, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Uma última e estridente (mas mesmo assim inaudível no vácuo do espaço) gargalhada acompanhou os dois oponentes antes de se perder no vazio numa grande explosão que banhou os três sobreviventes, mas a explosão também deixou outra mensagem aos últimos Cavaleiros Dourados, uma ordem de seu Grande Mestre que eles tratariam de cumprir imediatamente.

* * *

><p>E assim terminam as lutas de metade dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Aqui temos as informações dos deuses que participaram deste capítulo:<p>

Hone (ou Hoder): Irmão do deus da beleza Balder, sua única participação na mitologia nórdica se trata de ter matado seu irmão. Todas as coisas do mundo juraram não fazer mal a Balder, exceto o visco, uma pequena e inofensiva planta. Como isso, Balder se torna invulnerável a qualquer arma e os deuses fazem uma competição usando-o como alvo, sabendo que nada podia feri-lo. Loki engana Hone e o convence a atirar uma flecha feita de visco em seu irmão, matando-o. Mais tarde Hone seria morto por Vali e reviveria após o Ragnarok. Sobre sua espada, na verdade é uma homenagem a Laevatein, a espada de Signum, personagem de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, e também pelo estranho sincretismo desta espada cujo nome significa literalmente "planta para ferir". Embora alguns estudiosos sustentem que esse é o nome utilizado para a espada de Frey, outros acreditam que é o nome dado à flecha que matou Balder, por isso Hone a usa nessa história.

Hefesto: deus grego da metalurgia, filho de Zeus e Hera. Diferente da maioria dos deuses ele não foi abençoado pela beleza, além de ser manco. Pouco depois de seu nascimento foi expulso do Olimpo. Mais tarde, porém, foi admitido novamente e se casou com Afrodite (que o aceitou apenas pelas joias que este fabricava, diga-se de passagem). Era o artesão dos deuses e fabricava armaduras, joias e armas para eles.

Loki: deus da trapaça na mitologia nórdica, astuto e brincalhão, embora muitas vezes suas brincadeiras passassem dos limites. Causou muitos problemas aos deuses, embora também tenha sido responsável pela criação de Mjollnir (o martelo de Thor) e outras armas e artefatos mágicos que beneficiaram os deuses. Sempre sabia como se desculpar ante eles, até que causou a morte de Balder. Os deuses, fartos de suas confusões, o amarraram numa pedra com uma serpente sobre sua cabeça que pingava veneno em seu rosto. Segundo a lenda, só seria libertado no dia do Ragnarok, quando ele e seu rival Heimdall matariam um ao outro. Casou-se com a giganta Angborda com quem teve três filhos: a gigantesca serpente Iormungand, o lobo Fenrir e Hel, rainha do submundo.

E como dado extra, a Égide: a Égide era o escudo de Zeus, existem muitas versões sobre sua origem (uns dizem que foi feita com a pele da cabra Amalteia, outros com a pele da Quimera, e outros ainda com a pele do gigante Palas), mas em muitas lendas pertencia a Atena. Em Saint Seiya podemos ver o enorme escudo junto à Armadura de Atena, que durante a Saga das Doze Casas salva Saori da flecha dourada em seu peito. Por essa razão creio que esse escudo pode ser a mesma Égide de Zeus que agora pertence a Atena. Isso é tudo, ah e não se esqueçam de comentar.


End file.
